Harry Potter And The Bond Of Aphrodite
by Lonewolf2293
Summary: Harry is going back to Hogwarts for another year of magic, only this time he will be aided by a surprising visitor and will have more at his side as well as multi ships.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Harry Potter, lay in his bedroom with the light of the moon shining through his window. He just had arrived back at number 4 privet drive. He won the tri wizard tournament but the cost was indeed heavy. He closed his eyes and he could see the same events running over and over, Cedric had fallen and his battle with Voldemort and his return to the stadium, the screams from the people in the arena still echoing in his head.

Then suddenly the screams fell silent and he was at peace. He then noticed someone was in the room with him. He tried to reach for his wand in hopes of defending himself, only to find he couldn't move.

Harry then heard the gentle voice of a women. "Relax, you have nothing to fear from me, Harry Potter."

He then felt a warm and gentle touch upon his cheek. "You poor child, allow me to help you." Harry felt the hand moving to his eyes, covering them. He soon felt a cooling sensation running across his eyes. The hand moved and suddenly things were coming into view. He then saw a familiar figure, her brown eyes and the moon's light making her skin glow "Hermio-" a finger graced his lips.

Then moved to his belt and undid the buckle, forgetting he couldn't move he tried to stop her only to realise his movements still restricted. She looked at him and smiled, her eyes spoke of love and adoration. Not teen love, but something more.

"You were hurt so badly, hush now, I only wish to aid you." Hermione whispered as she continued undoing his pants.

Harry was confused, it was Hermione's face and voice but it wasn't her. Harry then realised what Hermione was wearing or rather wasn't wearing. She had on a robe that matched the color of her dress from the Yule ball, but he could see her body clearly through the material.

Harry felt himself responding to his friend, but he knew Ron liked her and this felt wrong and yet so right.

"I don't understand." Harry said, confused by what was happening. Hermione crawled on top of Harry and as she got closer he was getting a better view of his best friend's body. Hermione kissed his neck hungrily.

She slowly raised up and Hermione was gone, now stood over him was the blonde and insatiable beauty of Fleur Delacour. She looked down on him and the robe fell away and the moonlight illuminated her body.

She smiled and leaned down until her lips brushed against his chest. Harry felt himself throb painfully with the Veela on top of him. The Veela leaned back and smiled seductively, the blonde suddenly started to change her long hair shortened just to her shoulders.

She now took the form of Luna Lovegood and straddled him. "L-Luna how is it possible?" Harry said as Luna started tracing her finger down his chest. Her touch sent shivers down his spine, Harry watched her smiling. "Who are you?"

Luna smiled. "All will become clear, Harry." Luna's hair grew out and turned a fiery red and her chest grew out and soon Harry was looking at the Hufflepuff beauty Susan Bones. Harry looked at her in shock and Susan leaned in, her ample chest pressed against Harry's. Susan smiled and soon she vanished.

He then found himself able to move again, he rose up and saw the figure of a woman standing by the window. Her figure was like that of an hour glass, her hair cascading down like a golden river.

"Hello Harry Potter, I am the goddess of love, beauty, pleasure and procreation, Aphrodite."

She walked gracefully to the side of his bed. "Normally, we gods don't meddle in the affairs of mortals but there are times when a unique individual piques our interest." Aphrodite sat on the edge of Harry's bed and touched his arm where Wormtail's knife had cut it and it healed.

Harry looked at his arm amazed, it was like new and Aphrodite frowned. "One who has much love for his friends, the fates have seen dark times are ahead of you, but know this you will have my aid." She kissed his lips and he could feel a sudden racing sensation running through him. Aphrodite broke their kiss and Harry opened his eyes and saw her fading away.

Harry raised his hand. "Wait Aphrodite, what do you mean? What's going to happen."

Aphrodite smiled sadly, "I've already shared with you all I could."

Aphrodite vanished and Harry looked around and saw his room untouched.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Aphrodite then appeared outside the doors of a chateau and knocked. The doors opened and a beautiful blonde woman in long, leaf green robes appeared, she took one look at Aphrodite and instantly knew who it was at the doors. She instantly kneeled "Oh, béni mère de tout Veela, Aphrodite."

Aphrodite smiled "Rise, may I come in?"

Apolline nodded "Oui, please come in."

Aphrodite entered the large home and saw a painting of her on the wall, she smiled. "I like your decorating." She turned to Apolline and smiled and Apolline nodded.

A man left the room and was wearing a robe "Apolline, Est-ce que tout va bien?"

The man looked down and saw a woman next to Apolline who looked like the painting on the wall. The man looked to her "bonjour mademoiselle, je m'appelle Monsieur Delacour."

Apolline ran up the stairs and spoke with Monsieur Delacour, She spoke very rapidly and Monsieur Delacour's eyes grew wide and looked to the woman and then to the painting. He bowed to the woman "I'm very sorry Aphrodite, please forgive me I didn't realise who you were."

Aphrodite raised a hand. "All is forgiven but I am here because I must speak with your daughter Fleur." Apolline nodded and rushed to her daughter's bedroom. Apolline woke Fleur and gently, once Fleur was awake, she threw on her robe. They left her room and Apolline looked to Fleur and introduced her daughter to Aphrodite.

Aphrodite looked to Fleur and smiled "Bonjour Fleur."

Fleur smiled and looked to Aphrodite and bowed. "Bonjour Aphrodite, mama said you wished to talk to me?"

Aphrodite smiled "Yes, do you know a boy named Harry Potter."

Fleur smiled. Once Aphrodite had finished with the Delacours, she traveled to the home of the Lovegoods. She peered through the window and saw Xenophilius out cold by the printing press and his daughter placing a blanket on him.

Aphrodite tapped on the window and got Luna's attention and she stepped outside. Luna looked at her "Hello?" Aphrodite smiled. "Hello Luna, I wish to talk to you."

"About?" Luna said confused. Aphrodite smiled and had a discussion with Luna about a certain boy wizard. Luna hadn't shown any sign of refusal, in fact she was all for it once she had learned who she was talking to.

Aphrodite then visited the home of the Bones family. Amelia was heading to bed while Susan was awake in her bed looking at a photo of her parent's. Aphrodite entered the room and looked at Susan "They loved you deeply Susan."

Susan jumped, "Who are you?" Aphrodite smiled "I am the goddess of love, Aphrodite, and I have come to talk to you about a certain wizard. One who knows the pain of not having parents but needs the love I believe you can help give him."

Susan looked curious. "Who is it?" Aphrodite smiled.

Hermione was at her study desk at home, going over everything she had learned while the tournament was held. She wished she knew how Harry was doing, she didn't know why she worried like she did about him. It was more than what a person normally would for someone who was just a best friend.

Then there was how she felt about Ron. The way he treated her during the tournament, especially during the ball, was horrible and upset her greatly. Although, for some other reason, she couldn't help feeling drawn to him.

She then heard movement coming from downstairs, her parents had gone out for the evening so she was cautious. She quickly grabbed her wand and crept downstairs, she then heard a sound of gentle purring from her familiar.

She looked downstairs and in the den she saw a woman with blond hair smiling as Crookshanks rubbed up against her leg. She then heard the woman speak "Ah, what a delightful creature, your owner shows you much love doesn't she."

Hermione remained quiet as the woman knelt down and patted Crookshanks. The woman rose up and looked to the stairs. "Come out, Hermione Granger I mean you no harm. I only wish to talk."

Hermione felt nervous, she then called on her courage and walked downstairs keeping her wand.

The woman smiled, "Hello Hermione, I am the goddess of love, beauty, pleasure and procreation-"

"Aphrodite?" Hermione said her eyes wide with amazement. Aphrodite smiled, "Ah, so you know of me. This should make things a bit easier, come sit with me we have much to discuss."

Hermione sat next to Aphrodite, her curiosity overwhelming her fears and wondering why Aphrodite was visiting her. Aphrodite looked at Hermione, "I have come to speak with you Hermione Granger about your friend Harry Potter." Hermione's eyes shot open wide, "Harry? what's happened, is he ok?, Did something happen to him at his relatives?"

Aphrodite smiled. "No dear child, he's safe-" Hermione let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness." Aphrodite nodded. "You care deeply for your friend more than a normal friend would, one could mistake it for love."

Hermione blushed. "No, no he's just a friend I swear." Aphrodite frowned "Your feelings are confused, I would expect nothing else from one who's under the thrall of Amortentia or a close variant."

Hermione looked to the goddess confused, "surely you must be mistaken." Aphrodite held out her hand "Take my hand and all will become clear."

Hermione, hesitant, took the goddess's hand. Aphrodite channeled her power through to Hermione. Hermione felt a surge run through her and suddenly all that she felt about Ron vanished and what she felt for Harry intensified.

Aphrodite saw the look on Hermione's face and released her hand. Hermione then looked at the goddess, "Hermione, the fates have foreseen dark times ahead for Harry. He is going to need those who will love and support him. Now the question is, how much do you love Harry?"

Hermione looked to Aphrodite and, with her mind no longer clouded by the Amortentia, could only speak a word "Greatly."

Aphrodite nodded "Now Hermione, the question is do you think you can share Harry with others. He has much love to give but those animals he stays with have denied him any affection."

Hermione frowned she knew about his relatives but not of their cruelty. Aphrodite looked at her, "I can see your doubts, the mundane laws forbid it, but in the magical world multiple pairings are common."

Aphrodite waved her hand and a piece of parchment and a quill appeared. "No one is saying you have to make the choice now, but if you do decide, write to him."

Hermione nodded and took the paper, Aphrodite smiled. "Now I must go and speak with the others." Hermione watched as Aphrodite left, leaving her to ponder on that which the goddess spoke of."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

The next day Harry watched his aunt and uncle leave as did Dudley. He left to go see his friends, leaving Harry alone in the house. Suddenly Harry received a letter, not knowing who it was from, he opened the letter and saw it was from Fleur.

' _Harry, I simply cannot ignore the bravery you showed us during the tournoi, when you saved my baby sister. You simply must visit me in France so I may thank you properly. I also wish to speak with you on a private matter. If you wish to come to my home, please reply and we can bring you here._

 _Fleur Delacour xoxo"_

Harry smiled reading Fleur's letter, two more letters arrived soon after. One from Luna and one from Susan, he opened the letter from Luna first.

"Hey Harry, you're probably wondering how I was able to send you a letter, thank Ginny. I hope your summer is going well and hope you're healing alright. Mine is going ok, Daddy and I are hard at work with the printing press hoping the Wrackspurts stay out of our ears. I had an amazing surprise visit and I need to see you and it can't wait until I see you at Hogwarts.

Luna Lovegood

p.s. Remember don't let your head get full of Wrackspurts."

Harry then opened the letter from Susan, remembering how he wasn't too popular with the Hufflepuff's.

"Dear Harry, I asked Neville how to reach you. I just wanted to apologise for my behavior over the past year. My Aunt Amelia told me about Cedric. Is it really true that you know who come back? I hope your summer is going well mine has been ok but I had a visitor and she told me we need to talk. I would really like it if we could meet.

Susan Bones."

Harry smiled, at least one person doesn't hate him in the Hufflepuff house. He then had more letters arrive one from Dumbledore and one from Sirius and one from Hermione.

He quickly opened the one from Dumbledore to see what the headmaster had to stay.

"Harry

I hope your summer is going well, I've also sent your letter along with the list of school supplies. Poppy has assured me that your arm will quickly be on the mend. I will ask you at this time, since Voldemort has returned, not to mail your friends as it could put yourself and others in danger if the letters were intercepted. Which is why I asked your friends to refrain from sending you letters until it's deemed to be safe.

Dumbledore."

Harry thought it was strange that Dumbledore would try and keep him from messaging his friends. He then proceeded to open the letter from Sirius. Only to see the letter was blank except for one word. Map.

Harry quickly caught on, he pulled out his wand from his back pocket. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The word vanished and more words appeared. He then began reading the letter from his godfather.

"Harry

Dumbledore has told me to stop sending you letters, like that's going to happen. I think time is catching up with the old headmaster if he thinks this marauder gets caught. He told us to allow you to stay with your relatives for the rest of the summer. Someone who's staying here, along with the Weasley's, have informed me about the "relatives" Dumbledore left you with. I'm sorry about your current living conditions. You should have told me pup, Padfoot wouldn't mind taking a bite out of Vernon Dursley. Jokes aside I've made a few arrangement's for you to be brought to my house, because after the tournament I think you need to be around friends and not the Dursleys. Expect a visit from Moony shortly, pack your trunk. I swear I need both you and Hermione here, Molly Weasley has not ceased trying to run my house since she arrived. I swear she's part dementor ha ha, I jest. Can't wait to see you pup.

~ Padfoot."

Harry laughed reading Sirius's letter, then he finally opened Hermione's letter.

"Harry, I hope you're doing well and those relatives of yours are leaving you alone. Dumbledore asked me not to send you letters, but I swear you and Ron's behavior is rubbing off on me. I've also been talking with Sirius and he encouraged me to write as did someone else, but I want to talk to you about everything first before I make a decision on some things. Sirius said for me not to ask you for a reply because there will be a surprise before the summer is out. The reason I'm here is my parents went to a business conference and asked if I had a friend to stay with. So here I am, along with Ron and the other Weasley's. I've been helping Remus keep Sirius and Molly from drawing their wands. I hope to see you soon.

Love Hermione."

Harry's eyes grew wide seeing how his friend signed her name, then remembered the visit with Aphrodite and how things were going to change.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Harry received another letter from Sirius informing him that Remus and someone named Tonks would be arriving later to bring him to Sirius's house. He was going to go to the park just to get away from the Dursley's but instead he got his stuff packed.

Suddenly he heard "Hello, Harry." He turned around and saw gthe goddess standing by his desk. Harry looked at her, "Aphrodite, it's you."

Aphrodite smiled. "Of course, Harry did you think it was all a dream? All has been put into place, it's up to you now. I have brought you the door to change your fate but you're the key."

Harry looked at Aphrodite confused, " what do you mean I'm the key?"

Aphrodite smiled "An intimate contact with each of the girls I have shown you and you will open the door to change your fate." Harry still looked confused and Aphrodite smiled "You will know when the time is right. We will see each other again, Harry Potter." She then vanished leaving Harry confused.

Harry then heard a knock at the front door and he walked downstairs and opened the door holding his wand in his back pocket. He saw a young woman with bright pink hair. "Wotcher Harry, name's Tonks, Remus is coming." Harry was amazed by her. Tonks looked at him and seeing how he was looking at her, she decided to have a little fun. She stepped up to Harry and pulled him in close, "you going to let me in?" Harry's pulse raced and he couldn't think.

"Alright Tonks, let the poor lad go."

Harry and Tonks turned to see Remus trying not to smile at the scene. Tonks pouted "Aw Remus come on, I was only having a bit of fun."

Remus shook his head "and you have poor Harry flustered, hello Harry."

Harry looked at the werewolf. "Hello Remus."

Remus nodded, "Can we come inside?"

Harry nodded and moved aside and Remus and Tonks walked in. Remus saw Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage. Remus turned to Harry, "already packed I see?"

Harry nodded and Tonks looked at Harry and waved to him and Harry tensed up which made Tonks laugh.

Remus looked at Tonks, "If you're quite done picking on the poor boy Dora we better leave."

Tonks nodded and three of them left the Dursley's house. Harry locked the door and they walked to a clearing where no one could see them. Harry looked at Remus, "Why are we stopping?"

Remus looked at Harry "Ever apparated before Harry?"

Harry shook his head no, Tonks looked at Harry. "Well then I guess we can side apparate and Remus can grab your trunk."

Remus grabbed Harry's trunk and Tonks pulled Harry close again. "Ready for me to pop that cherry?"

Harry looked at Tonks shocked but before he could say anything he felt something grab him by the navel and they vanished. Before Harry knew it, he was in a house but took one step and fell to the floor. "That was not fun." Tonks laughed. "Did that my first time too, but we're here all the same."

Before Harry could utter a word he heard "NYMPHADORA TONKS!" How many times must I tell you when apparating, bend your knees so you don't fall." Harry looked up to see his godfather entering the room. He then heard someone stomp their foot and he turned to see the bright pink hair Tonks had was now a fiery red.

"AND HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU DO NOT CALL ME NYMPHADORA."

Sirius ignored Tonks and helped Harry to his feet. "Hey there Harry. welcome to my home." Harry smiled and looked at Sirius "Hey Sirius." Harry hugged his godfather when he then heard a familiar voice "Sirius, I heard a noise. did Tonks fall down." Hermione then came through the door way, she looked at Harry "HARRY!" She ran and tackled him to the floor, putting the boy wizard in her signature Hermi-hug™.

"Sirius didn't tell me you were going to be here!" Hermione said happily.

Hermione got up and pulled Harry up off the floor. He looked at her and he felt his heart racing. "Yeah I just arrived."

"Honestly Sirius, how can I make sure the house stays clean properly if Tonks keeps apparating in." Molly shouted walking into the den. She then saw Harry "Harry Potter welcome dear boy, have you been eating enough, how did you get here? Does Dumbledore know you're here."

Remus then arrived and everyone turned to him. "Sorry I'm late, I left Harry's relatives a little surprise courtesy of the Marauders." Sirius looked at Remus intrigued. "What did you do?" Remus smiled, "after hearing about how the Dursley's have been treating Harry I decided to leave a box with a rather ill-tempered Boggart in it."

Sirius smiled wishing he could see the Dursley's faces. "Good job Moony."

Molly interrupted, "does Dumbledore know Harry's here?"

Sirius turned and gave Molly a hard stare. "Molly Weasley, last time I checked this is my house and _I_ am Harry's godfather and gaurdian. Dumbledore holds no sway here, this house is only used for headquarters because I agreed to it. I only agreed if it was to help protect Harry. If protecting Harry means he comes here then so be it, if Dumbledore doesn't like it, well let him suck a lemon drop."

Molly gasped and Harry and Hermione looked at Sirius wide eyed. Sirius raised a hand pointing at Molly "And this is the last time we will speak on the matter." Molly huffed and went to the kitchen. Sirius sighed and turned to Harry and Hermione. "Terribly sorry you had to see that kids, but Molly was reaching my last nerve. Harry, Hermione can show you to your room I had one made up for you."

Harry nodded and Hermione took him by the hand. "Come on Harry, it will also give us time to talk." Harry remembered the letter and nodded and followed Hermione. They ran up to the stairs and Hermione showed Harry his room.

"Sirius said you would like it here, it's his old room from when he was in school. My room is across the hall. I asked Sirius if I could have it because between Ginny and Mrs. Weasley I get no privacy. Not to mention Ronald won't leave me alone." Hermione said saddened. Harry nodded, unhappy that Hermione felt harassed. Hermione moved to the bed and sat down. Harry took a seat next to her, he looked into her brown eyes and was entranced "So what did you want to talk about?"

Hermione looked at Harry and took his hand. "Do you know the Greek goddess of love, Aphrodite?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Hermione looked at Harry who was now avoiding her gaze, He clasped his hands and looked across the room. After a moment of silence Harry spoke "Couple of nights ago, I was shown a vision by Aphrodite.

You appeared in my room then three other girls, then finally Aphrodite appeared telling me about the fates seeing dark times ahead and that four girls would help me bring a brighter future. As well as yours, I received letters from the other girls. They want to meet me."

Hermione, erring on the side of caution, asked. "Do we know these girls?"

Harry nodded, "there's you, Fleur, Susan and Luna."

Hermione felt some relief these were girls they have been friends with and go to school with. Fleur did make Hermione feel uneasy because of the stories of Veela and she felt if Fleur joined she would be ignored. Then she remembered Harry was one who could ignore a Veela's allure.

Hermione looked at Harry seeing something was bothering him and she became intrigued. " Did anything else happen?"

Harry immediately blushed, he didn't know how to tell Hermione about the vision of her or what they did. Hermione reached out and grabbed his hand again. "There was something else wasn't there? Harry, you know you can tell me anything."

Harry rubbed the back of his head. "Yes, Aphrodite made you appear in my room and you climbed on top of me and you were wearing a thin robe and we did… things."

Harry was now blushing crimson and looked down and mumbled " _Things I wouldn't dare to start off between us_."

Hermione lifted her hand from Harry's and then placed a single finger on his chin and turned it towards her. With a soft smile she said "What if it's what I want?" and with that she kissed him. Harry, not wanting Hermione to feel rejected, reciprocated and soon he was kissing her with equal passion.

Before they knew it, they were in a full-blown snog and a light began to emanate from them both and suddenly they heard a voice. "Blessed by the goddess of love, these two shall be bonded."

The light began to grow stronger and stronger, before eventually fading. Once the two had separated, Harry noticed he couldn't see anything. He then removed his glasses, "Hermione are you ok?" Harry said looking around the room, he was now able to see everything with amazing clarity. Just as he could before when Aphrodite had fixed his vision for the night. He then looked to Hermione and his jaw dropped, her bushy hair now looked soft like silk and was no longer bushy but had soft curls. Her skin looked smooth as silk and any slight imperfections in her features were gone. The individual changes weren't major, but the overall effect certainly was. Harry had always thought Hermione attractive, but now she was simply stunning.

He looked at her amazed and Hermione looked oddly at him. "What? Harry put your glasses on, you know you can't see well without them."

Harry rubbed his eyes and looked back at Hermione. "Hermione, I can see you perfectly and you look amazing." Hermione smiled, thinking Harry was just trying to get another kiss. " Harry don't lie to me." Harry looked around the room and saw a mirror.

"Hermione, look in the mirror and tell me what you see." Hermione decided to humor Harry and got up and looked into the mirror seeing how her hair was now and she was surprised. Her hair, which had bothered her greatly, was tamed. Then she saw her face and her mouth dropped open in an "O" of surprise. "Harry, is that me?" she gasped. Harry just nodded with a smile a mile wide.

She was so happy she ran to Harry, pulling him into a hug and kissing him. They then heard a throat being cleared and turned to see Sirius, his arms crossed, leaning against the doorframe smirking. "Oh please, don't let me stop you. I do hate to interrupt. However, if you don't want Molly or any of the rest of the Weasley Horde barging in on you, I suggest locking the door with a charm. And maybe a silencing charm as well for any other… activities." Hermione and Harry both blushed furiously.

"Now, I saw a great light coming from this room. I don't need to know all the details now, but I would like an explanation later. Harry, Hermione I may not have mentioned this to others in this house but, due to the previous Lord Black being paranoid, the best protections were put on the house. Magic is able to be used here without a trace being detected by the ministry."

Harry looked to Sirius. "You mean we can do magic here?" Sirius nodded and Hermione looked to Sirius excited. "Without worrying about the ministry knowing?" Sirius nodded, "best keep that ace up your sleeve in case anyone tries barging in on your rooms."

Harry and Hermione nodded and Sirius was about to head downstairs when Harry spoke up. "Sirius?" Sirius turned back and looked at Harry, "yes pup?" Harry then looked at Hermione who nodded and he turned back to his godfather. "I received a few letters from friends who want to meet me and I was wondering if it were possible to visit them?"

Sirius thought for a moment, "I can't see why not, the summer is about having fun. We can talk more after the meeting tonight. Now, normally children are not allowed to sit in on these meetings, but if someone happened to have their cloak, I can't see it being a problem."

Harry and Hermione nodded they then heard the familiar voice of Ronald Weasley. "Mum, where's Harry and Hermione?"

Sirius looked at the pair. "Better go make your presence known." They nodded and Hermione took Harry by the hand and they went downstairs, Harry behind Hermione. When, they got to the bottom, Harry asked hesitantly, "Hermione… Are you curvier than before?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Hermione looked at Harry confused and thought ' _Curvier_?' and glanced over her shoulder to see Harry looking at her derriere. She stopped and looked down, her skirt, which previously had bisected her kneecaps was riding somewhat higher and her previously almost boyishly slim hips were definitely a bit wider and her waist slightly smaller.

Again, although the changes weren't large, the effect certainly was. Grabbing Harry, Hermione headed for the drawing room door and after pulling Harry in to the empty room shut and locked the door.

After the conversation with Aphrodite and knowing that she was going to see Harry, Hermione had worn a green thong that morning on a naughty whim. Not caring that Harry was there, she raced over to the mirror and flipped up the back of her skirt and looked at her rear. ' _Yep, definitely… curvier_.' she thought smiling.

Curious to see what else may have been changed, Hermione grabbed her top and pulled them outward away from her chest and looked down at her breasts. She hadn't bothered with a bra that morning as she hardly heeded one. 'Well,' she thought, 'previously I didn't need one!' She looked up at Harry smirking.

Harry, at first mesmerized by the sight of Hermione's delectable rear in a thong then imagining the view Hermione was getting looking down at her breasts, spun away turning as red as the Weasley's hair.

Hermione walked up to Harry and spun him back around and hugged him, now acutely aware of her new assets pressing into Harry's chest as she whispered in his ear. "If this is the result, I will have to kiss you more often, Mr. Potter."

They then heard Ron shout, "I can't find them mum." Hermione looked to the door and back to Harry seeing he was enjoying the view of her newly gained assets through her clothes. Hermione smiled "Harry, I'm glad you like looking at them, but there will time for looking and much more later. For now, we better get going." Harry looked up into Hermione's eyes and nodded. Hermione straightened out her shirt and lowered her skirt.

They left the drawing room and walked down the stairs and the twin's eyes couldn't help be drawn to Hermione. Ron looked at his brothers and turned to see Hermione and was amazed. Harry followed behind her and the twins looked at Harry and welcomed him.

"Welcome to number twelve Grimmauld place Harry." the both said in unison.

Fred looked at Harry holding Hermione's hand and he raised an eyebrow. "Well my dear brother, do you see what I see?" George looked at Fred and Fred pointed out where he was looking and George nodded "Well brother it looks like Harry has ensnared the heart of the most brilliant witch in Gryffindor." Ron wasn't listening to his brothers, he was too busy looking at Hermione noticing the changes.

Hermione smiled and got in front of Harry and leaned back knowing he would catch her. She looked at the twins and smiled. "Harry certainly knows how to kiss a witch, I'm still shaking in my legs."

The twins were left speechless and looked to Harry and bowed. Ron shook his head and looked at Harry with anger in his eyes. "What do you mean you kissed?"

Hermione glared at Ron and straightened up, her stare was sharper than any dagger. "Yes Ronald, we kissed and we will probably kiss many more times as well. Because, unlike some wizards, Harry knows how to treat a lady." The twins backed off, knowing it would be foolish in the extreme to make Hermione angry.

Ron began turning the familiar Weasley shade of red, but before he could utter a word, Molly had shouted, "time for supper." The twins grabbed their younger brother and headed for the dining room. Hermione turned to look at Harry, seeing he had his hand on his holly wand. She smiled and took his hand. "My knight, ever ready to enter the fray, come on let's go get something to eat."

Harry nodded and they entered the dining room, Molly looked at Hermione and frowned. "Hermione, dear, that is no way for a lady to be dressed go upstairs and throw on a jumper."

Hermione looked at Molly shocked and Sirius looked at Hermione seeing nothing wrong with what she had on except her skirt was a little higher. Thinking Harry may have had something to do about it, "Hermione, you're fine. Please you and Harry pull up a seat and eat."

Molly looked at Sirius and he stood up, Arthur placed a hand on Molly's arm and Sirius spoke. "Molly we already spoke about who runs this house. Hermione's my guest and you are not her mother, there is nothing wrong with how she's dressed, now let them eat."

Hermione smiled and Molly sat silently fuming along with Ron. Harry and Hermione ignored them and Hermione sat very close to Harry and they both ate. Throughout the meal, Ginny stole glances at Harry as well as laughing thanks to Tonk's making animal faces with the help of her metamorphagus abilities.

Everyone ate to their fill and that's when Molly stood up. "Alright, the others will be soon arriving for the order meeting. You know what that means, no children allowed." Everyone nodded and the Weasley kids ran upstairs. Harry and Hermione were slow to going upstairs and Hermione whispered to Harry "Got your cloak?"

"It's in my trunk in my room." Harry replied, taking Hermione's hand.

"Well then we better go get it." Hermione said leading him to his bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Harry and Hermione grabbed the invisibility cloak and heard a knock at the door. Harry and Hermione threw on the cloak, Sirius opened the door and it was Dumbledore as well as Moody and others behind him.

They all went into the dining room and Harry and Hermione followed close behind Sirius. Once they were in the dining room Harry and Hermione quietly moved to a corner of the room. Using the cloak to hide them Hermione turned around and pressed herself up against Harry. Harry could feel Hermione's bum rubbing against him.

He then remembered seeing her thong earlier tonight and he could feel his blood rushing southward. He hoped she wouldn't notice. Hermione though, smiled as she felt the effect she was having on him but now wasn't the time.

She looked over her shoulder mouthing the word ' _not now'_ , Harry mouthed _'Sorry.'_

Once everyone else was seated Dumbledore hesitated before sitting, looking into the corner. They looked at Dumbledore watching them, Dumbledore adjusted his glasses and sat down but Hermione thought it was odd Dumbledore was looking as if he could see them.

"Ok everyone, you know why we have gathered here again. The events of the tournament and what Moody was able to provide and what Harry witnessed of Voldemort's revival to a physical body." Dumbledore said looking to the room.

Everyone looked worried and Dumbledore continued. "Which is why it's even more important for Harry to stay with his relatives this summer." Molly Weasley looked at Sirius seeing he was quiet. She stood up and looked at Dumbledore. "Albus, I think you need to made aware of who Sirius is hiding in the house."

Dumbledore looked at Sirius then back to Molly "Oh? Please Molly, do tell."

Sirius gave Molly a hard stare and Arthur looked to Molly and felt nervous. Molly said "Sirius had the nerve to go behind your back and send Tonk's and Remus to fetch Harry from the Dursleys and bring him here. He's in this house right now."

Harry clenched his jaw, wanting to lash out. Hermione could somehow feel an intense anger and turned to see Harry angry. Worried his magic would lash out, she did the only thing that she could think of that would distract him. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Harry put his arms around her holding her as they kissed.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore looked at Sirius. "Is this true Sirius?"

Sirius looked to Dumbledore and rose up and placed his hands on the table. "Yes, I allowed my godson to come here, he's safer under this roof than he would be with those magic hating muggles you placed him with."

Dumbledore remained stoic. "Sirius, I told you why Harry had to remain at his relative's house. The protections I put on the house would protect Harry so long as he remained with his aunt who shares the same blood as his mother."

Sirius just looked at Dumbledore and raised his hand, pointing at Dumbledore. "Protecting him? Yes protecting him from dark wizards outside of the house but what about those relatives of his? Molly's own children confirmed this, bars on his windows, looking like he hasn't eaten in days, letters asking for them to send him food."

Dumbledore began to pale, "I saw him the night I got to 4 Privet Drive. He was threatened with harm, the Dursleys bad mouthed Lily and James and Vernon Dursley's sister called her a bitch!" Remus, Tonks, Molly and Arthur gasped, Dumbledore was now growing paler.

"I am head of this house, Harry is my godson and he's safer here and is always welcome here like it or not Dumbledore."

Harry and Hermione stopped and looked at Sirius, Dumbledore folded his hands. "Very well Sirius, Harry can stay here as long as he wishes but he is your responsibility." Sirius scowled "You say that like I need your permission, I don't and Harry should _always_ have been my responsibility if you had done your job."

Molly tried to voice her opinion but Sirius just looked at her. "Molly, I ask that you and your family to leave until the next meeting."

Once the meeting was done, Harry and Hermione snuck out and headed upstairs and went inside Harry's room. Harry removed the cloak, Hermione crossed her arms and sat on Harry's bed ."The nerve of Mrs. Weasley." Harry sat down next to her and put his arms around her. "Hermione it's alright, Sirius dealt with it." Hermione looked at Harry and they kissed.

She walked to the door, swaying her hips and she stopped at the door frame. "Sleep well Harry," she then winked and headed for her room.

Harry was getting ready for bed when he heard Ron knocking on Hermione's door. "Hermione, open the door!" Harry was concerned until he suddenly heard the sound of a slam and then a scream.

Harry grabbed his wand and opened the door seeing Hermione wrapped in a towel and Ron at the door. Harry whipped his wrist and Ron fell to the floor. Sirius and Remus ran up the stairs, Sirius looked at Harry, "what's going on?"

Harry looked to Hermione who was now in tears and she ran to him and he put his arms around her. Harry looked at Ron "Ron was trying to get Hermione to open the door, she didn't answer then I heard a loud bang and a scream. I raced out and saw Ron at her door, trying to get into her room and Hermione in a towel, so I just stunned him."

Sirius looked to see Hermione in tears and holding on to Harry for dear life. He frowned, "Harry, it looks like Hermione doesn't want to be away from you. I trust you, so take her back to your room. We will deal with Ronald's actions."

Harry nodded. he looked to Hermione wishing he did something more than just stunning Ron. "Hermione, come on lets get you in the room." Hermione nodded she dried her tears and walked over to Ron and seeing how his legs were spread, she lifted her foot back and kicked as hard as she could. Harry, Sirius and Remus winced and Hermione walked into her room and grabbed her clothes and went to Harry's room. At the door, Harry turned. "Tell Mr. and Mrs. Weasley that if Ron goes near Hermione again I will do more than just stun him." Harry said coldly.

Sirius just stared at Harry for a couple of seconds before he nodded, then he and Remus gathered Ron up off the floor and headed for Molly and Arthur's room.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Sirius and Remus took Ron down to his parent's room. Sirius knocked on the door and Molly answered and saw Ron out cold. She gasped, "what happened to Ron?"

Sirius gave her a hard stare. "Your son, the ungrateful wretch, barged into Hermione's bedroom. Harry stunned him before anything else could happen. Hermione was only in a towel and screamed."

Molly frowned. "How could Harry stun Ron, he's underage? Unless he did underage magic and is risking to be kicked out of school."

Sirius looked at Molly. "Molly, I will share something with you, the ministry can't detect any magic in this house. I told Harry and Hermione if anything happened, they were allowed to use magic in defense. Hermione is upstairs in Harry's arms as he tries to calm her down."

Remus seeing his friend was close to the breaking point, he looked at Molly "Molly, what Ron did was inexcusable. Harry stunning him is merciful compared to what would have happened if Remus or I had caught him." Arthur got to the door wearing his robe and he looked at Sirius. "I heard the entire thing, Ronald will be dealt with."

Sirius looked to Arthur "See that he is Arthur. Harry asked me to pass on to you both that if anything like that happens again, Harry won't just stun him. Personally, knowing how Harry feels about Hermione, I think Ronald would be lucky to escape alive."

Molly gasped, "Harry wouldn't-."

"Just make sure we never have to find out," interrupted Sirius.

In Harry's room, Harry had Hermione in his arms. She looked up at him and he wiped away her tears, Hermione had calmed down and Harry looked at her. "I'm going to step outside so you can get dressed."

Harry was walked toward the door when Hermione called out, "Harry." Harry turned and saw her drop her towel and as it fell around her feet, he saw her in a red bra and thong. She ran and grabbed onto his arms and pulled him towards the bed. They got into bed and fell asleep in each other's embrace.

Morning came and Harry woke to a familiar scent of vanilla and parchment, he looked down to see Hermione in her underwear holding on to him tightly. He could feel her beginning to stir, her eyes opened and she saw him and smiled "Thank you for last night Harry."

Harry smiled "No problem." Hermione looked down and saw how she was dressed and everything untouched except for a loose bra strap. She readjusted her bra strap and got out of bed and slipped on her shorts and a familiar jersey. Hermione looked at Harry. "You know, you really are quite the gentlemen Harry. Not many can say they had a girl in her knickers in their bed and not do anything." She kissed Harry who blushed slightly, "I would never do anything you didn't want." She smiled again, "I know, I shall make a point to let you know exactly what I want.. Soon."

Harry blushed briefly at the implications of that and looked at the jersey and smiled. "So that's where it went."

Hermione smiled, "I borrowed it, it's very comfortable." Harry chuckled "But that's not your name on the back 'Mione." Hermione turned, seeing Harry was just kidding. "It might be one day and what did you call me?"

Harry looked at Hermione confused "Mione, it's short for Hermione and I thought it sounded nice." Hermione normally hated all nicknames but thought that one sounded nice.

Hermione walked over to Harry and sat in his lap. "I think it does too, but no one else calls me that." Harry nodded. They then heard a knock at the door and Hermione hoped off Harry's lap and he grabbed a pair of jeans and threw them on. Hermione opened the door and Sirius was there. "Morning Sirius."

Sirius smiled seeing Hermione in better spirits. "Morning Hermione, how are you feeling?"

Hermione turned to Harry and back to Sirius. "Much better thanks to Harry."

Sirius looked at his godson. "Good Job Harry, now both of you come down for breakfast before the Weasley's head home. Arthur assures me he and Ronald had a chat." Hermione nodded and she grabbed Harry and they went downstairs.

They met Tonks at the bottom of the stairs and she pointed. Harry and Hermione walked into the kitchen. Seeing the twins frowning at their brother and their father his hand on Ronald's shoulder. Arthur looked at Hermione then down at Ron. "Well Ronald, what do you need to say."

Ronald looked up at Hermione, "I'm sorry about last night, it won't happen again." Arthur nodded and looked at Hermione "Believe me Hermione, Ronald will be busy for the rest of the summer with chores. Tonk's nodded, "I informed them about would happen if the Aurors were to get involved."

They sat down to breakfast with Tonks on one side of Hermione and Harry on the other protecting her so she felt safe. Once everyone had their fill, the Weasleys headed home and Sirius looked at Harry and Hermione. "I want to chat with you both, please come with me."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Sirius took the pair to the library and closed the door and looked at them. "OK, fess up. What are you two up to?" Harry and Hermione looked at each other and then back at Sirius. Sirius leaned up against the desk with his arms folded. "Hermione. you changed slightly but it's still very noticeable and pup don't think we didn't notice you're not wearing your glasses."

Harry and Hermione remained silent and Sirius sighed. " Come on, out with it."

Before either could answer there was a flash. "I believe I can answer for them." Sirius turned to see a blonde woman in a purple dress. Hermione looked at the woman and smiled "Aphrodite."

Sirius looked at Hermione then back to the woman stunned with surprise. She looked at him "Yes, I am the goddess of love." Sirius bowed, the goddess looked at him. "Rise up and I will tell you everything." Sirius stood and Aphrodite smiled. " Your godson has piqued my interest so, as a reward, I blessed him and others who will stand by his side. I trust you to aid him, Sirius Black."

"Aye, if you so wish Aphrodite. But I would have helped him so long as he asked." Sirius said looking at Harry. Aphrodite nodded. "Heed me with caution, for someone who is close to you is hiding something. That's all I am told by the fates. I must go, but know I will be watching over your bond till it's completed."

Aphrodite vanished, Sirius looked at Harry. "So, who else will be joining in?"

"Luna Lovegood, Fleur Delacour and Susan Bones." Harry replied.

Sirius nodded, "OK let's start, Remus can take you since I am not able to walk freely, not without the threat of Dementors looking to kiss me."

Harry and Hermione nodded, Sirius walked to the door and with a turn of the handle he opened it and they walked out. Sirius went to the kitchen and got Remus.

Sirius looked at Harry. "Well, I talked with ol' Moony and he agreed to take you, tell him where and he will help. In the mean time I need to make a call to an old friend."

"Who are you going to call Sirius?" Hermione wondered as did Harry.

Sirius smiled. "Just an old friend in politics, I haven't spoken to him in a while. I owe him a call. Now away with you if everything is to go off without a hitch." Remus nodded and looked at Harry and Hermione, "OK so where to first?"

Luna was outside the house tending to the garden her mother planted. It was filled with herbs for all kinds of uses in potion making. She then heard the familiar sound of apparation and set the watering can down and went inside.

In a clearing, Remus along with Harry and Hermione landed. Harry fell to the ground and Hermione helped him get to his feet. Harry grunted, "least favorite form of travel."

Remus stretched. "You will get used to it Harry. Believe me, it will come in handy whether your running from death eaters or making it home for supper."

They walked through the path until they saw what looked at be a rook in the distance.

Luna cleaned up and woke her father who was at the printing press. Xeno woke up confused "Who, what, where, what's going on?"

Luna smiled "They're here Daddy, wake up. Remember we talked about this last night? Aphrodite told me he would come." Xeno's eyes widened, "The goddess, who spoke to you? Well I better throw on a pot of tea." Luna grabbed her father's arm. "Already done, just go and throw on a clean shirt." Xeno nodded and ran upstairs.

Luna opened the door and ran out to them wearing a sun dress. Remus smiled as did Harry and Hermione and Luna headed straight for Harry.

"Hello Harry it's great to see you. "Luna said happily, she looked at Hermione and greeted her with hug as well. "Hermione, you look marvelous did you get a visit from Aphrodite too."

Hermione looked at Harry wide eyed then looked at Luna. "Um yes, so Aphrodite visited you too." Luna nodded. "She told me everything."

Harry smiled. "Well this is certainly going to save time explaining." Luna smiled "You must meet Daddy, he will want to see you."

Luna grabbed Harry's and Hermione's hands and pulled them to her house.

Where Xeno met them outside, he looked at Harry "So you're the one here to take my sweet Luna?"

Luna looked at her father. "Daddy, remember what I said about Aphrodite?"

Xeno looked at his daughter. "Luna my sweet, I just want to be sure he will treat you well."

Luna looked at Harry and she smiled. "I can see it Daddy, Harry will treat us all very well."

Hermione looked at Luna questionably "What do you mean by that Luna? Of course Harry would." Luna smiled and Xeno looked at how Luna was looking at Harry. Without looking away "Luna has a rare gift, the gift of sight." Hermione looked at Xeno intrigued, "you mean like divination?"

Xeno chuckled. "It's not like divination, my Luna is gifted with the sight to see one's true nature. She can see who you really are."

Luna walked over to Harry. "Yes, and Harry you are indeed noble."

Luna placed her hand on his cheek and rose up and kissed Harry. They began to be bathed in light and Luna and Harry as well as Hermione heard Aphrodite. "Blessed by the goddess of love, these three are now bonded."

Harry looked at Luna and watched as she began to glow, suddenly becoming a little taller and showing signs of a curvier figure.

Luna smiled and Harry said, "brilliant."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

Harry, Hermione and Luna, with help from Remus, returned to 12 Grimmauld Place. Sirius walked into the room and asked Remus, "how did it go?" Sirius then noticed Luna and Hermione holding on to Harry and smiled. "From the looks of it, very well. Welcome to my home Ms. Lovegood."

Luna smiled and let go of Harry and curtsied. "Thank you Lord Black."

Harry and Hermione looked at Luna confused. Sirius looked at Harry, "Harry didn't Dumbledore tell you about your legacy?"

Harry slowly shook his head and Sirius wiped his face in frustration. "Dumbledore was supposed to tell you on the day you turned thirteen. You were supposed to get your signet ring to show you're next in line for the lordship of House Potter."

Hermione's eyes went wide. "Are you sure Sirius? I've read multiple books about the twenty eight noble families and the Potters is not mentioned."

Sirius looked at her, "Hermione, the Potter's were left out of the sacred twenty eight because the Potter's were on the side of muggleborns. The other families at the time didn't agree, so they left the Potter's out. But they are one of the oldest and most noble families."

Harry looked at Sirius. "So I'm?" Sirius nodded. "You are the last of the Potter's Harry, you can claim your lordship."

Hermione looked at Harry. "We need to look into that, Lords have rights that could help us."

Sirius nodded, "quite right, but I think we still have guests coming. Who's next?"

Harry pulled Fleur's letter from his pocket. He looked around at everyone in the room. "I'm going to write to Fleur, then we all go to France."

Hermione looked ecstatic because she loved to travel there with her parent,s while Luna smiled because she was happy to be travelling with friends.

Sirius looked at Harry. "When the letters done, hand it to me Harry and I'll send it. I know a way that's faster."

Harry nodded and went to write the letter. Meanwhile at the Burrow, Ron sat outside upset over the fact his best mate had stolen his witch. Fred and George saw this and thought it was time to test some new inventions of theirs and Ron would be the perfect victim er… tester.

Molly was cooking in the kitchen, still frustrated over the fact they were kicked out of 12 Grimmauld Place. Ginny walked in and sat at the table and saw her mother, Molly turned to see the sad look on Ginny's face.

"What's the matter Ginevra? It's a beautiful day, why don't you go outside?" Molly said as she used wandless magic to turn the spoon in the pot.

Ginny looked at her mother. "Why hasn't Harry noticed me yet?"

Molly frowned. "Now Ginny I'm sure Harry has, but aren't you seeing that nice boy Dean Thomas?"

Ginny shook her head "He drove me crazy, now Harry is at 12 Grimmauld Place with Hermione doing Merlin knows what."

Molly looked concerned and then thought back to how she got Arthurs attention. "Dear, why don't you help me bake after supper. I'm sure Harry would love to have a homemade treacle tart made by someone special will help him notice what's in front of him."

Ginny looked at her mother and nodded. Molly smiled, "now go out and tell your brother supper will be ready soon."

Ginny nodded and left the kitchen. Once she was outside, Molly opened the pantry and pulled out an old potions book and went to the page where a book mark was sticking out. She smiled, "Ashwinder egg, rose thorns. Yes, I have everything I need."

In France, Fleur was out in the garden and her parents were watching from the window. Apolline looked at her husband "Our girl was handpicked by the goddess to be a match for someone so young, do you think it can work?"

"Apolline, my beautiful wife. I spoke to an old friend who assures me that Fleur will be well taken care of. Sure, she may need to share the boy, but I'm sure our girl will be fine and I think she will have a good mate. The boy did save our Gabrielle from those nasty Grindylows. Not many are brave enough to dive head first no?"

Apolline nodded, feeling assured that her daughter would be alright. "Alphonse, shouldn't we be getting ready to have guests over no?"

"Right you are Apolline." Alphonse turned "Lumiere, Marie?" Suddenly two house elfs appeared, one dressed in a black suit with a silver badge and the other in a blue dress and white apron. "Oui Monsieur Delacour?"

Alphonse smiled. "We have guests coming, please be sure the manor will be ready and rooms prepared."

Lumiere bowed "Oui Monsieur, it will be done." Lumiere and Marie vanished. Alphonse heard a voice and pulled out a mirror. He could then see a face appear. Seeing who it was, Alphonse smiled. "Bonjour old friend, how is your godson?"

"Brilliant, I'm glad you kept the mirror I sent you so long ago. Alphonse, Harry has written the letter, can you send a house elf to collect it? I would send Kreacher, but he's been secretive as of late and I don't trust him."

"Oui old friend, I will send one as soon as he's available. We can discuss that issue of yours back in Britain when you come here. I swear you will be protected old friend."

"Thanks Alphonse, Padfoot out."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

Sirius was waiting when a house elf suddenly appeared. "Bonjour Lord Black, Monsieur Delacour sends his best. I have come to pick up young Lord Potter's Letter for Lady Fleur, my name is Lumiere."

Sirius handed the letter to the elf and Lumiere bowed and was gone. Sirius smiled and saw Kreacher watching at a distance, "Kreacher away with you." Kreacher sneered and walked away mumbling some form of insult at his current master.

In France, Fleur was walking around the garden in the moonlight as if waiting for a reply. Apolline looked at her daughter "Fleur, ma belle rose. Come inside, it's getting late."

Fleur looked at her mother "Oui maman. Be right there."

She was about to turn to head inside when suddenly she heard a pop. Startled, she quickly turned around with her wand at the ready. Once she saw who it was she lowered her wand, "Lumiere you startled me."

Lumiere chuckled. "Forgive me Miss Fleur, but I have a letter for you from Monsieur Potter."

Fleur's eyes lit up and Lumiere smiled and handed her the letter. "Thank Lumiere, thank you." Fleur knelt down and hugged Lumiere and then stood up and ran to the house.

Apolline smiled. "Oh Lumiere?" Lumiere popped up to where Apolline was. "Oui Madame?"

"Thanks for bringing the letter, you and Marie take the rest of the night off." Apolline said smiling. Lumiere smiled back. "Oh Madame, you are much to kind."

Apolline smiled and looked at her husband who was busy working in his office. She saw Gabrielle coming out of her room. "Mamma?"

Apolline smiled. "Gabrielle, it's late back to bed my sweet."

Gabrielle nodded. "Oui Mamma." Gabrielle closed her bedroom door and Apolline walked into her husband's study. "Fleur is delighted mon cher. Thank you for sending Lumiere."

Alphonse smiled "My family's happiness comes first." Apolline kissed her husband. "Don't be up to late." Alphonse nodded as his wife left the study and headed for the bedroom.

In Britain, Hermione and Luna sat on the couch with Harry between them, both girls cuddling close to him." Sirius smiled "Well pup, I think it's time for you and your ladies to go to bed. Your own beds that is." Sirius chuckled when all three blushed bright red.

Sirius looked at Luna, "Luna, you may stay with Hermione or take the room next her if you like." Luna nodded and the girls went to bed and Harry went to his room, he undid his belt and pulled off his jumper. He threw on a pair of shorts and one of his cousin's shirts, he then heard a knock on the door. He turned to see Sirius smiling. "Get some rest pup, if all goes as planned, we should be seeing someone soon." 

Harry nodded and Sirius smiled. "Now, you have these beautiful witches. I wouldn't be a good god father if I didn't make sure you are prepared. Back in my day, if my witch was across the hall a good locking charm and silencing charm came in handy. However, this is one you better learn."

Sirius reached into his coat and pulled out a piece of paper. "This charm has come in handy for me more times than any other when it comes to witches." Harry looked at the paper, seeing which spell it was."

Harry recognized the spell after hearing some of the older guys on the quidditch team talking about it coming in handy during the ball." Harry blushed and Sirius gave him a pat on the back and left the room.

He was about to walk away when he looked back and smiled. "There are others in the house Harry so remember those spells." Sirius said chuckling as he walked away, Harry couldn't help but laugh.

Fleur sat in her room and opened the letter from Harry.

She smiled as she read his letter.

"Dear Fleur

It's wonderful to hear from you. I would love to come visit you in France. It would great to see you again. There's a lot we need to talk about, would it be alright if Hermione and our friend Luna come for the visit as well? Because what's going on concerns them as well.

Hope to hear from you

Harry Potter."

Fleur thought for a moment, thinking back to the conversation she had with Aphrodite. She then figured Hermione and Luna must be two of the other girls Aphrodite mentioned.

Fleur smiled thinking of Harry and quickly and elegantly wrote her reply. She put the letter by her bedside table.

Back at 12 Grimmauld Place, Harry laid in his bed and heard a knock at his door. He opened his bedroom door to see Hermione and Luna in t shirts and shorts.

Hermione and Luna both looking hungrily at Harry.

Hermione asked sweetly. "May we come in?"

Harry blushed "Um well its rather late and,"

Luna hugged Harry, pressing herself against him. "We're all alone, we want to stay with you please."

Harry was left speechless, Hermione and Luna pushed him further into his room and Hermione closed the door.

' _looks like I might need those charms sooner than I thought_ ," mused Harry


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

Harry saw as both girls were standing before him. Hermione looked at Harry "So Harry, if memory serves someone had a dream about witches."

Harry blushed and Hermione smiled as she pulled off her jumper and Luna did the same. Harry grabbed his wand and locked the door.

Hermione and Luna removed their shorts and stood before Harry in nothing but bras and thongs. Harry stared at the two visions of beauty, this was even better than what Aphrodite had shown him. Hermione looked at Luna. "Someone seems a bit over dressed."

Harry clued in and pulled off his shirt and Hermione looked at the shirt, seeing it was very large and assumed it was another hand me down.

Harry didn't realise a piece of paper dropped to the floor. Luna saw it and asked, "what's that Harry?"

Harry looked seeing it was the paper and Luna went to grab it. Harry moved and picked it up. "It's nothing." Hermione smiled and they climbed into bed.

Luna did the same and hugged Harry and he stiffened up. Knowing his history with his relatives, Hermione smiled. "Maybe we should just ease him into it Luna."

Luna wasn't ready to go all the way just yet so she agreed. They held each other close as they slipped into the land of Morpheus.

The morning came and Harry woke to the sweet scent of vanilla, lilac and berries. He looked down to see both girls still asleep, resting peacefully. Harry smiled realising he had slept restfully for the first time since the start of the tournament.

His peace was brought to an end by the familiar feeling of a full bladder. Harry slipped himself out of the girl's hold on him, careful not to wake the them. He saw Hermione beginning to stir, but she simply turned over. Once he was out of bed, he grabbed his pants and slipped them on. He quietly unlocked the door and left the room, heading for the bathroom.

Once he had relieved himself and cleaned up, he saw Sirius in the hallway holding Fleur's letter. Sirius handed Harry the note and put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I suggest you stop by my room, you can't visit Fleur in your cousin's rags." Harry nodded, he then returned to his room and saw Hermione and Luna waking up.

He smiled and Hermione looked at him and smiled back. "Good morning Harry, did you sleep well?" Luna nodded "Yes, did you? I know I did."

Harry nodded. "Yes I did, thank you." Hermione then noticed the letter in Harry's hand.

"Fleur has written back I see." Harry nodded and Hermione was interested to know what the letter said and asked Harry to open the letter. He opened it and after quickly reading it, he looked at the girls.

"Well, it looks like Fleur will be sending us a way to her house this afternoon." Harry looked to see Hermione in deep thought. Somehow, he always knew when she was in deep thought. It was almost like he could see the actual gears turning in her head.

She looked at Luna, "we're going to need to get ready then." They looked at Harry and he nodded. Hermione was first to use the bath and she was deep in thought working out how she could help Harry. She knew Harry was one to keep things to himself, but how was that going to work with three other girls who would want to be with him as well? She decided to speak with Luna about it and eventually the others as well.

Once Hermione was done, it was Luna's turn and then finally Harry's. As the hot water poured down on him, he had a lot to think about, such as what Aphrodite ment about his allies and now a lord's status Dumbledore was hiding things from him.

Also, how he was going to be bonded to four girls? He then thought about his relatives at 4 Privet Drive, if they only knew what was going on! He frowned thinking about that place. He was so miserable there and now he was finally getting away from it and them.

His thoughts were soon interrupted by two familiar voices.

"Luna what are you thinking? He's still having a shower."

"But how is he going to wash his back, it's almost impossible to do it on your own."

Harry turned off the water and wrapped himself in a towel. He opened the door to see Hermione and Luna standing outside still in the clothes they had on last night.

Luna looked at Harry. "Oh, hello Harry. I was about to check to see if you needed any help washing your back."

Harry smiled. "No thanks Luna, I just finished up." Hermione looked at Harry and saw that he may be small and not built like Victor Krum, but thanks to the years of Quidditch there were definitely signs of muscle beginning to show on his frame.

Harry looked at her, "Hermione are you ok?" Hermione looked at Harry and shook her head. "Yes, sorry about that. I'm fine, we should be getting ready." Hermione took Luna and headed for their room to get ready.

Harry went to his room and put on a jumper and jeans and knocked on Sirius's door. Sirius opened the door fully dressed and Sirius looked at Harry. "Come in."

Harry walked into Sirius's room, who then opened his closet and pulled out some clothes, looking at them and then at his Godson. "Hmm, try these on they should fit." Sirius tossed the clothes to Harry and Harry went to his room to change.

Harry walked out in a white shirt, blue jeans and a black suit jacket, Sirius was waiting in the hall. He smiled "Well look at you, Fleur will be smitten. Lets see with the other ladies think."

Sirius went downstairs saw Hermione was wearing a plaid skirt and white top and Luna was wearing a blue dress. Sirius looked up the stairs. "Come down Harry." Harry walked downstairs and Hermione and Luna smiled. Hermione looked at him,"Harry you look brilliant." Harry smiled seeing both Luna and Hermione. "You both look amazing."

Sirius looked at the clock seeing the time and then they heard a pop. Everyone turned to see a young house elf. "Bonjour, my name is Lumiere and I will be escorting you all to the Delacour chateau, so come be our guests."

Everyone joined hands and Lumiere transported them away.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

Harry landed, but his knees buckled and he fell over. Hermione and Luna landed and then looked at Harry and lent him a hand getting him back to his feet. Next Sirius and Remus appeared along with Lumiere.

"Ah welcome to the Delacour's chateau," Lumiere looked at the group and pulled out a pocket watch "ah right on time." Lumiere looked at the group. "Please be our guests, make yourselves at home while I go and inform Monsieur and Madame Delacour of your arrival."

Everyone nodded and Lumiere bowed and was gone with a pop. Hermione looked around entranced by the Delacours home as was Luna.

"This place is," Hermione managed to speak but was at a loss for word. "Brilliant." Luna replied and Hermione agreed.

The doors opened and the group turned to see a young girl looking at them from the top of a staircase. She looked at Harry and raced down the stairs, ran to him and hugged him tightly.

She was speaking rapidly in French and Harry was confused and looked at Hermione and Luna who were giggling.

"Gabrielle, 'arry doesn't know what you're saying."

The group turned towards the voice and saw a man and woman standing at the top of the stairs. Harry looked down surprised. "Gabrielle?"

The young girl looked up and nodded "Oui, it's great seeing you again 'arry."

They heard the sound of footsteps walking towards them. The door opened, that's when they saw Fleur. She smiled and walked down the stairs and walked towards Harry.

She bowed and curtsied before hugging Harry. " 'ello 'arry, it's wonderful to see you again." Gabrielle released her hold on Harry and stepped back.

Harry nodded "Yes it's great seeing you as well." Fleur smiled, Apolline looked at her daughter and Harry.

She smiled and thought for a moment "Fleur," Fleur turned to her mother "Oui mama?"

"Why don't you show 'arry the rose garden? While your father and I give the others a tour of the house?"

Fleur nodded and took Harry by the hand. She then led him out the door to the garden.

Alphonse looked at Sirius and the others. "Come now my friends and we shall show you around and Sirius we shall talk about your legal issues in your homeland Oui?"

Sirius nodded "Thank you Alphonse."

Out in the garden, Fleur walked with Harry in silence. Harry was amazed by the beauty of the garden, seeing as he had to take care of his aunt's. Just by looking at it knew it had to been a lot of work. There were many flowers but the most impressive ones were the roses. They were bright and in full bloom.

They were close to a bench and Fleur stopped and Harry looked at her.

"Is something wrong Fleur?" Fleur shook her head and moved to the bench. She placed her hand on the seat next to her. Taking this as a sign, Harry moved to the bench and sat down next to her. Fleur smiled looking at Harry her heart began to race. "'Arry do you remember my letter." Harry nodded and Fleur told him about Aphrodite's visit and how she had to think about wether wanted to go through with the bond.

Harry looked at Fleur. "And have you decided?"

Inside the chateau, as the adults were talking, Hermione was thinking about what was happening out in the garden. They were walking around when suddenly Luna smiled and pointed out a painting "Aphrodite." Hermione was broken out of her thoughts and looked at the painting Luna was pointing at. It was a very well-done and looked exactly like Aphrodite.

"Madame Delacour, who painted this?" Hermione asked, intrigued by the work.

Apolline smiled. "It was done by my mother. You see, we Veela greatly respect Aphrodite. My mother was the first to meet her and she was so amazed, she painted this canvas."

Luna then noticed something in the hallway, she walked down the hall and saw a picture on the wall. "Who's this?" Luna said looking to the picture.

Alphonse smiled, looking at the old picture. "That, Luna is a picture of myself and Lord Black when his family visited mine one summer. We drove his mother mad together."

Sirius chuckled. "Mother definitely was unforgiving that summer."

Hermione and Luna chuckled, Alphonse smiled. "Come everyone, next stop the library."

Hermione wondered why they haven't seen Lumiere or anyone else. She looked at Apolline "Madame Delacour, where is Lumiere?"

Apolline turned to Hermione " He's helping Maria with tonight's meal."

"So, you have more than one house elf?" Hermione said intrigued.

Apolline smiled. "Oui, Lumiere and his wife Maria have always been serving Alphonse."

"But doesn't that mean they're slaves?" Hermione said going into SPEW mode.

Apolline chuckled "No, dear Lumiere and Maria are like family. House elves serve magical families so they can survive, for they live off the bonded family's magic. Although they serve I assure you we treat Lumiere and Maria very well. I just wish they would accept the time off we give them." Monsieur Delacour chuckled as well as his wife.

Hermione calmed down, she now knew why House Elves needed to serve. Apolline saw the look on Hermione's face "Hermione, we know some family's abuse their elves, but like I said we would never mistreat Lumiere or Maria. Why, not a day goes by I don't thank Lumiere for his wonderful coffee."

Hermione nodded, feeling better and they continued to the Library

Back out in the Garden Harry patiently waited for Fleur to respond. Fleur felt her heart beating in her chest even faster. Fleur raised a hand and cupped his cheek, she leaned in and laid a gentle kiss upon his lips. Harry returned Fleur's kiss and then it slowly turned into a full blown snog. They were soon enveloped in a light. Aphrodite's voice. "Let these four be bonded and their bond be blessed."

Fleur broke the kiss and looked at Harry. "Harry, that was amazing." Harry looked at Fleur stunned. She always looked beautiful, but now she was even more appealing, but her accent seemed to have changed.

Fleur looked at Harry, seeing how he had definitely changed. she now began to really regret her comments about him being a little boy. Her inner Veela sang, she definitely approved of how he had changed and just how he was making her feel.

She then noticed he was staring back at her. "What is it Harry?" Harry looked back at her. "Your accent seems to have changed." Fleur thought for a moment. "It must be due to the bond."

Fleur smiled "Let's go join the others mon cher." Harry nodded and they joined hands and walked back into the house.

Once they were inside the followed the echoing voices of the others.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

Harry and Fleur walked through the halls of the chateau and joined the others in the Delacours family library. Harry looked at see both Luna and Hermione were in awe of the vast number of books. Harry chuckled, he saw Hermione going through the much older volumes. She was looking like a kid in a candy store.

Hermione turned to see Harry and Fleur holding hands. She smiled "I take it everything went well in the garden?" Harry rubbed the back of his head and Fleur smiled "Oui, Harry and I have bonded and you can already tell the bond has changed me."

Alphonse looked at the two. "Excellent you two, I speak for both Apolline and I when I say we are truly happy for you." Apolline nodded and Sirius, Hermione and Luna all smiled.

Suddenly Lumiere appeared "Ah, Bonjour everyone, a feast has been prepared, come and eat." Lumiere led them to the dining hall and he opened the doors to where a table was set. The dishes and silverware were all laid out with care and Lumiere stood next to another house elf who was dressed like a maid.

Lumiere snapped his fingers and food was spread across the table, Lumiere smiled "Bon appetite."

Everyone sat down and began to eat. Harry was skeptical, not knowing what French cuisine was like, he didn't know what to eat. Fleur smiled at him "Harry try it, it's beef bourguignon. Lumiere is very talented in cooking." Harry nodded and tried the dish, finding it tasted very good.

Alphonse looked at Lumiere. "Please Lumiere a glass of our finest cognac for Lord Black and Mr. Lupin." Lumiere nodded and disappeared returning with a large bottle. He poured them a drink and Alphonse stood up "A toast for the children's bonding." Everyone raised their glass in celebration, Harry and the girls blushed.

Once everyone was seated again, Sirius looked at Alphonse. "Now, Alphonse about the issue in Britain?" Alphonse looked at Sirius and took a bite of his food and wiped his mouth. "Yes of course, say no more. Unlike the Aurors of Britain, I will help you so that you may walk the streets of Britain as you would the streets of France old friend."

Harry smiled, excited for his godfather. Alphonse turned his gaze to Harry. "Harry, Lord Black tells me you are to be the next Lord Potter, but have yet to receive your signet ring. Correct?"

"Yes Sir, I've just found out about it and will be looking into it."

Alphonse smiled. "Well, soon to be Lord Potter, you are now family. If you need any help please don't hesitate to ask."

Harry smiled, once everyone finished eating, they all headed for bed. Lumiere led the kids to a large room. Lumiere looked at the teens, "Monsieur Delacour suggested this would be the best room. Since none of the other rooms were big enough. Please I hope you find this room accommodating and your night restful."

Fleur looked at Lumiere. "Oui thank you Lumiere."

Lumiere bowed and left the room leaving the teens, Fleur smiled turning to Harry and the girls. "Well let's rest up and tomorrow we shall go to my family's beach."

Everyone nodded and Fleur looked at Hermione and Luna. "Please join me, our bathroom should big enough."

The girls followed Fleur to the bathroom, Hermione and Luna were in awe. The walls were stone tile and the bath tub was large as a pool, Fleur began to strip and she looked at Hermione and Luna "Well...care to join me?"

Hermione and Luna began removing their clothes, all the girls were soon nude and climbed into the pool. Fleur looked at the girls. "So, we are all bonded to Harry." Fleur said smiling, Hermione and Luna nodded, Fleur looked at them. "You have both known our bonded mate longer then I, yet the goddess Aphrodite believes I am fit to be bonded to Harry as well. Please tell me about him and what he's like and what are your thoughts are about being bonded to him."

Hermione and Luna looked at each other then back to Fleur. Luna was the first to speak. "Well, I always knew Harry was a good person but now being bonded to him I feel incredibly lucky."

Fleur nodded and looked at Hermione "And you? If I recall you're his best friend no?"

Hermione blushed. "Well, I'm one of his best friends but Harry is definitely mine." Hermione smiled, thinking back to when they first became friends. "He may mess up sometimes and keeps to himself on things. Yet he works hard and is a great friend and truly noble. I can't help but want to follow him and when Aphrodite said we were to be bonded; well…" Hermione blushed.

Fleur, already knowing the answer, said. "I know Hermione, no need to answer." Once they were finished cleaning up Fleur looked at the girls "Well, I say we give Harry a surprise."

Hermione and Luna saw the smile on Fleur's face and nodded.

Fleur called Maria and the young house elf appeared. "Oui, you called Madame?"

"Please bring us something to wear tonight, from the special closet." Fleur said with a sly grin.

Maria thought for a moment "Oui Madame, I'll be back." Maria vanished and after a moment she returned. Fleur smiled pulling out the light blue transparent night gown with blue lingerie. She looked at the red and then looked at Hermione. "You have to try this on, I insist." Hermione looked at the scarlet red camisole and panties. Hermione grabbed the underwear and tried it on. Seeing how she looked Hermione agreed, it did look good on her.

Luna grabbed the pink night gown and slipped it on as well.

While the girls in the bathroom finished up, Harry removed the jacket and shirt. He was about to reach for his belt when the door opened and he turned to see the three girls. He was lost for words at the alluring sight.

Fleur, happy knowing her idea brought on the correct result, walked over to Harry and pulled him in close and kissed him. Once the moment for air arrived, they separated and Fleur smiled. "Bon, Harry that was perfect, goodnight." Luna followed after Fleur and kissed Harry gently, they separated and Luna smiled, "still brilliant." Luna smiled, leaving Harry dazed and laid down over by Fleur.

Hermione walked over to Harry and turned so he could get a good view of her. "How do I look?" Hermione said waiting for Harry to answer. Harry looked at her "You look radiant Hermione." She smiled and pulled Harry in close and Harry put his arm around her waist and she kissed him, once separated she pulled him over and they lay down with Luna and Fleur leaving Harry in the middle of Fleur and Luna and Hermione crawled on top of him.

They all slept peacefully in the room. Meanwhile in the other room Alphonse and Sirius were talking about the events that took place during the time Sirius ran after Wormtail.

"So, you gave chase to Peter and you had him cornered until he attacked those muggles and slipped away as a rat?"

"Yes, not one of my most shinning moment's I'm afraid."

Suddenly, there was a bright light and Aphrodite appeared. Alphonse and Sirius both marveled and the pair bowed. Aphrodite looked at them. "Rise, so the bonding went well. Harry's going to need their help."

Sirius, concerned for Harry's safety, asked. "What's going to happen Aphrodite?"

"As I told your godson, we gods are not allowed to meddle in the affairs of humans even if magical. Just aiding this bond is risking so much. Once the bond has been made ,they will need to complete it. Only then can Harry's future be changed."

"How will they complete the bond?" Sirius said curious.

"When the union is made, only then can the bond be completed. Right now they are considered married by the magical community but they still need to complete the bond. Beware the sage of old for he hides many secrets. I must go, I will return once the bond is finished."

Aphrodite vanished, Alphonse looked at Sirius "Sage of old, by who does she mean by that?"

Sirius thought for a moment only one came to mind "I think I might know, but I do hope I'm wrong."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

In a distant part of England, in the Malfoy Manor.

Voldemort and a few of his loyal followers were in residence. They were not able to make a move yet, their master still not at his full strength. His new body proved hard to maneuver the way he would like. It would take time to get used to it.

Wormtail looked at his master, worried he would be the one to bear the brunt of his master's fury. Wormtail shivered "Master?"

Voldemort was furious, once again the boy had escaped his clutches. His ever loyal pet at his side hissed with equal displeasure.

Voldemort tried reaching out to his link with Harry. This, like his last few attempts, ending in failure. It was as if some powerful force hid the boy's mind from him.

Voldemort's red eyes fell on Wormtail and he raised his wand. His voice low and threatening. "Crucio."

Wormtail fell to the floor convulsing, almost foaming at the mouth. His body felt as if every nerve ending was being electrified.

He stood up. "Malfoy you worm, come here at once." Lucius Malfoy entered the room, he looked down at the whimpering Wormtail. He stepped over the man and looked at his master and bowed.

"You called for me master?"

Voldemort glared at him. "I need to know Malfoy, I need to know where the boy is. Locate him or you will join the rat on the floor, don't fail me."

Lucius bowed. "Yes Master, of course."

Lucius backed away from his master before turning away and leaving.

Meanwhile in France, Harry woke up, seeing he was pinned down by the girls. He had felt at ease since the bond had begun. Hermione awoke and looked up, seeing Harry awake she smiled.

"Morning Harry."

"Morning Hermione." Harry said smiling, seeing how Hermione looked with the sun pouring in on her. Luna woke up and yawned and Harry looked at Fleur seeing she was still asleep.

He reached over and shook her a little. Before Harry could say anything, Fleur reached out and pulled him in close.

Hermione tried to hold back her laughter as Harry tried to get out of the Veela's hold. Fleur opened her eyes to see Harry pressed against her chest. She released her hold and Harry smiled "Morning Fleur."

The Veela giggled "Morning mon cher, how's about we go out to the pool."

Hermione looked at Fleur, but we don't have swim suits and I don't think you could supply us all."

Fleur laughed and whispered in Hermione's ear and she blushed greatly. Remembering her trips to the French beaches her parents took her to.

Luna was curious, seeing the look on the young Ravenclaw's face, Hermione whispered in Luna's ear. Luna seemed she wasn't fazed by what Hermione had said.

Harry just looked confused. Fleur simply smiled "I can assure you no one can see us."

Fleur stood up and stretched, as everyone else got to their feet. The door opened and they saw Maria.

"Bonjour, Madame Delacour the suns out and the pool is ready for your morning swim."

Fleur smiled. "Bon thank you Maria, did Lumiere mention when breakfast be ready?"

Maria nodded. "Like every morning ,at nine."

Fleur nodded and led the others out to the pool. Harry wondering why they haven't changed yet. As they got to the pool and saw it was fenced in. He then looked at see a sight any man would be lucky to see. The girls stripped naked, Harry was amazed by the three girls. Fleur grabbed sunscreen and a towel and set it down by the pool, Hermione and Luna did the same. Fleur looked over to Harry smiling "Harry, can you put sunscreen on my back?"

Hermione and Luna looked at Harry, Hermione knowing what Fleur was doing spoke up. "Harry, will you put lotion on our backs too?" Harry blushed crimson. Fleur handed him a bottle of lotion and went to lay down. Hermione lay down and looked over her shoulder, watching Harry walk over to them.

He got down on his knees and started with Fleur. He opened the bottle, squeezing out some lotion on his hands. Fleur looked over her shoulder and in a teasing tone, "I'm waiting Harry." Harry placed his hands on her bare back and as his hands touched her back she gasped and moaned. Harry flinched and then heard a giggle. "Harry, your hands are so cold."

"Sorry," Harry quickly replied and spread the lotion out up her neck and across her shoulders and down her back. Using little pressure, Fleur seemed to like it. Fleur, feeling too relaxed to move her head, said "Don't be afraid to go lower Harry." Harry was now scarlet as his hands travelled lower. Once he was done, he moved over to Hermione he felt hesitant and noticing it, Hermione spoke up. "I trust you Harry."

He gave Hermione the same treatment as Fleur and Hermione seemed to relax at his touch. He then moved to Luna and she seemed to squirm, Harry thought she must have been ticklish.

Once he was done, Luna looked at Harry. "Would you like me to put some on your back now Harry?" Harry hesitated for a moment. "Um no Luna it's fine."

Hermione looked up and saw Harry tensing up, finding his actions strange. Harry then eased himself into the pool and felt the cool waters touch on his skin. Soon the girls joined him and they relaxed in the pool. Lumiere soon appeared. "Breakfast is ready everyone, come and eat. I have your clothes laid out and 'arry, Monsieur and Madame Delacour picked you out something and would like to see you wear it."

Everyone got out and the girls found clothes laid out for them, Fleur grabbed the light blue summer dress and Hermione saw a dress that matched the colors of her Yule ball robes and Luna grabbed the dark blue dress. The girls returned to the room they slept in to change. Harry found a bag and Lumiere snapped his fingers giving Harry a privacy area.

Once behind the privacy screen, Harry pulled out the clothes and tried them on. He came out and Lumiere looked at him. "You look impressive Lord Potter. Come with me."

In the dining room the girls sat down and Hermione looked around, wondering where Harry was. The doors opened and Lumiere entered "Ahh morning everyone, I present to you the soon to be Lord Potter."

Hermione turned to the door and her jaw dropped, Luna's opened wide and Fleur simply grinned looking at Harry. He walked in wearing blue jeans a white shirt and a black blazer, Sirius stood up "Nice entrance pup." He turned to the girls, "you girls better watch him, I can only imagine how school will be."

Harry sat down and they began to eat, Hermione then thought for a moment "Wouldn't Fleur be done school now? She won't be able to transfer to Hogwarts."

Monsieur Delacour nodded "No Fleur, decided she would like to live in Britain and stay with you. During school she decided to work under Filius Flitwick. She had the highest grades in charms in all Beauxbatons."

Harry, Hermione and Luna were happy to hear this. Alphonse smiled, "yes and I will be staying in Britain while helping Sirius with his case."

Sirius nodded. "Harry, we will be leaving today, it's almost your birthday and we have a party to plan. You also need to get your Lordship straightened out."

Harry nodded and once everyone finished eating, they said their good byes and Lumiere took them all back to 12 Grimmauld place.

Once they arrived home, Harry noticed a treacle tart was on the counter. Only it looked half eaten. There was note saying it was from Ginny. Sirius was fuming, he called out to Kreacher. When he popped in, Siriussaw his old house-elf smiling with a look of joy on his face.

"Kreacher did you eat the treacle tart on the counter?"

"Yes, Kreacher ate the delightful treacle tart made by the beautiful Ms. Ginny."

Sirius as well as the others were weirded out about this and Alphonse looked at the treacle tart and cast a detection spell on it. Seeing his displeased look, Sirius asked Alphonse, "what is it?"

"Your House elf is under the influence of a mild love potion that was put into this dessert."

Harry looked at Alphonse. "Why would Ginny put love potion in the treacle tart?" Sirius frowned, "she wouldn't, she helps her mother but not when it comes to baking. The girl's better on a broom than in the kitchen. I'm guessing her mother decided to slip it in so Harry would give Ginny all his attention."

"Oui, this should be reported. Such methods are unwelcome."

"It wouldn't have worked anyway. Aphrodite said we who have been bonded are immune to the potion Papa."

"Quite right Fleur. We will remain silent about it for now."

Sirius looked at Kreacher. "I'll put Kreacher somewhere till the potion wears off."

Harry looked at Sirius. "So, what do we do now?"

Just then Fawkes flashed in holding letters. Remus took the letters and opened one and looked at Sirius. "Dumbledore thinks Harry should return to Privet Drive to recharge the wards."

Harry looked at Sirius. "No, I'm not going back!" Hermione and the girls looked at Harry, surprised by his outburst.

Hermione looked at him, "what's wrong Harry?"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16.

Harry looked away from Hermione and the girls and Hermione could see Harry was trembling. Hermione then began to think why Harry wouldn't want to return to his relatives. She then thought about why Harry's behavior like why he didn't want Luna to touch his back. Her eyes grew wide and she moved to Harry and gently took him in her arms. In a clear but soft voice she asked, "Harry did your relatives abuse you?"

Harry looking nearly as pale as nearly headless Nick, buried his head is Hermione's hair and nodded. Hermione gasped and Fleur and Luna looked at Harry shocked. Remus and Alphonse grew concerned and Sirius looked angry.

Hermione squeezed him comfortingly and gently enquired. "What did they do to you Harry. Ron told me about the bars and everything. Did they do anything else." She was scared to hear what else the Dursley did to Harry, but she needed to know. Her parents were dentists trained to see abuse and had told her about it.

Harry sighed, reaching a decision. He disengaged from Hermione's hug and turned away and began to unbutton the dress shirt he was wearing. He inhaled and removed the shirt lowering it and showing the girls his back. Confused Hermione couldn't see anything. Harry pulled out his wand from his pocket and touched the tip of the wand to his back.

"Reveal your secret." Suddenly his wand flashed and angry looking scars began to appear, some even crossed and overlapped others. Sirius, Remus and Alphonse looked furious but the girls gasped, Hermione trying not to let her tears fall. "Did they? How could they?"

Hermione grabbed Harry as did Luna and Fleur. Harry didn't say a word for a moment "My uncle did it. I was made to cook and clean their house and if it wasn't perfect he would punish me using his belt to whip me then lock me in my cupboard and starve me. It didn't get bad until," Hermione's eyes were now overflowing with tears "Until when?"

"My magic began to show, it was little things missing, bits of food here and there. He didn't know till Dudley's toys all broke and Dudley blamed me. I didn't know it at the time it was my magic but Vernon did and he whipped me bloody thinking he could beat it out of me."

Sirius and Remus began seething as did Alphonse, when Fleur revealed her talent with magic he was proud. Harry wasn't done, "I didn't even know my name was Harry until I was in school and the teacher took roll call." 

Luna looked at Harry "What did they call you?"

"Freak," was all Harry muttered. Hermione looked at the long agitated looking scar on his back. "What about this one?" Harry sighed, "my uncle pushed me and I fell down the stairs and my back hit the mirror by the door and a shard got stuck in my back."

The girls gasped and Fleur let out, "Ces monstres."

Hermione looked at Harry. "How long have you been hiding them?"

"At first I was just hiding them under my clothes and when Madame Pomfrey saw them I made her swear not to tell anyone. She cast the spell that hid the scars."

"Why did you want to hide them?" asked Hermione.

Head bowed, Harry replied. "So people wouldn't know I'm a freak."

Luna looked at Harry. "My mom taught me how to make a salve that can help remove those. I even remember the recipe," Luna turned to Hermione "Will you help?" Hermione nodded. Fleur kissed Harry "Harry, never fear Mon Cher my opinion of you won't change."

"Or mine," Hermione said kissing Harry and Luna did the same.

Hermione and Luna took Harry's hands and were leading him back to their room with Fleur was right behind them when Luna looked back. "Sirius, where do you keep the potion ingredients?"

Remus looked at Luna. "Hold on I'll show you where they are."

Alphonse looked at Sirius seeing the troubled look on his face "Come old friend, we need to work on your case." Sirius nodded, they went to Sirius's father's study.

In the kitchen, Luna grabbed jars from the pantry while Remus kept a tight hold on Kreacher. Luna handed each ingredient to Hermione, one at a time.

"Your mother was brilliant Luna, Dittany root has so many uses." Luna nodded "I miss her, but she did leave me some useful things."

Once the ointment was finished, the girls took Harry back to their room. Harry opened the door "Were going to need to expand the room." Luna walked in carrying a jar, Harry removed his shirt and turned his back to the girls.

Luna stuck a finger in and gently applied small amounts to the scars on Harry's back. He flinched at the cool touch to his skin, Fleur held him in place. Harry cringed, Hermione looked at Luna, "Want some help?" Luna nodded holding up the jar and Hermione took a little and applied it to the worst scar. She was wishing she could give the Dursleys a taste of their own medicine as she did.

It was beginning to get dark out when they heard the front door open and soon voices were heard. "No Dumbledore, Harry's still here and I refuse to send him back to that place."

Harry and the girls left their room and looked down the stairs and saw Sirius and Dumbledore. Fleur then saw her father coming out of his room and she signaled him to be silent. Wondering why he looked at where the kids were looking.

"I'm sorry Sirius but you don't have any choice in the matter and neither does Harry. He needs to return to his relative's house otherwise the wards protecting his relatives home will fall."

"His relatives, they treat him worse than any house elf."

"Sirius, I highly doubt that. Now call Harry and I'll take him back to his relatives and I will talk to them." Hermione, no longer able to remain silent, ran downstairs as did Luna and Fleur.

Dumbledore looked up to see Hermione, but what surprised him was to see Luna and Fleur as well.

"Ah Ms. Granger, Ms. Lovegood and Ms. Delacour? What are you doing here?"

Hermione looked at Dumbledore. "He's not going anywhere."

"Ms. Granger, please see reason-" Before Dumbledore could say a word Luna cut in "No, Harry stays where he's wanted."

Hermione continued. "You moron! Has it penetrated your ossified intellect that Voldemort used Harry's blood? That means blood-based protections won't work. How would you know how Harry is treated at the Dursleys, did you ever check?"

"They are his family; no sister of Lily Potter would allow anyone to hurt her own family." Replied Dumbledore.

"You arrogant, senile idiot! Have you never heard of anyone hurting their own family members?" snarled Hermione.

With that, Dumbledore actually winced. "No magical family would deliberately hurt a child, they are too precious."

"Then why didn't you put him with a wizarding family."

"Voldemort-" Dumbledore replied.

"Voldemort won't matter if Harry's relatives kill him or injure him so badly he can't fight." Hermione interrupted. "His relatives don't treat him well and he's not an object that you get to say goes where. He belongs to us. We're all bonded to him."

Dumbledore looked shocked, he looked at Hermione and Luna nodded.

"Oui, we've been bonded, all of us are bonded to Harry."

Dumbledore looked at Fleur. "How is it possible?"

Hermione looked at Dumbledore. "That's all were going to say at this time. Now if you don't mind its very late and before you try to take Harry out of this place. We have House Bones behind us meaning we can have Amelia Bones head of the DMLE at Hogwarts before tomorrow if you try to push this."

Dumbledore looked amazed, seeing as the three girls stood firm. He was going to use his skills as an occlumens to learn how this had come about. He tried prying but all three girls were strongly shielded and he failed. All three felt the attempted intrusion, but neither Hermione or Luna felt like saying anything. As an adult and more confident, Fleur had no compunction about it. "Headmaster, it is extremely rude, not to mention illegal, to use legimency on a person without their permission! Would you like us all to press charges?"

Sirius looked at the shaken headmaster. "Meaning Harry stays and that this will be the last we hear about Harry's housing Dumbledore. Now you may leave."

Dumbledore looked at Sirius, then Alphonse walked out. "Bonjour Monsieur Dumbledore, I believe you remember me. I am the ambassador of France and the father of the young girl whose life was endangered on your watch last year during the tournament. I believe Lord Black has asked you to leave. Unless you want an international incident, I suggest you do so. Unless of course you would prefer me to bring up your behavior with my colleagues in the ICW Supreme Mugwump?"

Dumbledore nodded, turned to the door and left.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17.

Sirius and Alphonse studied over the laws and Alphonse created a defense for Sirius.

Sirius looking over Alphonse shoulder seeing all the different pieces of scroll. "Well how's it looking Alphonse?"

Alphonse gave it a once over and smiled. "Excellent, it's a tight defense now what could make it air tight is if Harry were take his Lordship since he would be a lord of a most ancient and noble house the Wizengamot wouldn't be able to deny you."

Sirius thought for a moment about what needed to be done. "Harry would also be able to use magic and he would be emancipated. Dumbledore wouldn't be able to make Harry do anything."

Alphonse nodded and Sirius straightened his back out. Heading out the door, Alphonse looked at Sirius without the need to ask. "Going to chat with young Harry?"

Sirius nodded. "I'm going to chat with my godson, not just to help me but him as well."

Alphonse nodded, Sirius left the room.

Sirius walked upstairs, avoiding the portrait of his mother and knocked on the door. He then heard Hermione shout. "Come in."

Sirius opened the door, Hermione was looking through her previous years spell book. Fleur was reading an advanced charm book and Luna was rubbing more of her mother's remedy on Harry's back.

Harry looked up to see his godfather at the door. "Hey Sirius, what's going on?"

"Harry, I think it's time that we go and get your status sorted out."

Later that day Remus arrived at the leaky cauldron with Alphonse and a young silver haired blue-eyed boy. Remus looked at the boy. "Remember Harry stay close, you may be wearing a glamour but remember we can't let anyone know what were up to." Harry nodded and they left via the back door, going to the entrance to the alley. Remus pulled out his wand and tapped on the brick wall and the entrance opened.

They walked into the alley and began walking through the busy crowd towards the bank. Remus stopped at the door and looked at Harry and waved his wand. Harry changed back into himself. They entered the bank and Harry could see all the goblins working.

They walked up to a teller and the goblin looked at them looking at them very angrily. Alphonse looked at the goblin, "Bonjour, I speak on behalf of the young scion Harry Potter, he has come to claim his title as Lord Potter by birthright."

The Goblin teller look down from his desk. "Does he now?" The teller pulled out a stone bowl decorated in runes and a dagger with gems in the hilt. Harry began to feel nervous, Alphonse looked at Harry. "Don't worry this is just the way they do things."

Alphonse looked at the goblin. "I'm sorry Mr. Potter is just nervous, if I may have the honor?" The Goblin handed Alphonse the blade and bowel. Alphonse handed the bowel to Remus who held it ready. Alphonse looked at Harry and stuck out his hand. "Harry, I need your hand." Harry held out his hand and Alphonse moved it over the bowl.

Alphonse raised the knife and cut the boy's hand, Harry flinched at the pain of the knife. Alphonse turned Harry's hand over and let a few drops of his blood fall into the bowl. Alphonse looked at Harry "I'm sorry Harry, this will be the first and last time I do this to you." Harry nodded, Alphonse released his hand. Harry pulled his hand back and looked at his palm seeing the cut healing before his eyes.

The Goblin looked at Harry. "The knife has charms and enchantments, it's only meant to be used to take a blood sample and heal the witch or wizard it cuts."

Alphonse handed the bowl back to the Goblin and the Goblin spoke something no higher than a mumble. Harry could see a light emanating from the bowl. The Goblin lifted the bowl and tipped it letting the blood fall on the paper.

After Harry's blood touched the paper, words began to form on the page.

" **Harry James Potter**

 **Son of: Lord James Potter and Lady Lillian Potter Nee Evans**

 **God Son of by oath: Sirius Black**

 **Bonded to**

 **Hermione Granger**

 **Fleur Delacour**

 **Luna Lovegood**

 **Blood Status: Half blood**

 **Titles:**

 **Lord Potter (Line Of Lineage, Fathers side)**

 **Lord Gryffindor (Line Of Lineage, mothers side)**

 **Lord Slytherin (Right of Conquest)**

 **Scion of House Black (current status pending)**

 **Magical abilities:**

 **Parseltongue**

 **Animagus (Blocked)**

 **Magical Core blocked 65%**

 **Cursed (by means of dark magic)"**

Harry as well as Remus and Alphonse were amazed, Remus looked at the Goblin. "How was Lily related to the Gryffindor line? Their last ancestor died so long ago."

The goblin looked at Remus. "True, the Gryffindor male line died out years ago. The blood was carried on through the generations via a female line of squibs till it reached the Evans line. Lily Potter knew this but due to her status of being a muggle born, she could not take the title."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Darn restriction." The goblin looked at Harry. "It can be now passed on to the rightful heir as he is the only male heir to the title."

Alphonse looked at the goblin. "There is mention of a block and curse. Is there anyway to remove these without harming Scion Potter?" The Goblin said, "our healers do know ways to remove any blocks and curses. However, they will not see wizards." Alphonse looked at the goblin, "this is outrageous! Anyone knows blocks on one's magic are most dangerous. That's not to mention the curse."

"I'm sorry, but our hands are tied." The goblin turned and they saw the doors open and a regal looking goblin walked out holding a cane. The other Goblins soon became silent, the older goblin walked towards them. "Teller Silva, why am I hearing complaints all the way in my office?"

"I'm sorry Chief Gringott, it's just some wizards along with Scion Potter are displeased because we refused to treat the boy."

Chief Gringott turned to the boy and his face became pale. "Scion Potter, son of the late Lord James Potter?" Harry nodded "Yes sir." Chief Gringott lifted his sleeve revealing an old and angry looking scar the old Goblin lowered his sleeve. He looked at Harry, "Scion Potter your father was a great man who saved my life from a dark wizard and earned the title of friend of the goblin nation. If you are in need of care, please come with me I will take you to our healers."

Harry nodded as Teller Silva looked at the chief. "But Chief he is-" Chief Gringotts back handed the teller "Hold your tongue, I am the chief of this bank. You dare address the son of the friend to the goblin nation with any disrespect and I'll see you work in the deepest corners of the mines." Teller Silva paled greatly and bowed. "My deepest apologies chief."

Chief Gringott turned to Harry. "Come Scion Potter, before you rightfully take your titles we will aid your healing."

Harry looked over to Alphonse and Remus and they nodded and Harry followed the chief.

Meanwhile back at 12 Grimmauld place, Hermione was pacing worried about Harry. Luna looked at Hermione, "I'm sure he's fine Hermione, Remus and Mr. Delacour wouldn't let anything happen to Harry."

"I know, but I just can't shake this feeling something might be happening."

Fleur looked at Hermione. "You're worried for our bonded mate, I understand. My mama would always worry when Papa went out the door and wouldn't relax until he was home. We will wait and when Harry comes home, we will welcome him and be at his side when needed."

Hermione smiled at Fleur, it was as if she was talking with the older sister she always wished she had. Despite Fleur's comforting words, Hermione still couldn't shake the feeling something was going to happen.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18.

Harry passed through the doors and Chief Gringott opened the door to the mine cart, Harry got into the cart. Chief Gringott looked at Harry. "Hold on tight."

Harry held on to his seat as the cart began to move, it started slow then began to move faster. They travelled deeper and deeper into the lowest level of the bank. They arrived in front of the doors of an old chamber. Chief Gringott opened the doors and they walked inside where Harry saw four older looking Goblins.

They turned to Harry and Chief Gringott and bowed and one stood up. "Welcome Chief Gringott, how may we aid you?"

Chief Gringott nodded. "The boy next to me is the son of the late lord Potter and is in need of healing."

The old Goblin looked to the boy and nodded. "If it is for the son of the friend of goblin nation we will be honored."

Harry was led to the center of the room where he could see runes carved in a circle. One of the goblins looked at Harry. "Scion Potter, please remove your shirt." Harry removed his shirt and then was told to lie in the center of the room. Chief Gringott looked to Harry. "The healers will need to access all the damage in order to properly heal you." Harry became nervous when one of the healers stepped forward "Don't worry, we are very skilled."

Harry relaxed and the healers began speaking in a language Harry couldn't understand. After a while, they stopped and one of the healers spoke to the chief privately. Harry couldn't understand what they were saying but he did understand the enraged look on the chief's face.

The chief said something and the healer nodded, only the healer walked over to Harry. "From what our assessment shows, we found alarming damage to your body. This includes traces of basilisk venom detoxed by phoenix tears, as well as scar damage and malnutrition. Which is why we're going to use a remedy to help all of it."

Harry looked to see the healers gathering herbs in a bowl with other potions combining them in a single mixture. One of the four walked over to Harry, the healer who had spoken to the chief.

"Scion Potter, I won't lie to you this will not go down as easy as pumpkin juice."

Harry nodded, thinking it couldn't be as worse as skelegrow. Once he swallowed the potion, he felt fine but the healer held him by his shoulders. The healer looked to the others. "Hold him down," Harry felt fine but then his whole body began violent seizures, his whole body felt as if were on fire.

The Chief walked over seeing the boy's body violently thrash about and his veins began appearing in a dark pattern on his body. As Harry cried out in pain, Chief Gringott silently wished to lady magic that Harry would pull through.

Harry passed out, he suddenly saw things that seemed to be memories from the past.

 _Harry saw himself as a young child and he was playing with a small ball. It soon then began to float in the air. Dudley cried and Aunt Petunia walked in and screamed, Vernon raced down the stairs._

 _"He's just like them, like my sister and the freak of a husband of hers."_

 _Vernon picked the boy up and tossed him in the cupboard. He could hear the child crying, so Vernon hit the door. "Stop that crying you little freak." The lock on the door broke off and Vernon stepped back. Soon they heard a knock on the door, Aunt Petunia looked out the window and gasped. She moved back and the door opened and Harry saw an elderly man in a grey suit who smiled with a sparkle in his eye._

 _"You said if we took him in, you would stay away." Petunia said to the elderly man, the man looked at the boy. "I did, but his magic is starting to manifest itself."_

 _Vernon looked to the man. "You are breaking and entering, I demand to know who you are this instant." The elderly man smiled, "Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry." Dumbledore reached into his suit and pulled out his wand and aimed it at Harry, the wand began to glow and soon young Harry was asleep."_

 _"I've blocked his magic and put him to sleep and I will erase the boy's memory of his magic. It's too dangerous for him to know about it yet."_

 _Harry then found himself on top of a school and found his younger self. only a bit older than the last memory, standing on top of the roof. He then heard a familiar voice. "Your magic has grown stronger, I'm afraid that won't do Harry. It undid my block I'll have to strengthen it much more this time." Harry saw Dumbledore do the same as he did before and moved his younger self down by the tree._

 _Harry was growing angry seeing the headmaster hiding things from him. He then found himself on a giant chessboard and saw himself and Hermione and Ron. He watched as Harry was about to go through the next door. Only this time Hermione stopped younger Harry. "Hermione I have to go," young Harry said. Hermione blushed "I know but," she kissed him gently and Harry was amazed by this he didn't remember this at all. Hermione blushed "For good luck." younger Harry smiled "Thanks Hermione." Hermione smiled "Maybe if you save the stone we can be more then friends?" Younger Harry smiled "I would like that."_

 _Younger Harry raced off and Hermione and Ron were alone or so he thought._ _After Harry was stricken by the spirit of Voldemort he had fallen, trying to catch his breath. He then saw Dumbledore and the head master bowed "Well done Harry, you saved the stone." Harry nodded Is Hermione and Ron ok?, I promised Hermione we could be more." Dumbledore stroked his beard "I'm afraid i cant let you remember that promise Harry." Dumbledore pulled out his wand and there was a bright flash._

Back in the chamber Harry's scar began to bleed and black smoke erupted from his forehead, it took the form of a face and it let a horrific scream as if it were dying. The black cloud vanished and the healers let go of Harry who turned over. The healers could see the black veins disappearing and the scar from a fang healing leaving no mark at all. Harry's back showed all the scars left by his uncle began to vanish as well. Harry looked up and the lightning mark on his forehead faded.

The healer grabbed Harry's arm feeling and checked for a pulse seeing as there was a pulse the healer looked to Chief Gringott and smiled. Chief Gringott raced over to Harry seeing the boy was trying to get to his feet. The Chief grabbed Harry's arm. "Take it slow Scion Potter, your strength will return soon just breathe right now, just breathe." The Chief looked to the healer "Bring his shirt and help me get him sitting up."

The Healers aided Harry to sitting up and helped him put his shirt back on. Harry started to feel his strength returning and he felt stronger than he did before as did his magic. He stood up, despite the Healers telling him to take it slow. He looked at the Chief. "I feel better."

The Chief smiled "Yes, I believe you do, come let's finish up the business you came here for."

Harry moved slowly out the doors with the chief and they got back in the cart and the chief pulled the lever and they began to ascend back up to the bank.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19.

Harry returned with Chief Gringott and the teller pulled out ledgers and an ornate box.

Teller Silva opened the box and Harry looked inside ,seeing three rings. Two were gold with a single ruby in the center only one was inscribed with the name of Gryffindor the others were what looked at be his family name.

The last was a silver ring with an emerald, the band itself looked like a snake biting its tail.

Teller Silva looked at Harry "Slip these rings on and they will adjust to size. Then once you are recognized as a lord of house you will be emancipated by the wizarding laws of the ministry."

Harry looked at the rings, hesitating to put them on. "Can they be taken from me?"

Chief Gringott looked at Harry. "No, only the lord of the house may remove them."

Harry slipped on his family ring on his index finger and the Gryffindor ring on his middle finger. The last ring he placed on his thumb, all three rings sized to fit.

Teller Silva pulled out a ledger "Since you are now the head of your family and rightfully a Lord of house. This would need to be brought to your attention."

Harry looked at the ledger and as soon as his hand touched the ledger, his family's ring began to glow. He watched the ledger glow and he opened it to find something astounding.

" **This is the last will and testament of Lord James Potter and Lady Lily Potter** _ **nee**_ **Evans.**

 **We solemnly swear being in sound mind (Shut it Sirius) and body, this is our final will and all other previous wills be cancelled at the reading of this will.**

 **To Our Brother in all but blood by right of god fathers oath Sirius we leave you our Son Harry James Potter, teach him what it means to be a great wizard and what being a marauder truely is. We also leave you the sum of one hundred thousand galleon, find yourself a good home Sirius we know you don't have fond memories of the Black home.**

 **If Sirius Black is incapable of looking after our son for any reason, he should live with Andromeda Black and his new Honorary Uncle Remus J. Lupin will share custody of Harry until is rightful age to take the mantle of Lord Potter. Harry is not to be left with his relatives Petunia and Vernon Dursley under any circumstances.**

 **To Our Brother in all but blood, Remus John Lupin. As already mentioned earlier, you're now to be considered Harry's uncle and Sirius's replacement if Sirius is not able to care for our son. We also leave you a sum of one hundred thousand galleon and a lifetime supply of potion ingredients for your furry little problem. Don't allow your illness to hinder your life Moony, Lily and I only want what's best for you.**

 **To Andromeda Black and Ted Tonks, we leave you a sum of money as well as a bond to help start your own business. Ted, Andromeda, you have looked after Harry when Lily was exhausted and when we had to be with Remus during his hardships, we know you will do right. You always did look out for your daughter.**

 **To Minerva McGonigal, we leave you gold to replace some of the books that were destroyed during a prank. As well as some galleons for anything our son may break in the future. We also leave you our notebooks on Transfiguration, we may surprise you.**

 **To our son Harry James Potter, we leave everything else and more to you. Your mother and I only regret we may not be able to see you grow up, but know we are proud of you. If Lily's spell works, we can at least leave you with some protection. You will also be Lord Potter, find yourself a great witch or two my son. Your mother may not approve but if they're as bright as she is I don't think she will have a problem. Don't choose based on blood status, I know I didn't. I wouldn't trade the time I shared with your mother for anything in the world.**

 _Harry, my special boy, your father and I had many ideas of how you would grow up. Learning magic from Remus and I to playing Quidditch and pranks from your father and Sirius. Only now, with You-Know-Who running around, I hope my research was right and you were protected. We left you many books, some with our own notes that you may be able to build up on. We hope you live a long and joyous life Harry._

 _Love_

 _Mom and dad."_

Harry smiled and wiped his eyes as did Remus. Harry looked at Teller Silva and thanked him and the goblin nodded "Now Lord, which would you like to be called? We can do all three or you may keep your family name and the others will just be listed."

"Lord Potter is fine, can we just keep the others listed?"

Chief Gringott nodded. "Of course Lord Potter, but we will extend the same friendship of the goblin nation to you as well."

Harry nodded. "Thank you Chief Gringott."

"You're very welcome Lord Potter. Now, we will send a copy of your vault records as well as items you have inherited. Not to mention a letter of notice to the ministry."

Harry bowed. "Thank you Chief Gringott, but if it's not too much to ask. I would like to have my new status kept hidden until I'm ready."

Chief Gringott nodded "Of course Lord Potter."

Harry smiled and bowed. "May your enemies flee at the mention of your greatness."

Chief Gringott smiled. "And may your Vaults always flow with gold."

Harry and Alphonse as well as Remus got up and left the bank. Not wanting to be recognized, Harry had asked Remus to reapply the glamour.

Remus looked at Harry. "Well Lord Potter, what do we do now?"

Harry smiled. "Just Harry, please Remus, now it's time to see Susan."

At the Bones mansion, Susan stared out her bedroom window. Remembering what Aphrodite had told her about the bonding, she then remembered back to the tournament.

She worried how Harry would treat her, especially after how she and the other Hufflepuff's treated him. Her aunt was less than thrilled hearing about it as well.

Her aunt, being the head of the DMLE, had told her the rules of the tournament. Even if the cup was cursed, once a names been drawn, they have to compete." Susan regretted not being able to properly apologize for her actions.

Now that she knew they would be bonded, she didn't want things to be bad between them. She was determined to make it up to Harry.

Susan then heard a pop which broke her from her thoughts, she turned to see her family's house elf. "Hello Sebastian."

Sebastian bowed. "Good afternoon Susan, unfortunately your Aunt is running late. The DMLE is very busy, it seems word is spreading down in Knockturn alley, something has people stirring."

Susan looked at Sebastian. "Oh that's interesting, so Aunty will be exhausted again."

"Afraid so Miss, but I will make sure to leave something good for her. Now come let's get you something to eat don't want your aunt reading me the riot act."

Susan couldn't help but giggle at the joke.

Back at number 12 Grimmauld place, Harry returned with Alphonse and Remus. Sirius walked out of the dining room. He looked at Harry, "how did it go?"

"I got it," Harry said smiling and showing his rings. Sirius smiled wide and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Excellent Harry, at your party, we will celebrate not only your birthday but your lordship as well."

They heard a door open and footsteps coming down the stairs. They soon saw Hermione, seeing Harry, she turned to the stairs. "He's back, Harry's back."

Hermione turned and ran towards Harry. Wrapping him in her signature Hermi-hug™. The other girls came down the stairs and ran and hugged Harry as well.

Luna then looked at Harry, his magic was coming off him in waves and with her sight she could see it. "Harry, you're stronger!" she exclaimed. Hermione and Fleur looked at Harry intrigued by Luna's comment.

Harry smiled. "It's a bit of long story and I want to explain when we're all here."

Hermione was vexed that Harry was hiding things still, but was fine about it since he did say he would explain.

"So, you're going to be visiting Susan then?"

Harry nodded, "Aphrodite said I was to be bonded to her, so yes."

Hermione nodded, Sirius looked at the group. "No doubt with Voldemort's return, word has gotten to Knockturn alley and the dark witches and Wizards will be talking and raising a stir meaning Amelia will be busy, which is why we should see her at the ministry."

Harry looked at Sirius confused "We, Sirius that's insane you're marked for the Dementors to kiss you on sight."

Remus looked at Sirius. "Harry's right old friend, it would be foolish for you to be at the ministry."

Sirius frowned. "Yes you're both right, no doubt Dementor's will be looking to kiss me, just like all the single witches at Hogwarts in our seventh year. The situation is vexing, but what if it wasn't me but Padfoot?"

Remus looked at Sirius then saw what Sirius meant and then the grin. "No, no absolutely not Sirius. It's bad enough I'm barely welcome there. You know what will happen if they catch you."

Sirius chuckled. "If Padfoot can sneak into Hogwarts under even Dumbledore's nose, I think sneaking into the ministry will be a cake walk."

Remus sighed. "This will be tricky even for us."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20.

Harry and Remus walked on the pavement with Padfoot, Remus looking less than thrilled. They stopped outside a building and Remus opened the phone booth and walked in. He turned to Harry and Padfoot "Come in." Harry and Padfoot walked in, Remus entered an odd looking coin into the phone's coin slot. Then suddenly there were going down in what looked like a elevator.

They soon arrived down in a busy looking building. Harry could see all the different witches and wizards walking around. Harry looked at Remus "Is it always this busy here?"

"Every day it's like this, I don't blame Arthur for wanting to rest. Stay close Harry, I don't want you or Padfoot to get lost."

Harry nodded and Padfoot barked, they soon walked through the building. They soon came across a girl tapping her foot looking annoyed. Remus looked at her and smiled "Ah Dora, how are you?"

The girl turned around and smiled. "Wotcher Remus." Tonks hugged Remus and then looked at Harry and the dog. "You must be the boy who lived, cousin Sirius told me about you and your predicament, name's Tonks." Harry stuck out his hand. "Hello," Tonks smiled and stuck her hand out. "Must say you're a cute one. So, do you think there's enough room for one more in that bed." Tonks said with a wink.

Harry blushed scarlet, Remus chuckled. "Dora, leave the boy be. We've come to see Madame Bones."

Tonks looked at Remus confused. "My boss? Why do you want to see my boss?"

"Urgent matter of some importance, regarding a meeting with her niece." Remus said using the skills of conversation that he has perfected thanks to covering for the marauders.

Tonks nodded. "Alright I have to go see her anyways. Fair warning, the department's been busy."

The Elevator arrived and Tonks looked at the guy manning the elevator. "Bout time, maybe you should lay off the chocolate frogs and be a bit quicker." They entered the elevator, once the doors closed, they headed for the department.

When the doors opened, they saw the department was very busy, Auror's running left and right. Remus looked at Tonks "Has it always been this busy?" Tonks turned her head to Remus "Yes, ever since the dark mark appearing over the stadium last year. Knockturn Alley has been in an uproar as of late, talk of you know who's return is stirring them up."

Harry saw a couple Auror's escorting a wizard to a holding cell. "He's back I tell yer, he's back. The dark lord has returned his mark lit the sky up in its glorious glow."

One of the Auror's opened the cell door and the wizard broke from the Auror's grasp and was about to reach for his wand when suddenly he was hit square in the chest by a stunner. He hit the wall of the cell dropping his wand and it rolled across the floor and the door of the cell was closed.

Suddenly a regal looking woman hit the bars "That will be enough out of you," The woman looked down at the wand. She knelt down and picked up the wand off the floor. She then stood up and turned to the Aurors. "I want this wizards wand tagged and bagged for his hearing in one hour now move."

She turned to another Auror, "Dawlish, I want a fresh coffee along with the files about the missing witches on my desk now move." The Auror stood up straight and quickly moved.

Harry became nervous and Remus looked at Tonks. "I see Amelia still runs a tight ship like always." Tonk's nodded, "She's been under a lot of stress, no thanks to Fudge breathing down her neck about all the talk coming from Knockturn Alley."

Amelia turned to see Tonks and walked over to her. "Auror Tonk's, glad you are able to join us, you're late." Tonks smiled "Sorry Boss, but it was that sweet loving Andrews working the elevator and his was the only one available." Amelia sighed and rubbed her eyes, "I don't know how many complaints about Andrews we've sent to the minister." She then opened her eyes and looked at Harry surprised. "Welcome Mr. Potter, how may I assist you?"

"We actually come to speak with you about something rather urgent." Amelia nodded. "Come with me to my office. Normally I'm much too busy for company but I've been wanting to talk to you, come with me." They walked to her office and saw Auror Dawlish coming out. "Coffee and the folder are on your desk mam."

Amelia looked at him. "Good, now get out on those streets, Fudge want's all talk of the dark lord's return to be silenced." Auror Dawlish saluted. "Yes Mam," the Auror quickly left and headed for the elevator.

Once inside the office, Amelia shut the door and moved the file off her desk and placed it in a drawer. "So, what brings you here Mr. Potter? You're not worried about Sirius Black still being on the run are you?"

Harry shook his head. "No Madame Bones, actually I have a reason to believe he is innocent and won't turn himself in due to the fact he never even received a trial."

Amelia looked at Harry and folded her hands and looked at him. He felt like he was being examined. Amelia was silent for a moment then spoke out. "I'm sorry you feel that way Mr. Potter but that man certainly received a trial and was escorted to his proper place until he escaped."

Harry looked at her with conviction and spoke. "That I'm afraid is incorrect, my friend before coming here told me to ask for the record of Sirius's trial."

Amelia looked at Tonks and handed her a key. "Bring me Sirius Black's file as well as the record of his trial." Tonks nodded leaving the room. "I will prove to you Mr. Potter, Sirius Black is guilty."

"We will see. Now for the other reason I'm here I was hoping to meet with Susan over the summer if I may."

Tonks went into the records room, she looked at all the records and searched. Tonks even looked over near dates in case it had been misfiled. She shook her head. "We need to get these records better organized. Maybe I'll tell Auror Dawlish the boss wants him to organize the room. She soon came across Sirius's file and, when she opened it, her eyes went wide. She closed the file and headed for Amelia's office.

Amelia looked at Harry and frowned. "Yes, Susan said she wanted to meet you too. I hope you have no ill will towards my niece. I tried raising her like my brother wanted me to, but I knew my Susan didn't show you much respect last year. For that I'm sorry."

Harry smiled "No need, I understand. I've always had a bit of bad luck, but don't worry I have nothing against Susan. I've seen her in class, she's shy but she from what I've seen of her has always been there to help others. You did a fine job Madame Bones."

Madame Bones smiled. "Thank you Mr. Potter."

Tonks opened the door to Amelia's office with a surprised look on her face. "Madame Bones, I found his file, but there is no court record for Sirius's trial anywhere." Madame Bones' smile quickly vanished "How is that possible Auror Tonks? Give me the file." Tonks walked over and handed Amelia the file.

Amelia glanced over the file and soon became astounded. "How is this possible? There's nothing here. Nothing about a trial or case notes." Harry smiled. "If I may Madame Bones ,if Sirius were to be able to prove his innocence, would he be able to get a trial?"

"Mr. Potter I'm terribly sorry, but I wouldn't be able to promise that. No one knows where -"

Padfoot suddenly shifted and Sirius stood in the dog's place wearing his black fur coat. He smiled, "hello Amy Ho-" suddenly Sirius flew backwards and hit the wall. Amelia stood up, ready to hit Sirius with another spell. Harry quickly stood up and moved in front of his godfather. Amelia looked at Harry "Out of my way Mr. Potter. This man is-"

"An innocent man and I won't step aside. I am Lord Potter as well as Lord Gryffindor and Lord Slytherin."

Amelia looked at Harry confused. "Mr. Potter, you're not old enough to be a lord and you can't make me believe you are a descendant of two of the four founders of Hogwarts. You're not even wearing your lord of house ring."

Harry raised his hand and the three rings appeared, Amelia's eyes grew wide. "In the name of Merlin…" Harry looked at Amelia "I think we need to talk."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21.

Amelia stared at Harry, amazed by the young lord. Harry turned to his godfather, "enervate." Sirius's eyes opened and he shot up. He put his hand on his chest where he got hit with the stunner and he let out a sigh of relief. He then looked at Amelia. "I'll say Amy, you certainly haven't lost your touch."

"Spare me your efforts at humor Black. If it wasn't for Lord Potter, you would be in a holding cell."

Sirius frowned; Amelia looked at Harry. "So tell me Lord Potter, how can you assure me Black's as innocent as you say?" Harry looked at Remus, who reached into his coat and pulled out a paper and handed it to Amelia.

Amelia gazed at the paper given to her by Remus. She was astounded and then looked at Sirius Black. "I don't know how you would have set this up Black, but the word of a Lord of house won't hold any sway over the Wizengamot. Even if it's the sole surviving descendant of two of the four founders."

Sirius thought for a moment then his eyes lit up. "What if I were to present my memories of that night? Surely they couldn't refute that."

Amelia thought for a moment and looked at Sirius. "They could. given your years in Azkaban, say these memories were altered due to the influence of the Dementors."

Remus looked at Amelia. "They may, but it could back fire. Dementors feed off the happiest memories we have by making us feel dread. For Sirius that would be one of the worst memories he has." Sirius nodded, Amelia looked at Remus. "You really are as brilliant as Susan said you were, I'm sorry you couldn't have kept teaching at Hogwarts."

Remus smiled, Harry looked at Amelia. "If at request of a Lord of house would you be able to investigate this case?"

Amelia nodded. "Yes I could, is there anything else you wish to ask of me Lord Potter?"

"Only that I be allowed to visit Susan with your permission?"

Amelia smiled. "Yes of course, Lord Potter. I'm taking the rest of the night off and Kingsley will look into the case I was going to look into. if Black's story does check out I will want to investigate this personally."

Sirius, Remus and Harry smiled and Harry looked at Amelia. "Thank you."

Remus looked put a hand on Harry's shoulder and smiled and Amelia looked at the boys. "Come over tonight, give me an hour then use this key." Amelia reached into the desk and handed the key to Harry. "It's a port key to the mansion," Amelia said smiling. Harry thanked her.

Sirius looked at Harry and Remus, "Can you two leave the room for a moment?" Harry and Remus looked at Sirius confused at first, but Remus caught on. "Come on Harry, Dora these two need to talk."

Once Harry, Remus and Dora walked out, Sirius turned to Amelia who held her wand up. "No funny business Black you cur, or you will feel much more pain than a stunner."

Sirius looked at Amelia. "No funny business Amy," he reached into his coat and placed his hand on the desk. "I'm sure we both have had enough." Sirius then turned and headed towards the door and, turning back into Padfoot, he scratched the door and Remus let him out.

Amelia looked down on her desk, seeing it an old ticket to a Quidditch game. She picked up the ticket and placed it in her pocket.

She called for Kingsley and handed him a file and then left the department. She headed for one of the floo points and left.

Remus and Harry, along with Padfoot, left the ministry and returned to Sirius's house, Once it was safe, Padfoot changed back into Sirius. Alphonse came out of the den and looked at Sirius and Harry. "How did it go?"

Harry looked at Alphonse. "It all went well, Amelia said she would look into Sirius's case and we're going over to Bones Manner shortly."

Sirius looked at Harry '"Actually I'm not feeling well, I suggest you go change and go without me." Sirius turned his back to Harry and went to his father's study and closed the door. Harry was about to go chase after Sirius when Remus stopped him. "Leave him be Harry, seeing Amelia today and how she treated him may have been a bit difficult for him."

Harry nodded, he then went upstairs to go get ready. Meanwhile Sirius sat at his father's desk and opened a drawer. He pulled out an old ticket and he thought back to that night.

.:/Flash Back/:.

 _At the Auror academy, a young Sirius Black saw an equally young witch reading the Auror Manual. He strode over and pulled up a chair. The young witch was about to reach for her coffee when Sirius moved it. The young witch turned her head and smiled at him. "Sirius Black, this better be good, I'm trying to study and I need the coffee."_

 _"Amelia Bones I swear you're going to be a bigger bookworm than Lily Potter. Take a break for a moment, I have great news."_

 _"Sirius, do you really have the tickets?"_

 _"Of course Amy, I ttook a bit of time, but I did get the tickets for the big Quidditch game Puddlemere United vs. Chudley Cannons. My friend James said we could use his family's seats. He's missing the game on account of he went to go see his parents and took his son Harry to see them at their home outside of Godric's Hollow."_

 _"That's too bad, can't really blame them. My sister in law had a little girl, and more than a year on, I still can't believe I'm an aunt. I've spent so much time getting to know my niece since her parents were killed. My house elf looks after her during the day."_

 _Sirius laughed. "Yes, James made me Harry's godfather, I can't wait to help teach the boy to play Quidditch. I got him a toy broom for his first birthday, Lily had a fit." Sirius then heard a voice and pulled out his mirror._

 _"Remus, this better be good. I'm very busy right now."_

 _Sirius's eyes went wide. "They what! He DID WHAT! I'll be there."_

 _Amelia looked at Sirius concerned. "What is it Sirius?"_

 _"Something came up and I need to go, be ready for tomorrow night Amy." Amelia smiled "Okay be safe Sirius."_

 _Sirius bowed "I will do my very best," Sirius then apparated._

 _Once he got home, he grabbed his flying motor cycle and he took off for Godrics Hollow. Once he arrived he could see Hagrid walking out with an infant in his arms. Sirius looked at Hagrid. "What's going on, where's James and Lily?"_

 _Hagrid looked at Sirius his eyes filled with tears. "Ay, you don't want to go in there, Dumbledore sent me to collect Harry and bring 'im to him." Sirius looked at Hagrid and then to his motorcycle "Take my bike, it's faster than walking Hagrid. I will join you later."_

 _"But where are you going?"_

 _Sirius pulled out his wand from its holster. "To find a dirty rat and get answers."_

 _Sirius tracked Peter Pettigrew to an alley. "WHY DID YOU DO IT PETER? YOU WERE THEIR FRIEND AND THEY TRUSTED YOU." The sniveling rat cowered. "You know they were no match for the dark lord. He was going to kill them and anyone who stood with them, look at what happened to Frank and Alice."_

 _"SO YOU SOLD THEM OUT TO SAVE YOUR OWN HIDE, YOU DIRTY RAT." Sirius raised his wand but Peter ran. He pulled out his wand and saw a bunch of muggles walking along the side walk. He used the blasting curse and blew up the street, not caring about the casualties. He could see Aurors coming and Sirius was behind him. He turned into a rat and escaped into the sewer but not without cutting off a finger on a broken pipe. The finger turned back to human, but Peter escaped. Sirius looked at the Aurors, but before he could do anything he was knocked out. When he awoke, he found himself being led in front of a man with a camera he looked down to see he was in a prisoner's robes. He then realised where he was, he was in Azkaban, the prison for dark wizards and he cried out as they took his picture. The guards then led him to his cell."_

.:/End of Flash Back/:.

Sirius pulled out a bottle of Ogdens fire whiskey and a glass. He sighed and began to have a drink to ease the pain of his memory.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22.

Harry quickly got dressed in the clothes Sirius had given him. He ran his hand through his hair as he looked at himself in the mirror. He then heard a knock.

"Come in." Harry said as he looked at the door. Hermione opened the door. "Hey Harry," Hermione walked over and kissed him. "You nervous?"

"Yes, a little. I'm not quite sure how to talk to her."

Hermione smiled and straightened his shirt. "You have been doing just fine so far, just have confidence. It worked with the others and me, you will be fine Harry."

Harry looked at Hermione as she was about to turn to walk out and he reached out,grabbed her hand and spun her around and kissed her. "Thank you, Hermione, I would be so lost without you."

"As usual." Hermione said cheekily over her shoulder as she walked out.

Harry shook his head laughing, he finished getting ready and walked down the stairs and met up with Remus. Once Remus was ready, Harry looked in Sirius's study, wondering if Sirius was ok. Remus looked at Harry. "Just leave him be Harry, I'm sure he will be fine."

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out the key given to him by Amelia Bones. He touched his wand to the key and the pair vanished.

Meanwhile at Bones Manor, Amelia had returned home from the ministry. Susan walked out of the dining room and saw her aunt.

"Aunty Amelia? what are you doing home? I thought you would be home late due to the ministry being so busy."

"Hey Suzie, it is but I needed a break, so I have someone covering for me. Now go get cleaned up, a special guest is coming."

Susan looked at her aunt confused. "Who's coming to the manor Aunty?"

Amelia smiled. "Harry Potter has recently accepted his status as Lord Potter and will be coming by."

Susan's eyes grew wide and then she quickly ran to get herself cleaned up. Harry and Remus arrived shortly after. They were soon greeted by Amelia, then Susan appeared at the top of the stairs wearing a nice blouse and skirt. She looked at Harry and smiled as did Harry, Susan looked very nice.

Harry looked at Susan amazed she looked very different then what she did at school.

Susan walked down the stairs while looking at Harry and smiled.

"Hello Lord Potter, it's great to see you."

Harry nodded. "Yes you too, you look brilliant Susan." Susan giggled, "why thank you Lord Potter." Susan said as she held out her hand. Harry, remembering what Remus told him about wizarding world customs, took Susan's hand and gently kissed the back of her hand.

Amelia chuckled and looked at Remus. "I see you have been teaching him about greetings."

Remus bowed slightly. "Well Sirius has taught Harry about how to act properly, I simply showed him the proper way to greet someone."

Amelia frowned at the drop of Sirius's name. Remus looked at Amelia, his smile vanished and he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"He's still hurting Amelia, you both are, but what happened that night wasn't his fault. He is a good man."

Amelia nodded, "I'm sorry Remus, but until his innocence is proven, I can't turn a blind eye."

Remus smiled. "Then let us look more into what happened that night and prove his innocence. While those two get to know each other better."

Amelia looked at her niece and Harry and saw the two were laughing, it reminded her of herself and Sirius. Amelia nodded. "Susan?" who then looked over to her aunt.

"Yes Aunty?"

"Why don't you give Lord Potter a tour of Bones Manor, while Remus and I talk."

Susan nodded, she looked at Harry and took his hand and they walked away.

The pair of young teens walked through the manor, both very quiet. Susan looked at Harry, watching him look around the manor.

"Um Harry," Harry looked at Susan who was looking down. "Um there's a few things I wanted to talk to you about."

"OK, sure Susan." Susan could feel her pulse rising "Well um about last year, I'm really sorry about last year about the way Hannah and I treated you last year and I'm sorr-"

"Forgiven."

Susan looked at Harry surprised.

"The whole thing, it's forgiven Susan." Harry said smiling, Susan smiled feeling relieved.

Harry looked at Susan. "Have you been visited by someone named Aphrodite?"

Susan went quiet and blushed crimson, nodding and Harry looked at Susan. "I'm not going to make you Susan. You should also know I am already bonded to other witches as well. I think it should be your choice who-"

Susan hugged Harry and squeezed him tightly. Harry tensed up, not knowing what to do. Susan looked up at Harry and kissed him. Harry returned her kiss and soon they were enveloped in a golden light. Unknown to them, the house began to shake. Amelia and Remus were being shaken and holding down the papers, wondering what in the world is going on. Amelia gathered the papers and placed a heavy book on them to prevent the papers from flying everywhere.

She looked at Remus. "Is this an earthquake?" Remus tried to keep himself steady, "I think we should check on the kids." Amelia agreed and carefully moved around the desk and the two left her study.

They ran upstairs and seeing a faint light, they ran in the direction of the light.

Soon Harry and Susan heard Aphrodite's voice. "Let these two be bonded." Once the light faded, Harry looked at Susan and she looked at him with a look of adoration.

Harry was amazed by Susan. Her red hair was now down below her shoulders. Her light brown eyes peered out of a face that was so pale it was almost white and completely smooth. Her lithe dancer's figure was accentuated by slightly more curves than before. She was now even more beautiful than before.

Amelia and Remus found the young teens in each other's arms. Seeing the house had stopped shaking, Amelia looked at them and asked. "What happened here?"

Harry looked at Susan and then to Amelia. "I think we can explain everything but I want to explain with everyone present."

Amelia nodded and Remus gave Amelia the address and they apparated. Soon, they were outside of number 12 Grimmauld place. Amelia looked toward the building and Remus made the house appear. They walked inside and heard movement upstairs, Hermione walked downstairs and looked at Harry and saw Susan holding on to his arm.

"I see everything went well." Hermione said looking at Harry who nodded.

Remus couldn't see Sirius. "I'll go check on Sirius."

Remus went to the study and saw Sirius passed out with an empty bottle of Ogdens in his hand. Remus shook his head. "Padfoot! really of all the times...If Lily and Prongs could see you."

Remus grabbed Sirius by his collar getting him to sit up and he turned Sirius around in the chair, luckily it was easy with his enhanced strength. He pulled out his wand from his coat pocket and pointed it at Sirius.

"Sorry mate but you asked for it." First, he cast a sobering charm then he said, "Aquamenti." From the tip of the wand, fired a stream of water and it hit Sirius in the face. Soon Remus heard sputtering. "Pfftt Mooney, bloody hell. Have you gone off your trolley."

"Dry up Padfoot, Amelia's here and so is Susan."

Sirius's eyes went wide and he quickly cleaned himself up and walked out with Remus.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23.

Everyone gathered in the den and Amelia looked at Harry. "Alright Lord Potter, explain yourself and what was the light I saw?"

Harry and the girls were unsure how to start explaining when suddenly a bright ethereal light filled the room. A woman appeared who looked at Amelia. "I believe I can explain what is going on Amelia Bones."

Harry and the girls smiled at seeing Aphrodite's sudden entrance. Aphrodite turned to Harry and smiled back, seeing how he was looking better than the last time she saw him.

"Hello Harry, I see you didn't have any problems."

Harry rubbed the back of his head blushing. "Thank you Aphrodite." Amelia suddenly turned pale at the drop of the woman's name. "In the name of Merlin," she gasped.

Aphrodite turned back to Amelia who immediately bowed.

"Rise Amelia," Amelia rose up and Aphrodite greeted her with a kind smile.

She looked at all in the room, " I visited Harry, a boy whose destiny was shrouded in darkness. Now we gods of Olympus don't get involved with the lives of people magical or mundane except when one truly piques our interest." Aphrodite said looking at Harry.

"He piqued mine, a boy who shows love to many and whose greatly loved in return even after having so much taken from him. I believed it was time he was given something in return, love to fill the void of loss and years of pain."

Hermione looked at Aphrodite. "The bond, which we share."

Aphrodite nodded. "Yes, these girls were chosen by me. Not only because they were known to Harry, but because they would love him truly. Unlike others who would seek him for what he has and not who he is. If my choices was wrong, the girls wouldn't have been granted their changes. They will also be granted more once the bond is completed."

Hermione's ears picked up what Aphrodite said. "Completed?, the bond is not yet completed?"

Aphrodite looked at Hermione. "Yes child, your love started the bond but the bond can only be completed with a union and act of love."

Harry was confused as were Luna and Susan. Fleur knew as did the adults for it was tied to her Veela heritage. Hermione began to think when suddenly it came to her and she blushed crimson.

"You don't mean that, do you?"

Aphrodite smiled and nodded. "Once the union is made by the act of love, it's approved and blessed by magic granted from Hecate."

Harry was lost and looked at Hermione. "What does she mean?"

Hermione didn't know how to answer. Fleur only giggled as she looked at Harry. "Mon amour tu seras bien aimé."

Sirius looked at Harry. "A talk we will have later."

Harry looked at Sirius and nodded. Aphrodite looked at the five. "The bond is considered sacred, not many have shared what you will. Some say it holds much value over that of a marriage bond."

Amelia looked at Aphrodite. "The bond ...it can't be ...a soul bond. It may as well be a marriage surely you told them where the bond would end up being?"

Aphrodite looked at Amelia. "I spoke with each one about the bond and that it would benefit them to being close to Harry. But for the bond to take hold, I held back word of marriage as to allow natural feelings take hold."

The girls blushed as did Harry, Hermione looked at Aphrodite. "We can't get married, we're much to young."

Aphrodite looked at Hermione. "In the wizarding world, young marriage is approved. Especially when it's to a last survivng member of a noble family."

Harry suddenly felt shaken. Fleur smiled. "Well, if we are to be married, who shall be first you marry Mi amour?"

Harry looked at all the girls, not knowing who to pick. He looked at each of the girls, struggling to choose he then looked at Hermione.

Luna looked at Harry and began to think; when the answer came to her she could only smile. "Well it's obvious isn't it," All the girls turned to Luna and she looked at Hermione. "He is going to choose Hermione first. Its only logical they have been together the longest, so she should go first."

The girls looked at Harry. "Luna is right, it's not that I don't value any of you less it's just…" Harry turned to Hermione looking into her chocolate eyes. "Hermione, I've known you the longest, I think I fell in love with you on that first train. I trust and care for you all equally, but Hermione has always had my back."

Hermione blushed crimson, Fleur smiled accepting Harry's choice. "Oui, it does make sense. So, if this is the way it will go, it should be in the order we bonded no?"

Every one nodded and Fleur looked at Hermione. "Meaning it would make sense to have you be the head wife of this bond." Hermione looked at Fleur surprised and Luna spoke up. "I second it, she is the one who showed us how to handle Harry."

Susan although new to the bond agreed, having seen how well Hermione and Harry work together at school. Hermione smiled, but then quickly frowned. "There is only one problem."

Fleur looked at Hermione. "Oh?"

"My parents will never agree to it, they won't understand it all." Hermione said sadly.

Alphonse over hearing the conversation stepped into the room.

"Then we will help them understand. If we bring them here, we can them to understand and accept it. Also, with your marriage to Harry, you would be protected in more ways than one."

Hermione looked at Alphonse confused. "I'm speaking about the fact you're a muggle born Witch. Hermione, our world is a rather rough place for one such as yourself. Blood status still holds a lot of sway. It shouldn't, but it does. If you were to be married to young Harry here, you would be under his house's protection as would the rest of you young ladies."

Hermione looked at Amelia. "Is this true?"

"Yes dear, I'm sorry but the laws towards muggle-borns can be rather one sided in some areas."

Fleur smiled. "Then it's settled, we will have all the parents under one roof and we shall explain no?"

Sirius frowned. "I'm sorry, the idea is brilliant, but this house isn't fitting for this kind of meeting." Everyone frowned and then Remus had an idea. Sirius looked at Remus. "What is it mate?"

Remus smiled. "Do you remember the cottage, the one Prongs and Lily bought before they had to go into hiding?"

Sirius thought for a moment. "Of course, wait, wouldn't it be under a Fidelius?"

Remus smiled. "Yes to all but one and I just so happened to be here. Prongs gave me access so that if Moony was too much of an issue, I could go there." Sirius nodded. "Well, now we have a proper place then."

"We better go get it cleaned up first Padfoot. It hasn't been touched in years." Remus said pulling out the paper given to him by Lily.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24.

Dumbledore paced in his office, his control over Harry had slipped. If he didn't do something quickly any control he has left would be gone. He had to get Harry back to the Dursley's, but he knew Hermione and Fleur would make things difficult. He needed Harry to see to reason.

He grabbed his wand and with the aid of Fawkes he vanished.

At 12 Grimmauld place, everyone prepared to head to the cottage to go and check out what needed to be fixed up. There was a knock on the door, Sirius wondered who it could be and opened the door to see Albus Dumbledore, Sirius frowned.

"What are you doing here Dumbledore?" Sirius said not hiding the venom in his voice.

Dumbledore looked at Sirius. "I've come to speak with Harry. He needs to listen to reason; it's for the greater good. "

Harry walked out to where Sirius was talking to Dumbledore. "Professor, if this is about going back to the Dursley's, you wasted your time coming here."

The girls walked over to where Harry and Sirius were. Dumbledore didn't like where this conversation was going. He put on his best face and said, "Harry, I've come to make you see reason. You have already been gone long enough from Privet Drive, any longer and the wards will drop. You will be leaving them defenseless."

Luna looked at Dumbledore. "How did You-Know-Who resurrect himself?"

Dumbledore looked at Luna. "He used a forbidden ritual, one that used remains of his late father, the hand of his servant and blood taken from Harry."

Luna then thought for a moment. "Headmaster, the _blood_ wards you placed will accept Harry correct?"

Dumbledore nodded and then Hermione caught on and looked at Dumbledore and smiled.

"You created wards that would protect Harry and accept him so he could return and recharge them. If the ritual required Harry's blood, it would make sense to believe the original wards set to accept Harry are now useless as they will accept Voldemort as well."

Dumbledore was at a loss for words. Hermione and Luna looked at him, enjoying the flustered look on his face.

Luna looked at Dumbledore. "Right Headmaster, now we have established why Harry isn't leaving here; and that the wards are now useless anyway. We will see you when school starts Professor."

Dumbledore tried to think of something. Hermione smiled, "is there anything else we can help you with Headmaster? If not, we have plans."

Dumbledore stuttered and Sirius sent the teens into the den and Remus, Sirius and Alphonse got together. Sirius looked at Dumbledore, "Headmaster," he said being deliberately formal. "If you insist on continuing with these visits out of the blue and making demands, you will leave us no choice but to talk to Susan here." Dumbledore looked to see Susan Bones hanging onto Harry like the other girls. "She will contact her aunt and I'm sure we don't have to remind you who Amelia Bones is." With that, Sirius closed the door.

The group then apparated out, leaving Dumbledore on the doorstep without a leg to stand on.

They appeared in a meadow and saw a cottage by a stream, everyone liked the look of the cottage as they walked over to it. Remus said, "Prongs and Lily thought it would a great place to come when the Marauders would do their nightly runs, Lily and Harry would be able to rest peacefully."

Hermione looked at the cottage. "This doesn't look like it would take long to clean up."

Remus smiled. "While Sirius was imprisoned and before I began teaching, I kept the place tidy."

Susan looked over to Remus, "where are we?"

"We're just outside of London if I recall correctly, close to Oxford. Certainly close enough for Hermione's parents to visit."

Remus opened the door and the cottage was warm and inviting. They walked in and Sirius began rolling up his sleeves.

"Alright let's begin."

They spent most of the afternoon cleaning; the teens except for Fleur refrained from magic to aid in the cleaning. Hermione and Susan worked outside while Luna and Susan cleaned inside while the adults and Fleur decorated with magic.

Harry, having cleaned the Dursley's home, was making the cottage look immaculate.

The cottage looked as if it were new. Remus wiped the sweat from his brow and looked at Harry "Alright Harry, it's up to you and Hermione now."

Harry and Hermione nodded and Hermione wrote the letter to her parent's asking them about coming out to the cottage to meet Hermione's friends as well as to discuss something of import. Hermione knew her parent's would be returning home today and Harry got Hedwig.

Hermione gave Hedwig the letter and Hedwig took to the sky.

In Oxford, a car drove into the Granger's driveway and a man and woman climbed out of the car. The man opened the boot and asked. "When is Hermione coming home again?"

"She said she would send us a letter, from what I understood our girl has been seeing her friend in a new light Dan."

Dan looked at his wife worried. "Wait, which one? The one she always argues with or the one she sent a care package too?"

Emma smiled. "Harry, the one she sent the care package to. From the last letter she sounded very different to how she usually spoke about him." Dan was worried about the look his wife was giving him.

"She's too young Emma." Dan said with the tone that said he wasn't going to budge.

Emma gave her husband the same look of disappointment that her daughter had picked up.

"She is almost sixteen and she's interested in something other than books. We should support her." Dan looked at his wife, but knew there was no arguing with Emma Granger. He closed the boot and rubbed the back of his head.

"Alright dear, you're right." Emma smiled but then heard a gentle hoot of an owl. Both Grangers turned to see a snowy owl sitting on top of their car with a letter tied to her leg.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25.

Dan and his wife Emma quickly went over the letter. Dan's eye began to twitch, thinking the worst has happened.

"She better not have let that little punk impregnate her." Dan said cracking his knuckles.

Emma sighed. "Daniel, Hermione is a bright girl, you're just being over protective. She probably just wants us to meet him."

Dan nodded. "Fine, we will meet him, but if she's expecting, I'm kicking the little punk's ass."

Emma sighed. "We will see when we get there. Now come on, let's unpack and pay them a visit."

Once the Grangers were unpacked, they got in their car and left to go see their daughter.

Meanwhile, at the cottage, Amelia arrived, she was greeted by Alphonse and Apolline. She looked to see Susan working away. What she found surprising was seeing how Susan was getting help from Sirius.

"Susan mind your surroundings, you don't want anything falling on you."

"Yes, Lord Black."

"Nonsense, there is no need for titles here. You're with Harry, just call me Sirius."

Amelia walked over, seeing her niece was about to bump a table. Susan backed up while dusting and hit the table. She quickly turned only to see her Aunt grabbing the vase.

Amelia smiled, "Susie, I believe Sirius said mind your surroundings." Susan looked up and smiled "Aunt Amelia!"

Susan hugged her aunt and Sirius looked at Amelia. "No harm done, as if anything broke. It's great to see you Amy."

Amelia nodded. "You as well Sirius, I'm still looking over everything and it looks like you have a defense."

Hermione, having finished the work outside along with Luna, suddenly looked off into the distance and saw a familiar car coming, she quickly ran inside the cottage. Luna was about to walk in when she heard "Well done Luna." Luna turned to see her father walking out of the woods, she smiled and ran to her father "Dad, wait i what about the quibbler?"

Xeno smiled "It can wait Harry sent me a letter informing me about whats happening come lets get inside.

"My parents are coming." Hermione shouted,Everyone got straightened up. Harry saw Hermione was nervous, so he took her hand.

"It will be alright." Harry said giving her a grin.

Hermione nodded and they heard a knock and Sirius opened the door.

Dan and Emma walked in, they soon were greeted by Hermione who gave them each her signature hug.

"Hermione, ease up princess." Dan said as his daughter squeezed him.

Emma looked at Hermione, seeing her daughter had grown during the summer.

"Hermione, look at you, you're astonishing."

Hermione turned to her mother. "Thanks mum."

Emma smiled "So where's Harry?"

Harry walked over to the Grangers and smiled. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Granger."

Harry stuck out his hand, Emma shook it and looked at her daughter. "Hermione, in all your letters, you never said he was this cute and that his eyes are like emeralds."

Hermione blushed crimson. "Mum!"

Emma grinned ."Oh Hermione I'm just teasing." Emma turned to Harry. "Hello Harry, it's great to meet you properly. Please call me Emma."

Harry nodded, then turned to Hermione's father, feeling slightly more intimidated. Hermione's father was a tall man with an athletic build.

Harry offered his hand and Dan glared at him menacingly. Harry then remembered the conversations in the quidditch locker room about meeting a witch's father. Hermione's father maybe muggle but he was frightening.

"So you're the boy who's got my Hermione's attention."

Harry was nervous, but before he could say a word. Emma slapped her husband's arm.

"Daniel Granger, stop trying to scare the poor boy." Emma looked at Harry. "Don't mind him Harry, he's just taking the over protective dad thing a bit too far."

Harry eased up some and Emma looked to Dan. "Greet him properly dear, he is being friendly."

Dan turned to his wife who glared at him and he sighed then he took Harry's hand and shook it.

"Sorry Harry, it's just fathers are protective of their daughters."

"Understandable, Hermione is amazing and brilliant." Harry said smiling.

Emma then looked at Hermione and whispered. "He speaks highly of you Hermione do you have the poor boy whipped?"

Hermione shook her head no.

Emma smiled. "Looks a lot more different then the boy we saw in the alley."

Hermione frowned. "Yes, he's been through a lot but he's improving."

Emma looked to her daughter confused.

Dan looked around seeing all the people and Hermione introduced her parents to all her friends. Dan seemed to get along with Alphonse, Remus and Sirius.

Dan turned to Hermione and Harry. "So Hermione, what is it you wanted to talk to us about? "

Hermione led her parents to the sitting room. Looking at her parents she became very nervous. Deciding to call upon her Gryffindor courage she then said. "Mum, Dad Harry and I are-"

Dan stood up. "You better not say pregnant." Dan said in a no nonsense tone.

Hermione looked to her father surprised. "What? No daddy Harry and I are more than just friends."

Dan suddenly felt foolish, Remus put his hand on Dan's shoulder.

"You're going to want to sit down for this mate?"

Dan sat down and each of the teens told the Grangers what happened with Aphrodite. Only Harry kept certain details quiet out of fear of Hermione's father and what he would do.

Once everything was said Hermione's parents were silent for a moment. Emma looked as if she were trying to comprehend what she had just heard while Dan was seething.

He stood up "You people are insane she's much too young to marry. Do you have any idea what you're asking us to agree to? I won't allow Hermione to join some harem."

Hermione's eyes began to fill with tears.

Remus looked at Dan "Daniel I understand how to the mundane these kind of bonds and customs are strange but in the wizarding world it's not uncommon."

Apolline looked at Dan. "Oui, these things are quite common, some families even do marriage contracts.

Dan glared at Remus and Apolline. "Well in the mundane world there are laws against this sort of thing. It's highly frowned upon."

Hermione began crying "But Daddy, I'm a witch. I'm a part of the wizarding world."

Alphonse stepped forward "Daniel, as a father of two daughters, I know where your coming from. Fleur and Gabrielle are precious to me and I would want them to be protected and safe. But, I would also want them to be happy. If you look in to your daughters eyes, you can see she is not happy."

Emma looked at Hermione seeing her crying and how Harry was holding and comforting her. Emma looked at Dan. "Dan stop, we always talked about making Hermione happy and that she would want to find someone who would truly care for her as much as we do."

Dan frowned, forgetting his anger, he looked at his daughter holding on to Harry. Seeing him comforting his little girl, Dan looked to Alphonse "What would you do? "

Alphonse smiled slightly. "I would let my daughter be happy. Sure, she has to share Harry but she is treated very well and could have ended up with worse. My Fleur is very happy."

Dan looked to Emma and she nodded. Dan looked at Hermione. "OK I will agree, but if Harry is to marry you, he needs to ask me for permission like a man should."

Hermione smiled and she hugged her father tightly. Dan looked at Harry and Hermione moved away from her father.

Harry walked over to Dan. "Sir, your daughter has my best friend for almost four years now. She has saved my life as I have saved hers and I couldn't imagine my life without her. I love her very much and I ask your permission to marry her."

Dan nodded. "Alright lad, but if you hurt my little girl not all the magic in the world will protect you from me."

Harry smiled. "Nor would I hide sir, but you would need to get in line behind Hermione and get what's left over. I doubt there would be anything." Harry said grinning.

Dan laughed. "Well no more of this sir business, call me Dan."

Dan and Emma spent the rest of the visit getting to know everyone. Sirius regaled everyone with stories from the Marauders time in Hogwarts. Then Dan questioned Harry about Quidditch and found it fascinating. Meanwhile Emma got to know Apolline and Fleur as well as Susan and Amelia. It started getting late and Dan and Emma got ready to leave and Hermione waved her parents goodbye.

Once they had gone home, everyone apparated back to Number 12 Grimmauld Place.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26.

They all arrived back at number 12 Grimmauld place, Fleur looked at see Hermione and Harry talking privately and the young Veela could see the admiration in Hermione's eyes. As well, her Veela side was picking up the young witch's lust.

Fleur had an idea and she quickly moved to Luna and Susan and quietly asked to speak to them in private, so they moved off and spoke in quiet tones.

Luna looked at Fleur confused. "What's going on Fleur?" Susan nodded, wanting to know as well.

Fleur looked at Harry and Hermione and then back at the pair with her. "If you ask me, those two could use some alone time." Luna and Susan looked at Fleur still confused and the young Veela pointed her chin at Harry and Hermione.

"Look at Hermione, she's clearly yearning for some alone time with our Harry after the day those two had. I think we can go one night without Harry, do you agree?"

Luna and Susan looked at the two Gryffindor's, seeing how Hermione was looking at Harry.

Luna and Susan turned to Fleur nodding, having seen what she was hinting at.

Amelia looked at Susan from across the room. "Susan, we're heading home, say good bye for tonight."

Susan looked at her aunt then back to Fleur and Luna.

"Looks like I'm not going to be here tonight anyway. Let me know how it goes."

Susan hugged both Luna and Fleur then ran over and said bye and hugged Hermione and kissed Harry.

She then ran to her aunt and they left. Fleur looked at Sirius and then thought of something. Luna looked at Fleur "So how are we going to get those two by themselves?"

Fleur smiled, having thought up her plan. "Watch and learn."

Fleur walked over to Sirius, "Sirius?"

Sirius looked at Fleur. "Yes? "

"I think Harry and Hermione need to be alone tonight. I know Hermione would like to be with Harry, but she may not be comfortable with others in the room. I don't think Harry is ready for multiple girls in the room, well not yet. So can Luna and I have a room to ourselves? It would benefit their bond right now."

Sirius thought for a moment and nodded. Fleur smiled and Sirius told her which room they could have. Fleur smiled, then turned to Luna who was looking surprised by Fleur's cunning. Fleur looked at Hermione and Harry "We should go to bed now."

Hermione and Harry were confused, but then Fleur and Luna began pushing them upstairs. Once they got to the room and Harry opened the door and Fleur and Luna pushed them in. Before harry and Hermione could register what was happening, Fleur and Luna stole the wands from their back pockets and shut the door. Fleur pulled out her own wand from her back pocket and whipped it out and locked the door.

Harry and Hermione began banging on the door and Fleur shouted. "We'll let you out in the morning, but tonight it's only the two of you."

Hermione moved away and Harry turned and rested his back against the door letting himself slid to the floor. He gave his head a shake, wondering why Fleur and Luna would do this.

Hermione silently thanked Fleur, ever since the bond and Aphrodite informing her about the love potion incident. She wondered were her feelings for Harry truly genuine? She had to know for sure now that they found out about completing the bond.

Harry looked at Hermione, he swore he could see the gears turning in her head.

"What is it Hermione?"

"Well, if it's only us tonight…" Hermione said as she sat down next to Harry. "Harry, when Aphrodite came to me she told me I was under the influence of a love potion."

Harry looked at Hermione alarmed. "Who would do that?" Hermione shook her head. "She didn't tell me, but at the time I was drawn to Ron, but now this bond. I'm confused, something between us ignited the bond, but I want to be sure of something and I could use help."

"What is it Hermione?" Harry took her hand. "You have been always there by my side helping me. How can I help you?"

Hermione smiled, her heart racing and she stood up and extended her hand.

In the other room, Luna and Fleur were getting ready for bed. Luna looked over her roommate as she was putting on her night gown. "Do you think it's going well with those two."

Fleur smiled looking at the young Ravenclaw. "Oui, if being a Veela has taught me anything, it's when there is desire in the air."

Luna put on her pajama shirt. "Fleur, did you remember to cast a silencing charm?"

Fleur's eyes went wide, wondering if she did remember to cast one.

Back in Harry's room, Hermione stood there holding out her hand and Harry took her hand and stood up. Hermione walked them over to the bed the crescent moon's light peering into the room. Hermione sat down and tapped the spot next to her and Harry sat there. Harry looked at Hermione, seeing she was looking a little nervous.

Hermione leaned in, pressing her lips against Harry's, Harry could feel her tremble. He returned her kiss with equal passion. They separated after the need for air arose. Hermione looked at Harry smiling. "Now I know for sure."

Harry panting. "Know what?"

Hermione smiled and touched his face, "That I'm in love with you and how I want to be with you."

Harry looked at Hermione and she smiled and pulled Harry back to her and they began kissing again and it started getting heated.

Hermione pulled away and looked at Harry's shirt. "Take it off." Harry quickly pulled off his shirt, then they returned to kissing. In the heat of the moment, Harry lifted Hermione's shirt over her head. He tossed it to the side, revealing her black bra.

They returned to snogging and Harry began kissing her neck, nipping her pulse points. He moved down from her neck to her collar bone. Hermione's head was spinning as Harry returned to her neck. He nipped her neck again and Hermione moaned. She looked at Harry who backed up and looked at Harry hungrily. "Get these pants off me Harry now!"

Harry reached for her buckle, undoing her belt, and unbuttoned her jeans and pulled her pants down. As soon as they were off, Hermione grabbed Harry and they switched roles. Hermione undid his buckle and loosened Harry's belt removing his jeans and tossing them to the side joining hers. Hermione looked down at Harry and removed her bra and Harry looked at Hermione who grabbed his hand and moved it to her bare breast.

Hermione leaned down smiling and started kissing Harry's neck hungrily and then moved to his collar. Hermione could feet Harry through his boxers. She sat up and removed her thong. As Harry watched he lost his boxers and Hermione, amazed by Harry, took hold of his member. Seeing Hermione was getting ready to do something. Harry, without thinking, looked at her stomach thinking of the spell his godfather had written on the paper and Hermione's stomach glowed faintly for a moment. Not caring at the moment, Hermione impaled herself up on him.

Harry could see the pain on Hermione's face and tried to pull himself out of her, but Hermione held him in using her legs. "No don't, I'll be fine in a minute, just wait."

Harry looked at Hermione worried. "But Hermione," She silenced him by holding her finger to his lips.

She then began slowly rocking her hips, Hermione could feel his member filling her and she loved it. Harry began pushing up, meeting with Hermione's pace until they thrusting in unison. Hermione moaned and leaned in and kissed Harry passionately. Harry not wanting Hermione to have all the fun ,switched positions again, and he began thrusting harder which made Hermione want to cry out. Harry kissed her neck, pushing her over the edge. Without thinking, she reached around him and dug her nails in his back and dragged her nails down.

Lost in the feeling of ecstasy, they couldn't see that they were beginning to glow and as they got closer to reaching their peak the glow intensified.

Once Hermione and Harry peaked the glow dimmed and they both fell into the arms of Morpheus.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27.

Harry woke up seeing Hermione still asleep next to him, he looked so peaceful. He was not sure what the time was and not hearing anyone else up, Harry pulled up the blanket over her exposed shoulder and she pulled him in closer.

What plagued his thoughts now was, who would slip Hermione love potion and key it to Ron? Harry knew potions was Ron's worst subjects but that simply raised the question of who did it.

Harry was glad now that the bond was in effect. Hermione would be safe from potions now and so were the others. But he would need to be sure no one else would harm them another way.

He heard the door unlock and Fleur opened it and peeked in. Harry saw her and before she could say anything, Harry raised his index finger to his mouth. Fleur looked at see the clothes on the floor and Hermione still sleeping.

The young Veela nodded. Knowing what had happened, she left Harry's and Hermione's wands on the dresser by the door and left the room.

Fleur closed the door to see Luna, half asleep in her pajamas, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Did it work?"

Fleur nodded, turning the sleepy girl around. "Oui, now let them sleep while we get Kreacher to make us breakfast."

Luna yawned and followed Fleur.

They went down to the kitchen, seeing Sirius and Alphonse were sitting at the table with big grins on their faces.

"So the bonding went well from what I could hear."

"Oui Lord Black, it seems my darling daughter forgot her silencing spell."

Fleur blushed crimson while Luna looked shocked.

"We didn't hear anything last night?"

Sirius chuckled. "You two must have been exhausted if you both fell asleep. Surprised you both slept through it."

Alphonse chuckled. "Wait till they come down."

Meanwhile back in the bedroom, Hermione woke to find herself in Harry's arms. She then heard "Morning Hermione." She smiled then looked up to see Harry's own smile.

"Morning Harry," She saw Harry's hand and she took it and their fingers entwined.

"Sleep well?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, last night was wonderful ,words cannot describe it."

Harry nodded, Hermione frowned. "We need to get up don't we?"

Harry nodded "Yeah or they will come and find us."

Hermione thought about it and weighed the two options. Either sleep in and cuddle Harry or have Sirius and everyone else barge in. Seeing the trouble that could come, she got up out of bed.

Hermione smiled, turning around letting Harry watch as she slipped on her clothes. Harry smiled and Hermione grabbed his boxers and jeans and tossed them at Harry.

"You got a good look Harry, now get dressed." Hermione said laughingly as she grabbed her wand from the table. Harry quickly got dressed and grabbing his wand followed Hermione out.

When they walked into the kitchen ,Harry saw Fleur face down on the table, Luna avoiding eye contact and Sirius and Alphonse smirking.

Harry and Hermione looked confused

Sirius looked at them still smiling. "You two had a good night?

Hermione thought about last night and smiled at Sirius. "Oh yes brilliant, we're both very well rested."

"From all the noise we heard, I would assume so. "

Hermione looked horrified and Harry blushed blood red. Hermione looked at Fleur who looked up see Hermione was staring at her. The young Veela dropped her head and mumbled, "sorry."

Sirius looked at Harry. "We're having that talk pup."

Suddenly a letter came through the chimney. Harry walked over from the chimney, he was about to pick up the letter when suddenly a second come down.

He walked back into the kitchen and Hermione looked at Harry, forgetting her anger with Fleur for the moment.

"Who are they from Harry?"

Harry looked at the letter's inspecting them. "One is from Gringotts bank."

"And the other?" Hermione said curiously.

"The Ministry of Magic."

Hermione looking at the letters, "open them Harry."

Harry opened the letter from Gringotts first.

 _"Dear Lord Potter._

 _On behalf of the entire staff of Gringotts bank, we wish to congratulate you on your marriage to Lady Hermione and the completion of your bonding. We also wish for you to come to our bank to discuss some business at your earliest convenience._

 _Chief and manager of Gringotts bank._

 _Chief Gringott."_

Hermione looked at Harry "Last night we,"

"Completed the bonding."

Sirius nodded. "Sounds serious, we will have to make a trip."

Harry nodded and Hermione looked at the letter from the ministry "Open the one from the ministry next."

 _"Dear Lord Potter_

 _On behalf of the entire Ministry of Magic we would like to congratulate you and Lady Hermione on your marriage and completion of the bond. We have been informed you have titles, please inform us of which name your wife will be taking at your earliest convenience._

 _Sincerest wishes on behalf the ministry_

 _Mathilda Hopkirk "_

Hermione looked at Harry "Title?"

Alphonse spoke up "Yes, since Harry has multiple titles, the ministry needs to know if you will be taking the title of lady of a house and if so, which one."

Luna looked at Hermione. "Lady Potter."

Hermione looked at Luna. "What?"

Luna looked at Hermione "You should be Lady Potter, you are always at Harry's side. You're the head of the girls bonded to Harry."

Fleur looked up smiling. "Oui and your initials would match, No?"

Hermione thought for moment and couldn't help but laugh. "Yes they would."

Harry looked at Hermione and Hermione giggled pointing to herself. "Hermione Jean... Potter." Then at Harry, "Harry James Potter."

Harry laughed and looked at Hermione. "You would be a brilliant Lady Potter."

Sirius looked at Harry. "Nothing is official until you write to the ministry."

Hermione nodded, "Right, I'll write the letter," Hermione then frowned. "Only thing is my parents would have wanted to see a wedding. It's something my mother wanted to see happen."

Harry looked at Hermione. "Then she will see it, once everything is taken care of, we will have a wedding."

Hermione looked at Harry. "Really?"

Harry nodded. "I promise you Hermione. Fleur and Luna, you two and Susan as well."

Hermione hugged him and kissed him, ignoring who was in the room. She then looked at Harry concerned. "Harry that's going to be difficult, weddings are very expensive."

Sirius looked at Hermione "I am more than confident the Potter vault won't be dented that horribly. Now go write the letter and get ready to go to Gringotts, all of you."

Everyone nodded and headed upstairs to go get ready. Remus walked into the kitchen. "Bloody hell, those two kept me up all night. Hasn't anyone taught them the silencing charm?"

Sirius laughed. "No time moony, you need to get ready. You and Alphonse will be busy. I need to write to the bank and you're going to need to see the Black familiy's teller. Also contact Amy as well."

Remus yawned. "What all for?"

Sirius grabbed one of the letters and handed it to Remus. After a moment, Remus laughed. "Prongs left us quite the trouble hasn't he. I don't know if we should punish Harry or congratulate him."

Sirius chuckled. "Lily would skin the boy alive while his dad would clap him on the back."

Both Marauders laughed and Remus went to go clean up.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28.

As soon as everyone was ready, Remus and Alphonse took Harry and the girls to Diagon Alley. The shops were all looking busy getting everything prepared for the yearly rush of young witches and wizards in need of school supplies which was drawing near.

Alphonse and Fleur found the place to be quiet and friendly till they saw Knockturn Alley. Harry looked to Fleur. "Careful, not everyone down there are as friendly as they seem."

Fleur nodded and followed, they soon arrived at Gringotts bank. All the Goblins were very busy. Harry saw Griphook. "Hello Griphook."

Griphook turned and smiled. "Ah, Lord Potter friend to the goblin nation, how wonderful it is to see you again. How may I help you?"

Harry reached into his coat and pulled out a letter "I was summoned by Chief Gringott, he wished to speak with me about some bank business."

Griphook nodded "Yes, he is expecting you and congratulations on the marriage."

Harry bowed, "thank you Griphook, where is the chief now."

"He's in a meeting with one of our tellers as we speak, follow me I'll take you to him."

"Thank you Griphook."

Remus looked to the goblin. "Also I was sent by Lord Black to speak with the Black Families Teller."

Griphook nodded. "Ah, you seek to speak with Teller Silvaclaw, you will find him over there speaking with a teller in training."

Remus saw the two Goblins talking and walked over to them.

Griphook guided Harry, Alphonse and the girls to a door. Once they passed through the door, they walked down a long hallway, coming to a large iron door. Griphook grabbed the iron ring on the door and knocked. Chief Griphook opened the door, "Griphook this better be good."

"Aye, Lord Potter and Lady Hermione and company are here."

Chief Gringott nodded and the door opened wide, Chief Gringott smiled "Welcome my guests, sorry for the ill temper but I've been dealing with some unfortunate issues regarding some troubling information. This is why I summoned you both, but before we get into that has Lady Hermione chosen which name she wishes to take and be the lady of which house?"

Hermione looked to Harry and he nodded, they turned to Chief Gringott.

"I wish to take the name and be lady of house Potter." Hermione said happily.

Chief Gringott nodded, "Yes excellent, I hope you informed the ministry? If not we would be delighted to inform them."

Hermione nodded. "We sent my husband's familiar to deliver the letter this morning."

"Very well then Lord Potter I suggest we make it official." Chief Gringott said pulling out an ornate box. He opened the box and revealed a ring but this particular ring was very detailed, the band was a woven design and a red stone in the center.

Hermione gasped looking at the ring. Chief Gringotts smiled, "yes this was made as a wedding gift to James and Lily, crafted by only our best craftsmen its very unique and charmed with as many protections as we could to match the head of house ring."

Fleur , Luna were also entranced by the ring thinking how lucky Hermione was.

Hermione looked to Harry, "no, Harry I can't it-." Before Hermione could say anymore, Harry picked up the ring and took Hermione's hand and slipped the ring on her finger that Alphonse was hinting at, "Was made for the lady of house Potter and I think my mother would be proud for you to wear this ring." The ring glowed and sized itself to fit her finger. Hermione hugged Harry tightly, unable to say a word.

Harry looked at Chief Gringott. "Now about the business we needed to discuss."

Chief Gringott nodded. "Right, the previous teller worked very closely with your father. It seems the most recent teller who took over the Potter account after, was caught in a misdeed with the Potters accounts. As well, he was hiding information on certain transactions."

Harry was surprised by this, but so were the girls and Alphonse. Alphonse looked to the Chief. "What kind of trouble are we speaking of?"

Chief Gringott looked like he was going to be sick. "Let's put it this way the goblin will be paying for his crimes he will be lucky to see the light of day. Now for the issues, we found there have been multiple transactions from your personal school vault made by one Albus Dumbledore. These were for your personal care made into muggle currency for one Petunia and Vernon Dursley."

Harry's eyes shot wide open and something inside him ran cold. Hermione and the other girls were shocked. Hermione was absolutely furious, Harry knew how he had been treated by the Dursleys. She turned to Harry. "My love, get Gringotts to recover the money from the Dursleys and Dumbledore. The devil will be able to ice-skate around hell before I will let those monsters benefit from how they treated you!"

Harry just nodded to her.

"That was only the beginning, there were more transactions afterwards aside from your school supplies. After your first visit to our bank, there have been more transactions made by one Molly Weasley. Enough for two other people's school supplies in the last two years with approval from one Albus Dumbledore."

Harry felt his heart sink, Hermione saw the look of betrayal on Harry's face. She grabbed his hand. Fleur and Luna saw the sad look on Harry's face, it pulled hard on their heart strings. Fleur stood up and put her arms around his neck and Luna grabbed his other hand.

Chief Gringott frowned. "As well as an illegal marriage contract to one Ginevra Weasley."

All the girls became furious, but Harry was just left in a state of shock.

Alphonse rose up. "Excusez-moi, how could those transactions be allowed. They only way those other transactions could be legal if they were approved by the legal guardian or the head of house, Dumbledore is neither."

Chief Gringott nodded. "Yes, which made it so disgusting to find out about this."

Hermione looked to Chief Gringott. "Is there any way to get the money back?"

Chief Gringott. "All Lord Potter has to do is make the request and we will ensure everything is recovered down to the very last knut."

Hermione nodded and looked at Harry "What do you want to do Harry, whatever you decided we will stand by you." Fleur nodded as did Luna, Harry thought for a moment. Molly's and Dumbledore's betrayal left him very shaken. Dumbledore has been showing odd behavior as of late, but Mrs. Weasley's… he didn't know what to do. The Weasley's have always been in his corner and if they needed the money, all they needed to do was ask.

His thoughts soon interrupted by Chief Gringott. "Lord Potter, we need a decision. if you can't make one now, you can always come back."

Harry shook his head. "No, have the money Dumbledore stole returned, and I want a copy of the transactions delivered to Madame Bones."

"And the Weasley's, what about them?"

"Leave them be, they will be dealt with, but on my terms."

Chief Gringott nodded. "As you wish Lord Potter. It will be taken care of."

Chief Gringott, pulled out a ledger. "Now, since your previous visit to our bank and taking your titles. We had to go over, in detail, everything that were in your vaults. Not just the Potter's main vault and your school vault but the Gryffindor and Slytherin vaults as well."

Harry opened the ledger and was amazed, Hermione looked over his shoulder as did Luna and Fleur. All the young teens were stunned by the amount in the vaults and the different houses.

Alphonse looked over Harry's shoulder and smiled, knowing his daughter would very well taken care of.

Chief Gringott nodded. "Now Lord Potter you and your wife are officially emancipated and legal to do magic without the worry of being expelled from school."

Harry looked to Chief Gringott. "Thank you Chief Gringott, now I want to change a few things about my vaults if I may."

Chief Gringott. "Of course Lord Potter they're your vaults."

"My key was given to Mrs. Weasley by Dumbledore to get my school supplies. I want the vaults locks changed and I want myself and my wife, Fleur Delacour, Luna Lovegood and Susan Bones to have full access to my vaults."

Hermione was mortified. "Harry, no we couldn't."

"Hermione, you're my wife and that means you should have equal rights. Also, it be easier on your parents, the muggle to magical currency exchange must be hard."

Hermione tried to argue but Harry made a valid point. Chief Gringott looked at Harry. "Everything will be changed now as school time is drawing near. I suggest you take these muggle credit cards which will be tied to the vaults. The transactions will be automatically deducted and reports will be delivered."

Harry took the cards and handed them to the girl. Fleur looked at Harry. "We should go and buy some new clothes mon cheri, you will need them as will we. Since I'll be transferring to Hogwarts and working under Professor Flitwick."

Hermione and Luna were thrilled and Harry was surprised. "When were you going to tell us you will be at Hogwarts?"

Fleur smiled. "Daddy is making the arrangements as we speak." Alphonse nodded, Hermione looked to Harry. "Yes, Fleur's right. Harry you're going to need new clothes, you can't keep wearing hand me downs."

Harry nodded and the group said their good byes to Chief Gringott. Once they were back in the main lobby they saw Remus wrapping up his business and he walked over to them.

"Well, if everyone's done their business, shall we go?"

They all nodded and left the bank and head off to start shopping.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29.

They were walking through Diagon Alley, and had stopped outside Flourish and Blotts, when suddenly Harry was tackled and saw it was Susan Bones.

Harry laughed. "Hey Susan." Susan looked up and smiled. "Hey Harry, so how did your time with Hermione go?"

Hermione looked at Susan. "You knew about what Fleur and Luna planned?"

Susan paled. "Slightly, Fleur could tell you wanted to be with Harry. I knew nothing of her plan."

Hermione glared at Fleur, who pretended to be innocent. Amelia walked up and looked at Harry and the others.

"Good day everyone, I received word from Sirius that you went to Gringotts. How did that turn out?"

No one looked thrilled. Harry looked at Amelia, "Madame Bones, there has been some disturbing discoveries. You will be getting a letter from the goblin's."

Amelia looked at Harry, knowing from the young wizard's demeanor it was serious.

"What kind of discoveries? and please Lord Potter you're bonded to Susan now, call me Amelia."

Hermione looked at Amelia. "Dumbledore has been making illegal withdrawals from my husband's school vault."

Amelia paled. "Mrs. Potter, I heard about it at the ministry and I congratulate you both on your marriage. Now, about the transactions, those are serious crimes and Goblins never joke about gold, so I will add it to Sirius's case."

Harry looked at madam Bones. "Amelia, I've been thinking that. What if I submitted my memories from third and fourth year? I have seen Pettigrew alive, Hermione and I were both there as the rat confessed to my parent's betrayal."

Amelia thought for a moment, amazed by Harry's actions; the boy showed great bravery.

"Yes, that will be very helpful Lord Potter. You may solidify your godfather's defense."

Harry smiled "Thank you Amelia and please call me Harry."

Amelia nodded and Susan looked at everyone. "Are you all school shopping too?"

The group nodded and Hermione looked at Susan. "Would you like to come join us? After we're done here in the Alley, we're going clothes shopping and Harry needs help picking out clothes."

Susan looked excited but then looked at Amelia. "Can I go please Aunty?"

Amelia frowned "I don't know Susan, looks like they will be busy already."

Remus looked at Amelia. "Oh Amelia, come on, Susan won't be any trouble at all. We can help her grab her school things. Even when the kids go muggle shopping, I won't be far behind so they will be protected."

Amelia shook her head and smiled. "Looks like my hands are tied. Susan, you can go but no magic and you listen to Remus."

Susan jumped, thanking her aunt over and over.

Amelia handed Susan money, both muggle and magical, and left with what already was purchased.

The group went to Madame Malkins while Remus and Alphonse went to the Three Broomsticks for a bite.

They walked in and saw Madame Malkins taking inventory as she quickly jotted down what materials were needed.

Fleur looked at Harry "Mon cher, while we're here, I suggest you get dress robes with your family's crest on them since you're a lord of house."

Harry nodded and called out, "Madame Malkin."

The woman quickly stood up and turned around. "Ah, welcome to my shop everyone. How can I be of service today?"

Harry smiled. "We're are in need of new school robes and I need new dress robes with my family's crest."

Madame Malkin jotted down the order, but looked at Harry. "I'm sorry dear, but dress robes with the family's crest is only for the head of house."

Harry raised his hand, revealing only the Potter house ring. Madame Malkin adjusted her glasses and inspected the ring.

"Lord Potter? Harry dear, I barely recognized you. You certainly have changed over the summer. I'll get onto your uniform and dress robes right away."

Hermione stepped up."Yes and I would like a new uniform too. My current ones not going to fit properly anymore. Also, can I get dress robes with the Potter crest as well?"

Madame Malkin frowned. "Oh dear, you and Harry would need to be married in order for you to wear those."

Hermione repeated her husband's action and shown Madame Malkin her ring. The woman was left speechless, Harry looked at Madame Malkin.

"I know word's flown around the Ministry already, but there's a few extra galleon if you keep this news on the down low."

Madame Malkin agreed and got Harry on the stool. She marveled at how much Harry had grown over the summer.

"Mr. Potter, you certainly have grown by leaps and bounds." Madame Malkin jotted down his measurements and then it was Hermione's turn to stand on the stool.

She quickly took a tape measure and went for the usual length requirements for the skirt and width for the shirt but she was surprised by Hermione change in bust size.

"Why Lady Potter, I see you have made some changes as well. I'm sure Lord Potter approves of the new assets."

Harry blushed as he thought about what Madame Malkin was referring to and remembered the events of last night.

The girls giggled as did Hermione. Hermione could see Harry's face was indeed red. "I haven't heard him complain."

"As he shouldn't dear, it's definitely given you a plus in your figure." Hermione thanked Madame Malkin and got down from the stool. Madame Malkin quickly wrote down Hermione's measurements then called the next one to stand up.

Luna got on the stool and Madame Malkin was surprised by Luna as well. "Ms. Lovegood, if you grow to have Lady Potter's figure, you will be beating the boys away with a broom."

Luna thanked her and Fleur got up on the stool and Madame Malkin this took her measurements and the two spoke quickly in French.

Then Susan stepped up, Madame Malkin marveled over Susan.

"Ms. Bones, you look magnificent, you are radiant."

Susan smiled. "Why thank you, Madame Malkin."

"Oh my goodness dear, I see boys knocking one another over to be around you."

Susan giggled. "Oh, I don't know about that."

Once Madame Malkin was finished gathering the measurements, Harry and the girls left the shop.

As they were walking out, Luna came out of the shop and wasn't watching where she was going and bumped into someone.

"Ow, sorry." Luna said picking herself off the ground.

"Why don't you watch where you're going or do your eyes not work."

Luna looked to see the glare she was getting from Draco Malfoy. Hermione turned to see Luna looking afraid and being shouted at.

Malfoy dusted himself off. "Oh well, if it isn't looney Lovegood, too busy wrapped up in your head chasing some made up creature. You and your father should be locked up in St. Mungos."

Hermione ran over to Luna and Malfoy, seeing Luna in tears. "What's going on here?" Hermione shouted.

Malfoy and Luna turned to see Hermione walking over "Luna are you alright?"

Luna was shaking and Hermione hugged her and looked at Malfoy. "Leave her be Malfoy."

Draco laughed. "Well mudblood, look at you, Glamour Charm or potion?"

Hermione frowned "Excuse me?"

"You certainly couldn't have changed so much naturally. So what was it? Actually, wait never mind let the school board deal with your underage magic."

Hermione was about to say something when Harry walked over. "Why don't you find something else to do other then run off that sorry mouth of yours Malfoy. "

Malfoy turned to see someone who looked familiar. Then he realized who it was.

"Ah scar head, I see the mudblood altered your looks as well, I barely recognized you. What are you doing with them Potty? Your just like your blood traitor father."

Suddenly the air began to kick up and blow violently. Harry grabbed his wand's handle "Don't test me Malfoy. Don't you know how to behave around your betters?"

"Betters? Don't make me laugh."

Hermione looked at Harry, she could feel his magic emanating over where they were standing. She looked at his wand, the tip glowing red hot.

Fleur and Susan ran over to where Harry was.

Susan looked at Malfoy. "Scion Draco Malfoy, constrain yourself. You dare speak out of turn to Lord Potter, the new head of one of the most ancient and most noble houses. You dare risk a challenge or blood feud."

Draco paled slightly, knowing he risked much if what Susan said was true.

Draco looked at Harry. "If what Bones says is true, reveal your ring. True heads of family wear their house's ring."

Harry revealed his head of house ring. Draco grew silent and turned away.

"Next time, watch where you're going."

Draco walked away.

Hermione let go of Luna, ready to give Draco a piece of her mind. All she heard was "No let him go."

Hermione turned. "But Harry…" Hermione saw Harry's wand was burned half way down its length.

Remus and Alphonse ran over. "We sensed magic, is everyone ok."

Harry sighed and showed Remus his wand. Remus looked at the wand. "This wand had been overloaded."

Alphonse looked at Harry. "This is too damaged to be repaired and needs to be replaced."

Remus looked at Harry and thought. 'Just how powerful are you Harry?"

Hermione looked at Harry "We need to go to Ollivanders."

Harry nodded "Yes and Lord Potter will be sending a word of warning to Lord Malfoy."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30.

Harry and everyone headed for Ollivanders and walked into his shop.

Hermione looked around, "Mr. Ollivander?"

They heard steps from behind the stacks and the wand maker walked out. "Ah, welcome everyone."

Harry stepped up. "I need a new wand."

Ollivander looked at Harry. "And what's wrong with your old wand Mr. Potter?"

Harry pulled out his wand and laid it on the wand makers desk. Ollivander picked up the holly wand and frowned.

"I believe this wand's been greatly over powered. Hardly surprising,"

Harry frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Mr. Potter, when you came into my shop all those years ago, I told you we would be expecting great things from you. Not to worry, I made this wand under request, but now I think it's time I made you a wand more fitting."

Ollivander began walking back to the stacks, he turned and he looked at Harry. "Well come on back, I need your input if I'm to make you a proper wand."

Harry quickly followed the wand maker to the back of the shop. Harry saw all the different jars and blocks of different types of wood.

Ollivander pulled out a chair. "Sit here please."

Harry went to sit down. "Why can't we just try a few you have already made?"

"Most of the wands I've made would most likely not fit you Mr. Potter. Your magic has grown and they would just overload like your Holly wand. Now sit there, close your eyes and focus on your magic."

Harry closed his eyes and he could sense his magical core.

"Now Mr. Potter, I want you to reach out."

Harry raised his arm and Ollivander tapped his hand "No, no with your magic. Picture it reaching out for the materials for your wand."

Harry thought hard while tapping into his magic. Ollivander could see a jar with the heart string of a dragon beginning to shake and he grabbed the jar before it fell. He looked around and saw none of the blocks of wood were moving.

The wand maker saw this as very strange. He then heard a sound coming from his back office, he opened the door and heard something knocking. He found the sound was coming from a chest, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a key.

He unlocked the chest and saw an old block of wood was shaking. The Wandmaker lifted the block, "interesting, Thorn."

He walked out of the office and looked at Harry. "Thank you, Mr. Potter. With this, I will make you a truly great wand."

Harry looked at the block. "What kind of wood is that?"

Ollivander smiled. "This is a type of Blackthorn, a very unusual wand wood. Best suited to a warrior, once passed through hardship will be truly loyal but this wood is aged and well cared for. My predecessor said this wood had come from the same tree as the wand once held by Godric Gryffindor. I have brought many great wizards back here Mr. Potter, but this block has never once reacted to anyone."

Harry was amazed. "How much to have the wand made?"

Ollivander frowned. "No charge, the wand you got from me before was made for you Mr. Potter. Although served you, it wasn't truly the wand for you. Dumbledore requested I make that wand even after I told him a wand chooses the wizard by its own will, not at the request of others. Now leave an address and I'll make you a truly magnificent wand."

Harry nodded and walked out front and grabbed a blank scroll and jotted down Sirius's address, leaving a request to burn the paper once the wand was shipped.

Luna looked at Harry. "Ready to go?"

Harry nodded they soon went to Flourish and Blotts. Luckily Hermione already knew which books were needed, she quickly grabbed the books needed for each person.

Harry walked around the stacks while Hermione grabbed the books.

Harry saw a few other books on defense against dark arts. He picked them up, he was about to join the others when Remus found him.

"Ah Harry, I found a book you may want to make yourself familiar with."

Harry looked at the book. "Wizarding World customs and Etiquette. Do you really think I need this?"

"Harry, I believe it would benefit you greatly to know all about being a head of house and what it entails. Especially if Sirius or I are not there."

Harry nodded and they joined the others. Harry paid for all the books. They then went to other shops grabbing what they needed for school.

They stopped for some ice cream and ate outside.

They were about to eat when they suddenly heard. "Harry Potter, what are you doing dear?"

Molly Wesley, walked over "What are you all doing Harry? I thought Dumbledore convinced you to go to your relatives."

Harry kept a calm face to the Weasley Matriarch. "I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley. You may not have heard, but I won't be returning to my relative's house. The protection Dumbledore placed won't work anymore so for my protection I'm staying with Sirius."

Molly was about to say something when Hermione cut in. "Mrs. Weasley, we finished our school shopping and soon we will be going home. So, is there anything else we can help with?"

Molly looked flustered ."No thank you. Have a great day."

Molly walked away, the girls laughed.

Hermione looked at everyone. "Let's drop this stuff and go to the muggle mall."

Remus helped by taking all the school purchases and shrinking them all down and they left.

Remus brought them to the mall, while Alphonse went back at number 12 to aid Sirius with his case, taking their shrunken purchases with him.

As they arrived at the mall, the girls were pulling Harry in the direction of the clothing stores. Harry looked to see Remus walking towards a coffee shop.

"Not coming Remus?"

Remus fought back a chuckle. "No, I'm going to have a cup of coffee. There is an important lesson you need to learn Harry about girls and shopping."

Harry was confused, but followed the girls.

Harry walked into the clothing store and Hermione began looking at shirts and Fleur was helping Luna find pants and Susan went to find Harry some decent shoes.

Susan walked over and saw a few pairs of nice trainers and walked back to Harry and asked about his shoe size. Once she had it she went back to the shoes.

Hermione looked at the shirts and Fleur walked over carrying a few faded pairs of dark jeans as was Luna.

"Having a hard time picking?"

Hermione saw Fleur moving a strand of hair behind her ear. "Something like that."

Fleur helped Hermione pick out some shirts and once they made their way through half the selection Fleur looked at Hermione.

"Hey Hermione?"

"Hmm yes Fleur?"

Fleur looked at Harry. "Harry certainly looks lost here, doesn't he?"

Hermione turned to look at Harry and turned back to the clothes.

"Those awful Relatives of his. They were so cruel."

Fleur touched Hermione's hand. "Oui they were cruel, but that's why Aphrodite bonded us, so we can help him. Plus, now that you're Mrs. Potter you're exempt from the underage restriction. I say we should pay them a visit, but today I think Harry just deserves a treat, no?"

Hermione nodded, they walked over to Harry and handed him a shirt and a pair of jeans. Hermione then pushed Harry to the dressing room.

After a moment Harry came out in a grey shirt and faded jeans. The girls approved but, unknown to them, others were noticing Harry too.

Harry walked out back in his old clothes, the girls having seen what looked good and what didn't. Hermione and Fleur went to grab a few more things, while Susan and Luna went to look around.

While the others were busy, Harry went to grab things he needed like work-out clothes.

While he was looking, two sales girls walked over. One heavily tanned with bright blonde hair wearing a low cut t-shirt. The other wore cut up shorts and a cut up top, she was pale and had brown hair.

The blond girl looked at Harry. "Can I help you?"

Harry looked at the girl and was a little thrown off by what the girl looked like.

"Um, no thank you I can manage."

The blond, not liking rejection, put her hand on Harry's arm and smiled sweetly. "Oh but everyone could use a little help, you know what they say about a woman's touch."

Harry started becoming very nervous to where this was going. So being polite, he said. "Um well, I have help already, so I'm good thanks."

The other girl got on the other side of Harry and began feeling up his arm.

"Do you work out, you're really fit."

Susan looked over to see Harry being felt up by the two girls. Susan turned to Luna and tapped on her arm. Luna turned to Susan confused, until Susan pointed over to Harry and her jaw dropped.

Luna turned and looked for Hermione and Fleur. Once she saw them she quickly grabbed them and all the girls walked over. Hermione could tell Harry was really uncomfortable with the two girls shamelessly flaunting themselves over him.

Hermione stepped forward. "Excuse me, but that's my husband, and you may not have noticed but you're making him really uncomfortable. So, you both can go now."

Both girls huffed, looking at Hermione and the others before the blonde smiled and said. "I'm sure you can share."

Hermione smiled. "Oh, I am sharing him… with these three. There isn't room for anyone else."

The two girl's jaws dropped and they stared at the four stunningly beautiful women.

Fleur stepped up. "Oui, I believe you were told to leave."

Both girls walked away quickly and Fleur spoke quietly. "Oh quel couple de salopes."

Harry looked at Fleur confused "Um Fleur what did you say?"

Hermione fought back her laughter. "Um loosely translated Fleur just called those two a couple of sleazy girls."

The whole group laughed and returned to their shopping.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31.

The girls returned to their shopping Hermione saw Fleur looking at the other girls, a small smile on her face.

"Fleur what are you thinking?"

Fleur's smile broadened. "Well remember how Harry deserves a treat?"

Hermione nodded.

"Well I was thinking us girls should get some things only Harry gets to see."

Hermione then thought about what Fleur was suggesting and clued in. Hermione took Fleur by the hand, grabbed Luna and Susan and pulled them away from Harry.

Hermione looked to Susan and Luna. "Fleur thinks we should get something special to wear for Harry."

Susan looked to Hermione. "Such as?"

Hermione turned to the underwear area.

The girls smiled and they began looking around the section.

Suddenly three guys walk into the store and looked around

"What do guys wanna do?"

"I dunno, bloody hell dad has been really strict."

One of the three guys noticed the group of girls by the underwear section.

"Bloody hell mates, look at the gorgeous birds over there."

The two other guys saw the girls and became entranced.

"Well mates, let's introduce ourselves."

The three guys walked over to where the girls were.

Hermione found a silk red bra and thong she thought Harry would like and a pair to match his eyes. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by a voice.

"That would look smashing on you."

Hermione turned to see a boy with his hair slicked back. He kind of reminded her of a dark-haired version of Malfoy.

"Thanks," Hermione said returning to the racks. The boy found her irresistible, not taking no for an answer he looked at her and said. "My names Jonathan. What's yours?"

Hermione wished the boy would get the hint that she wasn't interested. Fleur walked over "Excuse me but my friend isn't interested."

"What about yourself a beautiful girl like you and no man with you doesn't seem right."

Fleur turned to see a tall sandy blond boy behind her "Not interested."

Susan and Luna were also being harassed by the other boy.

"So what are you lovely ladies doing here by yourselves."

Hermione turned to the tall sandy haired blond "We're not here by-" Suddenly she felt a hard crack to her bum. Her eyes went wide as her hands now covered where she was slapped and turned to see a smug look on Jonathan's face.

Fleur was about to say something when the boy behind her took her by the waist. Susan and Luna found their hands were being held tightly.

Hermione wheeled her hand back to punch the boy when he grabbed her fist. "Calmn down were only having a spot of fun. Might I say you have an amazing bum."

Hermione kneed Jonathan square in his manhood. Jonathan stepped backwards grabbing the front of his pants his manhood aching. He became angry and grabbed Hermione violently.

Harry paid for all the clothes the girls had picked out for him. When he suddenly heard Hermione shout "Let go of me."

Harry ran from the counter to where Hermione shouted.

Jonathan laughed and pinned Hermione with one arm and using his free hand grabbed hold of her breast.

Hermione let out a pain filled gasp. Jonathan laughed "Oh boys these girls definitely have more then a good handful."

The boys laughed, Harry ran to where he could hear the boys. He turned down an isle and walked up close. Johnathan went to get another grab at Hermione's chest when suddenly Jonathan heard, "Let them go."

Jonathan without looking turned his head. "Piss off we're busy talking, or is this your bit-" his words soon cut off by a brutal punch to his nose. They all heard a sickening crunch.

Jonathan let go of Hermione and Hermione fell to the floor. She looked up to see Harry, only he was angry, very angry. Jonathan fell backwards on the floor grabbing what was now his broken nose. He looked up to see his attacker and got to his feet. "Who the bloody hell are you?"

Harry looked to Hermione, then back to Johnathan. "Be thankful, you're lucky I only hit your nose for touching her. Now let them go and leave, if you know what's good for you."

Jonathan looked at Harry and called his friends. "Charles, Shane help me teach our new friend a lesson."

The two other boys, letting go of the girls, went to join their friend. The tall boy went to punch Harry, but thanks to the years of Quidditch practice, Harry's reflexes were far from poor. He dodged the tall boys punch only to return one to the boy's stomach. Making the tall boy gasp for air, Harry raised his arm up grabbing the tall boy by the neck and pulled down, throwing Charles to the ground.

The third boy tried to charge at Harry. He got in close, but Harry moved to the left. Remembering all the times his cousin and his gang attacked him, he stuck his foot out and Shane had tripped over Harry's foot and fell. Charles tried to get up but Shane fell into him and the both of them hit the floor.

Jonathan ran at Harry, only for Harry to grab him by the shirt. Jonathan grabbed Harry's arm to make Harry let go. Harry punched him three times in the face before letting go.

Charles and Shane got up and Shane looked at Harry. "Why you little punk." Harry turned to see Shane running at him and Harry grabbed his opponent's arm and twisted it behind his back. Shane tried to get out of Harry's hold, but Harry turned him to the pillar and kicked him off, making Shane run into the pillar.

Charles put his fists up, but Harry wasn't afraid, he had fought much bigger boys. Charles charged at him, but Harry ducked, hitting Charles just below the ribs and delivered a devastating right cross to the boy's jaw.

Harry turned to see Jonathan trying to get back on his feet. Harry walked over to Jonathan and grabbed him by the shirt helping Jonathan to his feet. Harry pulled Jonathon over to a pillar and pinned him to it. Harry pulled his arm back and punched Jonathan repeatedly in the face, till it was bleeding. He then started punching him in the stomach.

Harry lifted his arm off Jonathan and let him fall. He then kicked him in the chest the hardest he could. Seeing Jonathan on the ground, sniveling, the blood flowing from his nose, Harry stepped back

"Get on your feet and apologize to my wife and the others, gather your friends then get out. If I see you so much as take one step in her direction. I'll break more than your nose."

Jonathan looked at Hermione then back at Harry. "Y, Y, You're married?" Harry walked over and helped Hermione to her feet and Hermione looked to Jonathan. "We're going to be, you filthy pig!"

Jonathan stood up. "Terribly sorry mate, won't happen again." Jonathan helped Charles to his feet and the both of them picked up Shane. "Let's get out of here." The boys turned and were about to limp off when Harry called out. "Gentlemen," he said and they turned. "Do your families have lots of pictures of you?" Confused, they all nodded.

"Good," said Harry coldly, "because if I ever see you again, they will never find the bodies." The three boys paled and ran off.

Harry looked to Hermione and the girls. "Are you all alright?"

Hermione smiled. "My arse will be sore as will my breast, but I should be fine."

Fleur looked to Harry. "Just a bit shaken is all."

Susan and Luna nodded showing they were ok.

Susan looked at Harry "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"The summer before the Quidditch cup and before I stayed with the Weasleys, Dudley and his friends decided to play a game of Harry hunting."

Fleur looked at Harry. "What is this Harry hunting?"

"Where they would chase me and then beat me bloody when they caught me."

The girls gasped, Fleur was shouting things in French which Harry could only guess at, she was clearly furious.

"One of their neighbors took pity on me one day. He told me he used to be in a special club called Sport and Social. He taught me only enough to keep Dudley and his friend's off my back."

The girls felt bad for Harry and Fleur thought of something. She grabbed Harry's hand and called the other girls over.

Hermione looked at Fleur and said in a low tone. "What are you thinking?"

Fleur smiled. "Maybe Harry needs a little fun, he did just save us." She leaned in and whispered in Hermione's ear. "Also, can I have him tonight?"

Hermione thought for a moment and nodded.

Fleur thanked Hermione and Harry took a seat in front of the change rooms. All the girls huddled together and Fleur told them what to do.

All the girls walked over and picked a dress they felt would make Harry drool.

Hermione stepped out in a white dress low cut with just a hint of cleavage showing. Hermione thought the dress would help with her new figure.

Harry didn't seem to mind. Hermione stuck her head out. "Harry there's a zipper in the back can you help?"

Harry confused looked around and walked into Hermione's change room. Her back was turned and Harry undid the zipper. Hermione allowed the dress to fall. Harry was about to walk out when Hermione turned to him.

"Harry?" At the sound of his name, Harry looked and saw Hermione in her underwear. He was definitely feeling his pulse rising. Hermione walked over to Harry and kissed him.

Once they were separated, Hermione held Harry.

"Thank you for saving us today Harry."

Harry returned her hug with equal strength. "I won't let anyone harm you or the others Hermione."

Hermione smiled and pushed Harry to the door. "Good, now out, the others want to show off."

Harry stepped out and Fleur walked out in a low cut red dress. Harry didn't know if it was the bond or Fleurs Allure but he felt drawn in. Her curves and her long legs and her golden hair made her look stunning.

Fleur giggled at Harry's reaction, she walked over to him so he could get a better look.

Harry was entranced and Fleur flipped her hair. She smiled and kissed Harry. She then whispered in his ear and his eyes grew wide. Fleur nodded and walked back to the change room.

She then disappeared back into the change room. Luna stepped out wearing a black dress, high and low. Her figure looked amazing, her blond hair tied in the back.

Luna blew Harry a kiss and then walked back to thw change room. Susan walked out wearing a green dress her red hair flowed down and she wore a dress similar to Hermione's. Harry was amazed and couldn't look away.

Susan walked over to Harry. "Do you think I look OK?"

"Susan, I think you look amazing in that dress."

Susan thanked Harry and went to the change room. All the girls came out and Harry bought their dresses and the girls bought something they thought Harry would enjoy.

They left the store and found Remus with a coffee. He turned to see Harry carrying a lot of bags. He smiled "I see you learned about girls shopping Harry."

Harry laughed. "You could say that Remus."

Remus pulled the others close and shrunk the purchases. Once everything was done Remus took them all home.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32.

Sirius and Alphonse were waiting when suddenly Remus and the kids appeared. Seeing all the purchases, Sirius chuckled. "I see you all had a good shopping trip."

Sirius looked at Harry's hand, his knuckles were red. Sirius frowned "What happened?"

Harry and the girls had told them about what happened with the boys. Alphonse was disgusted as was Sirius and Remus.

"If I was there, it wouldn't have gone that far." Remus said feeling disgusted.

Hermione smiled. "It's alright because Harry took care of them."

Alphonse looked at Harry. "Oh and how did you do this?"

The girls told them about how Harry had protected and saved them.

Sirius looked at Harry. "Good show Harry. Now let us eat and Harry," Harry looked at Sirius.

"While the others go wash up, you and I are going to have a chat."

Sirius and Harry went into the study. Sirius closed the door and walked over to the desk. He opened the drawer, pulling out a small bottle and glass, he poured a drink. Then sat it down in front of Harry.

Sirius looked at Harry. "Harry, about last night. Well you see what you and Hermione did last night. Well, first congrats. Damn it, Prongs gave me the worst challenge!"

Harry looked at Sirius confused. "Sirius, what are you talking about?"

"Harry you know that babies are not delivered by the stork, right?"

Harry then figured out what Sirius was about to do, "Sirius, you're not about to?"

"I'm afraid so for what I'm about to tell you is the same talk your grandfather gave your dad and me."

Harry quickly started to drink the glass put in front of him. Only after a few minutes did Sirius and Harry leave the study. They joined the others in the dining room, Hermione looked at Harry "Are you alright Harry? you're really pale."

Harry looked at Hermione, "It's nothing, let's just eat."

Hermione nodded and they all began to eat. Once everyone had their fill, Amelia arrived and picked up Susan. Before Amelia left, she pulled Sirius aside.

"What is it Amy?"

"I think I have a solid case built up for you with Alphonse's and Remus's help and since you and Harry were willing to provide memories. If all goes well, you will be a free man before Harry's birthday."

Sirius was amazed. "Amy, that's wonderful. When can we set a court date?"

"I'm working on getting you a court date, wait to hear from me."

Sirius thanked Amelia and hugged her, after a few seconds Amelia looked at Sirius and he immediately let her go. Amelia and Sirius both blushed and Amelia walked over to Susan and they left.

Hermione walked over to Luna. "I'll be the one joining you tonight, it's Fleur's night." Luna nodded and everyone went going to bed.

Harry went to the bathroom. He examined his hand seeing that his knuckles were only bruised. He turned on the water for the tub, he then heard someone clear their throat.

He turned to see Fleur standing at the door smiling.

"Fleur, what are you doing? I'm about to have a bath."

Fleur walked in and closed the door, she turned to Harry with a slightly predatory smile and said, "I know, that's why I'm here." Fleur walked closer to Harry. "Besides, you saw me naked." Harry thought for a moment and then undid his shirt, as he undid the buttons. Fleur took off her shirt and pulled down her skirt.

He then turned off the bath water, letting it sit for a moment.

Harry looked at see Fleur standing in nothing but a black bra and thong decorated with what looked at be lace. Harry was about to say something but Fleur walked up to him and placed a single finger on his lips.

"Still far to dressed for a bath Harry, " Harry removed his boxers and when he stood up, Fleur smiled and moved the straps of her bra slowly on each shoulder and undid the bra, letting it fall to the floor and then she removed her thong.

Harry climbed into the tub and made himself comfortable and Fleur slid down into the tub. She then felt something and looked at Harry with a coy smile. "Now I really regret saying you were a little boy."

Harry smiled and Fleur began kissing him, Harry moving his arm around her waist. Forgetting all about the bath as they were too busy snogging, Fleur separated from Harry.

"Mon cher, I think we could finish this in the bedroom. Fleur got out and wrapped herself in a towel and walked into Harry's room. Harry pulled out the plug and got out of the tub and grabbed a second towel wrapping it around his waist and grabbed his clothes and ran into his bedroom and closed the door. Fleur hit the door with a locking charm and a silencing charm.

Fleur then pointed to her belly and said a spell which made it glow for a second.

She looked at Harry and dropped her towel and placed her wand on the nightstand and crawled onto the bed. Harry dropped his clothes and towel and climbed on top of her.

They returned to kissing. When Fleur using her hand guided Harry to her neck, she began moaning as he kissed her below the ear and leaving a trail to her collar bone.

Fleur felt her need for the boy who lived grow stronger, she looked at Harry then looked down. Harry figured what Fleur was hinting towards and centered himself with her and impaled her on himself. Remembering what it was like with Hermione, he then began thrusting into Fleur; slowly building up momentum. Fleur rocked her hips matching Harry's speed.

The two began to glow and increasingly Fleur's Veela side began to cry out for more. Fleur grabbed Harry and rolled over, switching their positions and she began to thrusting faster.

"Ah mon cher, this feels incredible. Ah, ah. Vite, plus rapide mon cher, Faster, harder."

Harry did as Fleur requested and build up his moment and she screamed out.

Harry could feel himself getting closer to his climax. "Fleur, I'm close."

" No, I'm not there yet, please hold out."

They began to glow brighter and brighter as they closed in on their peaks. Harry tried but he was reaching his limits.

"Fleur I'm going to-"

"Oui, I'm close now, just a little more."

Harry began thrusting harder and harder which made Fleur cry out. Their glow began to intensify and as Harry and Fleur reached their peak, the glow vanished and the two fell asleep in each other's embrace.

Meanwhile at Malfoy Manor, Voldemort cried out in pain. Bellatrix and Wormtail ran to the library, Voldemort grabbed his head crying out in pain. Wormtail looked at his master. "What is M'lord what's causing you pain?"

Voldemort looked at Wormtail, his eyes like daggers. He raised his wand, "CRUCIO."

Wormtail fell to the floor crying out in pain, his nerves felt like they were on fire. Bellatrix looked at Wormtail, then at her master, afraid she would be next to suffer.

Voldemort staggered. "Chair, get me a chair." Bellatrix heeded her master's request and brought him a chair. Voldemort was shaking, "the boy, my link to the boy. Someone or something is bringing the boy such pure joy, contentment."

Bellatrix looked at Voldemort. "How can I help you Master?"

"Get me, get me a pain reliever potion. Have we found any idea where that deceitful old wizard hid it yet?"

"Lucius Malfoy is searching master, but he's being delayed. Someone is trying to get my cousin Sirius a trial for his freedom."

Voldemort looked at Bellatrix in anger and she cowered. "That can't not happen, find out who it is. Get Greyback to help you if you must."

Bellatrix nodded and ran out of the library, Wormtail tried to stand but Voldemort needed to relieve his frustration so he hit Wormtail with a second torture curse. The rat cried out in horrible pain once more, but not even that seemed to satisfy Voldemort's rage.

At Hogwarts, Dumbledore paced his office, his control over Harry was nearly gone. He had to get Harry reined in somehow. He also had to find another dark arts teacher at the request of the ministry or they would assign someone.

He then received a floo call, he walked over to the fireplace. "Who would be calling this late at night?"

Dumbledore looked into the fire and saw Molly Weasley. "What is it Molly?"

"Dumbledore, I saw Harry out with a bunch of girls including Hermione Granger. Something needs to be done or my poor Ginny's desire to be with the boy who lived won't become true. Not only that, but poor Ron, he's been moping since Hermione rejected him. You said the potions would last, but they're not. What are we going to do?"

Dumbledore frowned. "I know Molly, but as long as Harry doesn't find out about the contract or the potions, they are unaware of what's going on. Make a stronger potion and I'll make sure when the first feast of the new term begins, young Harry will be drawn to your daughter."

Molly, satisfied with the answer, ended the floo call. Dumbledore now that Molly was satisfied began to think what could have started Harry's change in behavior. He had to know, but the question was where to look.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33.

The morning sun peered into the bedroom and Harry woke to see golden hair illuminated by the sun. Fleur gripped on to him tightly, as if not wanting to let go, he smiled.

Fleur began to stir and opened her eyes and smiled seeing whose embrace she was in.

"Morning Mon Cher." Fleur crawled up and kissed Harry, straddling him.

Harry smiled. "Last night wasn't enough?"

Fleur laughed. "Oh Mon Cher, we Veela have a very high desire." Fleur leaned down and kissed Harry by the ear and moved down his neck. Harry could feel his blood rushing south, he smiled and Fleur lined herself up with Harry and then began rocking her hips.

Harry, for some reason, was finding he could meet up with Fleur's pace much easier than before. Fleur wasn't having problems with it, Harry grabbed hold of Fleur and switched their positions. Harry kissed Fleur's neck hungrily, making her cry out.

She could feel her inner Veela singing with joy, Harry thrusting harder and harder. Fleur felt herself reaching her peak. She reached up and dragged her nails down Harry's back and he began picking up his pace more and more. Fleur cried out as she reached her climax.

Once they were done, they went to the bathroom and cleaned up. Once they were finished and dressed, they headed downstairs. Fleur held on to Harry's arm, as they walked down the stairs and walked into the kitchen.

Hermione and Luna were already downstairs eating as the two came into the kitchen. Remus was resting as the full moon was coming. Alphonse came into the room with an armful of mail. Sirius was waking up and he entered the kitchen half asleep and Fleur sat next to Hermione and Luna. Sirius was about to call for Kreacher to make breakfast when Harry looked at his Godfather. "Please allow me."

Hermione looked at Harry. "You can cook?"

Harry nodded, after a few minutes the rich scent of coffee could be smelled through the entire kitchen. Harry came out with two cups filled with coffee and placed them in front of Sirius and Alphonse. The scent rising off them seemed to awaken Sirius and Alphonse, Harry then returned to cooking breakfast.

Harry brought out eggs and sausage, but for Fleur and her father he brought out toast with jam and juice. Harry kissed Hermione, Fleur and Luna before he sat down.

Hermione leaned over and whispered in Fleur's ear, "wonderful in bed and he can cook as well!" Fleur chuckled and nodded.

Alphonse smelled the rich aroma coming from the coffee. He sipped the coffee and smiled. "Bon Harry this coffee is amazing."

"Thank you." Harry said, glad his cooking was being appreciated.

Alphonse smiled and handed Harry three letters and a parcel. "These came for you today Harry." Harry looked at the letters, seeing one is from Madame Malkin, the others were from the Ministry and the bank. The parcel was from Ollivander, he opened it quickly and pulled out a black wand. As soon as he held it, he felt a rush and sparks flew from it as he and the wand were surrounded by a golden glow.

It was sleek and the handle carved to look like his previous wands handle, lengthwise, it was a little longer than the previous wand.

It had a note from Ollivander. ' _Be mindful Mr. Potter, the wand always chooses the wizard. To earn it's trust, You will need to go through many challenges, I'm sure you will do great things."_

Fleur looked at the wand. "It's beautifully crafted."

Harry then opened the letter from Madame Malkin. "Madame Malkin says our orders are ready to be picked up."

"And the one from the bank?"

Harry opened the letter and began to read.

" _Congratulations on the completion of your bond to Fleur Delacour, Lord Potter. We will need to know which line Ms. Delacour would like the title of so the correct ring can go to the new owner._

 _Chief Gringott._ "

Then Harry opened the one from the ministry and like the one for Hermione they asked which line Fleur wished to claim so they could update their records.

Harry looked at Fleur. "So, which line would you like Fleur?"

The young Veela took a bite of her toast and began to think, she reached for a drink and when she was done she looked at Harry. "Which lines do you have Mon Cher?"

"Gryffindor and Slytherin." Harry said as he began to recall his titles.

Sirius took a long drink from his cup and sat the cup down. "No, there is one more."

Harry looked at Sirius confused. "What?"

Sirius looked at Harry. "I've been sending Remus in my place to the bank, to arrange for you to be named my heir, my scion. To be the next Lord Black."

Harry looked at Sirius, even more confused. "What?"

"Harry, your great, great grandmother was Dorea Potter, also known to some as Dorea Black. You are eligible to be Lord Black. I would rather see my family's title and everything with it go to someone who won't make the Black family regress back to the darker days where blood status was all they cared about."

Hermione looked at Sirius. "Who would want that? If Harry doesn't take the title who would get it."

Sirius frowned "In the family lines , if the head of house passes on the title goes to his oldest son. If that head of house is without a child to carry on the family line, the title passes to the next living male heir. Since I am without a child of my own and dear cousin Bella, thank Merlin, has yet to produce an heir. My cousin Andromeda has only Nymphadora so she's exempted from line succession, leaving only my dear cousin Narcissa's retched child Draco Malfoy to accept the title."

Harry and the girls all had a look of shock on their faces, Sirius nodded and pulled a letter out from his jacket. "Which is why I sent to Remus to the Black Families Teller with a letter to name you my heir and the new Lord Black. Which is why I am happy to share the news from this letter. It's approved as from now, you are the new Lord Black."

Fleur looked at Harry. "I think the title of Lady Black has a nice ring to it."

Sirius laughed at this. "My mother will be turning in her grave at the idea of a Veela being Lady Black, I love it!"

Harry nodded and Sirius removed the ring from his finger and slid it across the table over to Harry. Harry picked up the ring and saw the dark gem and slipped it on his finger and the ring resized to fit. A flash of magic showing that the ring had accepted him. Harry turned to Fleur and taking her hand he said. "Fleur Delacour-Potter, I name you Lady Black." There was another flash of magic and the Lady's ring appeared on Fleur's finger

Hermione looked at Sirius. "About the rings, can anyone else remove them?"

"No only the bearer of the ring may remove it. As long as they are alive the ring can be removed, it's one of the protections on the rings. So that no one can claim titles that are not theirs."

Harry looked at Hermione. "So that means yours and Fleur's rings can't be stolen."

Alphonse looked at his daughter. "I got your letter Fleur, you will be joining the others at Hogwarts and you will be under Professor Flitwick's training."

Hermione looked at Harry. "Now, we have a few things we need to take care of before school starts." Harry looked at Hermione only guessing what she was thinking. "You mean about what we found out about the Weasleys?"

Hermione nodded. "I know the Weasleys have done a lot for you Harry but we just can't let what Chief Gringott told us slide under the carpet."

Harry nodded. "According to the book Remus had me get, we'll arrange to meet with Mr. Weasley. Since he is the head of house Weasley, he would be the one we need to speak with."

Hermione nodded, they then heard the familiar sound of Apparation and ran into the den. They saw Amelia and Susan who ran to greet Harry with a kiss, while Amelia ran to see Sirius.

"What is it Amy?" Sirius said seeing she looked like she was full of joy.

"Sirius, I got you your trial, but they demand you make an appearance in person at the before the entire Wizengamot."

Sirius smiled greatly "That's wonderful Amy."

"Yes, but we have a problem."

"What is it, I've been preparing myself for this since the start of the summer."

"Your judge is Cornelius and he's not fond of you, he wishes you be placed in the restraint cell."

Sirius frowned and everyone went silent and all Sirius could utter was "Bollocks."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34.

Sirius stood quietly as he thought what he was going to do to get out of being in the chair. Harry looked at Amelia. "What restraint cell?"

"Harry a wizarding restraint cell, is a cell meant only for those whose committed crimes against the wizarding world. Once inside the cell, your magic is blocked. You don't have access."

Harry paled. "With no way out. Sirius you can't agree to that."

Sirius thought for a moment "No, it's required until my innocence is proven. To those who don't know the truth, I'm no better than a death eater."

Hermione frowned. "That's completely unfair, you may as well be carted back to Azkaban."

Sirius thought for a moment then he smiled and Remus knowing that smile well asked. "What's the plan Padfoot?"

Sirius looked at Amelia. "Am I allowed to choose my own Lawyer?"

Amelia nodded. "Of course Sirius, but I should warn you Lucius is wanting to see you in the cell and knowing him that blonde snake will make sure no decent lawyer will take the case."

Sirius smiled and walked over to the floo, "I'll be back and I will have a good lawyer."

Sirius vanished in the emerald flames, leaving everyone curious.

Sirius walked through the chimney into a room, he looked around. "You home Cousin?"

A woman with light brown hair walked in and smiled at Sirius. "Hello cousin Sirius, how have you been?"

"Seen better days I'm afraid Andy, Fudge and the ministry wish to give me a trial."

"Oh Sirius, that's wonderful. When is the trial?"

"Don't get to excited, Lucius Malfoy is a part of the Wizengamot and no doubt he's using his link to the Black family fortune to make sure I go back to Azkaban."

Andromeda Tonks turned red at the mention of Lucius's name. "That blonde snake! Ever since Aunt Walburga had Narcissa marry that pompous arse, I haven't heard from my sister, let alone seen her."

Sirius nodded. "I know our family's decisions haven't been great for the family. Luckily I'm more than confident the new lord Black will take the family's future to better times."

Andromeda looked at Sirius confused. "New Lord Black? Sirius, whatever do you mean?"

Sirius smiled. "I transferred the title of Lord Black to James and Lily's son Harry. He will lead our family out of the darkness."

Andromeda teared up. "Oh Merlin, how is the boy?"

Sirius frowned. "He lived a hard childhood, much more harsh than the one I had living under mum and dad. His relatives, those despicable animals, abused him."

Andromeda gasped and looked at Sirius. "WHAT?"

"They harmed that dear sweet boy? The boy I helped Lily care for?"

Sirius nodded and Andromeda raised a hand. "I hope you took care of them?"

"Unfortunately no not in the way i would like tp Remus left a boggart, but Harry is now in a magical bond with four lovely ladies who share equal feelings about those muggles."

Andromeda's eyes widened and Sirius told her everything about the bond and Aphrodite. He also mentioned how all the girls treated Harry, which made Andromeda smile.

They soon heard the door open. "Dromeda, honey I'm home."

Andromeda smiled. "Welcome home Teddy dear, cousin Sirius is here."

"Sirius Black?" Ted walked in smiling. "Sirius, you old dog. How did you get here, Dementors are looking for you everywhere."

Sirius chuckled. "Floo'd in, listen Ted. I need a favor. I've finally gotten a trial that will decide my future. I could really use a lawyer."

Ted raised his hand. "Say no more Sirius, you helped my family when Andromeda was kicked out by buying us a home. I would have been insulted if you went to anyone else."

Sirius and Ted chuckled. Sirius looked at Ted, wiping his eyes. "Thanks mate, you're really helping me out."

Ted nodded and Sirius informed him about the case and how Alphonse, Amelia and Remus created his defense. Ted nodded, "I'll need to see it so I can be prepared."

Sirius nodded. "You two come over to the house, you're always welcome." Sirius turned to Andromeda "I'm sure you would like to have a big meal with lots of people again Andromeda."

Andromeda nodded. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Sirius nodded and they all headed for the floo and vanished in the emerald flames.

Everyone back at 12 Grimmauld place was waiting for Sirius to return. The floo soon came to life and Sirius walked through. Harry looked at Sirius. "Did you find someone Sirius?"

Sirius nodded and stepped out of the way and two more people showed up. "Everyone meet my cousin Andromeda and her husband Ted Tonks."

Susan jumped back. "I think you mean Bellatrix!"

Amelia looked at Susan, "Susan Bones!" Susan paled and Andromeda chuckled. "No, no, it's ok. I can assure you, I'm not my older sister Bella, we look alike but im nothing like her."

Andromeda walked over to Susan and stuck out her hand smiling brightly. "Andromeda Tonks, nice to meet you Ms. Bones." Susan shook the woman's hand and being closer Susan could see Andromeda had similar looks to Bellatrix, but Andromeda was a lot sweeter.

Andromeda looked at all the girls. "Hello everyone, so your Harry's bonded ladies."

The girls nodded and Hermione smiled. "Yes i'm Hermione Potter, it's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Tonks." Andromeda laughed. "Oh my, please, no call me aunt Andy. Your practically family and I say, you remind me of Lily."

Andromeda looked at the others starting with Fleur. "So you're Fleur, Cousin Sirius tells me your Veela?" Fleur nodded and Andromeda looked at Harry. "If you need Pepper up potions owl me." Fleur giggled and Harry blushed. Andromeda looked at Luna. "You must be Xenophilius's daughter, I love the Quibbler." Luna smiled. "Thank you Aunt Andy."

When Andromeda looked at Harry, she teared up a little. "Oh my, Harry. You look like your dad, but you certainly have Lily's eyes."

"Thank you, Andromeda. So, you knew my parents?"

Andromeda put her hands on her hips and looked at Harry with a look that said disbelief "Are you serious? I was the one who kept your mother from killing your father after he took you up on a broom."

Andromeda looked at Sirius. "Cousin, is that hateful portrait on the wall still?"

Sirius then looked away and began to whistle innocently. Andromeda glared at Sirius. "Cousin, what did you do with Aunt Walburga's portrait?"

Sirius chuckled. "Remus hit her with a silencing charm before the start of the summer and I had Kreacher move her to the family's vault next to dad's. Let him deal with her bile."

Andromeda frowned. "Alright then, well I'm going to the kitchen. You men deal with Sirius's trial while I cook." Hermione looked at Andromeda, "Would you like some help?"

Andromeda turned to Hermione. "Of course, if you girls want to help, I would love it."

Hermione turned to see Susan and Fleur following her, but she looked to see Luna staring at Harry and she recognized the look and she began to think.

"Luna, you and Harry should go upstairs and make sure Harry's completely healed."

Harry looked at Hermione confused. "But I'm-"

Luna smiled and grabbed Harry's arm and began heading for the stairs. "Will do Hermione." Before Harry could say anything more, Luna pulled him towards the stairs.

Andromeda looked at Hermione confused. "Healed? I thought cousin Sirius said Harry was healed by the goblins."

Hermione looked at Andromeda. "He was, but Luna's been wanting to have some alone time with Harry to 'talk'." Hermione then looked at Fleur and winked and the Veela knew what Hermione had meant.

"Alright, well come on, you have to tell me what everyone likes." Andromeda said heading to the kitchen with Hermione, Fleur and Susan. Once they had arrived, Andromeda turned, a slight smirk on her face. "So girls, finalized your bonds yet?"


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35.

Luna pulled Harry into the bathroom, locked the door and placed a silencing charm on it as well. She turned to Harry. "Ok Harry, take off your shirt."

Harry did as Luna requested, "Luna I'm all healed up now I don't see why you want to see my back." Luna looked at Harry's back, seeing only faint lines where his scars once were. She also noticed the muscle that had built up. Ahe stepped closer and placed her palm on his back.

"Thank you, Harry for everything you did for us during the shopping trip."

Harry looked over his shoulder. "No need to thank me Luna." Before Harry knew it, Luna pressed herself up against him. He suddenly felt trembling and could hear quiet whimpers, "Luna?"

Harry turned and Luna hugged him. "No, I will thank you. What you did, no one has ever done for me before. Except for a few times Fred and George helped me, no one outside my family came to help me. I'm always bullied, even by the people in my own house."

Harry was surprised by Luna's confession, he put his arms around her and Luna cried into his shoulder. Harry held her close. "Shhh, it's alright Luna things are going to change. You won't be bullied anymore." Luna looked up to Harry "Really?"

Harry nodded and Luna smiled and she leaned up and kissed Harry. Harry returned Luna's kiss and once the need for air came they separated. Luna suddenly felt her heart beating wildly in her chest. She looked at Harry and threw her arms behind his head and began kissing him again only hungrily.

She then moved to his neck and Harry moaned. Luna pulled away from Harry and looked at him. She still wanted more so she pulled off her dress, letting it fall next to Harry's shirt. Harry saw Luna standing in a blue bra and thong, pulling out her hair band letting her golden hair flow freely.

Luna moved back over to Harry and put her arms back around his neck and they began snogging. Harry kissed Luna's neck and she moane. She jumped and wrapped her legs around his torso and Harry moved her over by the sink. Luna reached behind her back and unhooked her bra and Harry pulled it off her and tossed it behind him. He began kissing her neck and moved to her collar bone.

Luna felt her desires growing stronger and looked down at Harry's belt and reached for it and quickly undid it. She looked up at Harry. "Take 'em off, now!"

Harry removed his pants and boxers and Luna removed her thong and tossed it down and spread her legs open. Harry remembering the paper Sirius gave him and without thinking, he quietly spoke the spell and Luna's belly faintly glowed. Luna, not paying attention, began kissing Harry's neck and he lined himself up at her entrance.

He then impaled her on his shaft, Luna was about to cry out when Harry, thinking quickly, kissed her. Once the pain passed Harry looked at Luna and she nodded and he began thrusting and Luna put her legs behind him and rocked her hips to match Harry's pace.

She placed her hands behind in his head and moaned as Harry's pace quickened. Harry thrusted deeper and Luna moaned louder. The two kissed and they soon began to glow. Luna cried out. "Oh Harry I love you, I think I… I, oh sweet Merlin!, harder , harder."

Harry nodded and began thrusting faster and harder. Luna tossed her head back and screamed in bliss. The two began to glow brighter and brighter, Luna grabbed hold of Harry and moved off the sink and he picked her up and she felt him reach deeper.

They soon began reaching their peaks, the glow began intense and they climaxed. The light began to fade and the two were trying to catch their breath.

Luna hugged Harry. "That was,"

Harry smiled. "Brilliant?"

Luna chucked. "Yes Brilliant, we should get dressed, food will probably be ready by now."

Harry nodded and the two began to clean up and they soon heard a knock on the door. "Come on you two, Aunt Andy's got everything ready." Harry recognized the voice and undid the silencing charm. "We'll be right out Hermione."

Outside the door, Hermione smiled and muttered to herself, "As opposed to in."

Harry got dressed and Luna put her dress back on and held Harry's arm. Luna undid the locking charm and also did an air freshening charm and they left.

They walked down the stairs and saw Hermione heading into the kitchen. The two walked in behind her. Harry and Luna saw the food and took their seats. Hermione and Fleur looked at Luna and saw the look of pure bliss on the young Ravenclaw's face.

Susan looked at Hermione, Fleur and Luna seeing they all had a look on their face as if they knew something. She looked at Hermione and whispered. "What's going on?"

Hermione looked at Susan. "Luna just had a private chat with Harry. Looking at her, I would say it had a positive impact." Fleur giggled and Luna just looked at Harry if she were dreaming.

"I think that smile will only disappear if it's surgically removed." Hermione whispered to Fleur.

Fleur looked to Luna "My what a big smile Luna, you seem to have really enjoyed coming here."

Luna looked over to Fleur "Yes much so." All three girls shared a laugh.

Sirius looked at everyone. "Please let us enjoy the meal now."

Everyone began to eat and talked amongst themselves.

Meanwhile at the Burrow, Molly had finished doing the supper dishes and then pulled out an old book and skimmed through the pages. She then started a fire under the cauldron and began tossing ingredients in.

Fred and George thought it was odd for their mother to be brewing potions at this hour. So Fred reached into his pocket and pulled out an ear. He looked at his brother and handed the fake ear to George. "Hold on, I'm going in dear brother."

Fred held the ear behind his back and walked quietly into the kitchen. He then noticed the odd ingredients his mother had set out. "What's brewing mum." Molly jumped as her son had startled her, "Fred Weasley, you sneak! you're going to give me a heart attack."

Fred quickly tucked the fake ear in his back pocket. "Sorry mum. Mind handing me an apple, I'm still a bit hungry." Molly turned and grabbed an apple and handed it to Fred. "Here you go, now go I'm going to brewing and I'd rather not be startled again." Molly turned and Fred reached into his back pocket and placed the ear behind a jar.

He then walked back to where George was "Extendible ears, best prototype we ever made brother."

"Agreed, now let's see what dear old mum is making."

They listened carefully as Molly was reading aloud from her book. "Two Ashwinder eggs, a half a cup of rose thorns and two tablespoons of Peppermint and powdered moonstone."

Fred and Georges eyes went wide and Fred pulled on the extendable ear and pulled the other ear quickly over to them and they moved upstairs. They were about to go into their room when they saw Ron.

"Where are you two going in a hurry?"

Fred looked at Ron. "Nothing for you to worry about Ronnikins, here have an apple." Ron took the apple and checked it, seeing it was a real apple and returned to his room.

Fred and George went to their room and locked the door. "Well, looks like mum is brewing love potions."

"No doubt she's brewing it for a certain new couple so Hermione can be with Ron and firefly gets her childhood wish."

George nodded. "You know what we need to do dear brother."

Fred nodded "Yes, we need to tell dad and Harry and Hermione."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36.

Susan looked at Hermione, Fleur and Luna all sharing a look of pure joy. She asked to speak with the three of them and they headed upstairs while the adults were talking about the trial.

They all gathered in the bedroom, Susan looked at the other girls. "Did you guys really do it?"

Hermione looked at Fleur and Luna biting her bottom lip trying not to smile and looked back at Susan.

"It; Susan? Really? Are you 12?" Susan blushed and Hermione giggled and continued. "To answer your question, yes, we did _it_. I'm Lady Potter, Fleur is the new Lady Black and Luna has yet to pick her title."

Susan's eyes widened. "Wow, um was it good?" She asked blushing again.

Hermione smiled as did Fleur and Luna, Hermione looked at Susan "It was more than satisfactory."

"Oui Mon Cher, does satisfy." Fleur said with a smile.

Luna smirked, "mmm hmm, definitely satisfied."

Hermione and Fleur giggled, while Luna had dreamy look on her face.

Susan looked at the girls. "What was it like? I mean I will need to complete the bond with Harry."

The girls filled Susan on what it was like being with Harry, in that moment of intimacy.

Meanwhile at the ministry, Fudge was at his desk smiling while looking at a piece of parchment. A woman in pink walked in.

"What is it Cornelius?"

Fudge looked up. "Ah Dolores it's a glorious day. Amelia has brought me a notice for a trial and it's for that stain on my nearly spotless record, Sirius Black."

Dolores smiled. "Oh, so Amelia knows where he is?"

Fudge frowned. "Unfortunately not. She got a mysterious tip off Black is looking to have his story addressed so that he can be cleared of the crime of killing the Potter brat's parent's."

Dolores frowned. "You mean the boy who is telling everyone that delusional story of the dark lord's return?"

"Yes, if Black gets pardoned, the brat will have a powerful ally."

They heard a knock at the door. Dolores opened the door and Lucius Malfoy walked in. Fudge looked at Malfoy. "What can I help you with today Lucius?"

"I received an interesting piece of mail, about a trial for one Sirius Black."

Fudge smiled. "Yes, apparently Amelia Bones received a tip about Black and she did some digging and found Black didn't receive a trial. Hilarious notion isn't it."

Malfoy frowned. "Cornelius, if I recall I'm your biggest supporter and reelection is coming up."

Fudge trembled, Lucius smiled and looked at the snake on his cane. "I believe as minister you can push to have Blacks trial moved ahead of schedule." Lucius looked away from his cane, "I'm sure I don't have to tell you what you need to do. Good night Minister."

Lucius walked towards the door and turned back to Fudge. "Don't disappoint me, Fudge." Lucius walked away leaving the Fudge and Umbridge.

"Dolores, please send a letter to all Wizengamot members, that the trial is being moved to tomorrow."

Umbridge nodded. "Of course Minister."

Umbridge left the minister's office and sent out a letter to all members of the Wizengamot.

Back at number 12 Grimmauld place, Susan looked at Fleur wide eyed.

"You guys did it for that long?"

Fleur bit her lip trying not to smile. "Oui late into the night and again in the morning."

Hermione and Luna looked at Fleur shocked. "That long?"

Fleur nodded and Susan began to think about what it would be like. Hermione and Fleur looked at Susan and then to each other. Hermione looked at Susan. "Susan, if you want to have Harry tonight you can. You just need to talk to go see him."

"No, no, I can't, he probably-"

"Would love every minute of it Susan," Fleur interrupted, putting her hand on Susan's shoulder.

Hermione looked at Susan. "Fleur's right, I am sure Harry wouldn't say no. Speaking as a Gryffindor, you need to find your courage."

Susan thought for a moment and went to find Harry, she found him talking with Sirius.

"Harry, can we talk?"

Harry looked at Susan surprised "Sure Susan." Susan took Harry by the hand and they went upstairs.

Susan opened up Harry's bedroom. Seeing that the others had left, she closed the door behind her and looked at Harry. Her heart raced beneath her breast as Harry turned to her. But before he could say a word, Susan stepped forward, forgetting her fear, and kissed Harry.

As their lips touched, Susan could feel her desire building. Once the need for air was too great, they separated.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"I'm ready." Susan then pulled her jumper up over head, her red hair fell down and Harry looked at Susan in awe. Her fiery red hair fell down over her black bra, she then undid her skirt and let it fall to the floor, revealing her matching thong.

Susan was thankful she had allowed Fleur talk her into buying the new knickers. Harry looked at her in amazement, he walked closer to her and she put her arms around his neck and their lips touched. They began to snog, Harry could feel his blood rushing down south, Susan broke the kiss and looked down "You're a little over dressed Lord Potter."

Harry looked down and smiled, unbuttoned his shirt. Susan smiled and Harry tossed his shirt into the corner. Susan thought of something bold that her friend Hannah told her, she walked over to Harry and reached for his belt buckle. Harry, surprised by this, let the young Hufflepuff undo his belt and Harry unbuttoned his pants, them letting the fall to the floor.

Downstairs, Amelia and the other adults were talking about the trial when suddenly a messenger Patronus appeared. Amelia recognized the animal being a lynx and belonging to Kingsley. "Madame Bones, a message has been sent to all members of the Wizengamot. Sirius Black's trial has been confirmed, but the date was set for tomorrow at noon."

Amelia fumed. "That barely gives us time to prepare."

Sirius looked at Amelia. "Amy we can make it. You and Susan can stay the night, I have plenty of rooms. For all we know Susan and Harry could be somewhere or all the girls are talking about the wedding Harry promised them. Let them have their fun."

Amelia nodded "Alright. Now, where were we?"

Alphonse spoke up. "Presenting the memories of Sirius and then Harry."

Meanwhile, back upstairs, Susan and Harry were snogging. Harry placed his hand on her thigh and rubbed his hand down her thigh as they snogged. Susan could feel her desire growing, Harry pulled away from her lips and kissed her neck just under her ear, going down her neck to her collar bone.

Susan moaned, Harry then gently pulled her bra strap to the side and gently kissed the top of her breast. Susan reached behind herself and undid the bra allowing it to fall. She picked up her bra and tossed it over to the door where it hung from the door knob.

Harry gently guided Susan down to the bed and began gently kissing her down the neck again. Susan looked at Harry, "touch them!" Harry stopped his actions and looked at Susan and she looked down to her breasts. Harry gently caressed Susan's breast. Seeing she liked it, he leaned down and lightly kissed the other.

Susan moaned a little louder than last time. Harry stopped for a moment and grabbed his wand from the night stand and hit the door with a silencing charm and a locking charm.

He sat his wand down and went back to his actions. Susan then thought of something Hannah heard one of the prefects had said. She then lifted her hand and placed it on his hea,d gently pushing it down as if to tell him to go lower.

Harry kissed her down from her breasts, leaving a trail going down her belly ending at her thong. Susan looked at Harry. "Take it off." She said softly, passion thickening her voice. Harry pulled Susan's thong down her legs and tossed it on the floor. Susan flinched slightly as the cold air touched the wetness at her crotch.

Harry looked down to Susan's flower then thought of something he heard in the boys shower room. Only he thought of something else to change it. He looked at Susan. "May I try something." Susan nodded. Feeling bold, Harry spread Susan's legs and kissed her inner thigh leading to her flower. Susan could feel herself going crazy as Harry got closer.

Harry then leaned in and thought back to how he first was able to open the door to the chamber of secrets and he stuck out his tongue and started speaking in Parseltongue.

At first, Susan was worried. She, as well as others, had believed he was the heir to Slytherin who released the monster in the school. But now, Susan started to feel an intense pleasure. Harry pulled his head back, seeing the look on Susan's face, Susan couldn't stand it anymore. "Harry please I want to complete our bond."

Harry removed his boxers and lined up with Susan's now wet flower. Harry, remembering the spell Sirius had taught him, picked up his wand and cast it at Susan's belly which glowed for a moment.

Slowly, Harry entered Susan. He then shortly came across Susan's barrier. Harry looked at Susan who nodded and he pulled back and thrust, breaking her barrier. Susan was about to cry out when Harry did as he had done for Luna and kissed Susan until her pain sub sided. He looked at Susan, "I'll take it slow and we can build up."

Susan nodded and Harry began slowly thrusting in and out, gradually building up his speed. Susan then started to rock her hips up, meeting with Harry's pace. They soon began to glow and Susan closed her eyes. "Harry, faster!" Harry began thrusting faster and faster.

The glow was began to intensify as they moved towards their peaks. Harry could see Susan was nearly there, but he wasn't. "Hold on Susan, I'm almost there." Susan did her best, but her pleasure was great.

Harry soon reached his peak and they climaxed together and the glow faded and they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37.

Harry woke to see Susan beginning to stir, she looked up to see Harry and smiled. She pulled up the blanket over her shoulder and cuddled closer to Harry.

"Last night was brilliant."

Harry smiled and kissed the top of her head "Yes it was."

They soon heard Hermione at the door. "Harry, Susan get up, somethings happened." Harry and Susan got up and quickly got dressed, left the bedroom and rushed down stairs.

Harry ran down the stairs, Susan following close behind. They ran into the kitchen. "What's going on?" Harry said as he looked into the room seeing the adults not looking happy.

Sirius's face softened. "Congratulations on completing the bond with Luna and Susan." Sirius then had a hard look on his face. "Fudge, that snake of a minister, made the trial today at noon."

Harry's eyes went wide.; "What? So soon?"

While Sirius explained to Harry what he believed was the reason his trial got so conveniently moved up, Amelia looked at her niece. "Well Susan?"

Susan didn't look her aunt in the eyes. Amelia smiled, "my what antics teenagers do when they are in love." Susan looked at her aunt but remained silent.

"Susan, I was a teenager myself I know what it's like. Were you careful?"

Susan shrugged, Amelia looked at Sirius talking to Harry.

Amelia looked at Susan "Did Harry point a wand at your belly and did it glow?"

Susan nodded. "Yes, but I don't know what spell he used."

Amelia looked over at Sirius and smiled. "Contraceptive charm, so he is being somewhat responsible."

Ted looked at the adults. "Looks like we need to do some quick prep work." Ted then looked at Harry. "Were going to need your memories for the trial."

Harry nodded and they walked into the kitchen and Hermione and the others walked over to Susan.

Hermione smiled. "Well, how was last night?"

Susan blushed greatly, Fleur smiled. "Oh, someone has had a good night."

Susan nodded and told the girls everything they had done that night.

Hermione looked at Susan. "Wait, Harry did what using Parseltongue?"

Susan nodded trying to hide her smile and the other girl's interest were piqued greatly.

"At first, I thought it was completely weird, but I went with it. I swear I shrieked like a banshee."

Hermione blushed, thinking about the next time she would be alone with Harry. She then remembered Harry's birthday was coming up soon.

"Ladies, when the trials over we need to think of something to do for Harry's birthday."

Fleur smiled. "Oh, I can think of a few things to do."

The girls laughed and Harry, who had come back into the room, looked over to the girls in confusion. Hermione looked at Harry, seeing he was curious to what they were talking about, she smiled. "It's nothing Harry, girl talk."

Harry dismissed it and then returned to talking to Alphonse about the proper customs in the trial room.

Hermione looked at the other girls. "Ok hush, I know we all want time with Harry, but we really need to think about what to do for Harry's birthday after this trial is over."

The girls nodded and then went upstairs to get ready for the trial.

Ted gathered the papers. "OK everyone, we need to head to the ministry. If everything goes as planned, Sirius should be a free man."

Hermione spoke. "Wait, Luna and Susan still need to pick their titles."

Harry nodded and looked at the pair. "Girls, which of my two remaining titles would you each like to take."

Susan and Luna thought for a moment and Luna spoke up. "I kinda like the idea of Lady Slytherin." Harry and Hermione were surprised by Luna's answer but agreed. Harry then looked at Susan. Susan frowned and Harry looked confused, Amelia spoke "It's about the line of succession if Susan takes a title the title of Bones is gone. Which is why my niece is hesitant."

Harry frowned. "Is there anything that can be done?"

Amelia thought for a moment. "Well if Suzie were to have children and you gave the second boy born the title of Bones, then it's accepted."

Harry thought for a moment. "If Susan and I were to have children then I see no harm in that."

Susan looked at Harry and somehow Harry knew she was having issues processing and he just nodded showing he was telling the truth. Susan ran to him and hugged him tightly.

Amelia looked at Susan. "Now Susan, the title of Lady Gryffindor is very serious, so make sure you keep that in mind."

Susan nodded and Harry went to grab parchment and made the responses back to the bank and Ministry. He went to his Owl. "Hedwig, I need you to deliver these." Hedwig nodded and Harry gave Hedwig the letters and then opened the door and the snowy owl took off to the sky.

Everyone gathered everything needed and headed for the ministry.

As they arrived at the entrance, they all went down to the ministry through the phone booth. Amelia stayed close to Sirius and as they were going down. Amelia pulled out handcuffs. "Sirius, we need to put these on you and you need to stay by me otherwise you're in danger."

Sirius nodded seeing Amelia was hesitant, he took the cuffs from her and he handcuffed himself. He looked at Amelia and saw her frowning. "Don't look upset Amelia, I'll be a free man soon. Just hopefully the next time were alone together, we won't be needing these."

Sirius raised his hands looking at the cuffs. Amelia looked at Sirius and shook her head and giggled. Only thing was she hoped Sirius was right.

Once they were all together, Harry saw his godfather in handcuffs and Amelia slightly upset. Harry was about to say when Sirius cut him off. "It's ok Harry it's only to keep me out of trouble Amelia will take them off me once were in the room for my trial."

Harry nodded and they all walked as a group to the room where the trial was being held.

Fudge stood proudly behind the podium as the other members of the Wizengamot were there behind him minus Dumbledore. They also saw the cage and Fudge saw Amelia taking the cuffs off Sirius.

"Madame Bones, please move Black to the holding cell." Fudge said using a sickening smile.

Dumbledore walked through the doors, Fudge frowned. "You're late Dumbledore."

"Well it seems the ministry had forgotten to inform the Supreme Mugwump about the trial. If it wasn't for the fact I passed Arthur Weasley, I would have never known." Dumbledore joined the other members of the Wizengamot.

Fudge looked at Sirius "Step into the cell Black, so we may begin."

Sirius looked at Fudge "Why? Why should I, I'm a fellow pure blood of an Ancient and Noble house. Is it because I'm being falsely being accused of crimes I did not commit?"

Fudge trying to hold a professional expression, but he was furious. Lucius stood up. "Noble house or not you're considered a criminal in the eyes of this Wizengamot and need to be held in a cage where we all can feel safe. So please turn over any wand on your person and step into the cell."

Sirius looked at Lucius, frowned and asked in a questioning voice, "really Lucius? I thought I had to have a trial before I could be called a criminal. Something even you received, but I previously did not. But maybe your memory is faulty since you are apparently so weak minded that you were able to be held under the Imperius curse for years without being able to break it. Apparently, my _godson_ broke it within a few minutes."

Sirius remained stoic, "I refuse to step into the cell. I will hand over my wand, but to my godson Lord Potter." Sirius reached into his coat and handed Harry his wand.

Lucius frowned seeing the boy and the others behind Sirius, he really didn't want anyone thinking too much about his defense of being under the Imperius curse. Alphonse stepped up. "My Friend is under my protection and will not be caged."

Fudge looked at Alphonse. "And who are you?"

Alphonse smiled. "Who am I? Why I am the ambassador of the French ministry. Alphonse Delacour at your service. As the Ambassador, I can extend protection to my friend."

Fudge, knowing the laws, knew it could create an incident which would be unfavorable. He looked at one of the Aurors. "Remove the cell and bring the defendant a chair."

Once they removed the cell and brought Sirius a chair, he sat with a smile on his face, knowing it was greatly unnerving Fudge.

Fudge raised his wand. "Alright now, if we may begin the trial of Sirius Black." Lucius stepped up. "Sorry for interrupting Minister but it seems Sirius Black doesn't have a lawyer present. So if we may assign him one."

Ted stepped up. "My apologies, I haven't had a chance to announce it yet, but I will be defending Sirius Black in this trial." Lucius looked at Ted with disgust, knowing he was muggle born.

"Are you sure you want to do that Mr?"

Ted smiled, seeing an opportunity to tweak the pure-blood. "Oh, I'm sorry Lucius you really must be having problems with your mind if you have forgotten me. My names Edward Tonks, the husband of Andromeda Tonks. You know, your sister-in-law? which makes me your brother-in-law. And yes, I certainly do want to see that my client receives proper Justice."

Lucius sat down scowling, it was bad enough that Andromeda had married a muggle born without it being announced they were related by marriage. Fudge raised his wand. "Now, without further disruptions, this trial can commence."


	38. Chapter 38

Lonewolf was sitting at his computer merrily typing away when he suddenly felt cold metal pressed into the back of his neck. "Hands on your head, do it, do it now!" said a cool, yet forceful, female voice.

Being an avid watcher of action movies and having seen far too many graphic depictions of what his brains would looks like splattered all over the computer, the wall and possibly the ceiling, he slowly raised his hands.

The muzzle, he was certain that was what it was, left his neck and his chair was spun around. He vaguely saw a figure wearing shiny black leather and had an impression of brown hair. It was difficult to see much, partly due to the strong back lighting, but mostly due the fact he was going cross-eyed staring at the enormous looking 45 long-slide with laser sighting pointed between his eyes from about 3 inches away.

With sweat breaking out on his forehead he stuttered, "y-yes?"

"Wolfie, wolfie, you've been a bad boy."

"W-what?"

The voice sighed, exasperated. "I said, you've been a bad boy. You didn't put a disclaimer in."

"W-what" replied Lonewolf again, finding it difficult to take in anything but the extremely large muzzle in front of him.

"Do you get someone to translate your stories for you? Do you not speak English?"

"No-No, I speak English! I just have a guy Marc who proofreads for me." The words tumbled out in a close to hysterical voice.

"I know, I've already had to have a conversation with him about his own work," replied the voice ominously.

"W-what?"

The pistol moved slightly as the hammer was cocked. "Say what again! I dare you, I double dare you."

His voice shaking, he asked "Can you explain please."

The voice sighed. "Who owns Harry Potter?"

"J-J. K. Rowling."

"Do you make any money out of this?"

"N-no, no."

"Then make sure you put in a disclaimer."

Lonewolf just nodded. The pistol dropped away and he looked up at the face attached to the voice. He gasped, "Emma Watson!"

The actress nodded, "Jo is a good friend, make sure the disclaimer goes in."

He jerked his head up and down, nodding so fast he almost gave himself whiplash.

"Good." Emma said and she turned to leave before suddenly spinning back with the laser dot pointing steadily between his eyes. "Oh, you are doing OK with Hermione, but keep it tasteful, capische?"

Again Lonewolf nodded vigorously.

"Good," replied Miss Watson. "If I have to come back... Well, you wouldn't like me if I'm angry."

With that, she walked out, quietly closing the door.

Chapter 38.

Ted stood in front of the entire group of members of the most noble houses. Fudge looked at Ted. "Well Mr. Tonks we're waiting."

"Sorry Minister. Ladies and gentlemen of the noble houses, forgive me if I seem distracted. I've been preoccupied as of late with questions of morality, of right and wrong, good and evil. Sometimes delineation of the two is short, sometimes it is a blur. A man has been falsely accused, I don't mean to make light of my client's situation. These questions, these questions, are vital ones because they tether us all to each other, to humanity. Not all see this, they only see the blur. My client Sirius Black is being falsely accused of aiding in the murder of two people he held as dear as a brother and sister. This is not a dispute, is not a record, but a fact and facts have no more a judgement they only state what is, not what we feel but what they are. What my client holds in his heart, whether its good or evil is irrelevant and these questions of good and evil should hold no sway in this courtroom, only the facts.

My client, based purely on the laws, laws we all have sworn to uphold must be acquitted of these heinous charges.

Sirius Orion Black has sworn to allow the use of Veritaserum on him."

Fudge looked at Sirius. "Is this true Mr Black?"

"Yes, if it will help my case I will."

Fudge frowned. "Now, Sirius Black, you realise that under the influence of Veritaserum. you will, under no circumstance, be able to lie?"

Sirius nodded and Kingsley walked over and administered the dose.

Kingsley looked at Sirius. "What house were you in at Hogwarts and who were your friends?"

"Proudly Gryffindor, Remus Lupin, James Potter and at the time Peter Pettigrew."

Kingsley nodded. "Do you know who pulled the prank on Mad eye when we were in training."

Sirius chuckled. "That was me, charmed his eye to spin had him off balance the whole time. Once he knew it was me, I had to run fifty laps."

Kingsley chuckled. "Alright, he is good."

Ted nodded and looked at the members of the noble houses. "Sirius says he would not harm them or sell out to He Who Must Not Be Named. He was loyal to the Potters and treated them like family not only in school but outside as well. In that loyalty, they ,in return named him by oath their one and only child Harry Potter's godfather." There was a murmur from the assembly at that as an Oath-Bound godfather could not have harmed his godchild's parents and lived.

Ted turned to Sirius Black "Sirius Black, in your own words please tell us what happened that night you were accused."

"It was October 31 1981, I had made plans with Amelia Bones to go to a Quidditch game. Remus contacted me weeks before saying that the Potters had gone into hiding due to Voldemort looking for them. When he contacted me again he told me there was an accident and I despite having plans, was worried for their safety and I rushed to see them. The house was a wreck, Hagrid the grounds keeper walked out of their house holding Baby Harry. I held Harry sleeping peacefully, unknown to what tragedy had fallen his home. Hagrid told me Dumbledore sent him to bring Harry to him for protection. I gave Hagrid my motorcycle, knowing only one person could have told Voldemort."

Ted nodded. "And who was this person?"

"The Potter's house was under the Fidelus charm and Peter Pettigrew was their secret keeper."

Dumbledore stood up. "But Sirius Black, you were their secret keeper!"

"No Dumbledore, Peter was their true secret keeper. I was merely a decoy."

Ted looked at Sirius. "Sirius Black, knowing you could have been killed, you willingly put yourself as a decoy."

Sirius replied, "Yes."

Fudge looked at Sirius disgusted. "Sirius admit it enough with this farce of a trial. Admit it you sold the Potters out, you killed Peter Pettigrew along with those muggles. As well as breaking out of the prison you rightfully belong in."

Ted looked at the minister "Minister! You of all people should know better! As you yourself pointed out, my client cannot lie while under the influence of Veritaserum. When you took up office as minister, you swore an oath to uphold the laws of the magical world. Meaning my client was supposed to receive a proper trial and yet you signed to have him sent to Azkaban yet no record of a trial exists, unlike with the others properly sent."

Fudge became silent and the other members of the noble houses looked at him.

"Now if you wish to continue badgering my client Fudge, I suggest you step down if you can't be impartial. Your silence says it all, members of the noble houses if this trial is to continue we need a judge who holds no personal animus towards my client."

The noble houses began talking amongst themselves, a woman stepped up. "Dolores Umbridge is my name and I would happy to judge."

Amelia looked at Umbridge. "No, I believe the proper one to judge would be someone else. I would suggest Kingsley, an Auror with an impartial stance who is abiding to the law."

Kingsley stood up. "I would be an honor to serve as judge."

Kingsley walked over to the podium and Fudge looked up at him. "Please step aside minister unless you wish to delay this trial further."

Once Fudge stepped out of the way, Ted looked at Sirius. " Sirius, do continue what happened that night."

"After I let Hagrid take Harry to Dumbledore, I went after Peter Pettigrew. I tracked the sewer crawler into a dead end alleyway. Once I had the rat trapped, I thought I had him when he suddenly pulled out his wand and cast a curse and blew the street up along with many muggles. Auror's ran in but before they caught the real traitor, Peter turned into his ani8mgus form of a rat and escaped in a pipe severing his finger on the pipe as he escaped and it returned to human form. I was hit with a stunning curse and woke up in Azkaban."

Ted looked at the members of the houses. "There you see it, no trial. My client was sent to the worst jail without any trial. He has even given his memories of that night as proof."

Dolores stood up. "Given the time defendant spent in the prison, the Dementors could have ruined his memory."

Ted looked at Dumbledore. "Professor Dumbledore, before you became the headmaster you were the defense against the dark arts teacher correct?"

Dumbledore nodded, looking at Ted.

"Dementors are creatures that thrive on our darkest memories correct?"

"Yes, they make us relive our worst memories."

"Meaning my client's memories would be intact, correct?"

Dumbledore nodded, Ted looked at the members of the noble houses. "You see, my client's memories are valid. His Godson has also provided memories of his crossing with Peter Pettigrew alive and his confession. Members of the noble houses, I beg you to use your best judgement and right the wrong that was committed all those years ago against my client."

Kingsley raised his wand. "At this time, we of the noble houses will view the memories of both Sirius Black and his Godson. Then we will return and make our decision."

After seeing the memories, they returned and Kingsley took the podium "We have looked over the evidence and after a lengthy discussion we are ready to vote. Those who think Sirius should return to Azkaban, raise your wands."

Many of the known families of Death Eaters, raised their wands but it looked like many also didn't raise their wands.

"Now, those who believe he is innocent?"

The other half of the noble houses lifted their wands, Harry was about to raise his wand but Dumbledore rose up as did Lucius.

"Harry you can't vote."

"Yes, Potter you are not of a noble house." Lucius said in a sickening tone.

Alphonse looked at Lucius. "Lord Potter is more than able to vote for he is head of house of more than one noble house. Unlike some who became a noble house, after crossing the waters." Lucius's eyes became wide, Alphonse looked at Harry. "Go show them your ring."

Harry revealed his ring, Lucius smiled. "Oh I'm sorry but the Potters are not a part of the sacred 28."

Alphonse looked at Lucius. "No, because of someone thinking the Potters line was tainted they were left out."

Sirius looked at Harry. "Harry, you forgot your other ring." Harry smiled and revealed his head of house Black ring.

Kingsley smiled. "Well then, the vote is settled, Sirius Orion Black you are hereby pardoned for all your crimes and are a free man."

Harry and his wives as well as Alphonse, Remus and Amelia were all filled with joy.

Kingsley looked at Sirius. "We will have the Dementors off your trail immediately."


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39.

Sirius and everyone celebrated, a celebration cut short as Lucius came by. Lucius walked by and everyone settled down.

Lucius looked at Sirius. "Enjoy your new-found freedom Sirius."

Sirius took his wand back from Amelia and turned to the blonde. "Believe me Lucius, I will enjoy every moment of it."

Harry looked at Lucius. "Lord Malfoy, if I could have a moment of your time."

Lucius looked at Harry "Yes, how can I help you Lord Potter."

"Lord Malfoy, your Scion insulted people in my company. I just wanted you to know I let it slip this time ,but next time, if should insult any of the girls currently present I will not show the same mercy."

Lucius's grip tightened on his cane. "Is that a threat Lord Potter?"

"No, it's a promise. These girls are under house Potter's, as well as House Black's, protection. Now that has been said, we are going to celebrate my godfather's release. Good day to you sir."

Lucius watched as Harry turned his back to him and they all left the court room.

Sirius put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "You did wonderfully Harry, but I don't think you made the message clear. I think you need to do a few things that will cripple not only Malfoy's ego but also limit Voldemort's funding."

Harry nodded, as they walked through the ministry they saw Fudge taking to a woman wearing a large swathe of pink. Harry wondered what they were talking about, but his thoughts soon were disrupted by Hermione. "Come on, Harry were leaving."

Harry turned to see they were holding up the elevator and he rushed to the elevator and left.

They went back to number 12 Grimmauld and Ted went to get Andromeda.

Harry looked at Sirius and removed the Black family's ring. "Sirius?"

Sirius turned to face Harry. "Yes Harry?"

Harry lifted his ring and in his palm Sirius could see the Black family's ring.

"What is it Harry?" Sirius said confused.

"Well I thought, now that your free you could be the real head of the family."

Sirius smiled and picked up the ring and looked at it, he then put the ring back in Harry's palm and closed his hand. "Harry, I already named you the head of the family. When I gave you the ring, I willingly handed you the title of Lord Black and Fleur Lady Black. Not because you needed the title or anything like that. It's because I truly believe the future of the family is safest with you and keeping it out Malfoy's hands assures it."

Harry nodded, Sirius smiled. "Now put that ring back where it belongs, you're going to need to do some head of house business."

Sirius whispered into Harry's ear about what they were going to do. Ted and Andromeda returned and Sirius soon was greeted by Andromeda.

"Sirius, I heard the most wonderful news, I'm so happy for you."

Sirius smiled. "Thanks Cousin, but I have some great news for you and Ted. While Ted was gone, I spoke to Harry and well. How would you like to return to the family?"

Andromeda froze, lost for words, her eyes began to tear up.

"Of course, you would still be married to Ted. No need to follow the old Black family methods."

Andromeda broke into tears and fell to her knees. Sirius looked at his cousin. "I'll take that as a yes?"

Andromeda nodded and Harry stood in front of her and revealed the Black family's ring "I, Lord Potter-Black, lift not only the expulsion but welcome back to the family Andromeda Tonk's nee Black, so mote it be."

Andromeda felt a surge of power embrace her and it felt like someone welcoming her home. She looked at Harry. "Thank you Milord for allowing me to be a part of the family again."

"Your welcome, but please it's just Harry."

Andromeda stood up. "Alright then I think a feast is in order, girls would you like to help?"

All the girls nodded and went into the kitchen with Andromeda and they all began cooking.

Once all the food was done being prepared, they all sat down and began to eat and celebrate. Once everyone had finished eating, Sirius looked at Harry. "Harry you, as well as the girls, will be staying in my parent's room. I had Kreacher change the bedroom, I think you all will enjoy."

Harry and the girls went upstairs and opened the large doors to the room. The bed was large and there was two mirrors and huge closet. Hermione saw another door and opened the door to see the bathroom. The bathroom was big and there was a large tub.

While Harry looked around, the girls began talking amongst themselves.

Hermione looked at the girls. "Ok, now Sirius is free I think we need to finish one last thing."

Susan looked confused. "What's that, his birthday?"

Fleur frowned. "No, something more. You not may have noticed, but Harry doesn't wish to return to his relatives. Those monsters."

Hermione looked at Susan. "Listen Susan, before Harry came to Hogwarts. He was… abused by his relatives just for having magic."

Susan gasped, she looked at Luna who only nodded. "I'm afraid it's true. He had such awful scars."

Susan looked at Harry, saddened by the news.

"What can I do to help?"

Hermione frowned. "You already are by showing him you care for him, but now that were bonded to Harry we're emancipated and I think it's time those monsters were paid a visit."

Susan nodded, the girls looked at Harry and Hermione looked at him. "Stay here Harry we will be right back."

The girls left the room and headed downstairs only to be intercepted by Sirius and Amelia.

"And where do you four think you're going?" Amelia said with her arms crossed.

Hermione looked at Amelia. "Um well, we were just going to,"

Sirius looked at Hermione. "Number 4 Privet Drive. Not without us you certainly are not."

Amelia nodded. "Yes, Sirius told me about Harry's relatives and I too would like to meet them."

Sirius and Amelia apparated everyone to Number 4 Privet Drive.

Sirius walked up to the door and pulled his wand from inside his jacket pocket and pointed it at the door knob.

"Alohomora." The door unlocked and Sirius walked in, Sirius then saw his mother come around the door frame, he lifted his wand. "RIddikulus." Walburga suddenly took the form of a chihuahua wearing a black cape and pointed hat.

They soon heard voices coming from upstairs, they soon saw a large man with grey hair and mustache holding a gun. The man looked at him "Who are all of you and what are you doing in my house. You are breaking and entering."

Sirius looked at Vernon "Vernon Dursley, remember me? I'm Harry's godfather."

Vernon frowned. "Oh the freak, well he's not here. He left and he left us with some strange creature. Should have kept him in the cabinet."

All the girls became angry and Sirius held a tight grip on his wand. Hermione looked at see a cabinet door under the stairs and she walked over to it. Vernon raised his gun, Sirius flicked his wand and the gun was ripped from his hands and into the kitchen.

"Don't try that again Dursley, Hermione open the door."

Hermione opened the door only to find a sleeping bag, with old blood stains seeped into the wooden floor. Hermione's hand flew to her mouth, tears filled her eyes. Fleur ran over to her and hugged her and looked into the cabinet and saw the blood stains.

Susan and Luna were about to get closer when Fleur looked at them and shook her head. They soon heard. "Vernon what's going on?" Petunia and Dudley walked down the stairs, Petunia looked up to see Sirius.

"You! Wha- what are you doing here?"

Sirius turned to Petunia. "These girls are with Harry and they wished to speak with you and as for your treatment of Harry. Lily would be ashamed of you."

Vernon looked at all the girls and Dudley looked at all of them. "Why would they want anything to do with the freak?"

Fleur let go of Hermione and stood up and walked over to Dudley, he smiled gazing at her figure. Fleur secretly pulled out her wand and tapped Dudley on his head.

Dudley suddenly turned into a large pig. Petunia screamed and ran to the pig that was once was her son. Vernon turned purple. "How dare you, you freakish whore!"

Hermione pulled out her wand. "The only freak here is you and you should be ashamed of how you treated Harry, in fact," Hermione flicked her wand.

Vernon froze and the back of his shirt ripped open. Vernon turned and suddenly his back began to tear open with angry looking cuts bleeding. Vernon screamed, Hermione looked at Vernon. "You don't have to scream. Harry endured this same cruel treatment in silence. Now you will experience it all in one night, the same pain you inflicted on Harry for years."

Vernon fell to the floor, Petunia rushed to her husband. "Vernon!"

Luna lifted her wand at Petunia. "Make one more move and you will be next."

Petunia shrieked, Sirius looked at Petunia. "Harry won't be returning here and now we will be leaving. As for what happened tonight just remember I let them do this as did Madame Bones."

They all went outside, Amelia changed Dudley back to human and she left the room and they departed.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40.

Sirius returned with Amelia Bones and the girls to Number 12 Grimmauld place. Hermione and the girls went upstairs, they opened the door to see Harry sitting by the window.

Harry got up and walked over to the girls. "Where did you all go?"

Hermione smiled. "Oh no need to worry Harry, now let's forget about tonight."

Hermione, Fleur, Susan and Luna began taking their clothes off. Harry looked at see the girls standing in their knickers, Hermione smiled seeing Harry's reaction.

She and the others walked over to Harry, Hermione threw her arms around his neck and then leaned in and they soon began to kiss. Harry put his arms around her and soon they began to snog. Fleur looked at Hermione. "Hermione, don't forget to share," Fleur began kissing Harry's neck and Harry moved one arm off Hermione and wrapped it around Fleur.

Not wanting to be left out Susan and Luna got in close and hugged Harry.

Harry stopped kissing Hermione then kissed Fleur and Hermione kissed his neck. Once Harry needed air he took a minute to breathe and then kissed Susan and Luna.

Fleur looked at Harry. "Maybe we should move this to the bed non?"

Hermione purred. "I agree, I hear you did something for Susan that I want to try."

Fleur nodded. "I believe all should have a fair experience of that." Hermione and the girls cast the contraceptive charm on themselves.

Harry then moved to the bed and Hermione lay down on the bed first. Harry then began to kiss Hermione. He then moved to her neck which made her moan. As he began moving towards Hermione's collar bone. Hermione was about to unhook her bra to give Harry better access until Harry stopped her "Here let me."

He unhooked her bra and caressed her breasts, Harry then began moving closer to her knickers. Hermione quickly pulled down her thong and tossed it near her bra.

Harry moved Hermione's legs and he could soon see her flower. Remembering what he did for Susan he leaned in and began kissing her thigh as he reached lower. Hermione was starting to go crazy with anticipation. "Harry just… oh sweet Merlin."

Harry began using his tongue and Fleur used her wand to cast a silencing charm on the room as well as a locking charm. Hermione began to grip the bed sheets as she began to scream out of pure joy.

"Harry, I can't take it anymore, I need it please."

Harry stopped and looked at Hermione and she gazed down at his pants and he understood. Harry removed his belt and his pants followed by his boxers. Harry lined himself up with her entrance and impaled Hermione and began thrusting.

"Faster Harry, faster." Hermione shouted and Harry began building up his pace. Hermione began rocking her hips and matched Harry's pace. Once she reached her peak, she climaxed as did Harry.

Hermione moved out of the way and Luna took her place, Harry repeated his actions starting slow with kissing Luna. Luna removed her bra and thong and Harry began kissing her down past her neck till he reached her center.

Harry then got to her flower and began speaking parceltongue. Luna gripped the sheets tightly as she cried out. Susan and Fleur watched with anticipation, although Fleur noticed Harry's stamina has gotten better.

Luna looked at Harry and asked for the same treatment as Hermione.

Harry was soon thrusting with equal speed as he did with Hermione. Luna moved her legs and held Harry in with her legs as he thrusted deeply. As she had reached her climax, Luna cried out in joy, while Harry had a second burst of the night but felt he could continue. Luna moved over to Hermione who was catching her breath.

Susan looked at Fleur and Fleur simply smiled "You go next, Veela have high stamina."

Susan nodded and walked over to the bed and removed her bra and thong and climbed her way under Harry. Harry smiled and leaned down and began kissing Susan they soon broke into a heavy snog and Harry began making his way to her chest. Susan was enjoying herself and as Harry got to her legs Susan opened her legs for Harry to have access.

Harry kissed her thighs and finally got to her flower, seeing as she was already for him. He began speaking Parseltongue and Susan felt her pleasure rising. She moaned and then Harry started speaking faster, his tongue flicking wildly. Pushing Susan close to over the edge, Harry pulled himself back and then lined up with her entrance and began thrusting deeply. He then reached and caressed her breast as he was thrusting. Susan could feel herself reaching towards the climax.

"HARRY FASTER, HARDER... OH SWEET MERLIN!" Susan cried out.

Harry did as asked and began building up his momentum. Susan was reaching close to her climax and Harry grabbed her hips and thrust harder. They both reached their climax and Susan rolled over to the other side.

Harry took a moment to catch his breath and Fleur stood before him. "Mon Cher, are you tired?" Harry looked at Fleur "No im just actually catching my breath."

Fleur smiled and undid her bra and thong. "Well then Mon Cher, allow me to help you."

Fleur kissed him and soon they broke into a full-blown snog. Harry looked at Fleur and moved her to the bed. They continued to snog only with more passion, Fleur could feel her inner Veela sing. Before Fleur knew it, Harry had made his way down to her flower.

Harry then began using his Parseltongue ability once more. At first Fleur felt fine until Harry began to flick his tongue, which began pushing Fleur over the edge.

She let out a cry of pure joy. "Oui Mon Cher. Yes, yes OH!"

Harry pulled his tongue away and then lined himself up with her entrance. He then impaled the Veela on his shaft and began thrusting, again building up his pace. Fleur turned and switched their positions, Fleur began lifting herself up and down and Harry met her pace.

Harry watched Fleur ride him and enjoyenjoyed every minute of it, Fleur moaned greatly. Fleur leaned down and began snogging Harry again. Harry then switched their positions and thrusted harder and faster. He then broke the kiss and started kissing Fleur's neck going to her collar bone.

Fleur could feel herself reaching her climax, She looked at Harry "Mon Cher I'm close."

"I'm almost there Fleur, just hold on."

Fleur nodded and Harry began building up his pace as he too was reaching his limit and with one final thrust both climaxed. Harry pulled out of Fleur and laid down, Fleur smiled and turned and grabbed Harry's arm pulling him in close. Luna did the same with his other arm, Susan pulled up close to Fleur. Hermione then climbed up on top of Harry and they all fell to the land of Morpheus.

As morning had come Harry woke seeing all the girls were still sleeping peacefully. Hermione turned in her sleep and Harry was able to get up. He quickly got dressed and headed downstairs and saw Kreacher cleaning.

"Kreacher, I'm going to make everyone breakfast."

Kreacher nodded and continued cleaning. Harry went to the kitchen and quickly made a coffee and sliced up an apple and set them where Kreacher could find them and began making breakfast.

Kreacher came across the coffee and apple and took a break.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41.

As the sweet scent of Harry's ambrosial cooking wafted through the house, those who were still asleep awoken to the aroma. Hermione awoke to find the other girls were waking up as well, but Harry was nowhere to be found.

They all slipped on t shirts and shorts and grabbed their robes and left their bedroom. They turned and saw Sirius opening his door. Sirius, who was still half asleep, walked out in a robe and pants.

Down the hall, Remus opened the door looking like he was still rough around the edges as the full moon had just passed. Another room opened and Amelia walked out in a robe and nightgown. Curious as to what the smell was they travelled down the stairs.

They entered the kitchen and they could see Harry preparing breakfast, Alphonse awoke and left his room and joined the others outside of the kitchen.

The scent of freshly brewed coffee then wafted through the kitchen and Harry began placing the plates and everything on the table.

Sirius and the other adults sat down and drank the coffee Harry had brewed. They soon became wide awake and Sirius looked at his godson. "Harry you have out done yourself, well done."

Sirius then looked at the girls, seeing they were all looking worn out, he chuckled. "In more ways than one from what I can tell."

Remus looked at the girls, who were now blushing crimson and he began to laugh. As did Alphonse and Amelia. The girls sat down and Harry thanked Sirius and began placing food on the table.

Harry sat down and they began eating, Kreacher heard mail come through the door and he picked it up, seeing it was for the new lord Black.

He went to the kitchen and walked over to Harry and handed him mail. "Mail for the new Lord Black." He said with a sneer and walked towards the door. Harry looked at Kreacher. "Thank you Kreacher."

The old house elf said nothing, merely paused for a moment before leaving through the door.

Harry looked at the letter seeing it was from the twins. He quickly opened it and began to read. Sirius looked at Hermione and called her over.

Sirius looked at Hermione and in his lowest voice said. "Hermione, I need you and the girls to take Harry out and keep him distracted while us adults prepare for his birthday." Hermione nodded and Sirius reached into his robe and pulled out a small bag of galleons and paper "Also, if you could go to these shops and drop off these orders."

Suddenly, Harry walked over to Remus. "Remus, what potion do these ingredients make?"

Remus wiped his tired eyes and looked over the letter and soon he became angry "Harry do you not know what these ingredients make?"

Harry shook his head no and Remus put the letter down. "It's ingredients for a love potion."

Hermione and the other girls turned to Remus shocked and Hermione asked. "Why would Mrs. Weasley be brewing love potions?"

Sirius frowned. "Probably in the hope of her children getting the attention of the ones they want."

"Wel,l thanks to Aphrodite the potion will be rendered useless." Fleur said sipping away at the coffee.

Alphonse nodded. "True enough, only I think that the bonds Aphrodite helped forge, are ones that fall under her domain. Gods and goddesses don't take kindly to those who meddle with something they helped forge. Aphrodite has been kind, but tread lightly."

Everyone nodded, Sirius looked at Harry. "Alright, so if the serious talk is done, Harry get cleaned up. You all have been far too busy with what's been happening. Fleur, Luna and Susan need their rings and you all need to have some fun. As your god father I'm telling you to take your ladies on a date."

Harry nodded and everyone finished their food and they went upstairs.

Hermione picked out a black bra and thong, denim shorts and she pulled out a top and a quidditch Jersey with the name Potter on it. She smiled, remembering she had grabbed it after third year.

Fleur picked out a red bra and thong and black jeans and a t-shirt. She then looked for a black jacket.

Luna pulled out an emerald bra and thong and grabbed a skirt and t-shirt while Susan pulled out a pink bra and thong and picked out a sun dress.

Harry walked out of the bathroom and grabbed boxers and black jeans and a grey muscle shirt and grabbed a black button-down shirt. They were all dressed when they heard a knock at the door. Harry opened the door to see Sirius. "What is it Sirius?"

Sirius smiled. "Tonks couldn't help but notice you keep your wand in your back pocket, so she sent this as a birthday present. An Auror grade wand holster you strap it to your thigh and not risk your wand blowing up your arse. Her words, not mine."

Harry nodded, Hermione grabbed it and placed it on his thigh.

Harry pulled out his new wand still unsure if the wand was ready to follow his will, but placed it in the holster.

Sirius then handed Hermione a mirror. "Since your now able to use magic outside of school, I trust you to use your best judgement and not use your magic unnecessarily, but in case the situation arises call us using this communication mirror. This is linked to Remus's and my mirrors call in case you get into trouble."

Everyone nodded and Harry and the girls went downstairs to the floo and Harry took a handful of floo powder and walked into the chimney. "Diagon Alley."

The emerald flames arose and they vanished. Sirius looked at Remus, Alphonse and Amelia. "Alright, now let's get things ready for the party."


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42.

Harry and the girls arrived in Diagon Alley, heading for Gringotts where they walked over to see Silver. The old Goblin raised his head. "Ahh Lord Potter-Black, I see you have returned to our illustrious bank."

"Well I've come to get my ladies their rings."

"Very well Lord Potter-Black, bear with me while I fetch them."

The old Goblin left and, after mere moments, returned with an ornate box.

The old Goblin opened the box and revealed three elegantly fashioned rings each with its own unique individual gem.

Harry smiled picking up the ring for the Black family and looked at Fleur. He got down on one knee and Fleur giggled and stuck her hand out. Harry slipped the ring on her hand, the ring glowed and sized itself to fit Fleur's finger.

Harry picked up the Slytherin ring, then looked at Luna who stuck her hand out and Harry slipped the ring on her finger accompanied by another flash of light. Luna looked at the ring and looked at Harry. "Slytherin house may not like this."

Hermione smiled. "No, but they can't say a word."

Harry picked up the Gryffindor ring and looked at Susan, she smiled and stuck out her hand and Harry slipped the ring on her finger where it too resized itself. Once all the girls now had their rings, Harry looked at Silver who nodded. "If that is all, have a good day."

Harry nodded and they left the bank only to make a stop at the Leaky Cauldron.

They ordered lunch from Tom and Harry looked at the girls. "So what would you like to do next?"

Fleur looked at Harry. "I wouldn't mind ice cream." The other girls nodded, Harry smiled and paid for their meals and they sat outside the ice cream shop."

Harry watched as the girls were enjoying their dessert. Fleur noticed and smiled thinking something quick.

She looked at Harry, letting him have a good look at the ice cream cone in her hand and she ran the tip of her tongue up the cone.

She smiled and Harry blushed, Hermione looked at Harry and what Fleur did and Harry's reaction.

Hermione then took her finger and stuck it in the ice cream, as Harry looked over to her she sucked the ice cream off the tip of her finger with the. Harry soon blushed Crimson, Hermione looked at Fleur and they both giggled.

They enjoyed their ice cream and Hermione looked at the book store. Harry, picking up what Hermione was thinking, smiled. "Let's go to the bookstore."

They walked into the bookstore and searched the stacks. Harry found advanced books on defense against the dark arts. Not seeing Harry, Hermione walked over to the front of the shop. She could see a woman going over what looked at be their business records.

The woman looked at Hermione. "Yes how may I help you?"

"I was sent by one Sirius Black, he asked to have this order acquired and delivered to this address."

Hermione handed the woman the paper who then opened it and looked over the order. She nodded "Yes we'll make sure it arrives."

Hermione nodded, turned and could see Luna looking over the books of magical creatures while Susan was looking over Herbology. Fleur was looking at the advanced charms books. She then saw Harry looking over advanced defense against the dark arts, but also another set.

She looked over the titles. "Harry? Why are you looking at Rune books, especially the advanced set."

Harry frowned. "Well, I've been thinking about over the last couple years that divination is just not the class for me. So I thought I would actually apply myself."

Hermione looked at Harry thrilled. "Harry, that's wonderful! If you like I'd be more than happy to help you."

Harry raised his hand and cupped her face and kissed her. "I can never repay you and the others for all you do for me." Hermione smiled and Harry paid for everyone's books.

Hermione suddenly heard a sound and reached into her pocket. She pulled out the mirror given to her by Sirius.

"Everything is nearly ready, how is your date going?"

Hermione smiled. "Everything is well."

While Hermione was off talking quietly to Sirius, Harry looked towards Knockturn Alley and saw Peter Pettigrew. Harry reached for his wand and ran. Luna looked at Harry running and called out, "Harry!"

Everyone turned to see Harry, but it was Hermione who looked and saw Peter . "Oh Merlin, Sirius. Harry spotted Wormtail, he's here in the alley."

Before Sirius could say a word, Hermione stuffed the mirror back into her pocket.

Meanwhile Wormtail was running pushing anyone in front of him out of his way. He looked over his shoulder to see Harry was close behind him.

He tossed spells, not looking where he was aiming.

Harry lifted his wand, despite the wand not following his control exactly. With every spell that was knocked away, Harry found the wand was responding better, more and more.

Wormtail saw a shop, tried to open the door only to find the door locked. He turned to see Harry was getting closer and he unlocked the door and ran inside.

Harry could hear the others calling out to him, but he was fixated on his goal of bringing Wormtail to DMLE. He opened the door and walked into the shop, only seeing stacks of dusty old books.

He carefully looked around, when suddenly a bookcase was falling towards him. Harry thankful for his time on the Quidditch team improving his reflexes. He jumped out of the way, Pettigrew ran for the door, but Harry lift his wand and the door shut and locked. Pettigrew turned around, frightened.

"Let me go please I, I, I was only doing what the dark lord wished so I could survive?"

"Like when you killed my parent's and framed Sirius and YOU DARE CALL THEM YOUR FRIENDS!"

Outside Hermione and the others ran down the ally and heard someone shouting. Recognizing the voice, Hermione looked through the window and saw Harry had the rat cornered. She could feel Harry's magic bleeding through the door and his anger.

Harry lifted his wand and looked at Wormtail and his eyes began to glow.

"I SHOULD MAKE YOU PAY FOR MY PARENT'S MURDERS, FOR THE TIME SIRIUS SPENT IN PRISON." The tip of Harry's wand began to glow violently. Wormtail cowered in fear. Hermione was afraid of what Harry was going to do. She tried to undo the lock and began pushing on the door.

"HARRY! DONT DO IT!" Hermione screamed. Fleur called out to Harry and Susan and Luna banged on window. Harry looked at Wormtail, his anger burning greatly, seeing Wormtail sniveling in fear. Harry then began to hesitate and thought about what Voldemort would do and how he didn't want to be anything like him.

Harry lowered his wand and put it back into its holster, his magic settled and Hermione finally opened the door. Wormtail smiled. "Thank you, thank you dear boy, you're no killer." Harry looked at Wormtail and wheeled his fist back and punched Wormtail in the jaw.

Wormtail looked at Harry and couldn't see clearly, everything going blurry and he blacked out. Hermione hit Wormtail with Pertificus Totalus, then looked at Harry and hugged him. Fleur and the others ran to Harry too. Luna looked at Harry's knuckles seeing they were beginning to bruise.

She cast a charm on his knuckles to help them heal. They heard the sound of apparation and Sirius and Amelia walked in.

"Is everyone alright?" Sirius said as he walked further into the room. He looked to see Wormtail out cold. Sirius looked at Wormtail. "I've never hit a man who couldn't fight back but," Sirius raised his leg back and kicked Wormtail between his legs and punched him in the nose.

Amelia looked at Wormtail and then turned to the door and she casted a Patronus. "Take this message, I want a team of Auror's here to escort a known fugitive to our holding cells on the double location Knockturn Alley." The Patronus nodded and flew away.

Tonk's and Kingsley appeared not to long after and picked up Wormtail, Tonks looked at Wormtail's face "Merlin, this one's nose maybe fractured, but who ever hit him in the jaw must have a great left hook." Kingsley nodded. "Yes, this one is going to need skelegro."

Sirius placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Excellent job Harry, now I think it's time we head home. Besides there's a surprise later."

Harry and everyone nodded and Amelia and Sirius helped bring everyone safely back to number 12 Grimmauld place.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43.

As they returned from Diagon Alley, Sirius told Harry to quickly get changed. Hermione looked at Sirius. "Was everything delivered?"

Sirius nodded. "Express delivery, all the gifts arrived and I made sure to add what you ladies wanted to give Harry was included."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks Sirius." Sirius smiled and Hermione hugged him. Sirius let out a breath, "Harry is used to those I take it?"

Hermione nodded and Sirius looked at the girls. "Alright you four, upstairs and change, the festivities will be starting soon."

The girls nodded and headed upstairs. They walked in and Harry was wearing black pants with a dark navy shirt.

Fleur walked over. "Mon Cher, you look magnifique," Fleur giggled. "But your hair is a mess."

Hermione walked over with Harry's dress jacket. "Fleur, don't even try, his hair is unmanageable."

Harry smiled. "It's something I can't change."

Hermione slipped Harry's jacket on him and Fleur walked over to a dresser and picked up a container.

"This might help." Fleur said, only taking a little, and she arranged his hair. When she was done. "There, now he looks like he just made love."

Luna smiled "So, like how he did this morning?"

Everyone had a good laugh and Susan looked at the girls. "Ok, so now Harry's fixed we better make ourselves look presentable."

Fleur looked at Harry. "Try not to drool."

The girls began to undress, before Harry's eyes all the girls were in their underwear and Fleur walked to the closet and opened the door. She looked at the dresses and pulled out a black one with a plunging V neck.

She smiled and set it aside for herself. She then pulled out a red dress with a low v neck that would drape over the legs nicely and it would show a bit of leg as well. Fleur looked over to Hermione "Hermione, you should wear this. Change your bra too."

Hermione looked at the dress and Fleur simply smiled and whispered in her ear. "I think Harry would definitely approve." Hermione, deciding to trust Fleur's judgement, slipped on the dress. It did show some of her cleavage but it was tasteful. She turned to Harry. "What do you think?"

Harry looked at Hermione as she stuck a leg out and Harry smiled. "You look brilliant."

Fleur nodded and handed Hermione the heels and then pulled out a green dress for Luna it was a forest green and ruffled. Luna smiled, slipping on the dress.

Fleur looked at Susan thinking, she then pulled out another black dress that had a hint of a v neck but it was backless.

"Here Susan, you need to try this dress on, i think it would look great on you."

Susan nodded and slipped on the black dress and then Fleur put hers on.

They then started working on each other's hair. Fleur had no issues with Luna's or Susan's. Hermione's she took great care of, Hermione was thankful to Aphrodite for taming her hair.

Once the girls were ready, Hermione and Fleur each took one of Harry's arms and Susan and Luna stood close behind. They left the room once they heard Sirius shouting.

They walked down and the lights came on and they heard, "SURPRISE!"

Harry could see multiple people dressed up, Harry could see Apolline, Alphonse and Fleur's sister. Tonks stood by Remus and they stood close to Andromeda and Ted. Harry then spotted Sirius with Amelia and even the Weasley's.

Harry and the girls walked the stairs and were soon greeted by Fred and George walked up.

"Hello, Harry."

"Congratulations on your birthday,"

"And to your good fortune of being surrounded by such lovely ladies."

The girls giggled and Fleur walked up. "Why thank you boys for the lovely compliment but Harry doesn't need fortune, he makes us all very happy."

Fred and George looked at Harry astounded, meanwhile Ron stood over by the wall his arms crossed. He looked over at Hermione as his brothers were talking with Harry. He couldn't stand seeing Hermione on his arm.

He was jealous; Harry had titles and money and was now surrounded by women. While Ginny looked at the other girls wishing she had Harry all to herself.

George looked at Harry. "Did you get our letter? about mum's potion making?"

Harry nodded and Hermione looked at George. "Believe me, we're more than prepared."

Fred and George nodded and Fred looked at Hermione. "Careful, Ron and Gin have been looking daggers at you both."

Harry and Hermione nodded, Luna looked at Ron and Ginny seeing they had good in them but they both had darkness emanating from them. Luna looked at Harry. "The twins are right, I'm getting a bad feeling from both Ronald and Ginny."

Harry nodded Sirius called Harry over to open presents. Harry was first approached by Ted and Andromeda. They brought him some muggle clothes and Andromeda gave him a box of biscuits. Andromeda then walked over to Hermione and the other girls and handed them a box of potions. She smiled. "For when you want to keep the night going, nothing like a bit of extra stamina."

The Delacours walked over to Harry and handed him a key. Harry looked confused and Alphonse smiled widely. "It's a portkey to a beach house in France, for when you need a break in the summer."

Harry was amazed by the Delacours gift, thanking them greatly. Gabi then gave Harry a birthday card which he hugged her for.

He then opened the gift from Arthur and Molly and it was a razor. Arthur looked at him, "I know its odd but its charmed to never dull."

Harry thanked Arthur and Molly, He then received a broom repair kit from Ron. The twins handed Harry some boxes and Fred smiled. "These are samples of our latest products thanks to your funding."

"Yes, if you're in a pinch there's something in there called darkness powder. Makes for a great escape, we doubt even Snape could catch us using this stuff. We even added some bruise begone so if you get banged up, this can help."

Harry thanked the twins for their generous gift.

Hermione looked at Harry confused. "Your funding?"

"I gave the twins my prize money from the tournament, i didn't feel right keeping it."

Hermione nodded and then Harry opened the gifts from the girls. Hermione gave him a photo album filled with pictures from their previous years in Hogwarts and pics of the other girls. Fleur gave him a black dragon hide leather jacket as well as a muggle one. Susan got Harry a book on Auror's self-defense training. Luna got him a book on magical creatures and magical plants and their uses.

Remus got Harry a pair of dragon skin boots, Remus looked at Harry. "Saw your shoes were showing signs of wear, these have protections. Sirius then handed Harry a miniature motorcycle.

Confused about it, Harry looked at Sirius who simply touched it with a wand and suddenly the miniature bike grew to a full-size motorcycle. "Better than a flying car." Sirius said having a good laugh.

From Ginny he got a homemade Treacle tart and from Ron a bag of candy.

Thankful for the gifts, Harry thanked everyone and Sirius and Andromeda brought in the cake and Hermione smiled and looked at Harry. "Get used to this, you're always going to have big celebrations from now on."


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44.

Harry cut the cake and everyone had a piece of cake and Remus pulled out a record player and everyone began to dance. Harry danced with each of his ladies, while Ron's jealousy grew more and more.

Once everyone was done Hermione looked at Harry "Can you get me a drink?"

Harry nodded and walked to the kitchen to get a drink, Fleur went to dance with her sister. Luna and Susan were dancing with the twins. The adults were congratulating Sirius about being a free man again, Ron looked over to Hermione seeing she was alone and walked over to her.

Hermione looked to see Ron "Hello Ron."

"Hey Herms, I don't know what Harry's done to you, but come with me and we can find a way to reverse it."

Hermione looked at Ron. "Ron, I don't where you came up with such a ludicrous idea. Harry doesn't have me under any spell or potion and I'm not going anywhere."

Harry walked out and saw Ron talking to Hermione, Ron started to turning the familiar Weasley shade of red. He then grabbed Hermione and Hermione gasped. "Ronald, what the bloody hell are you doing."

Suddenly the air started to whip violently in the room. Harry raised his hand and Hermione pulled her arm out of Ron's grip and Ronald flew and hit the wall. Ron let out a gasp and he was pinned flat up against the wall.

Everyone looked to see Harry with his arm raised, everyone was astounded by Harry's use of wandless magic. All except Ron, who could barely move a finger.

"I warned you Ron, I warned you to leave Hermione alone and what would happen next time."

Molly looked at Harry. "Harry put Ronald down, He doesn't deserve this."

The twins looked at their mother, "Yes, he does."

"He's been warned Mum, from what we've been told by Luna. Harry is very protective of them."

Ron looked down at Harry still unable to move his arms or legs. "Some bloody friend you are Potter, you get all the money, all the fame and all the most beautiful girls. Why did you need to steal Hermione too."

The twins couldn't help but throw their hands over their eyes. "Bloody hell." They said in unison.

Harry pulled his arm back and pushed forward and the wall behind Ron began to crack. Hermione rushed to Harry's side. "Stop Harry, please let him go."

Fleur walked over to Harry, following Hermione's lead. "Yes Mon Cher, he's not worth it."

Harry moved his arm slowly down and began to huff as he felt completely drained. Ron fell to the floor landing face first. Hermione looked over at Ron angrily, she marched over to him "Listen to me Ronald Weasley and listen well, better than you have to our teachers." Ron looked up to see Hermione was at boiling point.

"Harry didn't steal me, MY choice was Harry. He didn't win me or steal me or used magic on me. I'm not a prize to be won. You not only have the emotional range of a teaspoon but it seems the memory as well."

Hermione grabbed Ronald by his shirt collar. "Harry's not rich or famous by choice, he unlike you or me, grew up without his mom and dad, they were taken from him by a demented evil wizard who killed them in cold blood. His Godfather was sent to the worst prison in the wizarding world. Instead of being jealous of Harry, show him a shred of the friendship he's shown you over the years."

Hermione let go of Ron and walked over to Harry. "Come on, let's go sit for a bit."

Harry nodded and the girls helped him to the couch. The twins looked at each other, both looking very pale.

"Brother?"

"Yeah Fred?"

"Let's make sure we stay on Hermione's and our benefactor's good side."

"Right you are brother, both are bloody scary."

Remus walked over to Harry. "That was an incredible display of wandless magic Harry. Where did you learn it."

Harry looked up. "Thanks Remus," Harry said feeling drained. Remus handed Harry some chocolate. Remus put his finger to his chin. "Seems that wandless magic you used has drained your magic a bit Harry. You will need to work on it. It would be helpful in battle, but we can't risk you getting drained if you were to fight Death Eaters."

Arthur walked over to Ron and picked him up by his shirt. Molly had never seen Arthur so angry, she ran over to his side, worried for her son. Arthur marched his son over to Harry and bowed as well as making Ron bow his head.

"I'm terribly sorry for my son's actions Lord Potter-Black. I was informed that you took your titles, which is why I had told my family they needed to be on their best behavior before we came."

Molly looked at Arthur. "Arthur, stop bowing and let Ron up he's hurt. He just got carried away and besides if Hermione was any decent girl she wouldn't be hanging around Harry draping herself over him with those others."

Hermione gasped as did everyone else in the room, Arthur looked at his wife shocked "Molly!"

Harry stood up his legs shaking, Hermione turned to see Harry struggling.

"Harry don't,"

"Oui Mon Cher, please sit down."

"No," Harry said standing up straight. "Molly Weasley. HOW DARE YOU! Earlier this summer, I warned you and Arthur what would happen to Ron if he were to attack Hermione again. I said I wasn't going to be as forgiving. You have not attacked them, but you DARED to insult them." Harry's stare grew colder, "Hermione is my bonded mate, _as are the others_. She is _Lady_ Hermione Jean Potter, Fleur is _Lady_ Black, Luna is _Lady_ Slytherin and Susan is _Lady_ Gryffindor. It is NOT you place to tell us how to live our lives. If it wasn't for all the Weasley's have done for me, I would declare blood feud."

"Do not dare insult them again. I must ask you and your youngest son to leave. NOW!" Despite what Harry had just said, she didn't take being yelled out well. She looked at Harry and initially paled greatly at the thought of a blood feud before turning the familiar shade of red. "I WILL NOT BE TALK-," Molly's mouth continued to move, but no sound was heard. When Molly realised she had been silenced, she turned to see Arthur and his wand was out.

"Molly, I'm the head of house and will not allow you to create further trouble for the family. Ronald was in the wrong as were you. Now we will return home and discuss this. I'll lift the charm then, am I understood." Arthur said in a no-nonsense tone.

Molly frowned and Arthur turned to Harry and bowed. "I apologise for my family again Lord Potter-Black. I hope we can still continue being friends."

Harry smiled. "Of course Mr. Weasley and please call me Harry, I'm sorry about my actions to members of your house, but I will defend my ladies."

Arthur nodded. "Of course Harry you were in the right. enjoy your birthday and hope to see you at Kings Cross."

Harry nodded and the Weasley's left. Fred and George said in unison. "See you on the train."

When the Weasley's left Sirius smiled. "Seems Arthur has found his spine, now I think that's been enough excitement for the evening. You all have to go to the train tomorrow and Harry I'm very proud of how you handled that, your actions were those of a head of house."

Harry nodded and received a kiss from Hermione and Fleur at the same time. Alphonse smiled. "Ok Fleur good night. We have to return to France so Gabi can be ready for the new year, be on your best behavior for Sirius please."

Fleur nodded, all the teens went to their room and they all fell asleep. With thoughts of tomorrow.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45:

The Weasleys went home to the burrow, Arthur opened the door and pushed Ron through the door.

Arthur raised his wand and closed the door and undid the silencing charm on his wife.

"Weasley family meeting!"

Everyone seated around the kitchen table and Arthur looked at the table his hands grasped tightly together.

"Well family, I think we need to talk about what happened tonight, before we went to Sirius's house. I told you all to be on your best behavior since Harry took his title of Lord Potter and Lord Black."

Ron rolled his eyes which Arthur didn't miss. "Ronald Billius Weasley! do you have any idea what your actions could have caused?"

Ron remained silent and Arthur stood up. "Ronald, you could have caused a blood feud! Harry has been a good friend to you and the rest of the family. Harry could have called a blood feud or worse a duel. Harry used wandless magic to pin you to the wall. If he's this strong now there is no doubt in my mind he could be on par with Dumbledore soon."

Molly looked at Arthur. "Now Arthur, I think your being a little ridiculous Har-,"

Arthur glared at Molly. "No, I'm not Molly. You saw Harry tonight, you were no better. You insulted Hermione and the other girls there. Did you even pay attention who was there?"

Molly remained silent. "You single-handedly insulted Hermione who has helped Ron in school, the French ambassador's daughter Fleur, Amelia Bones' niece Susan and Herophilus's daughter Luna. Each one of those girls came from families that could make our lives harder. Now I expected the twins to make a joke, but they along with Ginny were on the best behavior I've ever seen."

Molly looked at Arthur about to say something when Arthur cut her off. "I'm talking Molly, you can't keep trying to run everything. Now I don't want to hear anything more about this family starting trouble for the Potters."

Molly frowned, "I'm Sorry Arthur."

Arthur nodded, Ron smiled and Arthur looked at Ron. "Don't be smiling lad, for the rest of the summer aside from your school work, you're going to be working this summer around the house and no magic."

Ron looked at his dad shocked. "But Dad!"

"No buts Ronald Weasley, a summer of hard work. Hard work is going to be your punishment for your misbehavior. Now hopefully, this will be the end of it, everyone go to bed."

Back at number twelve Grimmauld place, morning came and everyone was finishing their summer homework. Hermione, having finished hers already, was helping Luna and Susan. She was looking over Luna's when she noticed Harry sitting by the window, the book on Runes open in his hands.

She saw him, every once in a while, scribble something down. She finished looking over Luna's work and looked at her. "Very well done Luna."

Hermione walked over to Harry. "Harry, are you done your summer homework?"

Harry didn't respond as he was fixated on what he was reading. Hermione looked at him. "HARRY!"

Harry's head snapped up. "Huh?"

"Your summer homework, is it done?"

Harry set his quill down and looked over the different parchments and scrolls and handed them to Hermione. "Yeah, everything's done here."

Hermione looked over the work and after proof reading it, she looked at Harry surprised.

"Harry, this is incredible. This is better than anything I've ever seen you do. How long have you been able to do this kind of work?"

Harry remained stoic. "I've always been able to." He then frowned, "I just fudged my grades, because if I did better than Dudley I would-." Harry tensed up and Hermione was shocked.

"You would have been punished?"

Harry nodded. "Harry, you never need to worry about them ever again. Promise me you will always try this hard from now on please."

Harry looked into her eyes and nodded, Hermione walked around Harry and looked over his shoulder. Hermione's eyes widened. She saw Harry was working on runes but at the fifth year level."

"Harry this is amazing, where did you find all this?"

Harry looked at Hermione. "I kind of looked through your summer homework and found the homework for ancient runes. I didn't copy any of your answers, only the questions. I then looked through the books I got at the book store. It seemed difficult at first, but I got the hang of it. How does it look?"

Hermione looked it over the answers were correct from what she could tell.

"Harry you need to talk to McGonagall, you could join ancient runes instead of that awful divination class."

Harry nodded. " I was actually going to send her a letter with the work via Hedwig." Hermione lit up with excitement. "Come on then let's send it out now."

Harry nodded and he followed Hermione as they gathered the work and Hermione helped Harry write the letter. Once it was ready, Harry went to their room and got Hedwig, Harry opened the cage and Hedwig flew out.

"Hey Hedwig, I need you to take a letter to McGonagall." The owl, looked at Harry and Harry knew Hedwig was going to need some motivation. Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of owl treats.

"You can have all these when you come back." The Snowy owl hooted and Harry tied the letter and parcel to his owl. Hermione opened the window and the snowy owl took to the sky.

At Hogwarts, McGonagall was going over her lesson plan for the year when she heard a tapping on the window. She looked up to see the owl and walked over to the window and opened it and the owl flew in. McGonagall recognized the owl as being Hedwig, she took the letter and parcel.

She put on her glasses and opened the letter.

' _Dear Professor McGonagall,_

 _About my courses for the new school year, I would like to switch Divination for Ancient Runes. I know this is very sudden and that you may think I'm not prepared to take Ancient Runes. However, I have a confession to make. In my previous years I purposely fudged my grades because of a situation the head master wouldn't agree with. I know it may seem odd, but I would like to speak with you, if I may, before the school year to prove my point. I can do the work, I even sent Hedwig along with my study of runes. Hermione, who has helped me realise I need to start showing my potential, has looked over it and said Professor Babbling would be able to confirm if I was ready._

 _Hope your summer is going well_

 _Harry Potter.'_

Minerva, surprised by Harry's honesty, figured something was odd about her student's work. He did very well when in class in demonstrations but his work on paper always seemed odd. She thought for a moment and opened the parcel it was from what she could tell was advanced. She gathered up the work and placed it all back in the parcel and went in search of Bathsheba.

She went to the ancient runes class room and knocked on the door. Once she heard "Come in," Minerva opened the door and walked in.

Bathsheba was hard at work looking over the work that would be done over the year and she looked up and smiled. "Hello Minerva, I was just finishing up my lesson plan. Is there something I can help you with?"

Minerva smiled. "Well actually yes, there is a student who would like to transfer to your class."

Bathsheba looked at Minerva intrigued. "And who is this student?"

"Mr. Harry Potter."

Bathsheba 's eyes opened wide. "You mean your skillful seeker? He's a little late to be joining my class Minerva he would need to take my introductory course. Even then, he still wouldn't be able to catch up with the rest of the sixth years."

Minerva nodded. "Yes, normally, I would agree with you. However,one of your brightest students is willing to show Mr. Potters potential." Minerva said handing the runic professor the parcel.

Bathsheba looked at the parcel intrigued and looked over the papers. After reading them she paused for a moment.

Minerva looked at Bathsheba. "What is it Bathsheba?"

Bathsheba set the parcel down and looked at Minerva. "Minerva, this can't be his work, it's at the sixth year level. I would love to have him in my class if he is capable of this, but I want to test him before we let him in."

Minerva nodded. "I know where he is currently residing, we can send him a letter and set up for a day before school starts and test him."

Bathsheba nodded. "Sounds wonderful. I will prepare a test for him, if he passes then I will welcome him in."

Minerva nodded and returned to her classroom and wrote a reply and sent Hedwig.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46.

Hedwig returned and Harry saw McGonagall's reply. He opened the letter and quickly read it.

"Dear Mr. Potter

Well, I certainly do not approve of you not giving your best work. We will discuss your future performance in the new school year to come. I have spoken with Professor Babbling who indicated you would be very welcome to her class. But. before you may enter her class. she wishes to test your skill in runes and I will be accompanying her to speak with you about not demonstrating your true potential. Please send the address for where you are staying.

Best wishes

Deputy headmistress and Professor

Minerva McGonagall."

Harry ran to show Hermione and the others. Harry ran down the stairs and found Hermione and the others in the dining room.

Hermione looked up from her book to Harry. "Harry, what is it?"

Harry smiled "Hermione, Professor McGonagall replied back."

Hermione got up and quickly ran over to Harry and looked at the letter. She then looked excitedly at him. "Harry, this is wonderful!"

Hermione threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. The others looked confused and Harry explained it.

Susan looked at Harry "I'm all for you trying your best Harry, I'm glad your nothing like the rumors, or like Ron, to be honest."

Harry looked at Susan confused. "Well, Ron doesn't look like he puts a lot of effort into his classes. Also, the way he looks at us girls, it's unsettling if I'm being honest."

Hermione nodded, having been on the wrong side of Ron's stares.

Fleur nodded. "Being Veela I'm used to being looked at with lust, but during the tournament… He looked at me and I felt as if I was being undressed."

Susan looked to Harry. "But it's nothing like how you look at us." Susan began blushing.

Hermione smiled "Yes the way you look at us is quite welcome."

Fleur nodded. "Oui, we are not trophies in your eyes. You look at us with loving intent."

The girls hugged Harry and Sirius walked in. "What a lovely sight, so what's the commotion?"

Harry explained about the course change and Sirius nodded "Good to hear you're actually applying yourself Harry. I'll send Professor McGonagall the address and I suggest you use this time to study."

Harry nodded and Hermione gathered what rune books she had and helped Harry study. The time ran late and Luna walked into the kitchen and she saw Fleur.

"Harry and Hermione still studying?"

Fleur looked over her shoulder. "Yes, I'm making Harry a minor pepper up potion which should help him stay awake long enough to study but won't keep him up all night."

Luna nodded. "Anything I can help with? Thanks to my mom, I have some knowledge in potion making."

Fleur nodded. "If you could help me prep the ingredients." Luna nodded and Susan walked in and yawned.

Fleur smiled, "here Susan." Fleur handed a cup of tea to Susan who took the cup and began to drink.

She soon smiled. "Wonder how tomorrow will be?"

Fleur smiled, "Harry will do his best, we need to be there and do our best to support him."

Luna and Susan nodded, meanwhile Harry looked at the rune book and with the other hand he drew the runic formulas.

Hermione was showing signs of being tired.

Harry sat his quill down. "Hermione, I think I'll be fine on my own, please go get some rest."

Hermione yawned. "No, I can manage, I promised I would help you - "

Harry smiled. "You have done more than enough, you need to sleep like everyone else does."

Before Hermione could argue, Harry put the runes book down and stood and picked up Hermione and carried to their bedroom.

Harry out her to bed and kissed her on the forehead and smiled. "Hermione, you have done enough, now please rest."

Hermione was soon asleep and Harry returned to his studies. He soon saw Fleur walk in with a potion vial.

Fleur handed Harry the potion vial "Pepper up potion to help keep you awake."

Harry smiled. "Thanks Fleur."

Fleur nodded, "of course Mon cher, come to bed soon."

Harry nodded and he drank the potion. He continued to study until he felt he was ready and went to bed. He opened the door to the bedroom and saw all his wives lying in bed asleep, all except Fleur. She looked at him and raised a single finger to her lip and he nodded and he quietly moved across the room. He removed his shirt and dropped his pants and climbed into the bed between Hermione and Fleur.

Once he was settled, it wasn't too long before he allowed himself to fall asleep.

Meanwhile, at Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore was doing research. He was looking over ancient tomes that could only be found in the restricted section. He removed his glasses and wiped his eyes, still perplexed how Harry had changed over the beginning of summer.

The question was there, but the answer escaped him. He then looked at his desk and put his glasses back on. He then continued to work through the stack of books hoping to find his answer.

Morning had come and Harry was back to looking over the runic books, when the floo ignited.

Professor's McGonagall and Babbling came through, Harry and the girls walked over to the teachers. Professor McGonagall was surprised to see Hermione and the other girls.

"Ms. Granger, Ms. Lovegood, Ms. Bones, Ms. Delacour, what are you four doing here?"

Hermione looked to McGonagall. "It's a long story Professor."

Professor McGonagall commented, "Well I have the time, but Professor Babbling wishes to test Mr. Potter."

Professor Babbling walked towards Harry.

"Ahh Mr. Potter, are you ready for your test?"

Harry nodded. "Yes Professor Babbling."

Harry and Professor Babbling walked over to the dining room table, she placed the test in front of him. Harry picked up his quill, looking over the test, he smiled then began writing down his answers.

Once Harry completed the test, he looked it over satisfied he handed it to Professor Babbling.

The Professor looked over the test, she was amazed. McGonagall walked over to Professor Babbling.

"What is it? Didn't he pass?"

"Minerva, in all my years I have only seen two others who took my test and scored a nearly perfect score and now its three."

Professor Babbling looked to Harry. "Congratulations Mr. Potter on your score. You are one of three who have scored a near perfect score, along with Ms. Granger and your mother. I can't wait for you to join my class."

Harry thanked her and Professor Babbling returned through the floo. McGonagall looked at Harry "Now Mr. Potter, I believe we have somethings to discuss."

Harry nodded, he and Hermione informed their head of house of the details of what had happened over the course of the summer, only leaving out certain details.

Professor McGonagall looked at the two amazed. "So, your telling me Mr. Potter is now Lord Potter and is soul bonded to four witches, as well as being Lord of two of the four founding houses?"

Harry and Hermione nodded.

"And that the reason why Mr. Potter fudged his grades was so he wouldn't be punished by his relatives."

Harry and the girls nodded, Professor McGonagall looked skeptical and Harry looked at Hermione and the other girls. "Lets show her."

Harry and the girls revealed their rings and Professor McGonagall looked at the rings and was surprised although she remained mostly stoic before smiling. "Well then, some special arrangements are going to be needed before the school year starts. If you're soul bonded, I believe I can arrange something about the marriage quarters to be used."

"Thank you, professor."

McGonagall nodded and began walking to the floo and saw Sirius standing by the door. "You did very well Sirius in taking care of your godson."

Sirius nodded, "I made a promise to his parents that I intend to keep."

McGonagall was about to go through the floo but looked back to Harry "Lord Potter, I expect to see great things from you from now on."

Harry nodded and McGonagall disappeared through the floo.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47.

Kings Cross soon became vastly populated and was very busy, Harry and the others arrived on the platform nine and three quarters. The Platform was busy with young witches and wizards and their families.

Harry and the others were getting everything ready to get on the train when Sirius looked at Harry and the others.

"Alright everyone, have a good time on the train and call us on the mirror when you arrive. Stay together and keep us informed if anything happens."

Everyone nodded, Sirius looked at Fleur. "Fleur, your father called me, Moony and I are working on connecting the mirrors with his, until then you're to owl your parents."

Fleur nodded, Sirius smiled. "Now get on the train before it leaves."

Harry and the girls nodded and got on the train. They were soon greeted by Fred and George and Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell. After speaking briefly they went to find a compartment that was empty.

They soon crossed paths with Malfoy, Crabb, Goyle and Parkinson.

Malfoy sneered, " Potter."

"Out of the way Malfoy, you know I'm a lord of house. If your smart, you will stay out of our way." Harry said with an icy tone.

"We will do as we please try and stop us and my father will hear about it."

Harry had enough and he grabbed Malfoy by his collar and pushed him against the wall. Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson reached for their wands only to see four other wands pointed at them.

Hermione looked at Malfoy's gang. "Keep your hands off those wands."

Harry looked at Draco and pulled out his wand and put it just below Malfoy's chin. "Listen and listen well Ferret! Your dark lord loving, arse kissing father's opinion means less than Hippogriff dung to me. You insult my friends or my bonded mates again and you will see why I'm not afraid of you or your father and his master."

Malfoy paled greatly and Harry released the now frightened ferret and Malfoy stood up and ran off with his gang following close behind him.

Harry let out a breath he looked at the girls, seeing they were smiling.

He then opened the door to see the car was empty and he stepped to the side. "After you."

The girls smiled and walked into the car and Harry closed the door.

He sat down and Fleur took the seat next to him on the left and Hermione was on the right and Luna and Susan sat across from him.

They soon heard a knock on the door, Harry opened the door and saw the twins.

"We saw the ferret and his little gang."

"Are you all alright?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, I let him go."

The Twins looked at Harry surprised. "You serious?"

Harry smiled. "No he's back at Grimmauld Place."

The twins looked shocked. "Blimey brother, did we just hear our brilliant benefactor make a joke?"

"I believe we did my brother. If I wasn't here to see it, I wouldn't believe it. Fred, I do believe that the little ferret still needs to be taught a lesson."

Fred smiled. "I do believe you're right George. The Slytherins need to learn that us lions don't take shit from any Snakes."

Hermione looked at the twins. "Just Malfoy and his gang will be enough gentlemen."

The twins put on their best innocent faces. "Why of course, Lady Potter."

"We will do our best to keep the carnage to a minimum."

Hermione shook her head and the twins dashed off smiling.

Susan laughed. "If Draco wasn't so slimy, I would kind of feel sorry for him."

The others nodded; soon Ginny appeared at the door. Her tight shirt was open enough to show a bit of cleavage along with daisy duke shorts showing her legs. "Hello Harry," she said smiling sultrily, "is there any room for anyone else?"

Fleur looked at Ginny and her inner Veela shrieked, sensing the lust coming off the girl. She got up and looked at Ginny, "I'm sorry but we're full but I'm sure your brothers would love company."

Fleur then shut the door, Ginny stomped her foot and walked away. Fleur looked at the others. "That girl oozed lust. She still doesn't understand."

Ginny walked down the train car and reached into her bra and pulled out a vial. "Hmm we will see at the feast where Harry's attention is."

Meanwhile back in the car, Fleur locked the door and Hermione looked at Harry. "We still have a bit of the trip before we need to put our school robes on let's just rest."

Everyone nodded and used the extra time to sleep. Once they woke up, Hermione looked out the window and saw it was getting dark. She looked at the others. "We should change into our school robes, we will be arriving soon."

Everyone nodded, Harry reached up and grabbed each trunk and handed them to their owner. They opened their trunks and began putting on their school robes.

Harry was about to remove his wand holster when Hermione looked at him. "With Malfoy and the other Slytherins I would leave it on." Harry nodded and continued putting on his school robes.

Once they were dressed, they got off the train but not before hearing a small outburst. Harry opened the door to the carriage and everyone climbed in wondering what happened.

They made their way to the castle, once inside Harry felt the Gryffindor and Slytherin rings emanating energy. He suddenly had a feeling as if he were being welcomed home.

They all gathered in the great hall, they soon walked over to the end of the Gryffindor table and all sat down. Ron Weasley sent a glare at Harry and kept walking but the twins and Ginny sat by Harry and the others.

Fred and George were both smiling and Hermione, knowing something must have happened, asked. "Okay you two, fess up what happened?"

Fred looked at Hermione "Why Mrs. Potter you wound us with your accusation."

"Yes my dear brother is right, we haven't done anything much."

They then heard laughter echoing from the halls as Draco, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle walked in with their school robes and their hair bright pink. Malfoy had a look as if he was about to kill someone. Hermione's eyes went wide and looked at the twins. "You didn't?"

"Of course we didn't, well not so anyone can prove." The twins said, holding back their laughter, unlike the others. They then heard the familiar voice of the potions master scolding Malfoy and his gang. With a wave of Snape's wand, Malfoy and the others were changed back to normal.

Dumbledore stood up and the room fell silent.

Everyone looked at the bronze owl podium as the headmaster was walking towards it. The owl opened its wings and Dumbledore looked at the room.

"Good evening everyone. I would like to welcome you all to Hogwarts. To our returning students, welcome to another year. To our new students, welcome to the school. We also wish to welcome our new defense against the dark arts teacher Professor Dolores Umbridge."

Everyone applauded and the woman giggled. "I am sure you all will join me as I wish her good luck. Now, as usual, our caretaker has asked me to." Umbridge stood up and interrupted Dumbledore.

Harry looked at Hermione and spoke in a low tone. "What is she doing here? She works with Fudge." Hermione looked at Harry. "Yes she was at Sirius's trial." As Dumbledore continued speaking, he heard "Ahem." He turned to see the new Professor walking to the center podium.

"Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. How lovely to see all your bright happy faces smiling up at me," Only no one was smiling at the new Professor.

Dolores looked at the room. "I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends."

The twins looking unimpressed, but it was Luna who spoke up, "not likely." Everyone looked at Luna,as she was looking at Umbridge and she couldn't see anything favorable in this new Professor.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizard to be of vital importance. Although each Headmaster has brought something new to this historic school." She nodded to Dumbledore who returned her nod before she continued.

"Progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected and prune practices that ought to be prohibited."

Everyone clapped softly, Dumbledore retook the podium. "Thank you Professor Umbridge, that really was most illuminating."

Fred looked at Umbridge. "Illuminating? What a load of waffle!" George shook his head. "Yes about as Illuminating as Filch when he tries to catch us."

Hermione frowned and looked at Harry and the other girls. "The Ministry is going to interfere with Hogwarts. Best we stay on our toes."

The others agreed and soon Professor McGonagall walked over to them, surprised to see Susan and Luna sitting at the lions table. "Well I'm not saying anything about you two sitting at this table. We actually encourage students to make friends with other people of different houses it's time for you to see your room."


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48.

McGonagall lead Harry and the girls down a hall until they reached Gryffindor tower. McGonagall stopped in front of the painting of a proud looking lion.

McGonagall looked at the lion. "Hello Aslan."

The lion looked at McGonagall. "Good evening Deputy Headmistress." The lion said as he bowed his head.

Hermione's head snapped up and she looked at the lion and then at the Professor.

"Aslan?" she asked the professor with wide eyes.

Professor McGonagall smiled, "Mr Lewis was a squib, his younger brother Peter and Peter's friends Susan, Edmund and Lucy found a vanishing cabinet here that had a twin in and area at the far end of what is now the forbidden forest. They did indeed meet a number of magical creatures there, but nothing like the stories Mr Lewis wrote. The area around the other cabinet was in is indeed called Narnia. Peter and his friends, Gryffindors all, would come and chat to Aslan."

Hermione's jaw dropped, "Narnia is real?"

"Not really," said the professor gently, "but yes, a place by that name exists. Peter showed his brother his memories of it in their family Pensieve. Mr. Lewis could hardly use the name Pensieve, so they became the Pevensie children."

McGonagall smiled back as Aslan. "If you would please allow the door to be opened so that young Lord Potter and his ladies may enter."

The lion growled. "You know I can't, only those who share his blood may enter and grant access to others."

McGonagall nodded, remaining stoic. "I understand that Aslan, but a new heir has been found."

Aslan growled again "Impossible, his last heir perished. Died in battle defending the castle against a dark wizard."

Aslan paused. "Although there was a rumor of her bearing a single daughter who escaped with the child's father."

McGonagall nodded and stepped aside and looked at Harry. "Mr. Potter, please step forward."

Harry stepped forward and Aslan looked at him. "Your very brave boy, McGonagall says you're a lord. A bit young in my opinion but your eyes seem familiar."

Harry felt nervous and looked back at the girls. Hermione looked at Harry. "Show him Harry."

Harry looked at Aslan. "Aslan, I am Lord Harry James Potter. Son of James and Lily Potter and the descendant and heir of the founder Godric Gryffindor and I ask to be granted entrance."

Aslan looked at Harry impressed. "Very well boy. If you truly are his descendant then stand true and show me you're his heir by revealing his ring."

Harry revealed the Gryffindor ring and showed it to Aslan.

The lion gazed at the ring. "Aye, you're true to your word. I shall open the door but you must give me a password."

Harry looked at Aslan. "Okay, Gryffindor's courage."

Aslan nodded. "I suggest if you wish to keep things peaceful, you set a ward."

Harry, impressed by Aslan's suggestion, agreed.

Harry and everyone entered and another portrait of Aslan hung on the wall. The lion smiled "Welcome to the chambers of Godric Gryffindor."

Harry and the girls marveled in awe, it looked like the common room. Hermione opened a far door and saw a bath as big as a small pool.

Fleur opened a door and found a large bedroom and the bed was large and had four pillars. Luna looked and saw a book shelf and called Hermione.

Hermione ran to Luna and saw a bookshelf filled with different books some looking quite old.

Harry was amazed by the room and heard Aslan call to him. "Lord Gryffindor."

Harry turned to Aslan. "Yes Aslan?"

"Touch the ring to my frame and the ward will be tuned to your magic."

Harry revealed his ring and touched the frame, runes appeared around the frame and they glowed. Aslan smiled. "The ward is set, welcome to your rooms."

Harry smiled. "Thank you Aslan."

Harry turned to McGonagall. "Professor, this room is-"

"Astonishing and a piece of history. I am to assume you all don't need to reminded about how to treat things properly?"

Everyone nodded and McGonagall looked at Aslan. "Aslan, they have had a long night. I'll go and assign a house elf to bring them their trunks."

Aslan nodded and the door opened. McGonagall nodded in reply and turned and departed, leaving Harry and the ladies to themselves.

Harry took a seat and sighed. "Things will not be easy this year, will they?"

Hermione shook her head. "Unfortunately, I think not Harry. We will need to be careful this year."

Everyone nodded, Fleur smiled. "What I would like to know is how no one looked at me in the great hall? It was a lot better than last year."

Hermione thought for a moment. "You're right, the twins didn't seem affected by your allure."

Fleur smiled. "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad I'm not everyone's desire again, being Veela is tough."

Luna thought for a moment then spoke up. "The bond."

Hermione looked at Luna. "What Luna?"

Luna looked at the room. "Think about it, we all have been changed by the bond in one or more ways. Maybe it's thanks to Harry your Allure might be dampened or hidden."

Fleur thought for a moment and smiled "Well if that is the case then I won't always have to worry about my allure causing trouble. We can test later to see if I can still use it if I will it."

The girls laughed and Fleur looked at Harry and then smiled. She then got up and walked over to the bathroom and saw the pool.

She turned back to Harry and smiled and reached for the hem of her shirt. She pulled it up over her head and dropped it on the floor. She then removed her skirt and was soon in her knickers.

Luna looked at Fleur. "What are you doing Fleur?"

"Well, with all the things that happened today, I want to soak in that glorious pool Gryffindor called a tub. Whoever wants to can join me."

Fleur walked over to Harry and reached behind her back and undid her bra and pulled it off and made sure Harry had saw it was now in her hand. She shoved it into his chest and Harry grabbed it.

Fleur then removed her thong and put it in his hand along with her bra. She smiled. "Come join me Mon cher, I'll be waiting."

She kissed him and then ran into the bathroom.

Hermione and the other girls were shocked while Harry was stunned.

Susan looked at the girls. "Are we just going to let her one up us like that?"

Hermione shook her head. "Absolutely not."

Hermione and Susan both then began to strip and Harry looked at Luna. "This is crazy, right Luna?"

Harry then saw Luna had already stripped herself of her knickers and smiled. "Well, coming Harry?"

Harry watched ad Luna ran off and Susan and Hermione were now naked and also ran into the bathroom.

Harry then heard Aslan speak up. "Lord Gryffindor, if Godric was here do you know what he would say?"

Harry shook his head. Aslan, with what Harry could only assume was a laugh, replied. "Where is your courage Lad! Get in there."

Harry smiled and the girls were looking at him though the door, watching.

Harry smiled, loosened his tie and tossed it to the side. He removed his shirt and then his pants and as he got through the door, his boxers and hoped into the tub.

They relaxed as the hot water allowed the stress of the day to melt away.

After they were ready to leave the pool, they found five robes just by the door. Everyone slipped on a robe and left the bathroom and found all their trunks waiting for them.

Susan looked at the portrait of Aslan and asked, "Aslan who brought our trunks?"

The lion nodded. "It was that rather eager house elf Dobby."

Harry looked at Aslan. "Dobby?"

They soon heard a pop and turned to see the house elf.

"Mr. Harry Potter calls Dobby? What can Dobby do to help Mr. Harry Potter sir?"

Harry looked at the eager house elf. "Dobby, it's just Harry and I'm sorry no I didn't call you. Did you really bring our trunks?"

Dobby nodded enthusiastically. "Yes Dobby did, Professor Tabbycat asked who would like to help. Dobby volunteered, Dobby would love to be the great Harry Potter's house elf."

Hermione looked at Dobby. "Dobby, I thought you enjoyed being a free elf?"

"Mrs. Potter, Dobby does enjoy being freed from former bad masters, but would like to be Mr. Harry Potter's elf."

Luna looked at Harry "Take him as your elf Harry, Dobby seems eager about it. Plus Kreacher could definitely use the help."

Fleur nodded, Harry looked at Hermione who frowned but nodded.

Harry looked at Dobby. "Fine Dobby, I'll accept you as my house elf, but you are to take two days off a week and accept a two galleon wage."

Dobby tapped on his chin. "Dobby will only accept one day off a month and one sickle."

Harry frowned. "Final offer one galleon or it's no deal."

Dobby nodded and Harry stuck out his hand and the two shook. Harry looked at Dobby, "I, Lord Potter, accept Dobby the house elf to be admitted as a house elf to the family Potter."

Harry's head of house ring appeared and glowed and Dobby's cloth soon was replaced with a uniform with the House Potter crest. Dobby thanked Harry.

Once that was done, Harry and the girls took their trunks into the bed room. Harry opened his trunk and got out the mirror Sirius had given him and quickly called the marauder and updated him on the day's events. Once that was done, Hermione moved her trunk near one of the wardrobes and turned to see Harry was laying on the bed, nearly fast asleep. Hermione smiled and the girls all climbed on the bed and got close to Harry allowing themselves to drift off to sleep.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49.

It was morning and Harry had woken to find himself entangled with his women. He smiled as he untangled himself. He looked at the clock and saw there was still time before breakfast. He got up and quickly dressed in his school robes.

He walked out only to be greeted by Aslan. "Good morning Lord Gryffindor."

"Morning Aslan."

Aslan looked at Harry. "Lord Potter, a word if you don't mind?"

"No of course not Aslan, please."

Aslan nodded. "Since the dying of the previous heir to the title of Lord Gryffindor, a spell was placed on the sword. So when a Gryffindor would need its aid it would appear before that member of his house. Now that there is a new Lord Gryffindor, it's time the sword to return to its proper owner."

Harry frowned. "Dumbledore will never let me take it."

Aslan growled. "The headmaster wishes hold no sway over the sword. Call to it, Lord Gryffindor the blade will heed its master's call."

Harry nodded, he heard the bedroom door open and four sleepy looking girls walked out dressed for the day. Harry looked at the girls and smiled. "Ready for breakfast?"

Harry looked at the lion. "Open the door Aslan, we're heading for breakfast."

Aslan nodded and opened the door and looked at Harry "Remember what I said Lord Gryffindor." Harry nodded and they all walked down to the great hall.

They entered into the great hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Soon Ginny and the twins sat by Harry and the girls. Ron walked by and saw Luna, Susan and Fleur sitting at the table again. "Bloody hell, why are they sitting at the Gryffindor table?"

Harry looked at Ron. "Professor McGonagall had no problems with them sitting here Ron, move on and go eat." While Harry and the others were distracted by Ron's actions, Ginny reached into her shirt and pulled out a pink vial and poured it into Harry's pumpkin juice.

Ron was about to say something but noticed Harry's hand was on his wand holster and he was a twitch away from being hexed. Ron turned the familiar shade of Weasley red before stomping off.

She watched as Harry reached for the goblet without looking, she smiled. Harry put the goblet to his lips and began taking a long drink from the goblet.

When Harry finished he placed the goblet down and looked at Hermione and smiled. Ginny was confounded by how Harry still wasn't looking at her.

Suddenly the ceiling came to life, filling with clouds that began to swirl. Everyone gazed up and a ball of light came down from the center. Everyone covered their eyes as the great hall erupted with a bright and blinding light. Only when the light had faded did they look to see a woman in a white toga with long golden hair had appeared.

Dumbledore rose up from his chair and looked at the woman. "Welcome to Hogwarts, I am the headmaster Albus Dumbledore and I would like to know who you are and how you passed our wards?"

The woman looked at Dumbledore and she gave him an icy glare and raised a single finger. "Don't think you can order the likes of me you foolish old wizard. As to who I am -"

One girl sitting at the Slytherin table spoke up. "Oh my goddess Hecate, you're Aphrodite." The blonde girl said before bowing. Hermione looked to see Daphne Greengrass, amazed she knew who Aphrodite was.

Aphrodite smiled. "Thank you young witch, such knowledge of the ancient queens."

Dumbledore paled at the drop of the goddesses name, Ginny paled instantly. Aphrodite turned to the Gryffindor table only to look over her shoulder. "As to how I passed those wards, it was easy for a goddess to pass through. Hecate could drop the wards with just a single glance."

Aphrodite turned back to the Gryffindor table. "Come out at once, Ginevra Weasley, I am wroth with you! Ginny tried to hide, only to appear before Aphrodite.

"Child, do you have any idea what you tried to meddle in?"

Ginny shook her head. "I aided in the crafting of a bond between one Harry Potter and his ladies and you dared try to pry your way into that bond? Foolish child! I know you were swayed by your mother, but you know the penalties for line theft on this world?" Ginny paled greatly and Aphrodite smiled in satisfaction as Ginny realised the seriousness of what she had done. The goddess turned to Harry, "Lord Potter, will you allow me to administer justice?" Harry just nodded, knowing she would be fair "Who am i to deny a goddess."

Aphrodite turned back to Ginny only to be interrupted by the Headmaster. "This is just a young girl's infatuation, Harry must learn to forgive."

Aphrodite's eyes narrowed. "Harry has already forgiven her. This is about justice, a concept you appear to be unfamiliar with as you continually allow others here to escape it. You continually preach second chances for those who show no remorse as you seek to atone for your own errors." At this Dumbledore paled.

"Do you really wish to continue this conversation?" asked Aphrodite archly.

The headmaster shook his head and sat back down, head bowed and looking all of his years.

Aphrodite turned back to Ginny. "Eos fell for Ares and so I placed a curse on her. Do you know what happened?"

Ginny shook her head and Aphrodite smiled and waved her hand at her. "Eos's curse was she would fall for young men, like the potion you so miserably tried on Harry to steal his affection. You will know her curse and it will only be lifted when you find someone who will truly love you. Also a gift for you."

With that, Ginny's hair became scarlet, as her blouse became tighter and tighter two buttons popped off. Ginny gasped her skirt lifted higher and her lips became bright red. Her hair suddenly became much longer.

Aphrodite smiled and vanished. Ginny stood there, all the guys were looking at her except Harry and her brothers. Ginny was spooked, but their stares secretly excited her.

Her heart raced, she then looked at Draco and even though the ferret disgusted her the look he was giving her thrilled her. She quickly dashed out of the great hall, disturbed about how she felt.

Harry looked at the girls. "Remind me never to upset Aphrodite." The other girls nodded, Neville walked over. "Hey guys did you see Ginny, she looked incredible, not that she didn't already look incredible."

Hermione looked at Neville surprised. "I didn't know you liked Ginny, Nev."

Neville frowned. "Yeah, but she wouldn't like me come on I'm barely a wizard."

Harry looked at him. "Neville, take my word for it, you just need to apply yourself and build your confidence."

Neville frowned and Hermione looked at him. "Neville, trust me, confidence can take you far. look to Fred and George." Neville turned to see Fred and George, he could see the twins joking around and Angelina and Katie were both laughing at the twins.

Hermione smiled. "Those Jokers have a fan club, just not as big as Harry's."

Neville smiled and Harry said. "I think you just need help, I could help you in Defense. I find that to be the easiest and I think you could pick it up easily as well."

Neville nodded. "Thanks Harry, You know our dads had an alliance between Potters and Longbottoms. Gran heard about you becoming Lord Potter and said I should reopen the alliance."

Harry thought for a moment and stuck out his hand. "Sounds like a plan Neville."

Neville and Harry shook hands and they continued to eat their breakfast.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50.

Once breakfast was over, Harry and the girls rose from the Gryffindor table. Luna had herbology and Susan had charms and was going with Fleur. Harry and Hermione walked to Defense class.

In the defense class everyone became seated and Padma released a paper swallow and enchanted it to fly around the room. Everyone kept it flying until it suddenly ignited and turned to ash. Everyone turned to see Professor Umbridge had entered the room.

"Good morning children," the professor said in a sickening sweet voice. "Ordinary. Wizarding. Level. Examinations. O.W.L.'s more commonly known as Owls. Study hard and you will be rewarded, fail to do so and your punishment will be quite severe." With a wave of the professor's wand, books began to fly off the table and go to the student's.

"Your previous instruction in this subject have been disturbingly uneven. You will be pleased to know that, from now on, you will be following a carefully structured ministry approved course of defense."

Hermione having quickly glanced at the book was appalled and raised her hand. Professor Umbridge looked at her and smiled "Yes?"

"There isn't anything in here about using defensive spells?"

Professor Umbridge frowned. "Using spells?" she laughed. "I can't imagine why you would need to use spells in my classroom."

Ron looked at Umbridge. "We're not going to be using magic?"

"You will be learning how to use defensive spells in a secure and risk-free way,"

Harry looked at the Professor. "What use is that? If we're going to be attacked it won't be risk free." Umbridge turned her back to him and loudly announced. "Student's must raise their hand before they can speak in my class." She walked to the front of the room and turned around.

"It is the view of the ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be enough to get you through your examinations which after all is what school is all about."

Harry not able to stomach what he was hearing spoke out. "And how is theory going to protect us from what's out there?"

Umbridge smiled. "There is nothing out there dear, who do you imagine would attack children like yourself?"

"Oh I don't know thieves, assassins, maybe Lord Voldemort." Harry said unable to hide his sarcasm.

Suddenly the room had fallen silent at the mention of the dark lord's name. Hermione looked around and saw everyone remaining silent.

Umbridge looked at her class, as the ministry's secretary she had to rein in the class "Now let me make this quite plain, you have been told that a certain dark wizard is at large once again." She said walking down the aisle. "This is a lie."

Harry stood up. "It's not a lie! I saw him, I fought him."

"DETENTION Mr. Potter!"

"So according to you Cedric Diggory dropped dead on his own accord then?"

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident."

"IT WAS MURDER, HE WAS KILLED BY VOLDEMORT. YOU MUST KNOW,"

"ENOUGH!"

The room became silent and Umbridge looked at her class. "Now Mr. Potter, see me later, my office. We shall discuss your insane idea of the dark lord's return. No doubt the idea was implanted in your head by that scoundrel Sirius Black. Why it wouldn't surprise me if we see his long awaited return to Azkaban."

Harry rose out of his chair and Hermione grabbed his arm and he looked at her and she shook her head. After classes were through, Harry and Hermione returned to Godric's private suite where they were soon joined by the others.

Fleur looked at Harry shocked. "She said what about Sirius?"

Hermione nodded, Luna looked at Harry. "And she tried to hide the fact Voldemort has returned?"

"Yes Luna, the whole thing is absurd. " Hermione said as she then sat by Harry.

Aslan frowned. "Yes, if what you said is true and that retch of Salazar Slytherin has returned, you must not allow this to be swept under the carpet."

Harry nodded, Hermione looked down to see his hand was shaking and she reached down and intertwined her fingers with his.

Susan looked at Harry. "When is your detention?"

"Soon, I have to go to the classroom." Harry said sadly, Fleur frowned. "We shall go too, I don't trust that ministry bitch."

Susan frowned. "Hey, my aunt works for the ministry too."

Fleur frowned. "Oh I'm sorry Susan, please forgive me."

Susan nodded "Besides, she can't be a ministry bitch when she already looks like a toad."

The room erupted in laughter and Hermione looked at Susan. "Susan, I never heard you say anything like that before."

Susan smiled and shrugged. "What can I say? I do have a sense of humor."

Harry looked at his ladies. "How are you all going to go with me, you would need my invisibility cloak and even then, I doubt it can fit everyone."

Hermione thought for a moment. "Fleur and I can go under the cloak , while Luna and Susan stay outside."

Everyone nodded and Harry pulled out the cloak and everyone left for the defense class.

Professor Umbridge sat in her pink office decorated with her kitten plates making a tea, when suddenly she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Harry opened the door and Hermione and Fleur while under the cloak went in first and Harry walked in and closed the door.

"Good evening Mr. Potter. Sit."

Harry walked in and Umbridge watched him. "You're going to be doing some lines for me today." Harry reached into his robe for a quill and Umbridge spoke up. "No, not with your Quill, you will be using a somewhat special one of mine."

Umbridge got out from behind her desk and walked over to Harry. She handed him a long and thin black quill that looked extremely sharp.

Fleur looked at the Quill and recognized it being like that of the Goblins in the Gringotts bank only more sinister. Hermione confused, whispered. "Where's the ink? Harry couldn't possibly write with it."

Fleur paled. "Unless it writes with something else." She watched Harry pick up the quill and prepare to write with it. She quickly came out from under the Cloak. "Mon Cher, don't write with that quill."

Umbridge looked at the sudden appearance of Fleur. "What is the meaning of this?"

Fleur pulled out her wand and pointed it at Umbridge. "No, what's the meaning of this?" Fleur said grabbing the Quill from Harry's hand.

She quickly moved her wand over it and suddenly she looked at Umbridge appalled. "This is a dark object crafted with dark magic!" Hermione came out from under the cloak. " Which is a forbidden object in Hogwarts and a clear violation of the rules. Also attempting to use it on as a form of punishment is forbidden, not to mention illegal."

Fleur was outraged. "This Quill is based on the ones at Gringotts bank, they both use blood to write but this if you write too much will carve its way into the writer's flesh."

Hermione and Harry's eyes grew wide at the site of the Quill.

Umbridge smiled "As the Ministers secretary, I was tasked with silencing the notion of the Dark Lord's return and allowed to use any means if necessary."

Harry became so angry the very air began to move around violently in the room. All the kittens on the plates ran.

Harry raised his hand. "A threat has appeared in Hogwarts, heed to Lord Gryffindor's call."

Hermione and Fleur as well as Umbridge watched as the ring of Gryffindor revealed itself.

In Dumbledore's office, Fawkes watched as the sword of Gryffindor began to glow and vanish. Back in Umbridge's office, Harry reached out and the sword of Godric Gryffindor appeared in his hand. Harry pointed the sword at Umbridge. "Professor Umbridge as not only Lord Gryffindor but Lord Potter, Lord Black and Lord Slytherin, you attempted harm to the head of not one but four families. I now have the right to challenge you to a Duel. I win your out if I lose then I will take any punishment you deemed fit."

Hermione frowned. "Harry, no don't."

Fleur placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "It's too late, by magical law Harry has called the challenge. Professor Umbridge has no choice but to accept."

Professor Umbridge nodded. "Fine I know exactly what to do with a troublesome child like you."


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51.

Harry walked through to the great hall, Hermione and the girls following close behind.

"Harry she's a teacher, daft as she maybe, but she must have some talent in magic." Hermione said, unable to hide her concern.

"I don't care, you saw what she was willing to try on me. What if she did this to you or the others? Or even a few first years."

Hermione frowned. "Then we should go see McGonagall."

"And what if she wants to discuss it with Dumbledore? Hermione, I can't just let this go."

Luna frowned. "He makes a good point Hermione; our Headmaster hasn't been showing his best side as of late. Even if we went to McGonagall she would ask us for proof and say if she did believe us, she would just go to Dumbledore."

Harry nodded. " She may be a teacher but so what? I'll give it everything I've got. If she's fast, I bet I'm faster."

Hermione nodded, they turned a corner and were soon discovered by Seamus, Dean and Neville.

Neville looked at Harry. "Where are you guys going? It's almost time for bed."

Fleur looked at Neville. "Mon Cher challenged Professor Umbridge to a duel."

The boy's eyes went wide, Seamus looked at Harry. "Blimey, you're bloody off your trolley."

Harry looked at Seamus. "If you don't wanna watch then stay out of my way."

Harry pushed past Seamus and opened the large doors to the great hall. Seamus stood stunned as Hermione and the other girls walked inside following close behind Harry.

Lavender and Parvati walked by and Lavender looked at Seamus "What's going on?"

Dean looked at Lavender "Harry's going to duel Umbridge."

Ginny was sitting next to a suit of armor trying not to fall to her urges, thanks to Aphrodite. She overheard Dean talking and quickly got up and walked over to the other lions. Her chest, being larger, was almost bouncing out of her shirt. She looked at Dean. "Is that true?"

Dean tried his hardest to not look at Ginny's chest unlike Seamus who couldn't look her in the eye. Ginny frowned, trying not to enjoy the lust filled stares. "Merlin, my eyes are up here Seamus."

Neville nervously looked at Ginny. "Umm ..hi ...Ginny...you look enchanting this evening."

Ginny forgot her anger at Seamus and looked at Neville. "What was that Neville?"

Neville looked into her eyes and shook his head. "Oh um nothing."

The portraits, overhearing the students, rushed to go see Dumbledore. The twins as well as other students also overheard the portraits and rushed to the great hall.

Dumbledore in his office fretting over the new information about how Aphrodite had aided the boy who was supposed to be his pawn out from under his thumb. He then heard the shouting from one of the former Hogwarts Headmasters and he looked up to the portrait of Phineas Black.

"Yes Phineas?" Dumbledore said gazing up at the former Headmaster.

Phineas looked at Dumbledore with an unfriendly glare "Your starting to go daft, Dumbledore the portraits are talking of a duel between that sickening spawn of the mudblood lover James Potter and that new defense teacher in the great hall."

Dumbledore, startled by this, looked at one of the portraits. "Alert Minerva and tell her and the other teachers to meet in the great hall." The portrait nodded and quickly left.

Everyone gathered in the hall and Fred and George smiled "Ok everyone who wants to bet who will win." Most of the Slytherins who had heard about the duel in the dungeons voted Harry would lose well all but two. Fred and George made a bet for Harry winning.

Harry looked across the room seeing Umbridge standing proudly. The teachers walked in and Dumbledore made his voice heard. "Enough of this, all of you should be in bed." Dumbledore looked at Harry and Umbridge. "Both of you in my office."

Harry looked at Dumbledore. "I'm sorry professor but I must refuse your request. I called for this Duel as Professor Umbridge had not only insulted my godfather but tried to use a quill made from dark magic on not only a head of house, but a student."

Harry looked to see Flitwick and remembered Flitwick's title. "Dueling Master Flitwick, I ask you to officiate in this duel."

Flitwick was conflicted, as a teacher he would refuse this request if this was just a schoolyard fight, but this wasn't any school yard fight.

Flitwick stepped forward despite the glare of the headmaster "I, being a teacher, should refuse this duel. But as Duel Master Flitwick I shall judge this duel."

Dolores smiled as Harry stepped forward, Harry raised the sword of Gryffindor. All the Gryffindors and even the deputy headmistress looked on in awe.

Dumbledore looked at Harry. "How did you get that sword?"

Harry stepped forward. "I am not only Lord Potter-Black, but I am also Lord Gryffindor's heir. By right of conquest I am also Lord Slytherin."

Dumbledore grew nervous, he didn't want Harry knowing about his power. "Harry, you may not know this but you must provide proof that you are who you say you are."

Harry turned to the headmaster and raised his hand revealing the head of house rings. Dumbledore paled instantly. Snape, although he looked at be unfazed, felt a slight twinge to his very core.

"I have every right to claim my titles."

Snape sneered. "Lord Potter-Black you may have claim to but if you truly are head of these houses Potter, you would need to be married."

Hermione stepped forward. "He is, I am Lady Hermione Potter and I hold the title of Lady Potter."

Fleur stepped forward. "Oui and I am Lady Fleur Potter and I hold the title of Lady Black."

Susan stepped forward. "And I am Lady Susan Potter and I hold the title of Lady Gryffindor."

Hannah looked at Susan surprised, she was normally told everything but Susan only mentioned being visited by Harry.

Luna stepped forward "And I am Lady Luna Potter and hold the title of Lady Slytherin."

Malfoy quickly shouted. "RUBBISH."

Harry turned and pointed the sword at Malfoy. "Speak like that to Lady Slytherin again Ferret, you will find I'm not as forgiving." Harry then looked at the other Slytherin's as well as the other students. "That promise doesn't rest with Malfoy and his gang alone, but with any who seeks to harm any of my women."

Harry then turned to Dolores Umbridge and lowered the sword and handed it to Hermione. Who was being supported by her fellow lady's.

Both Harry and Umbridge looked at each other and bowed as was proper form.

Dolores fired three different spells, each flew at Harry one after the other. With a simple flick of his wrist, Harry knocked one away and with a quick Protego he blocked the other two.

"My turn." Harry said as he began running at Dolores and quickly, something that confused the Undersecretary. He quickly fired multiple stunners, each flew quickly, the other Gryffindors marveled at Harry's use of magic as did some teachers.

Dolores tried to block only to find that Harry despite being a student did indeed have great strength. Being left no other choice she used her strongest shield. Harry's stunners had hit the shield but he was forcing Dolores backwards.

Having little time to make a plan Dolores fired multiple spells as well only now she wasn't holding back. Harry dodged one of the spells and dived and rolled to the left and blocked another of the spells with his wand. He looked up quickly and saw one spell was heading towards Hermione and the others.

"No." Harry yelled, trying to get up quickly. Fleur stepped forward and blocked the spell, Harry sighed in relief. Dolores, seeing her opportunity, looked at Harry, "Incarcerous." Suddenly a rope appeared from Dolores's wand and quickly tied Harry up only the rope became tight and Harry found it go tighter around his neck if he struggled.

Fred and George shouted "That's rubbish!"

Hermione looked at Harry and put the sword down on the ground and looked back at Harry.

"HARRY, CALL THE SWORD."

Harry, trying not to make the rope any tighter, looked at the sword. "ACCIO SWORD!"

The sword turned and began to move quickly towards Harry and severed the ropes. Freeing himself, he picked up the sword. Dolores looked up to see the candles floating and flicked her wand and they began flying at Harry.

Harry raised the sword and began swinging it, cutting the candles as they flew at him moving toward his opponent as he did so.

Harry pointed his wand at Umbridge. "EXPELIARMOUS."

Dolores tried to block but it was to late her wand had been ripped from her hand and it hit the floor. She kneeled down to reach for it only to see it was now under the foot of someone and she looked up to see Harry standing above her and the sword pointed at her.

Harry looked at Umbridge. "Yield."

Dolores looked down and Flitwick shouted proudly. "The Winner, having bested his opponent and showing a great deal of both magic and swordsmanship, Lord Potter-Black."

Harry lowered his sword but Umbridge wasn't finished. she pushed Harry off balance and seeing he was no longer on her wand. She grabbed her wand quickly and got up no longer hiding behind her mask of sweetness she frowned. "You know I never really liked children, Cru," Hermione gasped knowing what was coming she pulled out her wand and shouted "Incarcerious!"

Dolores was soon tied up and, unable to move, she fell to the floor.

Harry looked at Umbridge. "I was going to let you off easy and would have had you properly investigated by the Auror's, but since you tried using an unforgivable on a student I think they will have enough evidence to put you away where you won't be able to harm anyone. Not to mention that you just attempted to murder the Lady of an Ancient and Noble house."

Harry cut Umbridge's wand using the sword and knelt down, seeing fear setting in. He smiled coldly. "Yes, I believe you know where you're going. You know, the place so eager looking to have my Godfather return to? Azkaban."

Umbridge was about to say something, only to be hit with a silencing charm by Fleur.

Dumbledore looked at Harry. "Harry, you as well as your Ladys will return to your suite but will come to my office in the morning."

Dumbledore looked at the rest of his students. "Well, all of you, it's past curfew, return to your dorms."

Dumbledore looked at a very displeased McGonagall. "Contact the Auror's and tell them they have someone to remove from the school."

McGonagall nodded and she looked at Filch. "Escort this one to the dungeons, so the Auror's can pick her up." Filch smiled and asked, "Ma'am, can I hang her up with the manacles?" The deputy headmistress looked like she was considering it, but shook her head no.

McGonagall looked at Umbridge "Enjoy your last night in the castle."


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52.

As everyone returned to their common rooms, Ginny was feeling her lust growing. She quickly ran to the Gryffindor common room.

As the other girls were asleep, Ginny was unable to keep her mind off her lust. She reached for the curtains on her bed and closed them and cast a silencing charm. She removed her jumper and pajama pants and laid her hand between her thighs and began to move her fingers inside herself. Still not being satisfied, she grabbed her breast and began to fondle herself.

Ginny moaned, her body felt as if it were on fire, she then remembered how people saw her change and how Seamus was staring at her. Ginny's hand moved faster as her lust ran wild, she began to moan louder.

Then she thought of Neville and how he was so nice to her. She wasn't drawn to him by her unnatural lust, but how he made her feel.

She then started feeling more pleasure as she thought of the boy she had danced with at the Yule Ball. Once she settled some she cast the cleaning charm and removed the silencing charm. She got dressed and fell asleep.

Meanwhile in another part of the castle.

Harry and the girls entered through the passage to Godric's room.

Aslan greeted them and looked at see Harry holding the sword of his former master.

"I see you retrieved your blood right Lord Gryffindor."

Harry greeted Aslan. "Yes thanks for your advice."

Hermione and the other girls began to undress. Soon all the girls were in their underwear. Harry walked into the bedroom and saw them. Fleur walked over to Harry. "Mon Cher you were incredible, in the great hall."

Luna walked over to Harry and hugged him. "Yes that was amazing, almost as amazing as our first time."

Susan nodded and Hermione walked over to Harry and through her arms around his neck, Hermione held him close. "We were worried."

Fleur grinned. "We? you more than the rest Hermione. Now I say we treat our Harry to a moment of bliss."

Hermione looked at Fleur who smiled, Hermione nodded and moved her arms and began pushing Harry to the bed. Once there the girls began removing any remaining article of clothing leaving them bare.

Hermione looked at Harry. "You're a bit over dressed Harry."

Harry blushed and quickly removed his shirt, Fleur looked at Harry's pants noticing a bulge.

"Mr. Potter is that your wand in your pocket or are you happy to see us."

Harry blushed and Fleur walked over and kissed Harry and Hermione knelt down and undid his belt and unzipped his pants. Letting his trousers hit the floor, Harry sat the bed removing his socks. Fleur and Luna got on both sides of him while Susan began massaging his shoulders. Hermione reached into his boxers and smiled. "Relax Harry, let us help."

Before Harry could say anything, Hermione took a moment and drooled on her hand and then began to stroke Harry. She then remembered overhearing Lavender and Parvati about what they had read in a magazine. Hermione looked at Harry. "I'm going to try something new, but I have to be careful."

Confused Harry was about to say something but Hermione took his member into her mouth and began to bob her head up and down his shaft.

Harry threw his head back and moaned, he looked down at Hermione watching her move on his member. Fleur, surprised by Hermione's bold move wasn't going to be outshone.

"Mon Cher." Harry turned to see Fleur who then kissed him, he felt her tongue touch his lower lip as if asking to come in. Harry opened his mouth and her tongue entered and the two began to tussle around.

Luna took Harry's hand and placed it on her breast and looked at Harry. "Squeeze em, fondle them please." Harry began to squeeze Luna's breast and she moaned. Susan not wanting to be left out pressed her breasts up against Harry's back. "Don't forget about me Harry."

Harry pulled away from Fleur's lips and turned and began kissing Luna. Fleur did as Luna had and placed Harry's hand on her breast and Harry began to fondle Fleur.

Hermione felt a pulse and pulled herself off Harry. Harry looked at Hermione feeling he was close to his release and Hermione smiled. "Not yet Harry, were not finished with you."

Susan moved from behind Harry and the others pushed Harry down.

Hermione cast the contraceptive charm, then she climbed on top of Harry and leaned backwards. She smiled looking down at Harry.

Hermione grasped the waist band of Harry's boxers and pulled them down. She then grasped his member and guided him inside herself.

Hermione smiled, having been filled. She then began rocking her hips and fondled her breasts. Harry then began matching her pace.

"Ah, oh sweet Merlin, Harry." Hermione cried out. She could feel everyone of Harry's thrusts.

Her pleasure building, Harry grabbed Hermione and they switched positions and Harry thrust in harder. Hermione moaned louder and gripped the bed sheets tighter.

Hermione arched her back and Harry went deeper.

Hermione soon felt she was reaching her climax.

"Har... Harry... I'm going to... Oh sweet Merlin."

Harry nodded and he was close. "Hermione try and hold out I'm almost there."

Hermione nodded. "Hurry."

Harry quickly started thrusting harder and he could feel himself about to climax and with one last thrust Hermione cried out.

Harry pulled himself out and Hermione moved out of the way. Feeling brilliantly satisfied Hermione laid on her side in bliss.

Harry took a moment to breathe and Fleur kissed his cheek. "Mon Cher don't think your finished yet."

Fleur elegantly placed her hand on his member and he sprang back up.

Harry laid down on the bed and Fleur climbed up and placed Harry inside her. Harry then remembered over hearing the other guys in the guy's locker room.

He looked up to Fleur "Fleur, lean back a little, trust me you will look even more beautiful."

Fleur leaned back and Harry began thrusting upwards. Fleur felt incredible pleasure Harry was hitting a place, Fleur was surprised about.

Her inner Veela cried out in joy.

Fleur moaned out as Harry kept hitting the right place.

Fleur was shouting out in what could only be French.

She soon was feeling herself rise to her climax. Harry began thrusting harder and faster, soon Fleur cried out as she reached her climax.

Fleur rolled to the side, Harry breathing heavily. Luna gently caressed Harry's arm.

Luna smiled. "To tired to carry on Harry?"

Harry stood up and straightened out his back and inhaled deeply. "No just needed to catch my breath."

Luna smiled. "Good. It's my turn."

Luna grabbed a pillow and placed it under her belly. She looked over at Harry and smiled. "My turn."

Harry walked over and began again and Luna could feel Harry hitting the right place. She grabbed the bed sheets as Harry was soon in a rhythm.

Luna cried out in bliss as it didn't take long to reach her climax.

Soon Susan took Luna's place and Harry took Susan slowly building up his rythem. Susan tried to match hers with his.

The young hufflepuff soon cried out in bliss and they all fell asleep cuddled together.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53.

Harry awoke with his woman surrounding him, Hermione then stirred and woke up. Still half asleep she looked at see Harry smiling.

"Morning Harry."

"Morning Hermione," Harry and Hermione were interrupted by Aslan's voice.

"Lord Gryffindor, the old one is asking for your presence in his office."

Harry frowned. "Thank you Aslan."

Hermione frowned. "This won't be good."

Harry shook his head. "No, I figure Dumbledore will try something," Harry thought for a moment. He then looked at Hermione "Hermione can you get me the communication mirror Sirius gave us."

Hermione curious to what Harry was thinking. She climbed off Harry and opened the drawer to the night table. Harry smiled seeing Hermione's behind, Hermione knew Harry was looking and enjoyed it, she picked up the mirror and handed it to Harry.

Harry picked up the mirror and Hermione asked Harry "Who are you calling?"

Harry smiled and they heard a familiar voice of one Sirius Black.

After Harry had spoken to Sirius, he and his girls traveled through the halls and arrived at the stone gargoyle.

Harry looked at the stone Gargoyle "Sugar clusters." The Gargoyle began to turn revealing a stair case. Harry and the girls walked up the stairs and entered the headmaster's office.

Dumbledore sat behind his desk his hands clasped in front of him, the headmaster frowned.

"I assume you already know why your here."

Harry stood strong. "If it's about the challenge to the former defense teacher, I was with in my rights to make the challenge."

Dumbledore didn't smile and looked at the sword on Harry's hip "That maybe so, but you still challenged a teacher and somehow acquired the sword, which is a Hogwarts relic."

Harry looked at Dumbledore "Before we continue sir, I believe this sword is of Hogwarts but it was once Godric Gryffindor. The sword doesn't say Hogwarts."

Dumbledore rose up his grandfatherly persona slipped "Listen here, that sword may belonged to Godric but it has remained in Hogwarts now I will ask only once for you to return the sword."

At this point Hermione, now disgusted and furious with the headmaster jumped in to the discussion. "Who died and appointed you god? That sword MAY have resided at Hogwarts for a long time, but that does NOT mean that Hogwarts owns it. It's the sword of _Gryffindor_ , the clue is in the name."

Harry stayed calm and looked at Dumbledore. "I have reflected on it and no, the sword will stay with the current Lord Gryffindor."

Before Dumbledore could say another word, the floo ignited and Sirius Black and Amelia Bones walked through. Dumbledore was taken by surprise by this. "Madame Bones and Sirius, welcome to Hogwarts what are you doing here?"

Madame Bones stepped forward. "Harry called us, luckily we were enjoying breakfast together at the time he called. He informed us about what has transpired."

"Well yes, but this is a matter for the headmaster to deal with. I don't think the head of the DMLE is required."

"Really Albus? A crime was committed, this isn't your personal fiefdom where you get to NOT dispense high and low justice. Fortunately, your opinion in this matter doesn't count for much. Anyway, I'll skip the Dumbledore, you're under arrest."

Dumbledore took a step back at this in shock. "Under arrest? On what charges?"

"Harry and Sirius as well as Mr. Delacour have informed me of many things over the course of the summer and I did some personal investigating as well as speaking with the goblins. Multiple transactions from a student's vault and the money moved into a private vault. Payments for the care of one Harry Potter made to Vernon and Petunia Dursley for proper care which was never given. Harry Potter grew up in an unsafe and abusive environment that you placed him in, so child endangerment. A forged marriage contract between Lord Potter-Black and Ginevra Weasley without proper signature, also with an illegal clause having sums of money given to one Albus Dumbledore. These are just some of things I've discovered."

"Now a teacher under your watch attempted to use a dark magical object on a student, the same Lord Potter-Black as well as an unforgivable. If my Susan had been the victim I would have been here by last night. I'd say no matter who's in your corner Albus you wont be talking your way out of it."

Dumbledore looked at Fawkes, "I'm not going to Azkaban." Fawkes was called but Harry looked at his wife. "Hermione!"

"Pertrificus Totalis." Hermione shouted and Fawkes almost fell but Fleur caught the Phoenix.

Luna saw Dumbledore reaching for his wand and turned to her husband. "Harry."

Harry turned to the headmaster and quickly lifted his wand. "Expelliarmus." Although he was an experienced dueler, the headmaster hadn't seen the children as a threat and concentrated on Sirius and Amelia. Dumbledore's wand was ripped from his hand and Harry being a seasoned seeker caught it with no problem as Dumbledore hit the wall from the effects of Harry's spell which was followed by a stunner, courtesy of Madame Bones.

McGonagall walked in, seeing Dumbledore on the floor. "What's going on here?"

Harry looked at McGonagall. "You may need to sit down Professor."

Harry explained everything with help from the girls and McGonagall frowned. "I would never think Dumbledore was capable of such wickedness."

Hermione frowned. "I'm sorry to say so Professor but it is true."

"Well then as Deputy Headmistress, I must now fill in for his position. Flitwick will need to be my deputy and I need to find a defense teacher."

Harry looked at Sirius and then to McGonagall. "Professor, if I may, I know a talented duelist who has been spending to much time at home as of late."

McGonagall looked at Harry. "And who would that be Lord Potter-Black?"

Harry looked at Sirius. "My Godfather Sirius Black," Sirius looked at Harry stunned at the drop of his name. Harry looked at Sirius then back to McGonagall. "Who better to teach defense, if I recall Blacks are the ones to avoid in magical duels."

Phineas Black overheard Harry. "Yes, we Blacks have all been champions in dueling but that one is not responsible enough to be a teacher, he's barely fit to be a godfather."

Sirius looked at the portrait of his old ancestor. "Shove off, you dusty imitation of an old windbag."

Sirius looked at McGonagall. "My Godson is right, in school, if you remember Minerva, only James ever bested me in dueling." Minerva nodded. "Well if that's the case then when can you start?"

Sirius smiled. "Give till tomorrow and I should be ready." Hermione looked at Sirius and whispered "You're going to ask Remus to help you aren't you?"

Sirius winked and whispered back. "You know it."

McGonagall nodded and walked out of the office while Madame Bones and Sirius travelled through the floo with Dumbledore. Hermione looked at Fawkes and didn't feel right about leaving Fawkes in that state. She undid the spell and Fawkes began to move.

Hermione opened the window, "Fawkes fly away, you're now free."

" _In more ways than this Lady Potter, but I do not wish to leave."_ Fawkes then looked at Harry  
" _I wish to make a familiar bond to you Lord Potter-Black, Albus was a great wizard but he fell to the rules of the ministry. You Lord Potter-Black follow the path I wish to follow."_

Harry knelt down. "Fine Fawkes its a deal."


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54.

Harry and his girls went to their classes having on minor issues. Defense against the dark arts classes were cancelled on account of having no teacher. But they did have assurance from the new headmistress that classes will be starting up again tomorrow.

Harry and Hermione were excelling in Runes. Daphne watched the two and was intrigued by how Harry was handling himself in class. He looked to be having no issues at all.

She was in Potions with Harry before and he didn't show this kind of skill before.

In Charms Luna was advancing quickly with only minor issues in class with Fleur's aid. Her personal items disappearing hadn't happened either.

One of the Ravenclaws saw Luna's glasses sticking out of her pocket, they tried to steal them using the levitation charm only to be stopped by Fleur. The Young Veela had sent a chilling glare towards the Ravenclaw as if saying not to try again.

"Now if we could return to the lesson left by the deputy headmaster Flitwick, proper wand movement is essential in charms."

Susan was in Herbology being verbally assaulted with questions by her best friend Hannah Abbot.

"Wait, you mean over the summer Lord Potter-Black got his titles and you're now bonded and through that bond you're the new Lady Gryffindor?"

Susan nodded and her friend Hannah was overwhelmed by the shock.

"And Harry has multiple titles and you're in a bonded relationship with a boy and three other girls?"

Susan shook her head and smiled. "Nope, I'm in a relationship with 3 other women and a man." She said adding a wink. Hannah was a little surprised at her friends new-found confidence. She looked at Susan and said, "that's incredible, I'm the best friend of the new Lady Gryffindor!"

Meanwhile Ginny struggled through her day, the lust had built steadily over the and could only be tempered by her self-indulgence.

She couldn't help giving into her carnal desires between classes as the boys, when the teacher wasn't looking, would steal glances of her and her new assets.

Ginny had to hide in the girl's bathroom and indulge herself. If she didn't, she feared she would have grabbed one of the boys and drag them into the nearest broom closet. What was worse was her lust had been building faster than she could jill off and she was becoming less satisfied by mere masturbation alone. She was also sickened by the fact that she was imagining Draco Malfoy when she did so.

In another part of the castle McGonagall was busy getting things in order in her new office while maintaining her Transfiguration classes.

Down in the Slytherin's common room the snakes were conversing with each other. Malfoy was brooding with Pansy Parkinson draped over him trying to fix his mood. Despite Pansy's attempts, Malfoy was furious. Potter was getting more popular and more powerful. He needed an edge, he needed to bring Harry to his knees.

"Draco, I'm bored, lets go find something to do." Pansy then kissed Draco on the neck. As she did she unbutton two buttons on her blouse.

Draco annoyed, shoved Pansy off. "Not now Pansy I need to find a way to deal with Potter. He won't get away with looking down at me."

Pansy smiled and got up and dusted herself off. "Well Draco, think about it. If one is to bring another to their knee's, one must first exploit their weakness. Now think what's Potter's weakness?"

Draco frowned. "His friends, wait no." Seeing Draco had discovered his answer, she climbed on to Draco and put her arms around his neck.

Pansy smiled. "Correct, his women and if they get hurt then that will drive Potter over the edge."

Draco smiled. "Yes attack Granger and the others."

Pansy lovingly rested her hand on his face and caressed it. "Yes exactly, attack the women and then Potter will be at your mercy."

Draco smiled wickedly and went to go plan with Crabbe and Goyle as well as recruiting Nott and Zabini.

Draco then looked to Daphne Greengrass. "Daphne, I'm recruiting help to put Potter in his place, care to join in?"

Daphne looked to Draco, her gaze as cold as polar ice. The other snakes knew not to say a word for they feared the ice queen.

"Do as you wish Draco Malfoy, but Tracey Davis, Astoria and I are to be left out. Is that clear?"

Draco felt as if a cold chill was running down his spine and looked to see Daphne's wand was pointed at him. Draco sneered "Of course, well then I'll leave you then."

Daphne left through the door way and walked away.

Hermione was just finishing studying her last class and suddenly she ran into Daphne.

"Daphne, what are you doing here? It's almost curfew."

Daphne looked to Hermione. "Yes, I know but I thought as a friend I should tell you not all is quiet down in the snake pit. Be on your guard you and the other girls, Malfoy is plotting."

Hermione became concerned and Daphne turned and continued walking, only to look back "Also Hermione congratulations on your bonding."

Hermione thanked Daphne and headed towards Harry and the others.

Hermione reached Gryffindor's suite and she informed Harry and the others about what Daphne had said.

Harry was not pleased about Malfoy scheming. Hermione then thought for a moment. She then looked to Harry. "Harry, do you have any coins?"

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out five galleons, Hermione took them from his hand. Susan looked to Hermione. "What are you going to do with them Hermione?"

Hermione pulled out her runic kit. "I read ahead in our books and found something called a protean charm and if I get it to work it would just be like how Voldemort communicates with his death munchers. That way, if any of us get into trouble,"

Fleur smiled "The others will know and be able to run to the person's aid, that's brilliant."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you. I'll get right to work on them."

Hermione worked diligently and had made the inscriptions on the coin and now for the magic needed. She grabbed her wand and waved it over the coin. She examined her work seeing everything had gone well but she wasn't finished.

She soon had a second coin ready and now she had to test it, she tried focusing her magic in the coin but nothing happened. She looked over the coin and saw a minor error, She picked up her tools for runes and deepened one of the runes and tried again. The first coin suddenly began to glow. Happy with her efforts Hermione got to work on the rest of the coins.

Soon Hermione had finished the rest of them and made sure they all worked.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55.

Dumbledore woke to find himself laying on a cold floor. As he gathered his thoughts, he looked around and found himself in a room which one could only describe was a jail cell. Dumbledore grabbed hold of the bars and shouted.

"What is going on here? Why am I locked up? I am the headmaster of Hogwarts, I am the Supreme Mugwump and Head of the Wizengamot. I demand to know why I'm being held captive?"

A door opened and Amelia Bones walked in looking very unamused.

Dumbledore smiled. "Amelia please, you must let me out of here. This is all a mistake,"

Amelia stared icily at him. "That's Madam Bones to you and no it's not a mistake. You're in a maximum security holding cell. You have been relieved of all your duties upon further notice. You are no longer the supreme mugwump, nor the head of the Wizengamot, nor the headmaster until your official hearing you will remain here. Now, I hope we are clear on your situation Mr Dumbledore. Good night, food will be provided later." Amelia turned away from the old wizard and left the room and the door closed.

A new day had dawned over the school and the students were gathering in the great hall for breakfast.

All the teachers gathered at the head table and Minerva walked over to the owl podium and it spread its wings.

Everyone had become silent. Minerva looked at the students.

"As you all know our Headmaster has been absent since the day before yesterday. Now, before any of you who jump to conclusions and wild theories I will explain. Our headmaster will remain as we saw him as a leader of light. However, while on his path he led himself astray and made some poor choices which has made him unqualified to continue as the headmaster of the school. Since its the duty of the deputy to fill in, I will be taking over as headmistress of the school and my deputy will be Filius Flitwick."

All the teachers applauded as did the students. Minerva raised her hand and everyone became silent.

"Now, before Dumbledore stepped down, a defense against the dark arts teacher was put in place by the ministry. Due to her actions she was relieved of duty. I mentioned to you all that classes would continue."

Severus smiled it was now his turn to be the dark arts teacher.

Minerva smiled. "Thanks to a student's suggestion, we have now have our defense teacher. He studied here at Hogwarts and some of you know him already. Please give a warm welcome to our new professor Sirius Black."

Harry and the girls applauded immediately, even the twins were excited. The other students joined the applause.

Sirius opened the main doors to the great hall and walked in. His mustache was neatly trimmed as well as his beard and his hair slicked back and tied at the back. Dressed in a black shirt and pants.

Everyone greeted Sirius warmly except the Slytherins and Severus Snape. The potions master was deathly pale and sick to his stomach and his fists clenched.

Sirius walked over to the head table and turned and bowed to the students. As he was going to take his seat, he passed by Severus.

"What are you doing here Black!" Severus hissed, his teeth clenched tightly.

Sirius smiled. "Easy there Snivelus, you really need to be careful or you'll pop a blood vessel. I was asked to come and teach defense class."

Harry watched his godfather, unable to hide his smile watching Snape and Sirius go back and forth.

Sirius took a seat by McGonagall and Flitwick and everyone began eating.

Once everyone had finished, the students began heading towards their next classes. Harry and Hermione heading towards the defense classroom.

Everyone sat down and Sirius stood leaning against the desk at the front of the room.

Sirius looked at the room. "You were told in your last class that you will be taking your Owls." Sirius stood up and stepped forward. "Before you take your Owl's it's my job to make sure you're ready."

Draco Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Good luck with that lot."

Sirius looked at Draco. "Mr. Malfoy, do wish to share something with the rest of us?"

Draco looked at Sirius. "No, professor."

Sirius crossed his arms and looked at everyone and then lowered his arms.

"Some of you may think your very skilled and have nothing to worry about. Not one of you should think you're superior to anyone else in this class because you will be surprised. To demonstrate Mr. Malfoy come up here and Lady Gryffindor please step up."

Draco and Susan walked up to the front.

Sirius looked at everyone. "Move your desks back and watch as these two will duel."

Draco sniggered. "You want me to duel the skeleton? It's laughable."

Sirius thought it was time Draco learned humility. Sirius looked at Susan and whispered.

"Susan, remember over the summer when we trained?"

Susan nodded and Sirius smiled.

"Make him eat those words but top it off with what Remus taught you about Bogarts."

Susan nodded, and Sirius stepped in between them.

"Alright, now spells to disarm, nothing nasty or I'll step in."

Both Draco and Susan nodded and Sirius nodded. "Go to both ends of the room."

Susan and Draco took their ends.

"Bow to your opponent."

Susan bowed and Draco stood to proudly.

"Begin!" Sirius shouted, both Susan and Draco had their wands at the ready.

Draco fired stunners but Susan stepped out of the way of each one.

Harry and Hermione shouted, cheering Susan on.

Before Draco could fire his next spell, with only a flick of the wrist Susan shouted. "Expelliarmus."

Draco's wand flew out of his hand and Susan fired a minor stunner knocking Draco to the floor.

Susan then moved her wand. "Riddikulus."

Draco's uniform turned into a girl's uniform with knee high socks. He then had a hand bag as well as lipstick.

When Draco stood up everyone began to laugh. He looked down to see he was dressed like a girl.

He turned red with anger and at Sirius. "You said only spells to Disarm!"

Sirius chuckled and patted Susan on the shoulder. "She did like I asked, she disarmed you of your wand and then disarmed you of that foolish pride."

Draco shouted. "Wait till my father hears about this!"

Sirius frowned. "Your father holds no sway here. You were bested well within the rules of the school. Learn this lesson well, because in the real world outside these walls you will need to know how to defend yourself. You won't always have your parents to protect you."

Sirius looked at Draco and with a flick of the wrist Draco's clothes turned back to normal.

"Now move the desks back." Sirius then handed out a proper defense book.

"Your homework will be the first three chapters of these books. Then write an essay on the defense against dementors and what charm is required."

The students left and Harry, Hermione and Susan walked up to Sirius. Once everyone else left Sirius looked at them. "How did I do?"

Hermione smiled. "Brilliant." Harry nodded, "Swore you have been teaching before."

Susan nodded. "Yes, I was so happy to put Draco in his place."

Sirius nodded. "Yes, that was brilliantly done. Now off to classes, we'll talk later."


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56.

It was the end of the feast in the great hall and Luna saw Ginny and felt bad to see her former friend struggling with what Aphrodite had cast on her. Luna knew what Ginny did was wrong, but they were good friends once.

Luna caught up with Ginny. "Hello Ginny, how are you doing?"

Ginny frowned at the blonde girl. "Horrible, you're living my dream, while I'm in a nightmare. Every boy looks at me like I'm one of those girls in the wizarding magazines. The worst part is I can't control myself, I had to run into a broom closet when the Quidditch team passed by me."

Luna shook her head. "I'm sorry Ginny but you kinda asked for it. You were messing with things you shouldn't have."

"I wanted to have Harry, it's not fair that you and the other girls get to live my dream."

Luna sighed knowing since she had been Ginny's friend she had to correct her. "Ginny Weasley your dream is one that every little girl dreams of because parents tell girls of a prince that will come to them. Those stories are fictional and you're only seeing the hero the stories made Harry into, not the real Harry. That's why Aphrodite felt you weren't worthy of the bond. Now look what happened, you're in a constant state of lust and you've been changed to every male's fantasy. Not only are you in a spotlight like Harry, but instead of suffering from fame your suffering due to lust. Take it as a lesson."

Ginny was frozen. she had never been talked to like that by Luna. She then began to think how Harry felt being in an unwanted spotlight.

They then heard laughter and Ginny and Luna turned to see Malfoy, Blaise, Nott, Crabb, Goyle, Pansy and Millicent. Draco looked at two them and said. "You will be coming with us now."

Luna and Ginny were grabbed by Blaise and Goyle while Luna was grabbed by Millicent and Nott. Blaise looked at Ginny's breasts and grabbed one and squeezed and try as Ginny might her body trembled and she moaned.

Blaise smiled and looked at Draco. "Hey Draco, you should feel this girl up, Weasley's got a nice pair."

The Slytherin's took the girls to an empty classroom. Blaise and Goyle pulled Ginny over to a desk and held her down. Pansy walked over and grabbed hold of Ginny's shirt and ripped it open revealing Ginny's bra struggling to hold in her assets.

Pansy smiled. "I wonder if these are real or you're just stuffing that bra." Pansy pulled out her wand as Ginny struggled.

Luna looked at the Slytherin's. "You can't do this. As Lady Slytherin I can assure you being expelled." Millicent grabbed Luna's arms and pinned them to her sides. "Quiet, we don't care what title you think you have. Once were done with that one, you're next and I'm sure Gryffindor's golden boy will be happy to see one of his girls has been tarnished."

Luna sighed, "Do you all have a death wish? Dumbledore isn't in the castle anymore to back Snape."

Pansy used her wand and cut the bra releasing Ginny's breasts. With them now in full view and having them stared at was making Ginny wet.

Draco smiled walking over to Ginny, his hands on her thighs. "Well, well looks like someone is a little excited, bet those brothers of yours will be happy to see their sister servicing a bunch of Slytherins."

Draco ripped Ginny's skirt and revealed her knickers which were now soaked. Luna watched as the other Slytherins were cheering Draco on. Luna reached into her pocket and grabbed the coin Hermione had made and focused on her magic, hoping wandless magic would work.

Meanwhile, in Gryffindors suite, Harry and Hermione as well as Susan and Fleur were working on homework when all of the sudden Hermione looked at her coin and saw Luna had activated hers.

Harry looked at Hermione. "What is it?"

Hermione looked at the others. "It's Luna, she activated her coin, she must be in trouble."

Aslan heard whispers from what looked at be an old wizard and looked at Harry. "It seems Luna and the Weasley girl were spotted by a portrait being forced into an empty class room by a bunch of Slytherin's close to the dungeon." Harry snarled, "They are going to die!" Hermione turned to see he was already headed out the door at a fast pace/ Hermione grabbed her wand. "Susan come with me. Fleur get a teacher, anyone but Snape."

Fleur nodded and ran off as Hermione and Susan raced after Harry. Harry dashed through the halls only to run into Neville holding a herbology book. Neville looked at Harry. "Where's the fire Harry?"

Harry looked at Neville. "Ginny and Luna were taken by a bunch of Slytherin's to an empty classroom."

Fleur ran down the hall, luckily for her she was spotted by Professor's Flitwick and Black.

Flitwick was laughing. "You mean you had Susan use the Riddikulus charm as a way to disarm Mr. Malfoy of his pride. As the deputy headmaster I should be correcting you on that. Even if it was in the school rules you shouldn't have had Lady Gryffindor do that. HA-HA but Mr. Malfoy needed the lesson."

"Yes, his pride may be his undoing one day." The Professor's heard running feet and turned to see a frightened Fleur running towards them.

Filius looked at his ward. "My goodness Lady Black, what is with all the rush?"

"Yes, what is going on Fleur?" Sirius said concerned.

"Professors' some students are in trouble." Both professors were shocked by this and Professor Flitwick looked at Fleur. "Lead the way."

Fleur ran for the dungeons with the professors following her close behind.

Draco unzipped his fly and looked at a trembling Ginny, he touched her thigh and Luna cried out. Nott slapped her on the face leaving a red mark and looked down at her chest, smiling he grabbed the front of her blouse and ripped it open revealing her bra. Draco looked at Nott. "Don't you dare, she's mine after I'm done with Weasley's sister."

Meanwhile, Ginny was hating herself. Malfoy touching her thigh was exciting her, while the thought of him revolted her at the same time. She hated her body for betraying her.

Goyle and Crabbe were guarding the door when suddenly it became splinters. Crabbe and Goyle both cried out as their bodies were hit by the flying pieces of wood. Draco ducked and looked at the door. "What the hell was that?"

There at the door was Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom and suddenly the Slytherin's trembled. All but Draco as he was too busy to notice what the others did. Harry's magic was coming off of him in waves, fueled by his anger. Draco looked at Harry. "What you think I'm afraid of you? Your only back up is a Squib."

Neville saw Draco hovering over Ginny and noticed Draco's zipper was down and whipped up his wand and fired a stunner just missing Draco's head, Draco was surprised Longbottom tried fighting back.

Harry then looked at Luna seeing her blouse was ripped and how she had a red mark on her face. Harry whipped out his wand from its holster and fired a stunner at Blaise hitting him square in the chest. Seeing Luna's torn blouse in Nott's hand he aimed at Nott's other hand which held his wand. "Diffindo" he cried, the cutting curse sliced through Nott's wand and three of his fingers. It was nothing that Madam Pomfrey couldn't easily re-attach, but Nott screamed in pain and shock until stunned by Harry.

"Neville, don't tighten your grip on that wand and don't use such a wide motion like this." Harry flicked his wrist hitting Pansy and Millicent with a stunner.

Neville using Harry's advice sent another stunner at Draco, only Draco dodged and fired back sending Neville's wand out of his hand and hitting the floor, snapping it in two.

Harry looked at Draco. "Expelliarmus." Draco's wand ripped from his hand as he was about to attack Neville. Neville seeing as Draco now didn't have a wand, walked over to him.

"What are you going to do Longbottom? You're barely a wizard." He sneered, "nothing more than a step above a squi-." Draco's words were silenced by Neville landing a right cross to Draco's chin. Neville's knee then went up into Draco's crotch. The blond Slytherin whimpered and fell over before throwing up from the pain.

Hermione and Susan arrived seeing Ginny naked and Luna's shirt ripped and the red mark on her face and Malfoy and his gang knocked out. Hermione rushed over to Harry and Luna. "Luna are you ok?"

Luna nodded. "I will be, I'm so glad those coins worked." Harry pulled off his black robe and threw it around Luna so she could be covered. Neville watched Harry and removed his own robe and covered Ginny with it before helping her up.

Ginny looked at Neville. "Neville that was…" Neville looked at her, "Yeah?"

Ginny threw her arms around Neville's neck and kissed him thoroughly. She soon felt her wanton lust begin to fade and knew what she felt now was real love towards Neville.

Neville feeling more confident, pulled away from Ginny's kiss and looked her in the eyes. "Um Ginny would you go with me on the next Hogsmeade weekend?"

Ginny, surprised by this, smiled and nodded. "Thanks, I would love to."

The Professor's and Fleur arrived only to see Draco and his gang out cold but Flitwick took a closer at Nott and sent a Patronus message to let Madam Pomfrey know there will be students needing to be escorted to the infirmary urgently. When he looked at Draco and saw his pants zipper was not only down but also a girl's uniforms in shreds. He and Sirius listened to what had gone down. Flitwick looked at the non-Slytherin student's. "The Aurors going to need statements from each of you. He then went to inform the headmistress.

Sirius looked at see a broken wand on the ground and picked it up he looked at the kids. "Whose wand is this?" Neville raised his hand and Sirius frowned, "I'm sorry lad, but this wand has seen the last of it's days and needs to be replaced. This was your dads and I'm sure he would be proud."

Sirius looked at the students. "You all should be heading to bed before Filtch arrives no unwanted detentions. Goodnight everyone. Neville a don't think I need to remind you a gentleman always escorts a lady to her dorm."

Neville nodded "Come on Ginny, let's take you back to Gryffindor." Ginny nodded and smiled and kissed Neville on his neck making him blush.

Harry and the girls headed back to Gryffindor suite and all went to bed.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57.

Harry woke to the sound of Aslan's voice echoing into the room.

"Lord Gryffindor, Professor Lord Black is calling for your presence."

Harry got out of bed and quickly got dressed in jeans and a shirt, he thanked Aslan and opened the door.

Harry walked out and saw Sirius and Neville waiting for him. "Sirius, Neville? What are you doing here?"

Sirius wasn't smiling. "The Headmistress wants to speak with you and Mr. Longbottom here, along with Lady Slytherin. In her office. Due to what transpired in last night's events. Ginny and Draco and his gang will be there as well. Take heed of my warning, Molly's there and she's very angry."

Harry frowned. "We will be out shortly."

Harry returned inside and opened the bedroom door, seeing what other boys could only dream, which now seemed normal to Harry.

The girls were getting dressed, all in their knickers except Fleur who was looking over what she wanted to wear. Hermione could see Harry was troubled and walked over to him.

"What is it Harry? You look troubled."

"Sirius was asked to come get Neville, Luna and I. The Headmistress wants us in her office."

Luna nodded and grabbed a dress and quickly slipped it on. It was tasteful and she looked at Harry and handed him his school uniform.

"Thanks Luna, we will get yours replaced I promise."

Luna smiled, "I know you will Harry. I'm just glad you came to our rescue when you did."

Harry nodded and quickly got dressed. He slipped on his trousers and finished by buttoning up his shirt.

He was trying to tie his tie, Hermione watched and walked over to Harry and took it from him.

Hermione straightened out the tie and quickly tied it for Harry. She looked up at him and into his green eyes. "Harry, you look ready now, don't keep Sirius waiting."

Harry smiled and hugged Hermione, his hand resting on her lower back. "Thank you Hermione, your coins worked great."

Hermione blushed. Harry took Luna by the hand and headed out the door.

Sirius smiled seeing Luna wasn't harmed by last night's events. "Alright everyone let's go."

Sirius walked Harry and the others to the familiar Gargoyle and Sirius looked the statue in the eyes "Pride."

The stairs revealed, the group headed upstairs hearing Molly's echoing shrieks.

Sirius stopped and held his hand out, stopping the kids. Sirius turned to the kids and put a single finger to his mouth.

Harry, Neville and Luna then heard. "HOW COULD THIS HAVE HAPPENED. MY SWEET GINNY NEARLY RAPED! THIS WOULDN'T OF HAPPENED IF DUMBLEDORE WAS STILL HEADMASTER! I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED AND LOOK AT MY GINNY, SHE HAS BEEN TURNED INTO A SCARLET WOMAN."

"Mrs. Weasley, I understand why you're angry, but what started was thwarted before anything occurred. What happened to Ms. Weasley was outside our control."

Sirius looked at the kids. "Come on, the longer we hide the worse the situation will get."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN OUT OF YOUR CONTROL? YOU'RE THE HEADMISTRESS!"

Harry and the others nodded and walked up the rest of the stairs and Sirius knocked on the door. They soon heard "come in."

Sirius opened the door and told the kids to walk in. Harry could see Ginny wrapped in her robe not meeting his gaze and Molly Weasley staring down McGonagall.

Molly and McGonagall turned to see Sirius and the kids. Molly didn't say anything to Sirius, she looked at Harry. "Harry thank you for saving Ginny."

Ginny looked at her mother. "Mum, it wasn't just Harry, he wasn't the only one there."

Molly turned to Ginny. "Hush Ginny dear, keep yourself covered. I'm sure we can change you back to your old self."

Harry looked at Neville and turned to Molly. "Mrs. Weasley, it was true I was there to rescue Ginny, but also to rescue my wife lady Slytherin. In the end, it was Scion Longbottom who rescued Ginny."

Molly looked at Harry, taken back by his tone. Neville looked at Harry surprised. Harry turned to him and nodded then looked at Molly. "Neville not only helped me disarm scion Malfoy and his gang, but he prevented Malfoy from doing anything with Ms. Weasley."

McGonagall looked at her lions and was especially surprised by Lord Potter-Blacks claim. She looked at Neville. "Mr. Longbottom, is this true? "

Neville was about to mumble something, but Harry nudged Neville with his elbow.

Neville took a breath and looked at McGonagall and said in a clear and determined voice. "Yes Headmistress, what Lord Potter-Black says is true. He told me what was happening and that Ginny was involved, so I had to go and help."

Ginny looked at Neville and smiled with a dream filled gaze. Neville saw this and felt nervous; while Molly's gaze was off her, Ginny opened her robe slightly showing a hint of her cleavage to Neville.

Neville tensed up but Harry could only chuckle.

Molly looked at Neville. "Thank you Neville, Frank and Alice would be proud."

McGonagall looked at Luna. "Lady Slytherin, I wasn't made aware till last night by the professors. Are you alright?"

Luna nodded "Yes Headmistress, I will be needing my school robes replaced but my husband already promised to do that."

McGonagall looked at Harry. "See you have them ready before classes start up again."

Harry nodded, Neville looked at Molly. " I was saving up for a new book on Herbology, but given what happened to Ginny, I wish to help replace her school robes. I insist."

Molly was surprised by Neville's generosity.

Ginny smiled. "I'll make sure to thank you properly Neville, once I'm properly dressed."

McGonagall looked at Harry and Neville. "Given you both broke school rules by fighting with other students and given the list of injuries you both cost Gryffindor twenty points each but since it was to aid students and saved them from a terrible experience you both earned thirty points for Gryffindor each."

Harry and Neville nodded and McGonagall gave them a stern look. "But if either of you do this again and its reported, you will scrubbing the bathrooms with toothbrushes being overseen by professor Snape!"

Harry and Neville nodded and speaking of the potions master he walked in with Malfoy and his gang following behind him.

"My students were savagely attacked and I want to know if punishments have been administered yet?"

The Headmistress gave Snape a cold stare. "Not yet ,but given the testimonies of both Lady Slytherin and Ms. Weasley, Severus I think you may want to step back."

Snape sneered. "Honestly Headmistress, you would take the word of two girls who cling to Potter's side."

McGonagall rose up. "Now listen here Severus not only is it the Headmistress's job to hear both sides of the story, but I was also brought the uniforms of both girls, which were ripped to shreds! They gave me an accurate picture on what happened as did the portraits. All saying your students had forced both girls to follow them. Now any animosity you have against Mr. Potter should have ended with James not Lord Potter-Black, do I make myself clear."

Snape remained silent he knew it was pointless to argue further.

"I said, do I make myself clear?" McGonagall asked icily.

Senape was a little taken aback, but recovered quickly and replied. "Perfectly."

Harry looked at the Slytherins, seeing Malfoy was still having issues standing straight. Nott's fingers looked at have been reattached, but his hand was wrapped tightly in bandages.

McGonagall looked at Harry and the others. "Lord Potter-Black, you and your lady and Scion Longbottom are free to leave, breakfast will starting shortly." Harry and the others turned around and left, Severus looked the group leaving and then back to the headmistress. His glare was cut short by the headmistress's.

"Severus, have a seat. Your student's will be addressed concerning their actions shortly, as will you for your inability to control their actions."

Malfoy looked at the Headmistress. "Our actions! What of Potter and his group? I'll be lucky to sit with ease or Nott hold his wand."

McGonagall looked at Malfoy. "And the fact you and your group not only tore two student's uniforms but almost raped them? Mr. Nott abusing not only a fellow student but a female one at that? Be lucky I haven't decided on your punishment yet. Due to your actions last night, I just may consider actually taking Mr. Filtch's suggestion for punishment, if not for the fact the blood rushing to your heads wasn't hazardous. However, my decisions may not matter. If Lord Potter asks for you to be charged with Assault and the Attempted Rape of the Lady of an Ancient and Noble House, what do you think will happen?"

Malfoy, as well as his gang, paled and soon became silent.

Meanwhile, as the others were going down the stairs, Harry looked at Neville. "That was a kind thing you did Neville. Say, what was the title of that book you were going to buy?"

Neville thought for a moment and reached into his pocket and handed Harry a slip of paper. "Here, it's going to take me a while to save up for it again though." Harry looked at the title and handed Neville back the paper.

"I'm sure you will get the book Neville." Harry said as he watched the others go down the stairs. Luna looked at Harry. "Coming Harry?"

Harry looked at the others. "You guys go on a head, I forgot something."

Once everyone was out of sight, Harry made sure the coast was clear. "Dobby?"

The eager young house elf appeared. "Master Harry Potter call Dobby?"

"Dobby, again, it's just Harry and I have a job for you and I need it done quickly."

Once everyone was in the main hall and enjoying breakfast, Harry watched as Neville sat down and soon the morning mail arrived. Hermione looked to see Harry was smiling. "Harry what is it?"

"Just wait." Harry replied still smiling. Soon his familiar white owl flew in with a parcel. Neville was about to reach for food, when suddenly a parcel dropped in front of him. Neville saw his name on it and he quickly opened it and saw the book he wanted. Confused, Neville looked at Harry who simply held up his goblet of pumpkin juice. "No good deed goes unrewarded Neville."


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58.

While Harry and the others were enjoying the morning breakfast, back in the Headmistress's office.

Malfoy burst out. "Expelled?"

McGonagall glared. "Yes, Mr Malfoy, expelled. Given the nature of your crimes last night, you shouldn't be surprised. You and the others have committed actions as if you were Death Eaters. I cannot treat this as just a disciplinary matter. I have already sent letters to your parents and a letter to the DMLE."

Malfoy paled. "The DMLE?"

McGonagall glared at Malfoy. "Young man the crime you committed, what did you expect? Do you have any idea what Lord Potter-Black could have done?"

Malfoy remained silent.

McGonagall frowned "Given your blank expression I'll tell you. Since you blatantly disregarded the fact that you and your group were assaulting someone who is not only Lady Slytherin but the wife of the head of house Lord Potter-Black. He could have called a blood feud or a duel and from what Professor Black tells me, what you experienced last night was a walk in the park by comparison."

Minerva got in the blonde's face and from about a foot away ground out. "Mr Malfoy, he could legally _kill_ you!"

Malfoy and his gang paled but remained silent knowing the laws and blood feuds history.

McGonagall walked to the window and looked out to the black lake "Enjoy your last moments in these walls Mr. Malfoy. You and Messer's Nott, Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini along with Ms.'s Bulstrode and Parkinson are no longer students at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Snape stunned by these actions looked at McGonagall. "Headmistress, this is a bit extreme, I mean Dumbledore would not-"

McGonagall turned away from the window and glared at Severus "Severus may I remind you Dumbledore is no longer the headmaster of this school. I am the Headmistress and my duties is not only guide the school but to protect it and the student's. What other outcome would you expect for Attempted Rape?" She hissed. Severus had never seen her so angry.

The floo lit up and two came out of the floo. Malfoy recognized one of the people, it was someone he didn't like as she was a blood traitor "Cousin Nymphadora."

At the drop of her name Tonk's hair turned crimson and she marched over to Malfoy and grabbed his ear and tugged on it.

Malfoy howled "ahhhh owowow."

"It's Tonk's got it?, well I can't hear you."

Malfoy shouted "Alright, Alright bloody hell."

McGonigall stood up "Kingsley, Tonks please escort these students out of here and take them the ministry."

Malfoy looked at McGonigall "Wait till my father hears about this."

Tonks shook her head "Yeah, what ever move it."

Tonks and Kingsley escorted the former Slytherin students out through the floo.

Meanwhile back in the great hall, Neville looked at Harry.

"So what do you think will happen to Malfoy and the others? "

Hermione looked at Neville "Well according to a Hogwarts history the headmaster or Headmistress must address the crime accordingly. My guess they will be expelled."

Harry rolled his eyes "Whatever happens it won't be enough. I'll send word to Amelia what Malfoy did he should be in azkaban. Him and his father."

Hermione as did the other girls felt Harry's magic surge. Hermione placed her hand on Harry's "We will take care of it. Now let's not concern ourselves with Draco and his gang we have Owls to study for."

Tonks and Kingsley arrived at the ministry Tonks opened the door to the interigation room. "Go on sit, we will contact your father Draco."

Tonks turned to the others "That goes for your parents as well."

Moments passed and an Auror walked in with a file. The man looked at Draco with a steel glare. "I'm Auror Robards, I'm here to ask you questions boy. I read your file and it made me sick."

The Auror slammed his hand on the desk making Draco slightly flinch. The door opened and Draco heard a familiar face. "One more show of aggression to my son Auror and you will be demoted to security guard for Quidditch matches."

Draco turned to the door to see his father and his cane and the minister standing behind him.

The minister walked over to the Auror and handed him papers "Auror Robards these are forms to release the children into the custody of their parents. They are pardoned."

The Auror was stunned. "Minister you can't be serious?"

"Afraid so, now no more arguments. I'm sure you have other work to do."

Lucius looked at his son. "Come along Draco, time to go home."

Draco stood up and left with his father. After they had left the DMLE, Lucius looked at the minister. "Make sure my son has the necessary paper work to allow him and his friends back into the school Minister or I believe you won't have the same back up for the coming election."

The minister looking down. "I will have the paper work ready for you by tomorrow."

Lucius nodded. "See to it that you do, come Draco."

Draco followed his father as they left the ministry and returned home to Malfoy Manner. Draco was seen by his aunt Bellatrix who simply smiled wickedly at him. He was then greeted by the gaze of his mother who had a look of disapproval.

Bellatrix looked at Lucius. "The Master summoned you." Lucius nodded "I know already Bellatrix, I had business to take care of at the ministry." Lucius looked and saw his wife who looked like she was about to scold their son. "Narcissa, leave the boy alone, Draco go to your room." Narcissa frowned and Draco nodded as he went towards his room.

Lucius followed Bellatrix to the library where the other Death Eaters were standing around, by the fire place. Voldemort smiled. "Ahh Lucius glad you could join us. I had heard your son has greatly angered the boy. Congratulations."

"Thank you Master." Lucius said as he bowed to the Dark Lord.

Voldemort looked at his Death Eaters "Ahh now the reason why you were all summoned. I have been able to locate something I didn't have all those years ago when the Potter boy with the aid of his filthy mudblood mother had delayed my goals."


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59.

McGonigall was working hard arranging her new office when the floo ignited in its emerald flame.

The headmistress turned to see Lucius Malfoy walking out of the floo with a air of superiority.

"What may I ask are you doing here Mr. Malfoy?"

Lucius smiled as the floo ignited and his son stepped through smiling confidently. McGonagall confused by this looked to Lucius "I don't know what you're thinking Mr. Malfoy but your son has been expelled and you have no sway over my judgment."

The floo ignited again and the minister stepped through. "Which is why I am here, all the students you expelled are now reinstated. Here is the paperwork with my seal."

McGonagall was disgusted by the minister's actions, looking over the paper work and seeing the signatures of half the board.

McGonagall frowned. "Fine, welcome back Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius smiled. "The others will be arriving by the floo network, good day headmistress."

Lucius and the minister left through the floo.

Draco smiled but soon that smile faded as he turned to the headmistress.

"Your father may have got you back into this school Mr. Malfoy, but don't think you will be returning without being watched. Your past incident has yet to be forgotten. If I were you, I would keep my nose clean. Now go to your common room.

Malfoy left the headmistresses office being spotted by one of the portraits the man in the portrait left his frame to inform Aslan.

Malfoy walked through the halls of the school and he was immediately spotted by younger Slytherines.

"What are gawking at? Off with you." Malfoy snarled.

The younger Slytherin's ran away frightened.

Malfoy smiled "It's good to be back."

Fred and George spotted Malfoy shocked to see his return. What the snake had tried to do to their sister still angered them.

Their thoughts soon disrupted by a familiar voice of Angelina Johnson. "Is that Draco Malfoy? What's he doing back in school."

Fred looked to Angelina "I don't know how but,"

"It's time Malfoy had the smirk wiped from his face." George said keeping an eye on Malfoy.

Malfoy turned a corner heading to the dungeons when he was cut off by Fred and George.

Malfoy smirked "Well what do we have here a couple of Weasley's. As you can see I'm back, better tell Potty."

Fred looked to Malfoy. "Harry and the others are too busy studying for their OWLS."

"We can't let them be bothered by trash." George said cracking his knuckles.

Malfoy sneered. "Touch me and my father will hear about this. he will ruin your pitiful father."

"You will have to prove it first." Fred and George said in unison.

They grabbed Malfoy and pulled him behind a closet and they ferociously pummeled him. Angelina Johnson cringed hearing the noise coming from the closet.

The twins walked out smiling. George turned around and pointed his wand inside and muttered " _obliviate_ " as Fred took Angelina by the hand. "Let's head to the quidditch pitch."

Angelina looked to the closet seeing a messed-up Malfoy on the floor his shirt torn his eye blackened and what looked to be a possible broken nose and split lip.

George closed the closet "Let's not worry about Malfoy the snake deserved what he got."

Angelina not happy by what the twins had done but hearing about why Malfoy was expelled made her more angry at Malfoy leaving no pity for the blond ponce.

Meanwhile in another part of the castle, Aslan received word and growled angrily.

Luna having past Aslan's portrait at the time "Yes, what is it Aslan?"

Aslan looked to Luna and bowed. "I apologies Lady Slytherin but some unfortunate news has been brought to my attention. Please bring Lord Gryffindor."

Luna nodded and called for Harry. Harry and Hermione emerged from the bedroom.

"What is it Luna?" Harry asked concerned.

Luna pointed to Aslan and Harry turned to the lion.

"What is it Aslan?" Harry said wondering to why the lion looked unpleased.

The lion bowed his head. "Lord Gryffindor, I've just been informed that Draco Malfoy once again walks the halls of Hogwarts once more."

Harry was shocked as was Hermione and Luna. Harry was also angered by the news. "Where is he?"

"Draco was last seen leaving the headmistress's office."

Hermione looked to Harry. "How did Draco get back into the school?"

Harry looked to Hermione. "I don't know, but we are going to find out."

With that, Harry, Hermione and Luna ran from their suite leaving a message for Susan and Fleur who were out.

In another part of the castle, Daphne Greengrass was walking down the hall when she suddenly heard the moaning of someone in pain.

She walked past a door and heard the same moaning only louder. She opened the door to see the bloody mess of one Draco Malfoy.

Draco looked up to see Daphne and said. "Don't just stand there Greengrass, I'm hurt. Get me to the infirmary or has Potter pricked the ice queen's chastity?"

Daphne, without hesitation, stunned him then kicked Draco in his family jewels. "I should let someone else find you, but that would disgrace the House of Greengrass's honour."

Daphne then heard the familiar cry of a cat and saw Mrs. Norris and Filtch coming around the corner.

Daphne ran to the man. "Mr. Filtch, there is a student injured and he's much too heavy for me to move. Can you help me get him to the infirmary."

Filtch grumbled. "Lead the way, darn kid must have done something they shouldn't have."

Filtch lead by Daphne saw Draco on the floor and the old man shook his head. He hunched down and lifted Draco to his feet and looked to Daphne. "Be on your way, I'll take him to the infirmary."

Daphne nodded and walked away.

Filtch escorted Draco to the infirmary and opened the doors.

Madame Pomfrey get a bed ready we got a broken one here."

Madame Pomfrey walked out and saw Draco and pulled a bed over.

"Lay him down and I'll treat him."

Filtch did as instructed but Madame Pomfrey conjured a handcuff, locking Draco's wrist to the bed post knowing what Draco did to the Weasley's girl. Her healers vow made her obligated to aid Malfoy but her other patient's safety was important as well.

Madame Pomfrey looked at Filtch. "Go inform the headmistress of Mr. Malfoy arrival, I'll treat the boy."

Filtch left the infirmary to inform the headmistress.

Harry, Hermione and Luna walked quickly down the hall heading to the statue of the Gargoyle. Harry looked to the Gargoyle and said "Pride."

The way to the headmistress office appeared and they headed up to McGonagall's office. Harry knocked on the door. Soon as the headmistress answered they walked in. 

McGonagall was behind her desk going over papers when she looked to see Harry looking less then pleased.

"How may I help you Lord Potter-Black?" McGonagall said not happy looking over the papers.

"Headmistress is it true, is Draco Malfoy back in school?"

McGonagall looked at Harry and the girls and removed her glasses.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy has returned to Hogwarts. His father went to the minister and bought, my apologies, brought a signed paper allowing Mr. Malfoy as well as the other students who were expelled back into the school with half the schoolboard's permission."

Hermione looked to McGonagall. "But that shouldn't be possible."

Suddenly the doors opened and Mr. Filtch came through the doors "Headmistress, there's a student in the infirmary severely injured."


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60.

McGonagall, Harry, Hermione and Luna ran down to the medical wing. Only to hear Malfoy's cries ringing out from the doors.

"Oww, bloody unchain me."

Hermione frowned "Sounds like the filthy snake's awake."

McGonagall opened the doors with Harry and the girls behind her.

They saw Malfoy lying beaten and bruised and chained to the bed. He struggled to get himself off the bed.

"If you don't untie me, my father will,"

"One more word Mr. Malfoy and you will be in detention with Mr. Filtch." McGonagall said coldly.

Malfoy became silent, McGonagall looked at Poppy. "What happened?"

"Mr. Filtch brought Mr. Malfoy in stunned and beaten. I secured him to the bed since there were other students and he is a known rapist. I was about to finish patching up his wounds when he woke up."

Malfoy sneered. "Yes, now that we established what happened, I would like to be released."

McGonagall frowned. "Mr. Malfoy, we still don't know how you were left in such a state."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Probably students who didn't appreciate a criminal being back in the school."

Malfoy glared and was about to say something when suddenly between his eyes was a wand and he looked to see Harry glaring at him.

"Choose your next words carefully Malfoy or you might regret it." Harry warned icily.

"By the laws of the magical world, I can still challenge you to a duel." Harry said holding his arm out in front of Hermione protectively.

McGonagall looked at Harry. " Lord Potter please," her gaze turned to Malfoy. "Now Mr. Malfoy, who was it that attacked you?"

Malfoy tried to think, only he couldn't remember. "I don't know."

McGonagall pulled out her wand and looked Malfoy in the eyes and pointed at his eyes.

"He been obliviated, no telling who did it."

Harry looked at McGonagall. "That maybe Headmistress, but that doesn't excuse him of his previous crimes. I say if any female students in Slytherin house do not feel safe, they should be allowed to re-sort. Also Mr. Malfoy be escorted to his classes by a trusted prefect or head-boy or a faculty member."

McGonagall nodded "Yes, your suggestions are valid and are better for the school."

Hermione had a thoughtful look on her face. "I wouldn't be surprised if you see a number of students change schools if rapists are allowed here. I wonder what the student parents who are on the Wizengamot are going to say when they find out."

McGonagall replied "How will they find out? I doubt the Prophet will publish anything."

Harry replied, "I will make sure they find out."

Malfoy was about to protest when suddenly he felt the bones in his nose snapped back in place. He turned to see Madame Pomfrey smiling.

McGonagall flicked her wand and Malfoy's hand was released. "Gather your things Mr. Malfoy, I'll be escorting you to your next class."

Malfoy frowned and followed McGonagall out after he collected his things.

McGonagall looked at Harry and the girls "I will be raising your suggestions to the school board. Now I believe you all have classes and owls to study for."

Harry and the girls nodded and they left the hospital wing.

In the castle's library Ron was struggling with his studies. He found his school work was a lot harder without Hermione's help.

Ron frowned it wasn't fair that Harry had Hermione, let alone all those other girls.

Ron looked up to see Neville and Ginny. He wondered what was going on "Oy Neville what are you doing with my sister?"

Neville turned to see Ron. "Oh hey Ron, Ginny and I were just about to go down by the lake and study. I just came to bring back a book."

Ron saw how close Ginny was to Neville and the look in her eyes, he got up and became angry.

"Bloody hell, your studying, that's a lie! Ginny, get away from Neville."

Ginny looked at her brother and the familiar shade of Weasley red appeared on her face.

"No, Neville and I are studying by the lake." Ginny's face softened and looked at Neville. "Anything else is just a perfect time for us."

Neville smiled as did Ginny, Ron became red and walked over and took Ginny by the arm. "I said get away from him." Ron said as he yanked Ginny away from Neville.

Neville looked at Ron angrily. "What the hell Ron?"

Ron pulled out his wand from his back pocket and pointed it at Neville. Ginny tried to get out of Ron's grip but Ron only tightened it.

"Ow Ron, you're hurting me." Ginny said, still trying to free her hand. Ron looked at Ginny. "Knock it off Ginny."

Neville pulled his wand from his pocket and looked at it, thinking it was time to show his Gryffindor courage and do as Harry had shown him. Ron's wand was ripped from his hand.

Ron turned and was then punched in the jaw by Neville sending him head first over a table. Ginny ran to Neville's side and took his hand. "Oh Neville your hand, come on let's go soak it in the lake."

Neville nodded, but then walked over where Ron was trying to get up, his jaw beginning to bruise. Neville looked at Ron. "From one Gryffindor to another. Change your attitude Ron or you won't have anyone by your side."

Neville then offered his arm to Ginny and they left the library.

Unknown to them, Hannah Abbott saw the whole thing. Despite her previous opinion of Neville not being a lion, this new Neville was someone she could definitely like.

After classes were done for the day, Harry and the girls returned to the suite to finish their homework and study.

Harry tossed his head back. He pinched the bridge of his nose. Sighing as his vision blurred slightly.

Luna looked over at Harry seeing the signs of fatigue and remembered her Dad showing the same signs and what her mother used to do for him. She walked over and began rubbing his shoulders.

Harry looked at Luna and smiled. "Thanks Moon-girl."

"No problem Harry." Luna said cheerfully and rubbed his shoulders harder.

Hermione and Fleur looked over Harry's notes and marveled at the details. Hermione looked at Harry "Harry, I don't think I can make these kinds of notes." Fleur looked over Hermione's shoulder. "Oui, not even Professor Flitwick does notes like this."

Susan looked to see dark circles forming under Harry's eyes, She got up and looked at the other girls. "What I think we all need is a break and some stress relief."

Susan walked over to a desk and pulled out a vial of pepper up potion. She turned to Harry and walked over to him. She handed him the potion and simply told him to drink it.

Once Harry finished the vial, they walked into the bedroom.

Harry walked over to the bed and Hermione and the girls all began stripping down to their underwear. Harry looked to see Hermione was wearing what looked at be a deep red lacey bra and thong which showed her figure. Harry then saw Fleur letting her hair down and wearing a what Harry could swore was nearly see through blue material. Fleur flipped her hair down and then tossed it back and Harry watched as her golden hair bounced as she looked hungerly at him.

Harry then looked over to see Susan was wearing a green corset and thong and she smiled seeing how he was looking at her.

Luna smiled at Harry as she revealed her purple underwear.

Harry felt his blood rushing south as the girls began closing in on him. Hermione got down in front of Harry and smiled. She reached up and caressed the front of his pants. Harry soon found Susan undoing his tie and Fleur and Luna on both sides of him and they began unbuttoning his shirt.

Hermione smiled and then removed Harry's belt, then his trousers and unzipped his pants. Harry's trousers hit the floor and Hermione smiled. She looked at the other girls. "Ladies I think we need to show our man some love."

Harry watched as all the girls lost their bras, Hermione looked up at Harry and smiled. She reached into his shorts and took hold of his member and began stroking. Fleur put her hand under Harry's chin and turned his head towards her.

She began to kiss him gently, till she moved to his lower jaw and then to his neck. She then gently nipped his neck. Luna did the same process copying Fleur's motions on his other side.

Susan knelt down and Hermione removed her mouth from Harry's member and looked at Susan who parted her lips and began doing the same as Hermione. Hermione looked up at Harry seeing he was watching her and Susan she smiled and reached for Susan's breasts and began squeezing them.

Hermione saw the look on Harry's face and she tapped on Susan's shoulder. Susan stopped what she was doing and Hermione took Harry's member and stroked it. She could feel the familiar pulse and Hermione looked up at Harry. "Not yet Harry, round one isn't over yet."

Susan and Hermione switched places with Fleur and Luna. Fleur smiled at Luna "Luna watch me, learn something interesting."

Fleur looked up at Harry and licked her lips lightly and took hold of his member and began stroking Harry and kissed the tip of his member before engulfing it. She began to suck as she pumped his member and she hummed as she did it.

Fleur removed her mouth and looked at Luna and brought her in close.

"Now you try." Fleur said moving out of Luna's way, Luna did as Fleur did and began doing as Fleur had shown. Luna felt a pulse and continued only pumping faster. Before to long Harry felt himself release and Luna's eyes widened. Fleur looked at Luna "Careful Luna, careful."

Fleur looked at Luna seeing if she would get sick, only to see Luna swallow.

Fleur nodded and she and Luna stood up and then all four girls pushed Harry down on the bed. Fleur cast the breath freshening charm on Luna then all the girls cast the contraceptive charm.

Hermione climbed on top of Harry and impaled herself on his member. She began thrusting and grabbed Harry's hands on her chest.

Fleur smiled and got on the bed with Harry and Hermione, Hermione stopped her actions and looked at Fleur. "What are you doing?"

Fleur smiled. "Let's make things interesting." Fleur kissed Hermione and took one of Harry's hands off Hermione's breasts and put it on hers. Harry began squeezing, he then began moving his hand down from her chest to between her legs.

Luna smiled and then looked at Susan and began kissing her.

Fleur and Hermione moved down and both began stroking Harry. No longer able to take it, Harry moved around pulled Hermione on to his shaft and flipped them over and he kissed Fleur as he thrust into Hermione.

Hermione could feel herself reaching her peak and she and Harry both climaxed. As Hermione moved out from underneath Harry, Luna got under him and he began thrusting into her.

"Oh Harry, OH MERLIN HARDER, HARDER." Luna shouted.

Harry did as Luna asked and he thrusted harder until she climaxed, Luna still in bliss was signaled by Fleur and Susan helped Luna out of the way and got under Harry.

Harry began again, Susan grabbed his hands and put them on her breasts. Harry squeezed Susan's breasts as he kept thrusting. "OH SWEET MERLIN, HARRY KEEP GOING I'M SO CLOSE."

Harry thrust harder while keeping up his pace and Susan reached her climax. Susan moved out from under him, her legs shaking. Fleur smiled and got under Harry and signaled him to get closer and as he did she switched their positions and began thrusting hard riding him hard, her Veela singing.

Harry kept up with Fleur's pace and Fleur cried out, squeezing her chest.

Fleur felt Harry pulse and she thrust until they met their peak and climaxed.

Fleur got off Harry and tried to catch her breath. Harry looked at the girls "Anyone up for round two?"

The girls looked at each other as Harry walked over to them and lay down and they all fell asleep.

Morning came and Harry smiled as he laid on the bed while the other girls were passed out naked on top of him.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61. 

Harry woke each girl gently, each one smiling about last night's activity as was Harry.

Harry looked at his women. "Breakfast will be soon, we best hurry and get dressed."

The girls nodded and they all got dressed and headed to the great hall.

All the students gathered in the great hall and above their heads, owls were making their daily deliveries. Fleur got a letter from her parent's, Luna a package from her father with different medical herbs. Susan received a letter from her aunt and Harry a letter from Lupin asking him to have Sirius's back. Hermione got a care package from her parents who went to visit France and see her grandmother.

They all sat at the Gryffindor table and Neville soon joined them.

Neville looked at Harry and the girls. "Hey you lot, good morning."

Hermione smiled. "Yes, a very good morning."

Luna looked at Harry dreamily. "Yes I agree, an exceedingly good morning."

Hannah Abbot walked by smiling she waved at Susan and then looked at Neville smiling.

She laid her hand on Neville's arm and said in a husky voice. "Morning Neville," then headed for the Hufflepuff's table.

Susan knew what Hannah did and was surprised. Neville watched as Hannah walked back to the table swaying her hips as she walked.

Neville turned back to Harry. "Um, what was that about?"

Susan smiled and looked at Fleur and Hermione seeing they caught on as well.

Susan turned to the confused Gryffindor. "Neville, Hannah was flirting with you."

Neville shook her head. "No way."

Susan giggled and shook her head. "Sorry Neville but Hannah's been my best friend since we were firsties and I know for a fact that was her flirting the way she touched you and walked away like that. She was trying to get your attention."

Neville looked dumbfounded. Sure, he was used to Ginny's flirting but wasn't expecting that from Hannah.

Fleur looked at Neville. "Mr. Longbottom, I'm a Veela and I can tell you, desire was coming off of her in waves."

Neville frowned. "Oh Merlin, I- I don't know what to do. I mean things with Ginny have been great and now Hannah."

Luna looked at Neville, her eyes seeing his inner conflict. She simply smiled. "Scion Longbottom, wizarding law states a Scion who becomes a lord of house is allowed to have more than one lady of house."

Hermione nodded. "It's true Neville, normally in medieval times Lords had more than one wife. The reason Harry has us is because of our bond and it also helped keep things straight what with his many titles."

Neville thought for a moment. "Yes, but wouldn't there be an issue like who would be the first wife and then second?"

Hermione shook her head "Not if its established whose first."

Neville looked at the girls. "Ok so who's the head of your group?"

Susan, Fleur and Luna said in unison. "Hermione."

Fleur looked at Neville. "We thought it be best since she's known Harry the longest."

Hermione nodded, Ginny walked into the great hall and saw Neville and walked over to the table. She looked at Neville smiling.

"Hi Neville." Ginny said smiling. She then looked at Harry and bowed "I'm so sorry Harry for what I did and hope you will forgive me for my foolishness."

Harry smiled. "It's alright Ginny. Water under the bridge. Sorry you got um cursed and about what Malfoy did."

Ginny raised her head. "Yes what Malfoy did was horrible and the downside of the curse is over for the most part."

Ginny looked at Susan. "I wanted ask Susan how do you deal with the back pain."

Susan blushed but Luna started to giggle which got everyone laughing. Ginny took a seat next to Neville "So what are you guys talking about?"

Neville looked at Ginny. "Well Hannah Abbot was apparently flirting with me."

Ginny looked over and saw the well-endowed Hufflepuff and looked at Neville. "Well I know our laws say heads of house are allowed more than one wife. My mum may not approve but I wouldn't mind having another person around." Ginny said putting her arms around Neville's arm.

"I approve, so if you want to go after her Nev, I won't say anything." Ginny said smiling.

Harry and Hermione were surprised and Hermione looked at Neville. "You and Ginny, Neville that's new."

Ginny smiled. "You have your prince and now I have mine."

Harry nodded at Neville as if it was a silent sign of approval.

Neville blushed and Harry smiled. "You have no excuse Neville, if you wish to pursue Hannah make a move. The choice is yours."

Neville started to hesitate, Susan smiled getting a wicked idea.

Susan got up and said she would be right back. She wasn't going to ruin this plan, she walked over to the badgers table. One of the badgers spoke up. "Oy shouldn't you be over by Potter since your one of his tarts now."

Susan looked at Ernie Macmillan and glared at him. With steel in her voice she replied. "I'm not 'his tart' Ernie. I'm Lady Hufflepuff and still a member of this house, so why don't you shove it."

Ernie fell silent as did a few other of the badgers. Susan was more confident and showed a back bone.

Susan looked at Hannah. "Hey Hannah, I saw what you did with Neville. Maybe you should come over."

Hannah did miss sitting with Susan and now she wanted to be by Neville even though he had Ginny on his arm.

Susan smiled. "Neville has two arms and needs a bit of a courage boost I think two well-endowed girls on his arms would help."

Hannah smiled and looked down then back at Susan and stood up. They walked back over to the lions table.

Hannah smiled and looked at Neville. "This seat taken Handsome?"

Neville looked at Harry and Harry replied "She's talking to you mate not me."

Hannah sat next to Neville and they all began to enjoy their breakfast.

Neville looked at Harry. "So next class is Defense, how do you think it will go?"

Harry smiled. "Sirius has been doing a great job so far apparently someone cursed the position and he and Flitwick had to dispel it. Sirius said he's felt a cold chill like he wasn't welcome every time went into his office."

Neville looked at Harry confused. "Unwelcomed? My grandmother said my parents always said he was a real life of a party. Who wouldn't want him around?"

Harry laughed. "Slytherin's who deserved a prank or two."

Hannah spoke up. "Yeah, Sirius Black always scared me but he's really a great teacher."

Everyone laughed, as it died down, the twins took a seat with the group

Hannah then turned to Harry. "Harry I wanted to apologize for my behavior towards you during the tournament and well, the whole heir of Slytherin thing. Susan and I talk in class and she's been saying you have been nothing but a gentleman towards her."

Harry smiled. "It's alright Hannah."

McGonagall walked up to the podium.

The great hall fell silent and McGonagall spoke up. "Good morning everyone, recently things transpired between students which will be left unsaid because it would tarnish the name of school. Know that in these walls, your safety is our highest priority. This is why any students who feel they are not safe in their own houses may ask for a resorting within reason. This has been approved by our school board. If like to make a request please see your head of house and they will bring your request to me for approval. Now, please enjoy your meal."

Hannah looked at everyone. "That's new, why is that changed?"

Harry and the girls as did Ginny who still felt shame as she was the one whose legs were spread for the snake frowned and Susan looked at Hannah. "Hannah, Draco and his gang grabbed Luna and Ginny and they were assaulted sexually."

Hannah gasped and looked at Ginny and Luna. "Oh Hecate I'm so sorry you guys. Why is Malfoy back?"

Harry gritted his teeth, his magic flared and the juice in the goblets began to freeze over. "His father got him back in."

Hermione looked at Harry, "Harry!"

Harry snapped out of it noticing the now frozen Pumpkin juice "Sorry."

Hannah frowned, "I'll make sure the word is spread, I won't mention names. I'll let my father know, he will contact Mr. Diggory on the Wizengamot. This isn't right".

They finished their breakfast and headed for their next class.

In Defense class. a student was sent flying into a group of other students who pushed him back on his feet.

Sirius shouted. "Mr. Weasley, that is why we study and practice. Here, in these walls, this is practice but if you're an Auror in the field you would be dead." Sirius turned to Hermione. "Nicely performed Mrs. Potter."

Hermione nodded and Sirius looked at the students. "Lord Potter you and Mr. Finnigan step up."

Harry stood up and Seamus walked up. "Got yourself a fancy title now Harry, but which is the truth your skill or the paper?"

Sirius crossed his arms. "Enough talking you two, both at the ready."

Harry and Seamus took their stance. They stared at each other

"Remember disarm and knock back only, we're not sending anyone to the hospital wing. Begin!" Sirius barked.

Seamus utter only "Expe-", when Harry pointed his wand at Seamus felt his wand rip from his hand and Harry snatched it out of the air as if it were the golden snitch. With a flick of his wrist Seamus went flying into Dean Thomas and Neville.

They caught Seamus and Sirius smiled, "Anyone notice what Harry did? Speak up."

Dean Thomas spoke up. "Handed Seamus his wand and pride on a silver platter."

The class erupted in laughter and even Sirius chuckled. "No, he cast magic without words, this is a skill any wizard worth his skills should know a great way to defend ones self or others is to be able to cast silently. Dark wizards will have trouble countering, if they don't know what's coming."

Seamus looked up to see Harry standing with his wand in his hand.

Harry walked over to Seamus and handed Seamus his wand and whispered in his ear. "Never believe all you read in the paper mate."

Sirius then paired more people together and ended class with an exercise for wand control and an easy wordless exercise. As students were leaving, Sirius looked at Ron. "Mr. Weasley, a word please."

Ron stopped and turned around "Yes Professor Black?" Sirius didn't like Ron's tone, he gestured for Ron to take a seat. Ron sat down and Sirius leaned up against his desk and frowned. "You need to start applying yourself Ronald, Hermione isn't helping you anymore and neither will Harry. Your marks have drastically dropped and it's not just in my class, it's all your classes. You need to apply yourself or the headmistress will be owling your parents, do I make myself clear?"

Ron frowned, gripping his school bag tight. Sirius ignored this and asked Ron once more if he understood. Ron simply nodded and Sirius sent him on his way.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62.

Sirius retired to his room after a long day of classes. He looked out the window to see the snow beginning to fall, thinking it lt was about time to call Amelia when he received a call from Remus.

"Moony? I was about to call you after I called Amelia, what's going on?"

Remus showed a look of worry. " Arthur has gone to the ministry to check on something Dumbledore tucked away in the department of mystery at the ministry and hasn't reported back."

"Are you sure Arthur didn't just go home to his family the holidays are nearing Moony." Sirius said rubbing his tired eyes.

He then heard the shrill voice of Molly Weasley "No Arthur has yet to come home and I'm worried sick."

Sirius then showed a look of concern, Remus nodded "I'll go and check on him and call you if we need you." Sirius nodded. "Be careful Moony. The second things get rough, you and Arthur get yourselves out of there." Remus nodded and ended the call.

Meanwhile at the Ministry of Magic, Arthur was walking in the Department of Mysteries. The room was dark and with a wave of his wand he used Lumos to light his way.

He walked carefully, not wanting to knock it something over. Arthur looked carefully, he then heard a faint sound but was unsure of what it was. He turned to see no one there and he grew concerned.

He then turned back around and dismissed the sound he had heard and pressed on. As he walked further in the hall, he then heard the sound again, a sound he wasn't familiar with.

Arthur turned around again and called out. "Who's there?" Only to have no one answer him. He heard the sound again only it was getting louder. He called out again. "Who's there, show yourself."

Still nothing, his pulse began to race. Not knowing if he would be hexed, he carefully looked around. Still not seeing anyone. He was worried if Death Eaters had entered the ministry and if they did how many there were.

Arthur then heard the sound again only louder and much more clearly. He then realized what the sound was as he turned around slowly.

Outside, Remus floo'd into the Ministry. He looked around not seeing a sign of Arthur. Remus then used his heightened senses in hopes Moony would be an asset.

Arthur looked around only to see darkness, wondering if he would be attacked, he moved slowly. He turned slowly for the exit when suddenly, out of the darkness, a snake lunged out at him.

Arthur tried to defend himself, but the snake struck by biting the hand that held his wand.

Arthur cried out and fell to the floor dropping his wand. The snake began attacking his face. Arthur tried to push the snake off of himself only to have the snake bite his hands.

Remus picked up Arthur's scent and ran to the Department of Mysteries. He got to the door and suddenly picked up the scent of blood. Panicking, he reached for his wand.

Arthur lay on the ground bloody, he looked at see the snake was looking back at him. The snake coiled back as it was preparing to strike again. It opened it's mouth to reveal fangs dripping with blood and venom fangs.

He soon heard the sound of the door opening and a familiar voice of Remus calling out. "Arthur, are you in here?"

Arthur trying his best ,called out. "Oy I'm in here!"

The snake sensed danger and quickly slithered away into the darkness to make its escape. Remus quickly found Arthur in a bloody mess with bite marks and blood everywhere.

Remus cast a calming charm to slow Arthur's heart and levitated him. This would slow down the movement of venom through his system. He cast a cleaning charm to remove any evidence of their presence.

"Re, Remus it was a sna, sn-"

Remus could hear Arthur's breathing was shaky. "Come on Arthur, stay with me now. I'll take you to St. Mungos."

They left the department of Mysteries and Remus looked at the door knowing the ministry would have a fit if they knew someone had accessed the department after hours. He used his wand to close the door and lock it. They reached the floo and quickly left, they arrived in Diagon alley and Arthur fainted, Remus placed a hand on Arthur's back and quickly apparated.

They arrived at St. Mungos and Remus and Arthur landed ungracefully outside the door. Remus picked up Arthur and opened the door. "Help, my friend's been attacked."

The staff of St. Mungos rushed to get Arthur onto a medical bed. They rushed him into an emergency room and began treating his wounds.

Remus sitting outside the emergency room called Molly and Sirius and informed them of what had happened. He then waited patiently to hear about Arthur's condition. He soon heard the familiar voices of Molly Weasley and Sirius Black.

Molly looked at Remus. "Any more news?"

Remus looked at the frightened women and shook his head. "Molly, Arthur was attacked, but it didn't look like a death eater's work.

One of the healers stepped out and looked at the group. "He's stable, it looks like your friend was attacked and judging by the bite marks, I would guess a snake of the Viperidae or viper family."

Molly, Remus and Sirius became deeply concerned.

Molly looked at the healer. "Will my husband be alright?"

The healer looked at Molly. "He will be fine, Mrs. Weasley, thanks to your friend getting here quickly, we were able to give an anti-venom as well as repair the damage caused by the snake. A few days of rest and he should be out before Christmas."

Molly gave a sigh of relief. Sirius pulled Remus to the side. "You-know-who is getting bold, you think he knows it's there?"

Remus nodded. "Looks like it and if he didn't before, he does now." Remus looked at Sirius. "We should inform Harry about what's there."

Sirius shook his head no. "No, Harry has enough on his plate for now. Let him focus on school. Bad enough the ministry allowed Malfoy's runt back in school along with other death eater's spawn."

Remus frowned and Sirius spoke. "I think Dumbledore is hiding something from us and it's time he answered about what he's hiding."

Remus nodded, Sirius noticed the dark circles showing on Remus's face. "Full moon is coming, I suggest you get home and rest old friend."

Remus nodded. "You better get back to the school before anyone notices your missing."

Sirius nodded and the two Marauders shook hands and Sirius left.

Back at Hogwarts, in the Slytherin dungeons, the snakes were quiet except for a small few.

Blaze Zabini looked at Nott, Goyle, Crabbe, Bulstrode and Parkinson "We were lucky that Draco's father got us all back in. That Potter, how did he get so strong in such a short time?"

Pansy frowned. "I don't know, bad enough Draco was attacked."

One Slytherin walked over to the corner of the ice queen's bed and sat down and smiled.

"So, your planning on going through with the house change?"

Daphne looked at the girl. "Yes Tracy, Slytherin house isn't safe for Stori and I."

Tracy nodded, what with Malfoy and his gang being allowed back into the school, Slytherin house will be stirring.

Tracy smiled. "Well, I'm not letting my best friend go through it alone. I'll submit my form too. Think we might get Gryffindor?"

Tracy then broke into laughter, her laugh was infectious as Daphne began laughing as well.

Then Daphne began to think. Would Gryffindor be so bad? If she entered the house of the lions could she strike a deal with Harry and get protection, not only for herself, but her sister and Tracy as well.

There were rumors of Harry Potter hating all Slytherin but she noticed he only showed animosity to Draco and his gang. She thought if she could speak with him on the matter, maybe she could find out.

Morning arrived and the headmistress was soon visited by the Slytherin head of house.

Snape entered the headmistress's office angered. "Headmistress, if I may have a word."

McGonagall looked away from the reports on her desk and looked at the potions master "Yes Severus?"

"Two of my prize Slytherins are asking for house reassignments and want to be switched to Gryffindor." Snape said placing the requests on McGonagall's desk.

McGonagall looked at the requests. "Ms. Greengrass and Ms. Davis, they would be welcomed in Gryffindor."

Snape snarled. "Why in Merlin's name were House reassignments allowed."

McGonagall looked up and glared at Snape. "Severus, may I remind you." McGonagall said rising up from behind her desk. "The reassigning of houses was allowed because student's who didn't feel safe in their houses. This thanks to a despicable act done by members of your house. Members you are failing to control. As teachers, _all_ our student's safety becomes our first priority. You will find the school board agrees and if you wish to press my patience further, I might look for a replacement for the potions class. Do I make myself clear?"

Snape simmered down and looked at the floor. "Yes Headmistress."

McGonagall looked at Snape. "Now if we are done, I wish not to hear any more on the matter. It's time for breakfast in the great hall."


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63.

At the Ministry, in an opulent but little used meeting hall, members of the Sacred Twenty-Eight were gathering. Different members were taking a seat, one man with a pale complexion and silver hair rose up and stood with the aid of a walking stick, He wore a dark green suit with silver buttons. He looked at the seated members and cleared his throat. "I would like to thank you all for coming at such a short notice."

An elderly woman stood up. "Ozma Greengrass, you address members of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. Yet some members are missing why?"

Ozma looked at the elderly woman. "Augusta, it's good to see you in such excellent health. As to the reason why not all members are here, it's to address the actions of certain members of those families who are not here. Also, the Weasley's are excused as it was brought to my attention that Arthur Weasley is currently hospitalized.

Now I stand before you all, you who are not only members of the Sacred Twenty-Eight but also people who have a seat of the Wizengamot,"

Ozma reached into his coat and pulled out a letter. "This is a letter sent to me by my eldest daughter informing me of an incident wherein Scion Malfoy conducted a heinous act of by forcing himself on to two students against their will, aided by other member's children. These acts are not those of children but Death Eaters! These are acts which rightly ended with expulsion. It seems our esteemed minister Cornelius Fudge, who was spotted with Lucius Malfoy as they went to the school, went there with a paper bearing the minister's seal and his signature."

A man stood up. "How do you know they went to the school?"

Ozma looked at the man. "Yaxley, my eyes did not deceive me as I saw them walk through the floo and you and I both know they need to announce where they are going. As to how I know, I had a meeting with the minister that was put aside rather abruptly. In my daughter's letter, she relates that Scion Malfoy was allowed back into school along with the other children who were rightfully expelled."

Members of the Sacred Twenty-Eight began to talk amongst themselves, when Augusta spoke up. "What Ozma Greengrass says is true, we of the school board were made aware of the student's being allowed back in with a letter with our Minister's seal overruling the expulsion."

Ozma looked at the members. "Now the Greengrass family always supported the idea of the superior breeding of Pure-Bloods. However, as the father of two beautiful young woman I can't stand by idly, knowing such an act had taken place in the school. Let alone knowing our minister, who we voted for, allowed the children who committed such heinous acts to be returned to the school. I would like you all to take a moment, especially you who have daughters, nieces or grandchildren and think what if it was them? I ask you. not as a member of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. but as a father of two girls. Please when the time comes to elect a new minister to please think carefully of who you vote for. You may also wish to consider whether we wish our current minister to remain in office."

Shacklebolt stood up. "I hear your plea Ozma and I believe a new minister should be appointed. We should discuss now who we would like appointed."

The members then talked with each other on who would be appropriate.

Meanwhile back at Hogwarts school, the students had finished the last of the afternoon classes and were returning to their houses and get ready for their evening meal.

Neville was escorting Hannah and Ginny to their respective houses. He was about to drop off Hannah when Ginny had other ideas. Seeing a closet that had been left open, she looked at Hannah and then to the door. Picking up on Ginny's hint her, Hannah nodded. Ginny had gotten used to Hannah and they had been planning to get some alone time with Neville.

Hannah, without warning, pulled Neville into the closet and Ginny pushed. Neville looked at the girls confused. "Ladies, what are we doing?"

Hannah smiled at Neville. "Gee Neville, never been dragged into a closet by a couple of ladies before?"

Ginny smiled and loosened up her tie as did Hannah, Neville was confused and Hannah undid his tie. Ginny unbuttoned her blouse revealing her cleavage as did Hannah. Neville became nervous and Ginny grabbed his hand. "Neville dear, don't be nervous."

Hannah grabbed Neville's free arm and wrapped it around her, making sure his hand was just above her butt, hoping he would get the hint about what she wanted him to do.

"We can be gentle." Hannah said leaning in closer, Neville could smell the perfume both girls were wearing. He felt a sensation coming over him. Ginny smiled seeing Neville was beginning to relax a bit.

Ginny placed his hand on her breast. Neville, seeing where Ginny had placed his hand, tried to move it. But Ginny kept hand there, "do they feel soft Neville?" Before Neville could answer, Hannah began rubbing hers on Neville and made sure his hand touched her butt.

"Ohhh Neville, how do mine feel?" Hannah said smiling.

Neville was flustered and began wondering if this was what it was like for Harry. Hannah put a hand up and moved Neville's face towards her and kissed him. Neville felt a rush with his head spinning. Hannah's lips were soft and her kiss was thrilling him. They separated, Neville switched his gaze off Hannah and on to Ginny.

Her kiss was equally thrilling, he could taste of what he could only think was a hint of cherries. Hannah smirked and whispered in Neville's ear. "Don't forget to squeeze us Neville."

Neville moved his hand and Ginny moaned, Hannah grabbed Neville's hand and had a wicked thought. She moved his hand under her skirt, Neville and Ginny stopped kissing. He looked at Hannah who was smiling and in a low breathy voice. "To think, you have two girls ready to shag you...and...all...you need to do is ask."

Ginny smiled. "Yes Neville, we would."

Hannah kissed Neville's neck and so did Ginny. Neville felt a rush and more importantly where it was going.

Hannah pulled away, leaving slight red mark on Neville's neck. "More of that to come Neville, maybe tonight after the feast. Ginny pulled away from Neville's neck. "Yes, that would be thrilling especially when I know where we could go."

Neville left the closet with Ginny and Hannah and they headed for the great hall.

In another part of the castle, one teacher not in a pleasant mood. Still holding the requests in his hand with the headmistress's approval seal. Snape made his way down to the dungeons, he spotted Malfoy, Crabb and Goyle leaving the Slytherin dorm.

Snape looked at Draco. "Where are you going? May I remind you Mr. Malfoy you are not allowed to walk the halls without a member of the faculty to escort you."

Draco frowned, Snape looked at him. "I didn't see you leave but, if you are discovered, I will not be held accountable for turning a blind eye. I need you three to prevent three members of our house from leaving."

Draco looked at the Professor. "That can be arranged, who are the three leaving?"

Snape informed Malfoy of who wanted to leave the house of snakes and reminded him to keep it low key.

After everyone had eaten their fill, Malfoy watched Daphne Greengrass and her friend Tracey Davis, like a snake eyeing its prey. Daphne and Tracey stood up and left the great hall. Malfoy did his best to leave without being noticed, collecting Crabbe and Goyle as he did so.

They spotted Daphne and Tracey going down a hallway, Malfoy told Crabbe and Goyle to go ahead of him and cut them off.

Daphne and Tracey continued walking until Crabbe and Goyle got in front of them.

Daphne frowned. "And just what are you two doing?, Shouldn't you two be fluffing Malfoy's nauseating ego?"

She soon heard a familiar laugh and turned to see Malfoy. "What do you and your barely trained monkeys want Draco?"

Malfoy smiled. "Word is you, your sister and your half blood friend are planning to leave the snake pit, and for Gryffindor no less. Planning on joining Potty's brothel?"

Daphne said haughtily. "What Tracey, my sister and I do is none of your concern."

Malfoy sneered. "I'm making it my business. Seems like someone needs to better understand her place."

Daphne pulled out her wand. "Last chance Draco, move aside or you can spend another day in the infirmary."

Malfoy became annoyed. "You got the drop on me last time only because I was injured."

Crabbe and Goyle stepped forward and Tracey backed up Daphne. She smiled "Oh no Daphne they think they have us cornered. Maybe they might try and have their way with us."

Daphne chuckled. "Oh please don't make me sick, we just ate."

Tracey giggled and pulled out her wand, Crabbe and Goyle grabbed their wands as did Malfoy. Tracey fired two knock back jinxes, forcing back Crabbe and Goyle. The two boys stepped back. Tracey only giggled. "Well what a shame, I wanted to spare you guys the pain but…" Tracey aimed her wand at Crabbe and Goyle hitting both and sending them to the floor.

Crabbe and Goyle groaned instantly throwing their hands between their legs. Daphne looked over her shoulder seeing Crabbe and Goyle. "Tracey you didn't?"

Tracey smiled sticking her tongue out and said. "Oh I did, poor boys won't be able to stand for a while. I hear the stinging jinx is just cruel to a boy if they are hit below the belt."

Malfoy looked at Crabbe and Goyle and was about to hex Tracey when suddenly his wand was knocked from his hand. Draco looked at see Daphne. She stepped forward, "Draco, don't you dare try that again. Now your actions just made our choice even more solid, oh and one more thing."

Daphne flicked her wand and Malfoy found a significant drop in temperature in his nether region. He felt as if he had ice in his pants, it soon became painful. Daphne turned her back to Malfoy. "There's a reason I got the title of ice queen of Slytherin, Malfoy. You might want to hurry to the nurse's office. Frost bite can lead to certain parts being removed. Also, if you threaten Astoria, Tracey or I again, the Malfoy line will end with you."

Daphne began walking back to the dungeon and Tracey followed behind her smiling "Geez Daph, why so cold?"

Malfoy hobbled over to Crabbe and Goyle. "Get up you idiots, move it." Both Crabbe and Goyle groaned as they desperately tried standing up.

Snape frowned watching his Slytherin student's hobble away. He could hardly take points from his own house for the girls defending themselves

In another part of the castle, Neville had barely eaten in the great hall. The thought of him, Ginny and Hannah sharing a bed thrilled him but also terrified him. Both girls were holding on to his arms tightly, Ginny saw Neville's face lost in his thought. She thought it was cute and she blew gently in his ear.

Neville snapped out of it, then looked at Ginny "i'm sorry what was that?"

Ginny giggled "Did you think about what Hannah and I said?"

Neville blushed and Hannah giggled "Oh I think our dear Neville has been thinking about it greatly."

Neville looked at both Hannah and Ginny and began to stutter. "Well you see i, I, I, well sure I have thought about it and, and-"

Ginny looked at Hannah, who nodded. The girls stood up. "Come Neville."

Neville followed Ginny and Hannah who lead Neville to a stair case going to a special room.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64.

Ginny brought Neville and Hannah to a wall and a door appeared, Ginny smiled seeing the look on Hannah and Neville's faces. "Welcome to the come and go room."

Ginny opened the door and they found themselves in a room that looked like a royal bedroom, the bed was easily big enough for the three of them.

Ginny walked in and Hannah followed, Neville was in awe of the room. Not looking at what the girls were doing he asked. "Ginny how did you find this place?"

Ginny smiled. "My brothers may have regaled me with rumors of a room being talked about with the seventh years. They said they used it once to escape Filtch and his cat."

Neville looked around the room and said "Brilliant." His eyes then fell on both Hannah and Ginny sitting on the bed in only their underwear. Ginny was wearing a fiery red bra and thong. Hannah also wore a bra and thong, black as the night sky. She smiled at him and waved her finger at him to join them. Neville became nervous. Ginny and Hannah looked at each other, giggling, thinking Neville's nervousness was cute.

Ginny then had a wicked thought. She moved closer to Hannah and began kissing her neck, Hannah then let out a moan. Ginny looked at Neville. "Come Neville, we won't bite."

She then returned to kissing Hannah's neck, the young badger not wanting to be out done by a lion looked at Neville and lowered her bra strap.

"Neville, come to bed, we want you so...bad."

Neville began to get _very_ nervous thinking about what should he do. He then remembered he was a lion. He looked at the door and locked it with a locking charm and then used a silencing charm. He walked over to the bed where the two gorgeous women lay.

Removing his vest and tie, he sat on the bed and Ginny started to unbutton his shirt. Neville followed his instincts and began to kiss Ginny on her neck, he soon heard a moan as he found her pulse point and began kissing it.

Ginny began to feel the familiar sensation of lust welling up inside her, but this time it didn't disgust her to the core. Hannah lowered her other bra strap and looked at Neville. "Don't forget about me Neville." Neville looked at Hannah and Ginny began kissing his neck hungrily. Hannah took Neville's hand and moved it to the front of her bra and looking him in the eye commanded. "Pull it down."

Neville slowly pulled down Hannah's bra until her breasts had been freed from behind the bra. Neville's eyes fell to Hannah's assets. She smiled at the look of his face and reached behind and undid the hooks and tossed her bra over with the rest of her clothes.

She took Neville's hand and placed it upon her breast. Neville gently squeezed, getting a moan out of Hannah and Ginny smiled and removed the last button on Neville's shirt and the two pulled off Neville's shirt and Ginny removed her bra.

Neville looked down to see Ginny getting in front of him and she had her hands on Neville's buckle. Seeing Neville was uneasy about what was happening, Hannah looked at Neville "Don't worry Ginny and I are on a contraceptive potion."

Ginny smiled and looked at Neville. "Yes, don't worry we will be gentle Neville. This is a first for us as well." Seeing Neville had relaxed a bit, she continued undoing his belt. Hannah turned Neville's face towards her and told him to kiss her collar bone and he did as she instructed. While Hannah had Neville distracted, Ginny removed his pants and revealed his boxers.

"Oh ...Neville lower now my breasts...ohhhh." Hannah said her lust growing. Neville looked at Hannah's breast's and felt himself stirring. He took her breast and kissed it gently, slowly reaching her nipple and he took it into his mouth and gently sucked on it. Hannah let out a loud moan, she had never felt such pleasure.

Ginny feeling bold, removed her thong, she was now standing naked and she placed her hand on her flower. Neville looked at Ginny pleasuring herself and Ginny looked down. "Neville, is that a basilisk I see or are you happy with what you see?"

Hannah opened her eyes, still overcome with ecstasy, and looked down and smiled. Ginny looked at Neville and pulling him back from Hannah, she smiled and whispered something in Neville's ear. His eyes went wide. "I can't do that."

Ginny nodded. "I heard from Luna, it's a wonderful feeling."

Neville looked at Hannah and he crawled over to her and kissed her thighs. As he got to her thong he pulled them down and Hannah let him take it off of her. He placed his head down between her legs and began kissing around her center and then without warning drove his tongue in. Hannah, new to this sensation, moaned and placed her hand on the back of Neville's head pulling his hair gently.

Ginny smiled and tapped Neville's shoulder, he stopped what he was doing to Hannah's displeasure and Ginny got in front of Neville and pushed his head down towards her flower. Neville did what Ginny requested and Ginny was now moaning loudly.

Ginny could feel herself reaching what she believed to be her climax and she stopped Neville and told him to trade places with her. He did and she told Neville to remove his boxers which he did without second guessing. Ginny took hold of his member and began moving her hand up and down.

Ginny tucked her long hair behind her ear and placed Neville's member in her mouth and began to bob her head up and down. Not wanting to be left out of the fun, Hannah moved to where Ginny was and Ginny removed her mouth and Hannah took hold of Neville's member and did the same as Ginny did.

Neville could swear his eyes were going to roll in the back of his head from the pleasure he had been feeling.

Hannah removed her mouth from Neville's member and raised herself up and lining him up with her flower she gently impaled herself. Seeing Hannah was in pain, Neville started to withdraw. She squeezed his sides using her knees and said. "Neville, don't you dare, my sister told me the first time would hurt, just give me a minute."

Hannah after a moment began to rock her hips. Neville watched as Hannah rode him, her breasts bouncing. Ginny smiled wickedly and while Hannah was distracted, she moved behind her and grabbed Hannah's breasts from behind and squeezed. Hannah let out a loader moan. Ginny looked at Neville "Move your hips, Neville try to match Hannah's movements."

Neville did and Hannah felt herself reaching her limits "Oh ...Neville ...sweet Merlin you're going to make me ...AHHHHHH!." Hannah reached down and scratched Neville's chest as she was reaching her climax. Neville felt himself reaching some limit he swore he was about to burst when the two simultaneously reached their climax.

Hannah moved her head down and kissed Neville. "That was brilliant, thank you Neville." Hannah slid herself off Neville's member, she laid down next to him as she tried to catch her breath.

Ginny smiled seeing Hannah with a smile that could only be made by sheer bliss. She pulled out her wand and with a quick flick of the wrist, Neville's member had been cleaned off but he still stood up. Ginny climbed over Neville, before he could say anything, she smiled sweetly. "Now you rest let me take care of that myself."

Ginny, no longer able to hold back her urges, impaled herself on a still hard Neville. What she had planned on giving Harry , that was almost taken by Draco, Ginny gave Neville along with Hannah's. Her lust now fueling her desire, Ginny began to rock her hips wildly. With ever thrust, she felt ecstatic, ever since her punishment from Aphrodite, she had not been able to satisfy her lust. She grabbed Neville's hands and placed them upon her breasts as she continued thrusting herself up and down.

"OH OH NEVILLE!...SWEET MERLIN...OH, OH, OH, YOU FEEL SO GOOD." Ginny cried out.

She could feel her climax, the feeling she longed wished for but never could reach. Neville having finally gotten his second wind, began to rock his hips meeting Ginny's rhythm. Ginny could feel herself wanting to explode.

"Neville...I'm going too...i'm going to, OH SWEET MERLIN."

Neville felt himself reaching that feeling once more "Try to hold on Ginny I'm close."

Ginny did her best but she was about to reach her limit, the both of them had hit their climax and Ginny fell atop of Neville smiling with her hunger finally satisfied. Hannah looked at Neville. "Lets sleep here tonight. I'm so tired I don't think I could stand."

Neville nodded, he moved himself out of Ginny and laid her down to his left and Hannah took his right. The two girls took Neville's arms and the three fell asleep together.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65.

Harry and his ladies sat in the great hall and were about to get breakfast when Neville sat down smiling like he had won the quidditch cup.

Harry looked at Neville. "Everything alright Nev?" Neville looked at Harry, "huh? oh yeah everything's fine, brilliant."

Fleur couldn't help but giggle, Hermione looked at Fleur, "what's so funny?"

Ginny and Hannah walked into the great hall and moved on each side of Neville and kissed him and sat down.

"Oui, that proves it." Fleur said barely holding back her laughter. Then Hermione caught on and looked at Neville surprised, then whispered to Harry who simply smiled.

He looked at Neville. "Well it seems our friend Neville has become a man."

Neville blushed while the others began to laugh uncontrollably. When the laughter died down, Harry congratulated Neville.

Ginny smiling and Luna said. "Was it satisfying Gin?"

Ginny thinking about it smiled. "It was brilliant." Ginny looked at Hannah who was quietly talking to Susan. "Last night?"

Hannah bit her bottom lip trying to stop her smile. "Brilliant."

Ginny looked at Hermione. "So Holidays are coming up soon, what are you all doing?"

Hermione looked at Harry. "Well, were going to spend time with Sirius as well as our families. Then study for our O.W.L's."

Harry and the others were soon cut off. "What are you snakes doing over here?"

Harry looked over to see Daphne and Tracey getting an earful from Ron. Ginny frowned at her brother being stupid. Hermione was about to say something, but Harry raised his hand as If saying to just watch.

Daphne stepped in front of her friend and said. "Lose the hostility Weasley, check the crests. Tracey, my sister and I deviated from the snake pit."

Knowing Ron's temper, Harry stood up and walked over.

Ron looked at see the lion Crest and was about to say something, only to feel a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Harry.

"Enough Ronald Weasley, they have joined our house." Harry looked at Daphne and Tracey " Sorry Ladies please come sit with us while Ron here gets his breakfast, he hasn't fully woken up yet. Welcome to Gryffindor."

Tracey smiled. "Why thank you Lord Potter, we would love to join you."

Daphne and Tracey walked over to where the others were sitting. Harry remained silent and turned away from Ron and walked over to the table rejoining the others.

Daphne looked at Harry. "Thank you Lord Potter for raising the idea of transferring houses."

Harry raised a hand. "Think nothing of it and please call me Harry, I prefer my friends call me by name and save the titles for formal occasions."

He stuck out his hand. "That is if you wish to be friends, Ms. Greengrass."

Daphne looked at Harry's hand and Tracey looked at Daphne then to Harry and took his hand. "Sure thing Harry, call me Tracey."

Tracey bumped Daphne's shoulder and the nudged her head to Harry and Daphne smiled. "Fine, you may call me Daphne."

They heard a sound from above, Ginny looked up. "Mails here."

Hermione received a letter from her parents, her mother asking how she was and how Harry was doing as well. Her dad included a message saying 'He better be treating you well.'

Hermione told Harry who felt slightly nervous, which he chalked up to Hermione's dad just being protective.

Fleur received a care package from her parents and her sister.

Luna received the latest edition to her father's paper.

Harry received a bank statement showing his accounts were being properly taken care of.

Susan got a letter from her aunt which asked how she was doing.

Fred and George also received a letter from Molly. Fred checked it carefully ensuring it wasn't one of her infamous howlers.

Fred looked at his brother and opened the letter, they both read it and found something shocking. The brothers walked over to Ron and pulled him over and then walked over to Ginny.

Fred looked at the others and saw Daphne and Tracey. Daphne had her hand on her wand in case of another Weasley attitude trip.

Fred smiled and bowed. "Hello ladies, my brother and I were told our house had new members and we say welcome."

Daphne marveled by the twins greeting smiled. "Why thank you."

Fred then looked at Ginny, seeing how she was hanging on to Neville and made a mental note for future teasing. He then said, "Gin we need to talk."

Ginny looked at her brother, seeing a serious look on her normally joking brothers face, she knew it wasn't a prank.

She walked over to where their brothers were and they began talking.

Harry looked over to the Weasley's and he soon saw Ron looking down at the floor and Ginny in tears. Fred and George hugged their little sister.

Ginny walked back wiping her tears. Harry looked at Ginny "Ginny, everything ok?"

"No, my Dad was attacked at the ministry, Remus got him to the hospital in time. He's recovering thankfully, but mom wasn't too specific on details."

Harry then thought about it, an attack at the ministry would be odd especially on Arthur Weasley of all people. He then had an idea and looked over to the teacher's table and saw his dog father looking more tired than usual.

Hermione looked at Harry. "Harry what is it."

"I think we better talk to Sirius." Harry said.

Harry and the others got up and walked over to the teachers table.

He looked at Sirius who replied. "What is it pup?"

"Professor Black, can we talk in private?"

Sirius could see the look on Harry's face and knew this didn't have anything to do with classes. He nodded and got up, telling Harry and the girls to follow him.

They walked to the defense classroom and Sirius shut the door, he then added privacy wards so no one could eavesdrop.

"What's this about pup?" Sirius said as he leaned up against his desk and his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"The Weasley's got a letter today from Mrs. Weasley saying Mr. Weasley was attacked at the ministry. Also that Remus got him to the hospital on time, question is why would anyone attack Mr. Weasley at the ministry? How could it be possible with Aurors around unless it was at night, which begs the question why Mr. Weasley was working so late at night? Do you know anything about that Sirius?"

Sirius sighed, cursing Molly under his breath. "Yes Arthur was looking into something the other night, something Dumbledore hid at the ministry. As to what, I don't know. The only thing I can tell you it's something that has Voldemort's interest. We are trying our best to keep it out of the nose-less boggart's hands. What we didn't count on was Arthur being attacked by a snake."

Harry and the others were shocked by the news, Hermione looked at Sirius "Why were we not told about this Sirius?"

Sirius looked at Hermione "Remus and I thought it be best to try and handle this one on our own. You kids maybe adults in the eyes of the ministry but..."

Luna looked at Sirius. "You wanted us to not have to worry about anything. You felt we had enough on our plates already."

Sirius nodded. "I haven't done a great job at the task James and Lily left me with."

Harry looked at Sirius. "Sirius, I understand and I know your intentions were good. But, if Voldemort has interest in something Dumbledore has hidden, then I want to help keep it out of his hands."

Sirius ran his hand through his hair and chuckled. "So much for having a normal year pup."

Harry smiled and shrugged. "Normal doesn't ever seem to work out."

Sirius smiled. "Alright then, what we need to know is what is being hidden at the ministry and I'm afraid only one person knows exactly what that is."

Fleur frowned. "You mean the former headmaster?"

Sirius nodded, Harry and the others frowned knowing Dumbledore wasn't going to easily tell them anything.

Sirius looked at Harry and his ladies. "What we need to do is come up with a plan."

Harry smiled. "Something worthy of the Marauders?"

Sirius smiled. "Exactly, ten points to Gryffindor."


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66.

Harry and his ladies, along with Sirius, left Hogwarts and arrived at the Ministry of Magic, Sirius looked at the others.

"Right, now, so were clear. We need to find Amy. She's the only one who can get us a meeting with Dumbledore, who's still being held in the confinement cell. Under no circumstance are we allowed to hex him. Understand Pup? Girls?" Sirius said as he opened the phone booth.

Harry and the girls nodded. Sirius then said. "Alright since we all can't fit. Fleur, Harry and Hermione you lot first."

Sirius told Harry what to do and the three had gone down to the ministry. Sirius then went down with Luna and Susan. Once everyone was inside, they headed for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

Sirius and the group walked in and were soon greeted by Tonks.

"Hi cousin, looking to speak with Madame Bones?"

"Hi Tonks, yes, is she in her office?" Sirius said smiling.

Tonks showed Sirius and the group to Madame Bones office, Tonks knocked on the door. "Hey Boss, you have visitors."

The door opened, Tonks moved aside and Sirius and the others walked in.

Entering the office, they saw things were getting put into boxes. Sirius looked to see Amelia staring at her name plaque on her desk.

Sirius looked at her, concerned. "Amy what's going on?"

Amelia frowned. "Oh, hello Sirius, I see you brought the kids. You all should be in school."

Sirius grew worried "Amy, look forget about school, what's happening. You didn't get fired, did you?"

Amelia frowned and remained silent, Sirius assumed the worst. Susan ran to her aunt hugging her tightly. Sirius looked at the ground. Susan felt something and she looked at her aunt to see her smiling. Amelia let out a laugh, Sirius then looked at Amelia confused.

"Amy, what's so funny?"

"Oh Sirius, you should see the look on your face." Amelia said unable to hold back her smile.

Sirius as well as the others were very confused now, Amelia chuckled. "I wasn't fired, I was promoted. You're looking at the newly appointed Minister of magic."

Susan looked at her aunt surprised. "What!"

Sirius looked at Amelia stunned as she smiled again. "Close your mouth dear before a bug flies in."

Sirius was still trying to process what was going on. "You got promoted?"

"Yes, this morning. The sacred twenty-eight had a meeting, Fudge has been impeached and I was voted in, I officially end my role as head of the DMLE a bit later, Kingsley will be taking over. I was going to tell you tonight but…"

Sirius hugged her. "That's wonderful Amy, that's great news. Wait a minute, you pranked me?"

Amelia smiled. "I finally pulled one over you Sirius."

Hermione looked at Amelia. "That's wonderful news Minister but how did Fudge take it."

Amelia looked at Hermione. "Hey, it's still Amy. As for Fudge well…"

 _ **Flash Back**_

Fudge sat at his desk, looking over the papers of his re-election coming up when suddenly Kingsley Shacklebolt walked in along with Ozma Greengrass.

"What in bloody hell are you two doing in my office." Fudge said annoyed.

Ozma stepped forward, placing a single paper on Fudges desk.

Fudge looked at the paper then at Ozma. "What is this then?"

Ozma smiled. "That Cornelius, is a letter for your impeachment, signed by members of the sacred twenty-eight."

Fudge looked at the document and was shocked. "You can't do this, I'm the Minister of Magic."

Kingsley smiled. "Well yes, you are the Minister of Magic, _at the moment_. However, if you don't resign willingly, we have evidence I'm sure your voters would love to see. Some are parents of children who can vouch for who was allowed back in school, others can vouch for what they did."

Cornelius paled, if word got out, he would be ruined.

The door to his office opened and Amelia Bones walked in. Fudge looked at Amelia, "Madame Bones, this isn't a good time."

"Oh, I'm not here for a meeting, I'm here to replace you. You have twenty-four hours to vacate the office and collect your things. As it says in the letter that I was more than happy to sign." Amelia said looking around at what would be her new office.

After the Minister had signed a letter of resignation, Amelia turned to Kingsley and smiled. "Ok, now that's done. I think I should perform a fitting act as one of my last as head of the DMLE." She turned back to the former minister. "As you are no longer in office, you have no legal protection. Cornelius Fudge, I am arresting you for bribery, corruption and malfeasance in public office. Kingsley, take him away."

 _ **End of Flash Back**_

Everyone laughed, hearing about what had happened to the former minister. Amelia looked at Sirius and the others wiping a tear from her eye. "So, what brought you all here?"

Sirius stopped laughing and then said. "We need to see Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore? have you gone mad? Why in the world would you ever need to see him?"

"Amy, there is something hidden in the ministry. Something Voldemort wants and the only one who knows what it is, is Dumbledore."

Harry stepped forward. "He's the only one who knows and it's the only way."

Amelia nodded "Fine, I'll take you to Dumbledore."

Amelia walked to another part of the department and relieved the Aurors standing guard. Amelia opened the door and everyone walked into the room.

In the dark room, they saw a holding cell and sitting in the corner laying up against the bars was Dumbledore. The twinkle in his eye had faded and his beard was matted.

Dumbledore looked up at his visitors. "Well, well, who do we have here? Young Harry, sorry if I can't greet you properly."

Harry walked over and leaned in to the bars of Dumbledore's cage. "We are going to talk."

Dumbledore smiled to himself. If they wanted to talk then he was back in the game.

"Do you think we could do so in more comfortable surroundings?" Asked the former headmaster.

Harry looked at Amelia who nodded. Albus was fitted with magic suppressing manacles and led to a large interrogation room with sufficient space for them all. Dumbledore's manacles were attached to the table and the dance began.

Harry, flanked by Hermione and Luna, stared at the headmaster. "We want to know what is hidden in the Ministry that Tom Riddle wants?"

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." Lied Albus smoothly.

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "Really? Well in that case, there's no point in us being here." She stood up and the others, although surprised, started to rise to follow.

Dumbledore was no fool, he knew if they walked out, he was headed straight back to that cell and he doubted he would get another chance. He didn't believe Hermione had enough guile to be calling his bluff.

"Wait," he called. "I've just remembered something!"

They all sat again. Hermione looked at him as if he was something, she had scraped off her shoe.

"Really?" She replied snarkily.

"Yes" he said smoothly. "However, I can't remember all the details. It must be the stress of the all the charges hanging over my head."

At this point Amelia snarled. "Not happening! Those charges will remain and you will be tried and sent to Azkaban _when_ you are found guilty."

At Luna's request, Amelia threw up a privacy charm around them that muffled sound and distorted vision.

Luna looked at the group. "He can't be trusted. If he's released, he will just start meddling again, not matter what he tells us."

"That will not be happening." Replied Amelia. "A pity we can't use Veritaserum on him. Bloody pure-blood laws."

Suddenly Hermione's creased in an evil smile. "True, but he doesn't know that." She looked at Amelia, "After you drop the privacy ward and I ask you a question. Nod as if you are very reluctant and follow my lead."

Amelia looked doubtful until Harry spoke. "She's a genius, whatever it is will work."

Amelia nodded and dropped the wards. Hermione looked at Amelia and asked. "So, we are agreed?"

Amelia nodded, looking _extremely_ reluctant. Dumbledore was watching closely and noted her expression and smiled to himself, anything he didn't like was likely to be good for him.

Hermione put her best young, sincere and determined look on her face and addressed him. "Mr. Dumbledore, we have reached an agreement. You tell us what we want to know and Madam Bones will drop the charges and promise not to re-instate them."

At this, Madam Bones looked very unhappy, which she didn't have to fake at all. As head of the DMLE, legally when anyone was charged, it was done by authority delegated from her. Her subordinates effectively acted in her name if they charged anyone.

Hermione looked at the prisoner before her. "Is that agreeable to you? We really need the information about what is hidden. It will require binding magical oaths from both of you."

Inwardly, Dumbledore tap-danced with glee. He would be out of this vile place having only had to reveal a small amount of information that would have come out anyway. Eyes twinkling, he nodded, "that will be acceptable."

Hermione nodded and tuned to Madam Bones. "OK, Madam Bones you first I think." Out of sight of Dumbledore, she winked at the head of the DMLE. "Amelia Susan Bones, do you swear on your life and magic that, if Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore tells us all we want to know in this meeting, you will drop the charges against him and not reinstate them while you are Head of the DMLE?"

Fighting to continue to scowl, Amelia said "I so swear, so mote it be." A flash of light signaled magic's acceptance of the vow.

Hermione turned to Dumbledore. "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, do you swear on your life and magic that, in consideration of the dropping of the charges against you in regard to Harry Potter, you will tell us all we want to know, completely and without omission, for the duration of this meeting?"

Dumbledore was eager to be gone from here and he couldn't believe that this simple child had made such a simple oath, Madam Bones would never give up her position as Head of the DMLE. Raising his hand, he intoned, "I so swear, so mote it be." A flash of light signaled magic's acceptance of the vow.

Amelia looked at Dumbledore and said "the charges are dropped. You will be released from the cuffs at the end of the meeting." Dumbledore felt that was a little churlish, but he could wait, no need to be seen to be undignified. With that she left and Kingsley Shacklebolt entered the room, as the door closed, Dumbledore thought he heard laughter in the corridor.

A recording dicta-quill was on hand and was quickly set-up and Hermione asked. "What is hidden in the ministry that Tom Riddle wants?"

Dumbledore told them about the prophecy and information was drawn out of him about who overheard it. There were huge amounts of anger that he had kept this to himself. The information was all recorded by the dicta-quill. The room had a secure toilet and refreshments were brought in for all.

Eventually, Hermione had all her questions answered on the subject of the prophecy. Dumbledore asked to be released as he felt the meeting was over. Kingsley smiled and said, "Soon, just waiting on Amelia."

At this point, Madam Bones walked in. Behind her walked in Griselda Marchbanks, Head of the Wizarding Examination Authority and now Chief Witch following Dumbledore's removal from that office. She moved in very sprightly fashion with the aid of her cane.

Dumbledore looked at her in surprise. "Griselda, what are you doing here?"

Whipping up her cane, she rapped him on the back of the hand. "That's Chief Witch to you boy." She growled. "You never did have respect for your elders, even in school. As to why I'm here, Amelia asked me to witness something. I was already around for other reasons"

Dumbledore smiled and nodded assuming it was his release. He was a little puzzled when the pair turned to Kingsley Shacklebolt. Amelia spoke, "Kingsley Amos Shacklebolt, do you swear to uphold the duties the position and duties of Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to the best of your abilities?"

Kingsley replied. "I so swear, so mote it be." A flash of light signaled magic's acceptance of the vow. He smiled and said "Thank you Minister."

Dumbledore had a sinking feeling as he turned to the Chief Witch, "You were here to swear her in as Minister."

"Of course." Replied the smirking Chief Witch

The new head of the DMLE turned to Dumbledore. "I think I should perform a fitting act as my first as head of the DMLE. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, all the recently dropped charges against you are hereby re-instated."

Albus, his hopes dashed, turned to Hermione and Harry. "you knew." Harry smirked. "Of course."

Madam Marchbanks chuckled. "Thank you, Amelia, that was worth seeing."

Dumbledore slumped, he had been outplayed at every turn. He tiredly said, "take me back to my cell."

Hermione spoke up, "Not yet, Mr. Dumbledore. I have one more question. I want to know details of every time you have broken the law and everything you don't want the DMLE, the public or Harry to know."

Dumbledore gaped at Hermione with a look of complete horror, his mouth opening and closing with no sound coming out.

Madam Marchbanks snorted, "you never were quite as clever as you thought you were, boy." Turning to Hermione and said. "Well played girl. I shall expect great things from you in the future."

Hermione smiled and thanked her politely before she turned to Dumbledore and smirked at him before saying sweetly. "David Mamet once said 'Old age and treachery will always beat youth and exuberance'. I guess that's not always true."

Dumbledore then realised at that moment. He then remembered a saying he had heard from a wizard who was arrested in Knockturn Alley, he had been 'stitched up like a kipper.'

Still bound by his oath, Albus began to reveal all his secrets.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm happy so many people are enjoying this story, I wanna give a shout out to Marc The Unruly for the amazing help with writing this chapter and all the great editing he does for me."**


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67.

As Dumbledore was still talking to Kingsley, Harry and the others returned to school. Even if Hermione was no longer there, Dumbledore was still bound to finish answering her last question. Sirius looked at Harry and the others. "So, now we know what Voldemort wants and why?"

Harry nodded and then looked at Hermione. "We couldn't have known this much without Hermione's help." Hermione blushed at the praise, Sirius nodded. "Very tactical Hermione, you did a bang-up job."

"Thank you, Sirius."

"Voldemort has tried and failed, now he knows we're on to him. He won't make a second attempt so soon, we have time to relax for now. The Holiday break is coming up and I think 12 Grimmauld needs to have a party, what do you all think?" Sirius said forcing a smile, the news that Harry would have to face Voldemort at some point had hit them all hard.

Harry and the girls all nodded and Sirius sent them off to their classes.

Winter break had arrived and everyone returned to 12 Grimmauld place.

Remus walked out from a room and welcomed them home.

"Welcome back everyone."

Harry closed the door and looked at Remus. "Hello Remus, thank you."

Hermione looked around and noticed something interesting, she walked over to the living room and found ladies knickers under the chair. She grinned and looked at Remus "Remus, who do these belong too?"

Sirius looked at see what was in hanging from Hermione's finger, he whistled. "Remus, your old dog, who was it?"

Remus blushed, profusely. "Well you see the thing is…"

Fleur whistled as she walked over to Hermione and looked. "Ooh la la, these were in a catalog. I thought of ordering some when school started. What a beautiful shade of red."

Luna looked at Remus surprised. "Well Remus, who's the lucky witch?"

Remus was now bright red and sweating bullets, but what happened next made it worse.

"Remus, have you seen my knickers, I can't find them anywhere."

Tonks walked, with her eyes closed, out of the bedroom wearing Remus's shirt only buttoned half way. Some cleavage could be seen as she opened her eyes to see Sirius and the others.

Her hair became scarlet as did her face. Sirius chuckled as he couldn't hold back the laughter "Well Nymph Adora good morning." Tonks covered herself up more, "Hey cousin."

Sirius turned to Remus "Remus she's my cousin, I can't believe you and she?"

Remus frowned and Sirius smiled. "I shouldn't be thrilled but my cousin is a grown woman, her choices are hers. I'm just glad you finally found someone old man, just give me piece of mind, you were a gentleman?"

Remus looked at Sirius. "Really Sirius? If I remember I was the gentlemen of the marauders while you were the glutton for trouble."

Hermione looked at Tonks. "I suppose you want these back?"

Tonks nodded and Hermione tossed Tonks her knickers, Tonks caught them as if they were a snitch.

"Thanks, I'm going to go make myself presentable." Tonks walked back into the bedroom and got dressed in a skirt, a red shirt and wore Remus's shirt over it.

Harry walked into the kitchen and started preparing lunch for everyone. Sirius looked over at Tonks who was still embarrassed. Her head, having drunk the night away with Remus, was throbbing as if she had been clubbed by a mountain troll. She quickly walked over to her bag and pulled out a vial of hangover cure and quickly drank it down.

She joined the others in the dining room and Sirius looked at his cousin. "Tonks, Remus and I need to decorate the house. We're going to be having a party, the kids need to go shopping for each other and we would like you to go with them."

Tonks was about to refuse when Sirius pulled out a small sack and showed her a galleon. "If you take them, you can get something on me. Think of it as an early present."

Tonks smiled at him. "I could use a new dress." Tonks said as she walked over, snatching the sack of galleons.

Tonks looked at Harry and the others. "We can all go tomorrow okay?"

Harry and the others agreed. Satisfied with the answer, Tonks walked over to Remus and kissed him. Sirius looked at them. "Oh get a room you two."

Tonks looked at Remus and smiled. "Okay, let's go back to bed. I'm ready for seconds. And Sirius" she said as looked over her shoulder at him while putting her arms around Remus's Neck. "You're just jealous."

Sirius chuckled, Tonks grabbed Remus by his tie as if were a leash. Everyone laughed seeing Tonks trying to lead around Remus like a dog.

Meanwhile, elsewhere.

In Scotland at a large Manor. Daphne, Astoria and Tracey went over to Daphne's home as Tracey's parents were doing business in Taiwan.

Off in the country outside of London, the twins as well as Ron had arrived home.

Fred took a step onto the porch and Molly opened the door. "Hi Kids welcome home."

Fred and George said. "Hi Mum."

"Oh, hi boys, come in, get out of the cold. I have hot chocolate on the stove."

"Sounds great." The twins said as they came inside, Molly looked to see her youngest son. "Come on Ron, get in before you catch a cold. Where's your sister?"

Ron turned around and pointed out into the distance. "Gin and Neville are over there."

Molly saw Ginny and Neville coming towards the Burrow and she waved to them. Ginny could see her mother and waved back.

Ginny and Neville got to the burrow and Molly welcomed them in.

"Ginny dear, you still look like that?" Molly said not thrilled by her daughter's scarlet appearance.

"It's fine mum, how's dad?" Ginny said as she rolled her eyes at her mom's comment. Neville walked through the door of the burrow and Molly looked at Neville. "Neville Longbottom, my word, you're growing by leaps and bounds. I swear you're taller than Frank. How's your grandmother doing?"

"She's great thanks." Neville said smiling, hoping to make a good impression.

Molly hugged Neville and Ginny rolled her eyes and looked at Neville and mouthed the words 'Sorry.' Neville gave her a nod, Ginny smiled and then licked the tip of her thumb and gave Neville a saucy wink.

Neville blushed and Molly looked at Neville, "Oh Nevillem you poor boy, your face is so red, you must have gotten cold."

Molly looked at Ginny. "Is he ok? The poor dear." Ginny pretended to be innocent. "Neville's fine mum and he's also been a gentleman. Right Nev?"

Molly looked at Neville who nodded. "Your daughter's in good hands, Mrs. Weasley."

Molly smiled. "Well I hope so; your Grandmother is just a floo call away."

Ginny looked at Neville. "Speaking of Neville's grandmother, we promised to pay her a visit."

"Well ok but you need to be home for Christmas. Your father is going to be discharged if everything is well. Oh, also Sirius floo'ed me, they're throwing a party on Christmas eve and we're invited." Molly said happily.

All the Weasley kids, nodded and Molly sent them to unpack for the night.

Back at Grimmauld Place everyone finished their supper and Harry and the girls returned to their room.

Luna looked at Harry. "Harry, what did you think when you saw Tonks and how she was dressed?"

Harry looked at Luna confused. "What do you mean?"

"You saw her breasts, didn't you?" Luna said curiously."

"No, I only saw she was wearing a shirt and I looked away. It wouldn't be fair to any of you."

Luna smiled at Harry's answer and Fleur then had a wicked grin. She looked at Hermione who also seemed to have the same idea. Harry turned his back, Hermione and Fleur whispered in Susan's and Luna's ears.

The quickly began taking off their clothes and Hermione having removed her bra tossed it at Harry. Harry turned to see the girls in nothing but their knickers only.

Fleur smiled. "Better not turn away this time Mon Cher."


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68.

Morning arrived and Harry found himself pinned down Fleur and Hermione held him tight on both sides. He looked at see Luna laying down on top of him and Susan sleeping quietly with a smile on her face.

He looked at the girls waking each one as gently as possible. Hermione woke up first and looked at Harry "Morning Harry." Hermione said as she wiped her eyes still half asleep, Harry smiled "Morning Mione." Harry leaned in and kissed her, she laid her hand on his cheek, Fleur woke to see the two kissing.

"I hope you plan on sharing kisses with all of us Mon Cher."

Harry turned to see Fleur laying on her side, she smiled seeing where Harry's eyes looking. "Enjoying the view?" She asked.

Harry smiled and stole a kiss from Fleur. "No matter how many times I see you and the others like this , I'm thankful for it."

Luna giggled "Smooth Harry, like velvet."

Harry smiled, he kissed Luna and Luna could swear her heart was racing. Harry then woke Susan and he looked at the girls "I think now would be a good time to get dressed. Sirius and the others will be getting up soon."

Harry and the other girls quickly got cleaned up and got dressed for the day. They left their room and Harry headed for the kitchen, Hermione, Fleur, Luna and Susan watched as Harry was making breakfast. While the food was cooking, Harry quickly brewed his best coffee, the scent of coffee made the girls swoon.

The smell of coffee wafted through the whole house. Sirius woke up and got dressed and opened the door to his room. He could smell the coffee and assumed Harry was making it. In Remus's room, Remus smelled the coffee and quickly woke up. He looked at see Tonks holding him as she was still asleep. Knowing she was an Auror, he gently woke her and told her to get dressed.

Once the two had dressed they as did Sirius had and headed for the dining room. Tonks could smell the scent of freshly brewed coffee. They saw the girls sitting at the table, Sirius looked at Hermione "Where's Harry?"

"In the kitchen making breakfast, he just finished making the coffee."

Harry opened the door and set the table, he then brought out cups of coffee. Everyone sat and Tonks was floored by Harry being able to cook and brew coffee.

Everyone ate their fill, enjoying the food. Tonks looked at Harry and the girls. "Let's go everyone, time to hit the stores."

Harry and the girls joined Tonks and they headed for the floo, going two by two heading to Diagon Alley. It came to Harry and Hermione's turn and Hermione, remembering Harry telling her about his last floo travel, was the one to set the destination.

They all arrived and Harry thought for a moment. He was going to need money, so they made a stop at the bank and picked up some Galleons. He did make sure though that, despite the girls protests, they had access to his vault. His bank manager then gave Harry and the girls a card that would convert his magical money to muggle pounds.

They left the bank and Harry noticed a small shop and told the girls he had to check out the shop. He could see all the jewelry and thought for a moment on what the girls would like.

He could see different kind of rings and necklaces, he then spotted a gold cat on a necklace with a red gem.

Harry then saw the man who he thought was the store owner "Good morning sir, what are we looking for today?"

Harry looked at the necklace. "That necklace is a 18 karat and the red gem is a ruby and the necklace can be charmed to glow when the wearer is experiencing any kind of mood."

Harry thought for a moment. "Have you any with a heart, a moon and a badger?"

The salesmen took a moment to think. "We actually got some new one's in for the holidays. Give me a moment to go to the back room."

Meanwhile the others were with Tonks and looking around the shops.

"What should we get Harry?" Susan said trying to think of something to get.

"He takes care of his firebolt, he loves flying." Hermione said as she looked around.

Luna thought for a moment. "What if we get him an album and fill it with pictures of him and us." Hermione turned to her. "That would be a really great idea." They quickly ran into the bookstore and picked a wizard's photo album.

Fleur thought of something amusing, she shimmied. "Do all the pictures have to be innocent."

Hermione looked at Fleur. "Fleur! didn't you get enough last night?" Fleur looked at Hermione and giggled. "Even if I wasn't Veela, I don't think I could ever get enough."

All the girls laughed, including Tonks who then had a wicked idea. "So, what do you girls do while Harry's busy with only one of you?" The other girls looked at Tonks intrigued by the question. Tonks gave a wicked grin. "Once Harry's finished at that shop, I'll take you to a fun shop."

Back in the jewelry shop, Harry waited and the store owner walked out with a case. Harry could see a blue heart, a crest moon and a badger with an amber like gem. Harry looked at the store owner.

"These are great."

The store owner smiled and nodded. "Yes, the heart is gold but the gem is sapphire. The moon is only a crescent moon but the gem that completes the circle is lapis and the badger has a topaz gem and they all work like the cat."

"That is brilliant, I want all four. Do you have earrings to go with these?"

The store owner nodded "Yes and if you like we can wrap them for you, each with the wrapping is 400 galleons so 1600 galleons total. How will you be paying?" Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bag remembering what his account manager said and reached in and pulled out a handful of galleons.

The store owner was blown away by how much the boy had and Harry looked at the store owner "This should cover it." The store owner nodded "Merlin's beard yes this would wonderful."

Harry looked at the store owner "I do like your work, this is all brilliant. Did you just start this shop?" The store owner nodded. "Yes, I just arrived and opened my shop. My family comes from Paris, but I wanted to bring our craft work to Britain and expand out, I will say it was very hard for me to pick up English."

Harry nodded. "How have you done so far?" The store owner thought for a moment. "We have made quite a bit but I wished I could have more money to acquire more silver to make more kinds of jewelry." Harry thought for a moment. "What if we made a deal?"

The store owner looked at Harry. "What kind of deal?"

"Well a deal that benefits us both. I'll invest some money into your shop and I get a small return."

The store owner nodded. "That would be a good deal...ok deal."

Harry stuck out his hand. "My names Harry, Harry Potter." The store owner took his hand and smiled. "Bonjour Monsieur Potter, Je m'appelle louie d'entremont." They shook hands and Louie wrapped Harry's purchases. Harry told Louie he would speak to the bank and would be back after the holiday season.

Harry left the shop and joined the others, he was then informed Tonks would be taking them to muggle London for some more shopping. Before they left, Harry had told Tonks to get something for Remus and Sirius and gave her some galleons and she walked into a store and walked out with two bottles of ale and she said it was the brand they drank with James while Lily and her mom would drink wine.

They arrived in an alley way and Tonks took them to shops, Tonks smiled and then told Harry to go to a shop while the girls went into a store that Tonks told him it was only for girls.

They walked into a shop and Tonks was greeted by a woman, Tonks looked at the girls. "Ladies, this is Harmony, she was a mate of mine when we were in Hufflepuff together, she's a muggle born."

Harmony had dark hair and a physique similar to Tonks.

"So, how can I help friends of Nym?"

Tonks looked at Harmony. "Harm! I told you to not call me that aweful name."

Harmony laughed. "Easy, Tonks it's not like I called you Nymph, although I should. With the amount you bought from my shop, it wouldn't be too far off."

The girl looked around and saw different kinds of lingerie and different books and even toys.

Tonks looked at Harmony. "These lovely ladies all share a wizard and unfortunately he can only service one at a time. Have anything in the back?"

Harmony smiled and looked at the girls. "Ladies, since your magical, why don't you come to the back room." The girls followed Tonks and Harmony to the back of the store.

Harmony closed the door and the girls saw all the different things on the walls. Susan saw leather cuffs on the wall and Harmony looked to see what Susan was looking at.

"Those are restraints for when you or your wizard like having control or being controlled."

Susan thought for a moment what it would be like to be restrained while Harry had his way and it made her blush. Luna looked around and Harmony pointed out some knickers that wouldn't cover much. Hermione looked at the potions and asked Harmony and she smiled. "Those are stamina and next to those are potions that make you extra randy almost like a lust potion but it makes the witch or wizard a beast in the bed."

Fleur and Tonks had found something of a familiar shape and Tonks said. "These are what you would be looking for while Harry services one of the others."

With a few select purchases, they met up with Harry and they headed back to twelve Grimmauld place.


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69.

That night, twelve grimmauld was set up for the holidays. Harry helped decorate the tree with Fleur and they were talking and could be heard laughing as they decorated.

Hermione and Luna were in the kitchen helping Remus and Tonks.

Sirius and Susan were hanging decorations in the dining room.

Once decorations had been hung and food was ready, Sirius told everyone to go get ready as people were soon going to be arriving.

Harry and the other girls went to their room to get ready. Harry went into the shower and the girls got ready.

Hermione removed her blouse and skirt as she undressed. She looked over at Fleur who was looking troubled.

Fleur undid her skirt letting it fall to the floor and Hermione walked over.

"Is something the matter Fleur?" Hermione asked kindly.

Fleur sighed. "Non."

Hermione shrugged and gave Fleur an eye roll. "Fleur, I can tell you're troubled by something. You're showing the same signs as Harry when he doesn't want to talk to anyone."

Fleur looked at Hermione. "It's my Veela instinct. It's just Harry tries to spend time with everyone equally, but lately with everything going on, we haven't spent much time together."

Hermione remembered reading Veela have a lust that needs to fulfilled.

Hermione smiled. "Meaning your randy and you're going crazy like when Harry doesn't get to fly."

Fleur looked at Hermione. "You have no idea. It took everything I had not to jump him in the dining room."

Hermione nodded. "Well then, I think you need a night with Harry like how a certain Veela made sure I had Harry all to myself."

Fleur blushed, remembering her mistake in forgetting the silencing charm.

Hermione chuckled. "I'll talk to the others, tonight you can have Harry."

Fleur hugged Hermione. "Oui thank you Hermione."

"Think nothing of it, I try to keep the peace between us and Harry."

Fleur giggled. "Which is why I'm glad we named you Lady Potter."

Luna looked at the girls. "Not to interrupt your bonding time, but I just want to point out we all need to be ready and our wizard went to the shower forgetting a locking charm on the door."

Hermione and Fleur got what Luna was hinting at and all four girls headed for the bathroom after slipping into their house robes.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Harry turned on the shower and the mirror steamed up.

He wiped his hand across the mirror as his thoughts fell to the prophecy and his heart began to race. He then heard the door unlock and all four girls walked in.

Harry stood his back to the sink, seeing all the girls stood smiling in their robes. Hermione smiled "Oh good you haven't gotten in the shower yet."

Harry watched as all the girls dropping their robes. All his women standing in their knickers, watching them slowly remove the rest of their clothes made the young wizard's blood travel south.

The girls smiled, never getting tired of the effect they had on their wizard.

Hermione looked at Harry stood smiling as she walked over to Harry and she touched his chest "Mind if we join you?" Using a tone that didn't sound like a request.

Fleur looked at Harry hungrily, she walked up to him and threw her arms around his neck and she felt the familiar touch. She simply smiled. "Non, Mon Cher never minded before, right."

Harry couldn't utter a word as he was surrounded by his women. They all got in the shower quickly getting cleaned.

Once finished, Harry was given a towel by Hermione and he went to get changed.

Hermione then turned towards the girls, as they were shampooing and washing their hair.

Hermione looked at Susan and Luna, leaving Fleur to finish up her hair.

"Girls, we all share Harry, but we all like to have a night to have Harry just to ourselves." Susan and Luna both nodded. Hermione smiled. "Ok well, I think it's fair Fleur has Harry tonight."

Susan and Luna looked at each other then back to Hermione. "Of course, I see no problem with that." Susan said as she grabbed a towel to wrap around herself.

Luna nodded. "Yes, it's fair. I am actually surprised Fleur's been suppressing her Veela urges since coming home, what with the Veela's drive and all."

Susan handed Luna a towel and Luna wrapped herself.

Hermione nodded. "Excellent so were all in agreement then." Hermione said as grabbed a towel and wrapped herself.

Fleur turned off the shower and Hermione handed her a towel.

"Harry's all yours tonight."

Fleur smiled and looked at the others. "Thanks."

Meanwhile in the bedroom, Harry slipped on the dress robes Sirius got him. He then heard a knock on the door. He opened it to see his dog father "Yes Sirius?"

"Hey Pup, just making sure everything is alright."

Harry nodded and Sirius could see Harry was troubled.

"Look Harry, don't let this Prophecy nonsense spoil your mood. Tonight, you should only be worried about your ladies and not stepping on their toes while dancing."

Harry smirked and Sirius looked at him, checking him over.

Knocking what looked at be dust off Harry's shoulder. "Tidy yourself up now, all we need is Molly shouting about you looking like you're sleeping next to Buckbeak."

Harry laughed and Sirius said. "Now have fun tonight or I'll tell your witches and then there will be hell to pay."

Harry nodded and Sirius left. Harry closed the door and the girls walked out of the bathroom.

Hermione and the girls looked at Harry, liking what they saw. Hermione walked over to Harry and smiled "Your looking amazing Harry, mind leaving so we can get ready."

Harry looked at Hermione. "Asking me to leave _our_ room? What if I want to watch?" he leered.

Hermione smirked. "Better than pushing you out or maybe a hex will do."

Harry thought for a moment. "Right, brilliant. I'm going to go help Sirius downstairs getting things ready don't be long."

Harry raced out of the room the second Hermione had picked up her wand. Hermione closed the door and locked it with a flick of her wand.

The girls opened the closet and Fleur checked to see what would look nice and began handing out some dresses.

Meanwhile, Harry walked downstairs passing by Kreature who glared at him. Harry ignored Kreature and saw Tonks and Remus in the kitchen.

He then saw Sirius in the sitting room moving furniture around. Harry saw Sirius struggle and lent him a hand.

They then heard a knock at the front door, curious Sirius walked over to the door and opened it and saw Amelia.

"Amelia, you look enchanting tonight."

Amelia smiled. "Quiet you silver tongue devil. I told the ministry I was not to be disturbed tonight or tomorrow."

Amelia turned to see Harry. "Harry, you look very dashing tonight." Amelia looked around, "where's Suzie and the others?"

Before Harry could answer the heard Susan say. "We're right here."

Harry turned to see the girls and froze in awe.

Hermione was in a dark green draped mini dress, her lips painted red. Luna wore a red dress with a plunging neck line, using pink lipstick. Fleur was in a black lace like dress and Susan wore a one shoulder dress.

Amelia looked at Harry, just standing there motionless. Sirius chuckled and looked at his godson. "My kneazel got your tongue Harry?"

Harry shook his head and quickly walked over to the girls and said. "You all look brilliant."

They heard a knock at the door and Sirius opened the door and could see Xenophilius, Fred, George , Ron, Ginny, Neville and Hannah. Sirius smiled. "Welcome everyone, come on inside." Guests were walking in and Sirius looked at Ron. "Remember what we discussed, enjoy the food but leave some for the rest of us."

Sirius then heard the sound of apparition and saw Kingsley Shacklebolt and even Mad-eye Moody.

"Welcome gentlemen, didn't think you would show up now Dumbledore's been dealt with."

Kingsley laughed. "Well, the new minister gave me a direct order to have fun tonight." Sirius chuckled and stepped aside.

Sirius closed the door and music began to play. He then heard a knock , he opened the door and saw a few of the Gryffindor students. "Katie, Alicia, Angelina come in, come in." Sirius then saw Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis. "Ladies come in, Daphne how's Ozma, still uptight?"

Daphne giggled. "He sends his regards and a bottle of bourbon." Sirius took the bottle from Daphne and laughed. "Enjoy yourself ladies."

Everyone began dancing and having a good time.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70.

Everyone was partying, having a great time. The twins were with the girls from the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Fred and Angelina dancing very close together.

Harry danced with each of his girls. Hermione had told him he and Fleur would be alone tonight, so he made sure to give each girl attention.

Remus and Tonks were dancing with Sirius and Amelia.

Kingsley and Mad Eye were enjoying a bottle of ale, while talking about the old days.

Harry was dancing with Luna and saw Daphne and Tracey dancing by themselves.

He looked at Daphne as he dipped Luna who was giggling. "You two come over and dance with the rest of us."

Daphne laughed "Lord Slytherin, is this an order?"

Harry chuckled "No, forget the titles for tonight. It's just Harry. Now come and dance."

Daphne and Tracey looked at each other and then back to Harry. Daphne smiled "Ok, Lor- Harry."

It started getting late and everyone was tired from all the dancing.

Fred and Angelina were leaving laughing and Fred's tie was around his head like a bandana.

Sirius opened the door as the two were leaving. "Bloody wicked party Sirius."

George left with Katie and Alicia following his twin "Yes, brilliant party Sirius."

Sirius smiled "Your welcome boys. Now, you make sure those ladies get home safe."

The twins answered in unison. "We will."

Ron followed his brothers and said bye to Sirius and the others. He turned to Harry and the girls and wished them Happy Christmas and departed.

Mad Eye and Kingsley left laughing and Sirius walked the two out a d watched as they left apparaitng.

Neville walked with Ginny and Hannah each under an arm, thanking Harry and Sirius for the invite.

Once the last of the guests were gone, Remus looked at Sirius while trying to hold up a very happy Tonks, who was holding what looked to be a half empty wine bottle.

"We're heading to bed Sirius."

Sirius looked at the bottle in Tonks hand, seeing what kind of wine it was. He chuckled "Have fun, go easy Tonks."

Remus picked Tonks up Bridal style and carried her to their room.

Amelia looked at Sirius who was chuckling. "What is it Sirius?"

"Remus is in for a long night. My dear cousin has had her fill of elven wine, so Remus won't be sleeping for a while. Tonks will make sure of that."

Hermione looked at Sirius. "Hey Sirius, Luna, Susan and I are giving Harry and Fleur tonight to be alone. We're taking a different room."

Sirius nodded then looked at Harry. "Remember the rules, locking and silencing charms. Presents will be opened in the morning."

Harry and the girls nodded and left for their room. Hermione grabbed some pajamas for herself as well as Luna and Susan. With that, Hermione and the other girls left, but not before kissing Harry goodnight.

Leaving Harry and Fleur alone.

Fleur turned her back to Harry and looked over her shoulder. "Harry, mind undoing the back."

Harry turned to Fleur who moved her hair over her shoulder. Harry walked over to Fleur and undid her zip.

Fleur let her dress fall to the floor, standing in only her thong. She turned back to Harry.

"Thank you, Mon cher." Fleur said sweetly as she got closer to Harry.

Harry removed his jacket and Fleur undid the buttons of his shirt. She could feel her inner Veela screeching. Once Harry was shirtless, Fleur threw her arms around his neck.

Harry looked into Fleur's eyes and they both smiled. She lightly bit her lip and Harry leaned in getting what Fleur wanted.

He kissed her, his hands moved to her lower back and he moved along her jaw. As he reached her neck, Fleur let out a moan. Harry moved to her collarbone and Fleur felt as if she was going mad with desire.

Fleur said huskily, "Mon Cher, let's move this to the bed."

Harry looked at the bed and nodded, moving over to the bed. Fleur lay herself on the bedcovers. Harry smiled and turned to the door and picked up his wand from the night table and locked the door and hit the room with the silencing charm.

She looked at Harry and signaled him to join her.

He climbed up on the bed and was kissing her again. Fleur took Harry's hand and placed it on her breast and they continued to kiss each other with equal passion.

Harry then got the idea and placed his hand on Fleurs underwear and looked at her and she nodded. Harry removed her last garment exposing her flower.

He placed his head between her legs and pictured the door to the chamber of secrets like he did with Susan and Fleur soon heard the sound of hissing.

She then felt Harry's tongue and she arched her back.

Harry moved his tongue quickly, Fleur gasped. She reached down and dug her nails into Harry's back while moaning.

Fleur reached for Harry's hair, holding his head in place "Harry...mon cher...don't stop."

Harry moved his hands to her butt and moved his tongue deeper he could feel her twitch so he moved his tongue faster.

Fleur let out a scream of pleasure and Harry lifted his head. With a wave of his hand everything was cleaned.

Fleur looked at him she wasn't spent yet , she looked at his pants and before he could reach his belt and quickly undid the belt and unbuttoned his pants.

Once they hit the floor Harry climbed on top of Fleur and they returned to kissing but soon Fleur wanted more.

"Moncher...I need you now."

Harry removed his boxers and Fleur quickly moved on top of Harry and impaled herself on his member.

Fleur moved her hips putting her hands on Harry's chest to keep herself steady. She moved quickly and Harry soon met her pace.

"Oh...yes...Harry."

Harry quickly switched their positions and now he was on top and began thrusting.

Fleur grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts. She could feel her long awaited climax was near.

"Harry...keep going ... please I'm so close."

Harry sped up his pace and soon he and Fleur were about to climax. With a few more thrusts Fleur let out a moan.

Harry pulled out and laid next to Fleur catching his breath. Fleur smiled and cuddled up next to him. "Thank you, Harry." Fleur kissed him and then again on the neck.

Fleur then smiled, "but don't think your done Harry. The night is still young."

After Harry caught his breath, he and Fleur continued all through the night. Soon dawn approached and Harry was laying in the bed, a more than satisfied Fleur cuddling close to him, holding him tight. He then heard a familiar voice.

"Harry? Are you and Fleur up yet?" called Hermione.

Harry undid the silencing charm and undid the locking charm. "Hermione, I'm awake, come in." Hermione opened the door in shorts and a jumper walks in. She walked over to the bed and kissed Harry. "Fleur keep you up all night?"

Harry looked down to Fleur and smiled thinking of last night and looked at Hermione and nodded. He looked back down at Fleur. "Fleur, it's time to wake up, presents."

Fleur stuck her head down and utter something in French and Harry looked at Hermione confused. Hermione couldn't help but giggle. "She said, didn't you get enough last night?"

Hermione looked at Fleur. "Fleur it's Christmas morning. If you want to open your presents, you need to wake up."

Fleur opened her eyes and lifted her head. The blanket fell some, Harry caught the blanket and covered Fleur. Hermione shook her head. "Come on you guys you don't want Sirius, or Tonks, to tease you guys. Come on, get up."

Hermione left the room and closed the door. Harry got up and grabbed some fresh clothes and got dressed. Fleur grabbed some clothes and looked for new knickers and quickly threw them on, a pair of shorts and a jumper followed. She got up and went to hug Harry as the two left their room. They walked downstairs and found Hermione in the kitchen and they were soon joined by Luna and Susan.

Harry kissed each girl good morning and began preparing breakfast. Soon the rest of the adults woke up and headed for the dining room. Remus was looking very tired while Tonks's hair was a pale blue, uttering something about too much wine. Sirius walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a potion and sat in front of Tonks.

"Drink up cousin." Sirius said, not wanting to hear the joys of a hangover.

Amelia handed a cup of coffee to Sirius and everyone migrated to the sitting room for presents.

Harry received a book on advanced potion making from Remus and Tonks and a book on advanced defense magic from Sirius and Amelia. Hermione smiled and got a present and walked over and sat next to Harry and placed it in his lap. He opened the present and found a photo album.

He opened the photo album and it had different pictures from his previous years then pictures of him and Hermione and the other girls.

Hermione smiled seeing the look on Harry's face. "Luna had the idea, but we all threw in pictures." Hermione leaned in close and whispered in his ear. "There are few charmed to be hidden, for your eyes only Harry." Hermione then kissed him.

The girls opened their gifts, all enjoying the jewelry Harry had gotten them, each making a mental note to thank him in their own way.

Hermione then received a gift from her parents. It was a charm bracelet and letter telling her to bring the others around some time.

Luna got from her father one of her mother's note books with potions and ingredients saying that it was finally remade and a reminder to watch out for wrackspurts.

Susan got a defense book from Sirius and her aunt.

Fleur received a silver hair brush from her parents and her sister sent her a box of their favorite chocolate from a store in France.

Sirius enjoying his gifts looked at everyone. "I believe we are all having an excellent holiday so far, now let's go eat."


End file.
